Forbidden Kisses and Everything Else
by chachie18
Summary: I don't want to see you ever again.' -Sakura. What made her say this to the man she loves? Syaoran has successfully turned her world upside down! What is going to happen next now that they are confused! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! XD. LEMON NOW UP! XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura

Summary: Sakura is being taken care of by Touya, while their father was away in South Africa, researching about rare artifacts. Being a good girl, what happens when temptation comes and makes her give in?

Chapter One:

Sakura looked out the window to the cherry tree outside. they were four floors up and she could see birds. She sighed as she chewed on her pencil.

"The World War ended in..." Her History teacher was talking in front with his face buried in a book; he couldn't see that with seven more minutes till school ends, the class was already restless.

Sakura dropped her pencil on her desk and looked at Tomoyo's frantic attempts to get her attention.

Tomoyo was mouthing words to her but she couldn't understand. defeated, Tomoyo got out her phone and gestured Sakura to do the same.

Sakura felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Cursing softly, she took it out and read Tomoyo's message with her phone under the desk so she wouldn't be seen.

It read: "Hey... Will you please go shopping with me today after school?"

Sakura smiled and hit the reply button. "I don't think I can, I'll ask Touya. I think I'm supposed to cook dinner tonight."

She looked over at Tomoyo and saw that she was frowning as she punched the keys of her cellphone.

Sakura's phone vibrated again and she read it, "Okay. Its going to be really quick. I'll take you home."

Sakura smiled and looked at Tomoyo who was looking at her expectantly. She gave her the thumbs up. Tomoyo smiled and texted her again.

"Sometimes I think the only way you go with me is because you get free rides." it said. Sakura bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing and replied, "I love you too, Tomoyo. :)"

Just as she was putting the phone back in her pocket, the bell rang and the class busied itself with putting their books and cleaning up their desks. As she was putting her History book in her bag, Tomoyo stopped infront of her.

"Okay. I'll just need to get the new camera thats out today." Tomoyo said as she hitched her bag more securely on her shoulders.

Sakura zipped her bag and put the bag over her shoulder. "Sure thing. We all know you can't wait to get the new technology in your hands." She said sarcastically. She was right, everyone knew about Tomoyo's passio for videotaping everything happening around her, especially Sakura.

They walked down the stairs as Tomoyo kept on breaking down the features of this new camera to her. They changed their shoes in the lockers and they went out to the school yard. THat was when they noticed Mr. Kurogane, the school's assitant principal talking to a tall gracious woman dressed immaculately in white. She had sunglasses on her face and two huge men behind her. Sakura looked at them curiously as Mr. Kurogane nodded and the woman disappeared behind the door one of the men were holding open for her. Tomoyo looked at where Sakura was staring at.

"Wow... She looks so beautiful." Tomoyo said in awe as Sakura noddedher head and kept on walking. Tomoyo followed her as the woman's Mercedes-Benz drove off.

Tomoyo's limousine was right at the school's parking lot. One of Tomoyo's five female bodyguards opened the door for them. They got in and Sakura put down their bags as Tomoyo handed her pineapple juice in a can.

As she started drinking, her phone vibrated again nonstop. She figured that this one was a call so she took it out and answered, "Hello?"

"Kaiju!! What time are you coming home??" Touya's voice was loud in her ear.

Sakura was getting mad but decided to ignore Touya's teasing, "I'm with Tomoyo. She wants to get the new camera released today. I'll be back home by dinner." She slently prayed that Touya will just get up and cook dinner himself.

"Okay then. I'll be waiting with Yukito. He's bringing food over. Be safe, Kaiju." Without letting Sakura answer back, he ended the call.

Tomoyo looked at her as she sipped her orange juice. "Anything wrong?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope. Touya just wanted to know where I was."

Tomoyo nodded as the intercom went on, "We're nearly there, Ms. Daiduji."

Tomoyo laughed and pressed the button to asnwer back, "How many times do I have to tell you, Mizuki? You can call me Tomoyo." There was a curt apology on the intercom and Tomoyo smiled at Sakura who put her glass down.

"That's Mizuki. She's new. She insists on calling me Ms. Daiduji. I can't make her stop. Now I feel like I'm my mother."

Sakura smiled at that comment. Tomoyo's mother was really beautiful with an assymetrical haircut. She was the owner and president of Daiduji Co.

"She just needs time to adjust to her new master." Sakura remarked.

Tomoyo threw at her one of the soft cushions beside her. "Don't say that. I am not the master. That's my mom."

THey gathered up their bags and stepped out when they got to the mall. Tomoyo, who was excited, grabbed Sakura's hand and led her inside.

AAA

"Goodbye, Sakura!! Thank you for coming with me today!!" Tomoyo's eye was glued to her new camera as she videotaped Sakura get out of the limousine and run up the steps into her house. Giving one final wave, she opened the door and walked inside, almost colliding with Touya who had his arms crossed infront of him.

"You are ten minutes late, Kaiju." He said sternly.

Sakura gave him a small smile and said, "Traffic?"

Touya shook his head. "Whatever. Food is in the living room. Take off your coat and let's go eat."

Sakura nodded and hung her coat at the hook at the back of the door. "Touya!" She called at his retreating back.

Touya stopped and looked at her as she removed her shoes, running up to him in her socked feet, she looked up at Touya's tall frame. "I'll eat in my room. I have tons of homework..."

Touya nodded as he walked back to the living room to where Yukito was. Yukito was on one of the armchairs, books were strewn over the low coffe table as he pored over his notes while chewing on his chopsticks.

"Hello, Yukito." Sakura said with a smile as she entered the room and grabbed one of the boxed food takeouts.

"That's Chicken Teriyaki and hello to you too, Sakura." Yukito said with a heartwarming smile as he gestured to Sakura's choice. Sakura put it down and picked another one.

"That's shrimp with crab meat." Yukito said with a smile. He got it especially since seafood was Sakura's favorite.

Sakura smiled at him and gave him a brotherly kiss on the cheek and went back out, "Got tons of homework, don't eat Yukito, Touya!"

"Hey I'm not GAY!!" Touya yelled, bits of rice spraying from his mouth.

"Just checking." Sakura said with a smile as she poked her head back inside. She noticed the rice on the floor, "Don't eat like a pig too."

Toya huffed and ignored her as he buried his face back in a book. Yukito was laughing. He gave Sakura one last wave as he went back on his studying.

Sakura took the stairs two at a time and opened the door to her room. She dropped her bag and food on her desk as she closed the blinds on her windows. She started to undress and change into her pajamas.

AAA

Sakura almost knocked off a vase on her way back to the kitchen. Touya and Yukito were still studying in the living room. It was already midnight and she fell asleep right in the middle of doing homework. She scolded herself as she got herself a cup of coffee. Turning back to her room, she saw Yukito standing on the door, looking at her worriedly.

"Not yet done with homework, I see," Yukito said ruffling Sakura's hair while she sipped her coffee.

"I fell asleep right in the middle of it, Yukito..." she whined as she stomped her foot.

"Tell you what, I'm done with mine. Since I'm spending the night here anyway, I'll help you do yours." He said with a smile. Sakura nodded and rushed back to her room to get her books.

"Okay... So what do we have here?" Yukito said as they sat down on the sofa in the living room. Touya was still poring over his thesis paper.

"I still have a chemistry homework." Sakura said, handing him the book.

"Don't help that little kaiju, Yukito. It's her fault she didn't finish in time." Touya said teasingly. He got hit in the face with a cushion Sakura threw since he didn't avoid it in time.

"It's alright, Touya. I'm done with mine anyway." Yukito said as he studied the Chemistry question.

Sakura waited for a few more seconds before Yukito drew near her. "This is easy, Sakura. You just have to balance the equation then compute for the limiting reactant. then using yur answer in that computation, you get the amount of excess reactant." He said with a soft voice so as not to disturb Touya. Sakura smiled at him and started doing that particular problem.

AAA

"Sakura... Wake up. You'll be late for school."

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Yukito standing over her. She looked around and found out that she was in her room. She remembered vividly that she fell asleep on the living room sofa. "How did I-"

Yukito smiled at her as he opened Sakura's blinds and sunlight flooded the room. "Touya carried you back here. I finshed your homework for you." He pointed to her Chemistry book on her desk.

Sakura smiled as she stretched her arms over her head. Yukito closed the door softly behind him.

"It's already 6am. Class starts at 730 remember?" He reminded her before the door shut with a snap.

Sakura clapped a hand to her forehead as she jumped out of bed and grabbed her towel. She took a quick shower and put on her uniform. She grabbed her backpack from the desk after stuffing her Chemistry book inside it. She looked around and making sure she didn't forget anything, she ran out of her room.

She stopped in the kitchen at the sight of Yukito with an apron and the smell of freshly-made pancakes in the air. Touya was already eating.

Sakura forgot about being late in school and smiled at Yukito as he gestured on the table where there was a stack of pancakes in the middle.

"Morning, Kaiju." Touya said, his mouth filed with pancakes.

Sakura ignored him and ate.

AAA

Tomoyo gasped at the sight in front of her. Sakura's hair was in complete disarray and she was panting.

"Left home late. Yukito was there... Cooking..." Sakura was saying in-between breaths.

Tomoyo laughed. SHe knew about Sakura's weakness for Yukito's cooking. She took off Sakura's backpack and led her to the desk at the back. Their homeroom and History teacher, Mr. Takamuya, seperated them since they were noisy together.

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up." Tomoyo said with a smile as she walked back to her desk just as Mr. Takamuya came in.

Sakura straightened herself and patted her hair down. She took out her ooks as Mr. Takamuya stood in the middle of the classroom. "Okay, class. We're going to start with what we left off-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He sighed and opened the door to reveal a smiling Mr. Kurogane.

"Ahh... Assistant Principal, is it time already?" Mr. Takamuya glanced at his watch. Mr. Kurogane merely smiled and stepped aside to reveal a new student walking in.

BBB Hey guys. What do you think? Its kind of weird becasue this is my first time to write a fanfiction. I hope you like it. REVIEW PLEASE!! :)) 


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura.

Chapter Two:

Everyone was looking at the new student. Mr. Takamuya closed the door after exchanging a few words with Mr. Kurogane. He walked over to the middle of the classroom where the new student was, waiting for him.

Mr. Takamuya gestured to the class as he smiled warmly. "Class, meet Mei Lin Li. She's from Hong Kong and she'll be saying with us now. Please be kind to her."

Mei Lin smiled and bowed her head, two long ponytails dropped down from her shoulder. Tomoyo gave Sakura a glance and mouthed, "KAWAII!!"

Sakura stifled a laugh and nodded. Mei Lin was being led to the chair in front of Sakura. Mei Lin put her bag on the desk and gave Sakura a small smile.

"Hi, Im Mei Lin." She said, turning around to face Sakura as Mr. Takamuya started to teach again.

Sakura smiled at her and shook her hand, "I'm Sakura."

Mei Lin giggled. "That's cute. Cherry blossoms. I hope we'll be good friends." Mei Lin gave another smile as she turned back to face the teacher and listened to the lecture.

Sakura smiled as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket again. Cursing inaudibly, she took it out and saw that she had a message from Tomoyo.

"Hey! Let's invite Mei Lin out for lunch!"

Sakura smiled and prodded Mei Lin at the back softly. Mei Lin looked at her curiously, "Anything wrong?"

Sakura shook her head and showed her the message. Mei Lin nodded and gave her a smile. "Who's Tomoyo?"

Sakura pointed to Tomoyo who waved.Mei Lin nodded, "Yes. I will go."

AAA

"Here, try this." Tomoyo gave Mei Lin a spoonful of her strawberry yogurt.

Mei Lin screw her face, "It's sour!"

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. "It's just new to your taste buds, Mei Lin." Tomoyo laughed. Mei Lin smiled and took another bite of her tuna sandwich.

"So, what made you come here to Japan?" Sakura asked her while taking a sip of her mocha frappucino.

Mei Lin chewed her sandwich. "My relative, Aunt Yelan, came here on business matters. She asked if I can accompany her here in Japan. Both my parents died when I was young. She treats me like famiy."

Tomoyo gasped, "Oh. I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

Mei Lin shook her head, "That's okay. I don't mind really. I never got the chance to get to know them since they were away so much."

Sakura nodded and took a drink from her frappucino again.

Mei Lin looked at Sakura, "What about you, guys??"

Sakura smiled at Mei Lin as she wondered where to start. "Well, my mother was a model at 16 but she died when i was a baby. I have a brother, Touya. He's in college. My father is in SOuth Africa right now." Sakura told her as Mei Lin nodded. "He's an archeologist." She added.

Tomoyo flipped her over over her shoulder. "My mom is the owner and president of Daiduji Co. I'm an only child. But Sakura is like my real sister in so many ways. We've been friends for like, ever." TOmoyo said smiling widely at Sakura.

"Awww... That's really sweet. My only bestfriend back in Hong Kong is a boy." Mei Lin answered back, crumpling her sandwich bag and stuffing it in her bag. "He's Aunt Yelan's only son."

Mei Lin looked at Sakura and Tomoyo's faces.

"Hey... No naughty ideas! We're cousins!!" Mei Lin shrieked as Tomoyo threw a marshmallow at her.

Sakura laughed as she watched the two struggle for the packet of marshmallows on the desk. Sakura grabbed it out their reach and stuffed them in her mouth.

"No more marshmallows." Sakura said, trying to chew down the stuff.

Mei Lin looked at her in awe. "How on earth did you manage to stuff all thos marshmallows in your mouth?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Just so you know, Sakura is a kaiju."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, "Hey!! And here I thought you are my bestfriend!"

Tomoyo laughed harder with Mei Lin.

AAA

"Goodbye!" Mei Lin waved as they watched her drive off in a BMW that came to pick her up.

"Wow. Am I the only NOT rich person??" Sakura said disbelievingly.

Tomoyo laughed and gave her a pat on the back, "Hey. Being with me already makes you rich."

Sakura smiled and said, "Wow. I'm a freaking leech, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo laughed and walked away towards her waiting car. Sakura waved back as she fastened her helmet under chin and skated back home.

AAA

"IM HOOOOOMMEE!!" Sakura yelled for Touya to hear as she went inside the front door

THe house was quiet. Sakura entered the kitchen and found a note taped to the fridge, "Be back home late. Oral Defense in Lit. Stay safe, Kaiju."

Sakura nodded as she took the note off and threw it in the wastepaper bin. She dashed up to her room and dropped her bag on her desk, thanking God that it was a Friday and there was no school th next day.

Without changing her clothes, Sakura dropped on the bed and closed her eyes, feeling exhausted from the week's activities.

She heard a faint click before she finally went to sleep.

Just as Sakura was dozing off on the bed, Touya came in the front door, panting. he had biked from his universty, hoping to get home before Sakura so he can prepare dinner. His Oral Defense was canceled at the last minute since his professor got sick.

His eyes roamed the hall and saw Sakura's rollerblades propped on the wall near the door. He sighed and removed his shoes. He raced up the stairs and knocked on Sakura's door.

"Hey. Kaiju." He called out loud. There was no answer. He waited for thirty seconds while listening throught the door and opened it. He saw Sakura sprawled on the bed still with her uniform on. Touya smiled a bit and took of her socks before grabing Sakura's blanket and putting it on top of her. He closed the door softly and rushed back down to the kitchen for dinner.

After cooking dinner he set the table and removed his apron. he laid it on the counter top and went back to the foot of the stairs. "KAIJUUU!!" He called out in a very loud voice. He heard a loud thump from above and he smiled to himself. Good. He woke her up. Touya went back to the kitchen as he got out the pitcher of juice and set it on the table.

There were loud footsteps on the stairs and the doorway revealed a very irritated-looking Sakura who had a red mark on her face.

"Wow, Kaiju. You still have drool on your face." He said teasingly.

Sakura stomped her feet and walked towards him with a menacing glare.

"ARGH! TOUYA! Why the heck did you ave to call me out loud?! I fell on my face!"

Touya laughed hard, clutching his stomach.

"Now THAT is funny. Totally made my day, Kaiju."

Sakura crossed her arms and stepped on Touya's foot hard. He growled in pain.

"KAIJU!!" He called after her as she ran back up to her room to change.

AAA

"Hi, Sakura!" Tomoyo waved at her as Sakura opened the door. It was the next morning and Sakura just got ready for going mall shopping.

"Goodmorning too, Sakura." Mei Lin added. She was invited by Tomoyo to go with them.

Sakura nodded as she called out to Touya, "Hey, Touya! I'm going out now!"She closed the door and followed the other two to Tomoyo's waiting limousine.

As they go settled inside, Mei Lin cleared her throat. "Hey guys. Would you go with me to the airport after we go shopping?"

Tomoyo looked at her curiously while Sakura asked, "Why? Is anybody leaving?"

Tomoyo gasped as her hand flew to her mouth, "What?! Don't tell us your leaving NOW??"

Mei Lin laughed. "Of course not, I just got here. It's a cousin, he's coming here to visit and maybe stay. He says he's tired of Hong Kong and he wants a change of scenery."

Sakura smiled and also Tomoyo, "Great. We can show him around."

Mei Lin thanked the girls as they drove to the mall.

"Hey, Tomoyo... I fell like im in a deja-vu..." Sakura told Tomoyo as they checked a boutique for prospective clothes. Tomoyo laughed at her; they were waiting for Mei Lin to come out of the dressing room.

"I've just been here two days ago." Sakura said laughing.

"Hey... You agreed to accompany me the day i got my new camera." Tomoyo said defensively as she held up a tank top with sequined details on the hem.

Sakura nodded, "I knw. But actually, the real reason I'm going to the mall at all is mostly because you ask me to go with you."

Tomoyo smiled as she hung the tank top over her arm and went on searching for more.

"Hey guys, I'm done." Mei Lin's voice came from one of the cubicles.

"That is really nice, Mei Lin!" Sakura said in agreement as Mei Lin walked around for them. She was wearing a black mini-skirt with a tight blouse on top.

"Really? Doesn't it make me look slutty?" Mei Lin asked consciously, checking herself in the mirror.

"Of course not!" Tomoyo said as she looked at Sakura for agreement.

Sakura nodded at Mei Lin, "Yes Mei Lin. It's really good."

Mei Lin smiled as she handed her credit card to one of the waiting saleslady. She took Sakura's hand, "It's time to dress you up, Sakura."

Sakura raised her arms as if in defeat and shook her head frantically, "Uhhh... No! No way! There is no way I am getting inside a mini-skirt!"

Thirty minutes and several struggles later, Sakura came out of the cubicle defeated. She was wearing a very short denim mini-skirt with a black spagetti-strapped top.

Sakura stomped towards the mirror as she tried vainly to ignore and not to look at herself in the mirror.

"I'm really not a mini-skirt girl, Mei Lin. And you, Tomoyo!" She glared at Tomoyo furiously whi avoided her accusing finger.

"Relax, Sakura. It doesn't hurt to have one really girly ensemble in your closet." Mei Lin said as she looked for heel s o match Sakura's clothes. Tomoyo had just explained to her about Sakura's dilemma concerning girly clothes because of Touya's overprotectiveness.

"But still, this is completely ridiculous-" Sakura started but stopped when Tomoyo's hand clamped shut on her mouth.

"No more buts, Sakura. You know..." She said glancing at Mei Lin, "it really helps to have another pair of hands to help me force you into these clothes. I just might be able to finally make you wear all the creations I've done for you!"

Sakura groaned. Before she could go back to the dressing room to change back into the comfort of her own jeans, Tomoyo grabbed her arm and forced her into a chair.

"Ouf!! Tomoyo-" Sakura tried to take Tomoyo's hand away while she took of Sakura's sneakers and replaced them with high strappy heels.

"I look like a tramp, Mei Lin." Sakura said moments later after being helped up by both of them in front of the mirror.

"Nonsense, Sakura. You look HOT." Mei Lin said with a giggle. Sakura crossed her arms and glared at both of them as they stared at her from head to foot.

Seeing a very familiar look from Tomoyo, she grabbed her hand which was hidden beside her waist.

"TOMOYO!! Do NOT tell me you're videotaping all of this!" She said out loud, embarrassed.

Tomoyo hid her phone quickly and stuffed it in her pocket. "Too late, Sakura." Tomoyo said with a huge grin on her face.

Sakura stomped her feet as she walked back towards the dressing room and removed the clothes, tossing them over the door and into the waiting saleslady's arms. Little did she know was that Tomoyo already paid for the clothes and shoes.

This shopping trip is one of my worst nightmares. Sakura thought savagely.

AAA

"Who are we waiting for anyway?" Tomoyo asked Mei Lin as they were waiting on a bench inside the airport for the past twenty minutes, sipping milkshakes.

"Oh... He'll be here any minute," Mei Lin said distractedly as she flipped her phone open and answered the incoming call.

"Hello?" Mei Lin said as she walked away from the two.

Sakura and Tomoyo chatted while waiting for Mei Lin to come back.

"He's here, guys!!" Mei Lin said suddenly as she grabbed their hands and practically hauled them to the arrivals section of the airport. Several people were streaming out of the gate, clutching luggage. Mei Lin stood on tiptoes while looking for her 'friend.'

Tomoyo tugged at Mei Lin's shirt. "Mei... What does he look like anyway? How are we supposed to know it's him we're looking for if we don't know what he looks like?"

Mei Lin looked at her and smiled, "Oh... You'll know soon enough. You'll know it's him."

Sakura then noticed several tall men in suits with shades, looking very much like the people in the movie, Men In Black. Sakura tugged at Mei Lin's other side and pointed at the men.

"Is that him?" Sakura asked, not taking her eyes off the several men advancing towards them.

Mei Lin shrieked and waved her arms up in the air. "Yes! That's him! Over here!"

The men in suits nodded and walked towards her faster.

"I thought we were waitingfor your 'friend'. Why are there so many men here?" Tomoyo asked as thy got closer.

"That's not him exactly, silly." Mei Lin said witha smile. The men were infront of them and they parted, revealing a tall boy about their age with lack hair and glasses. He looks kind and smart. He had on a suit and he had a big smile on his face.

"Mei Lin!!" The boy said loudly as he hugged Mei Lin tight. Mei Lin shrieked and hugged him back. Tomoyo was speechless. Sakura merely shrugged her shoulders.

After what seemed like several minutes, Mei Lin introduced the newcomer to them.

"This is Eriol Hiiragizawa. He's my dear friend. Eriol this is Sakura Kinomoto and this is Tomoyo Daiduji." Mei Lin said as Eriol shook Sakura's hand.

"Wonderful to meet you, Ms. Kinomoto." Eriol said with a smile.

Sakura smiled at him too and shook her head, "Please, call me, Sakura."

Eriol nodded and turned to Tomoyo. "And I'm charmed to meet you, Ms. Daiduji." He said, sahking her hand longer than necessary.

Sakura could see Tomoyo blushing.

"It's Tomoyo." She answered back in a soft voice.

riol smiled and straightened up. "Well, thank you for taking care of my wonderfully naughty and irritating friend, Mei Lin." He said with a grin that made Mei Lin scowl.

Tomoyo laughed and shook her head, "Mei Lin's been very nice."

Eriol smiled at her, "I'm sure she was. Now... I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

AAA

"Thank you for a wonderful time today." Eriol told Sakura as she went back up the steps to their front door. Sakura gave one last wave and the limousine drove off. She sighed as she remembered the events of the day.

They took Eriol to a newly-opened festival and made him ride the Double Dragon, one of the twistiest rides known to mankind. He didn't speak for several minutes after they got off the ride, so was Mei Lin.

Sakura opened the door and crept slowly inside, careful not to make any more noise. She bit her lower lip at the sight of Touya in front of her, his arms crossed with a menacing glare.

"Where the heck have you been?" Touya said in a low and dangerous voice. Sakura covered her ears as she prepared herself for the blow.

"WHY THE HECK DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE GOING OUT?! I'M JUST A CALL OR TEXT AWAY! AND WHO WAS THAT BOY??"

Sakura opened one bleary eye and looked at him, "My cellphone ran out of battery, Touya. And that was Eriol, Mei Lin's friend. He just came from Hong Kong and we, that is to say, Tomoyo and I took him to the festival." Sakura explained to Touya while removing her shoes and hitching her backpack higher on her shoulders. She could still see Touya breathing fire out of his nostrils.

"Okay..." Touya said. Sakura could feel the gigantuan effort behind those words. "Just... Next time... Tell me. Especially when there are boys involved." He said as he glared at Sakura walking past him.

"One boy, Touya. He's only one boy. And I think he likes Tomoyo..." She aded as an afterthought, her finger on her chin.

Touya shook his head as Sakura started to mutter under her breath as she trodded back up the stairs.

BBB Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I know.. It's still a little bit dull but I want the story to go on for a long time and I just don't want any one-shot fanfic. Hope you liked this one, PLEASE REVIEW!! :))) THANK YOU!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter Three:

"THAT IS SOOOO GREAT!!" Mei Lin squealed, hanging on Eriol's shirt. Eriol pulled her hands away and took two steps back, to save himself from Mei Lin's murderous hands.

"But I'm not sure when..." Eriol told her. But Mei Lin wasn't listening at all. She was too busy staring at the sky with her hands clasped.

"He's finally coming here..." Mei Lin whispered to herself.

AAA

"Touya's out anyway, Sakura... And you're already seventeen. Hang out with us for a while please??" Tomoyo begged Sakura who was standing in the doorframe of her house in her pajamas. it was already noon but she just woke up.

"Yes, Sakura." Mei Lin agreed.

"But... We just went to the mall yesterday... And we already hung out..." Sakura said sleepily, guiding them inside the house.

Tomoyo huffed. "Not an excuse!"

Mei Lin was looking at the portraits that were hanging on the wall. She could see Sakura as a toddler.

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she opened the fridge and took out a carton of milk. "But... I just woke up and where are we going to hang out anyway..."

Tomoyo lifted herself up on the counter and let her feet dangle on the edge, swinging them back and forth. "Let's go to the cafe. I'm dying for a caramel macchiato..."

Sakura nodded sleepily, smiling groggily at Tomoyo's fondness for sweets.

"Yeah... I want a Belgian Waffle with whipped cream and chocolate syrup..." Mei Lin added, coming inside the kitchen.

Sakura drank her glass of milk and nodded, not exactly listening to them.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo said loudly. Sakura looked up at her with a start.

Mei Lin laughed. "All this food talk is making me hungry... It's already lunch time, Sakura... Let's go..."

Sakura nodded in defeat. She knew she has to go with them or spend the entire afternoon listening to them convince her to go with them.

AAA

"ERIOL!!" Mei Lin squealed, running into Eriol's arms. "You didn't have to pick me up from here..." Eriol laughed and patted Mei Lin's head brotherly.

It was already 4pm and they just came out of the cafe where they spent hours talking about stuff and filling Mei Lin's head with the way things work in Japan.

"I know. but I wanted to." He said, looking at Tomoyo who was blushing furiously with her mouth open.

Sakura nudged Tomoyo who closed her mouth quickly and coughed, shaking Eriol's hand again. Eriol smiled at her warmly.

"Pleased to see you again, Tomoyo." Eriol said, not taking his eyes off Tomoyo's.

Tomoyo blushed crimson. Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing and nodded at Eriol who acknowledged her.

"Hey, guys. Let's go to my house. Eriol will take us there." Mei Lin said, clapping her hands excitedly.

Sakura pondered on this thought for a while whilst Tomoyo nodded eagerly.

"But... I have to be home early. Even though it's Sunday, Touya's not coming home and-"

"Oh, come on, Sakura. I'll call Touya for you." Tomoyo whipped Sakura's cellphone from her bag and dialed Touya.

Sakura tried to grab her phone back, "He might get mad, Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo took the phone out of Sakura's reach, asking for Mei Lin's help in restraining her.

"Tomoyo don't-" Sakura stuttered.

"Hey... Touya... Uhmm.. This is Tomoyo and I was wondering if Sakura can come with us to Mei Lin's house..." Tomoyo's sweet voice said.

Sakura gritted her teeth, wondering what Touya is saying to Tomoyo.

"Oh... really? Then can she come?" Tomoyo sounded eager.

Sakura's emerald eyes were wide, wondering what on earth happened to Touya that he agreed. He usually needs 24 hours before deciding whether to allow Sakura to go or not.

"Oh... I see..." Tomoyo said, giving the others the thumbs up. Mei Lin squealed and hugged Sakura who had her jaw hanging.

Tomoyo flipped the phone close and put it back in Sakura's bag. "Piece of cake." She flipped her long black hair and looked at Eriol who was smiling at her. "Oh... Touya wanted me to tell you that he won't be coming back home today since he has to defend his thesis so you can spend the night with me."

Sakura smiled widely and hugged Tomoyo's neck. "Oh, Tomoyo!! I LOVE YOU!!"

Tomoyo feigned choking.

"Alright!" Mei Lin's fist punched the air. "To my house then!"

Eriol opened the door of his Mercedes-Benz and let Tomoyo sit up front. Mei Lin and Sakura just kept on giggling at the back seat as they drove to Mei Lin's place.

AAA

"WOW..." Sakura breathed out as they went inside.

"My aunt isn't here right now... She's busy at work so it's just us." Mei Lin said, handing her bag and coat to a maid.

The other maids swarmed on Tomoyo and Sakura and helped them take of their bags and coats. Eriol tried hard not to laugh at Sakura's face.

The maids whisked away their things as the four of them tropped into the vast living room and sat themselves on velvet couches. It was so soft that Sakura almost sank in the cushiony seats. Tomoyo laughed at her.

"What do you want to do guys?" Mei Lin asked them from one of the single couches. Eriol was busy with his phone, a small frown on his face.

Sakura shrugged. Tomoyo smiled.

There was an uncomfortable silence when suddenly, Mei Lin clapped her hands. "Why don't you guys spend the night here??"

Sakura leaned forward eagerly "Hey! Thats an idea! But, what about school tomorrow and my uniform is at home and-"

"I'll lend you one of mine. Tomoyo too." Mei Lin cut her off. Tomoyo nodded eagerly and Sakura shrugged, "Okay then."

Suddenly, Eriol stood up, "Wait, guys... I have to do something..."

Mei Lin looked over her shoulder as Eriol walked briskly back out, calling for his driver.

"What's up with him?" Sakura asked Mei Lin. Mei Lin shook her head unknowingly, still looking at Eriol's retreating back.

"Anyway... Show us your room, Mei Lin!" Sakura nudged Tomoyo who was staring at the door where Eriol disappeared. Tomoyo went back to earth with a start.

Mei Lin's face glowed and she stood up. "Okay. Let's go!"

AAA

"I'm not yet done unpacking so sorry if it looks a bit weird..." Mei Lin explained as they stepped inside her room. Sakura gaped at the room with her mouth open.

It was wide and so... open... The walls were light pink and the king-sized bed was immaculately white. There were mahogany desks and bookshelves, filled halfway with books. There were still a few unpacked boxes in a corner and the floor was covered in a thick white carpet. A flat-screen television was on one side and Mei Lin's laptop was closed on her desk.

Tomoyo sat on the bed as her slippers fell to the carpet. Sakura was admiring Mei Lin's numerous trophies, all lined up on one wall.

Mei Lin waited for them to say something.

"It's beautiful, Mei Lin." Sakura said as she faced her. Mei Lin smiled.

Tomoyo stood up and approached Sakura who resumed back to her scrutinizing Mei Lin's trophies.

"Wow... I didn't know you're a martial artist, Mei Lin..." Tomoyo said, grabbing one trophy and admiring it. It read, First Runner-Up.

"Looks like you're really good..." Sakura said, grabbing another one.

Mei Lin shook her head. "Not really... If you look at all of them, They're all second placers. My cousin, Syao-"

There was a knock on the door and Mei Lin was interrupted. Sakura and Tomoyo put the trophies back on the shelf and followed Mei Lin to the door. Outside was a maid, carrying a tray of drinks.

"Thank you, Yuoko." Mei Lin said as the maid put the tray down on a low table in the middle of the room. Yuoko retreated with a bow and closed the door behind her.

They all sat down on the floor as they ate the little croissants.

"Wow... You're really rich, Mei Lin." Sakura said as she bit one end of the bread.

"I'm sure Tomoyo is richer than me." Mei Lin said with a laugh.

Tomoyo shook her head frantically. "No way in hell, Mei Lin. My mom is the one who is rich. NOT ME."

Mei Lin and Sakura laughed.

"Aunt Yelan is the one who is rich, NOT ME EITHER." Mei Lin answered back.

Sakura raised her hands, "WAIT. WHat does that make me??"

Tomoyo tackled Sakura to the ground and Mei Lin held her hands in place as she trid to wriggle.

"You are our slave, Sakura." Mei Lin said with a scratchy voice.

Tomoyo smiled wickedly as she tickled Sakura's weakest spot.

"NO! TOMO-" Sakura tried to say in-between laughs.

Mei Lin got ahold of Tomoyo's new camera and recorded Sakura being harrassed by Tomoyo. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door again.

Tomoyo stopped tickling Sakura as the door opened to reveal Eriol.

"Mei mei. I have to go somewhere. He's coming!" He said excitedly.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked confusedly at each other.

Mei Lin squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Why didn't he tell us??" Mei Lin said, wringing Eriol's hand.

Eriol shrugged and said witha smile, "I don't know with that bastard."

Mei Lin whacked him across the head.

"He's not a bastard, Eriol!"

"Okay okay! An idiot then!"

Mei Lin whacked him again.

"OKAY!! He's a sucker then!"

Mei Lin was getting angry and Eriol avoided her hand. He looked at Tomoyo and Sakura who were still sitting on the floor. "Do you guys want to come?"

Mei Lin nodded behind Eriol's back.

Tomoyo however, shook her head. "To where?"

Eriol smiled and stepped closer, "To the airport of course!"

Sakura looked at him questioningly. "But... Why?"

Mei Lin kneeled infront of the girls. "Remember Aunt Yelan's son? Syao-"

Just then, there was another knock at the door. All eyes flew open as the door opened to reveal Yuoko bowing.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Master Eriol and Mistress Mei Lin. But a call for Master Eriol..." She held out a cordless phone.

Eriol approached her and brought the phone to his ear. "Hel- You bastard! Why didn't you tell us you were coming??"

Mei Lin ran up to Eriol and tried to grab the phone from Eriol.

"Oh... I see... Okay. Just because I'm a real good person, I will."

Mei Lin was still trying to grab the phone.

"Okay, okay. Bye!" Eriol clicked the phone off. Mei Lin scowled.

"Why didn't you let me talk to him?" she said, crossing her arms.

Eriol shrugged. "He was in a hurry." He stuck out his tongue and smiled at Mei Lin. "Besides, you can call him anytime."

Mei Lin shook her head. She looked as if she was about to cry. "He doesn't answer any of them."

Eriol didn't know what to say. Suddenly, there was a small voice from Sakura.

"Excuse me but... We don't get what's happening..." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded her head. Eriol just laughed and Mei Lin smiled too.

"It's a surprise. So go get him, Eriol!" Mei Lin pushed Eriol out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Mei Lin dropped back down on the floor and looked at them excitedly.

"You'll see, guys."

AAA

Sakura opened her eyes. She thought she heard a car outside. She slowly got out off bed, careful not to wake up Mei Lin or Tomoyo. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and grabbed her phone from the bedside table. Her phone blinked a bright 3:12AM. Sakura groaned and felt her throat dry. She put on her slippers and decided to go down to the kitchen for water.

They spent the remaining hours watching television and dressing up. Sakura felt bloated after several bags of Lays potato chips and tons of chocolate-chip cookies. Mei Lin was restless, always checking her cellphone just in case Eriol called but she wouldn't say anything about what was happening. She also disappeared for a long time, saying she was busy doing something else.

Sakura shined the light from her phone infront of her so as not to trip. She reached the door and opened it noiselessly. She put her cellphone in the front pocket of Mei Lin's nightgown which she was wearing. It was long and fell to the floor.

Sakura was grateful that the lights were on in the hallway. Seeing no one around, she grabbed the long skirt and hitched it up to her knees so she can walk properly. She was going down the stairs when she saw a two figures at the bottom.

The lights were off in the main hallway so she couldn't see who they were. She squinted her eyes until she got to the middle of the stairs. She discerned Eriol's figure and another unknown person.

"Eriol... Is that you?" Sakura said softly.

Eriol looked up and gasped. "Sakura... You're awake... I..." Eriol could see her legs from Sakura's height. Sakura let go of her skirt akwardly, hoping that the stranger didn't say anything.

"You're late... Mei Lin was up wondering where you were. What took you so long?" Sakura continued to go down the stairs. She could feel the stranger's eyes on her but she still couldn't see his face. It was hidden in the shadows.

"Flight was delayed. And my phone died. By the way, Sakura. This is Syao-"

Before Eriol could finish his sentence, Sakura tripped on the hem of her nightgown and she flailed her arms as she fell. She felt her ankle twist as she squealed and closed her eyes, waiting for herself to hit the ground and feel the pain. Instead, she felt strong arms around her.

"Are you alright?" A totally unfamiliar voice said above her. It was like liquid gold dripping with honey, sweet.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. Above her, she could see a pair of amber eyes curtained by a fringe of dark chocolate brown hair, slightly darker than hers. The mouth was Oh-God-Help-Me kissable, the lips slightly open.

Sakura winced as she tried to move.

"What is it?" The angel above her asked worriedly.

"Thank God you caught her, Ran!" Eriol said breathlessly. "I wouldn't know what to do if-"

"Does something hurt?" The chocolate-haired angel asked again, cutting Eriol off.

Sakura nodded slowly, "My ankle..."

The angle lifted her into the cradle of his arms as he carried her to the living room, followed by Eriol who was intsructing the maids to get a basin of water and bandages.

"Here, sit down for a while." The angel put Sakura down slowly on the couch and knelt infront of her, taking her ankle in his hand.

Sakura winced, still staring at him. The angel's fingers prodded Sakura's ankle softly, waiting for a reaction. Eriol hovered behind Sakura, watching them worriedly as he waited for the bandages.

When his fingers reached a soft spot, Sakura winced. The angel chuckled and gestured at Eriol who handed him the soaked towel. He then started to pat Sakura's ankle with it.

Sakura couldn't speak, nor could she move. She couldn't stop staring at the angel infront of her. She managed to look at Eriol for some kind of introduction.

"Oh, Sakura... Are you alright?" Eriol asked.

Sakura nodded slowly. The angel stood up and got the bandages from the table and started to wrap Sakura's ankle in it.

"He..." Sakura said softly. Eriol clapped a hand to his forehead.

"Oh! I haven't introduced you yet!" He said with a grin. The angel stood up and held out his hand to Sakura. Eriol continued as Sakura shaked his hand, "He's my cousin, Li Syao-"

"SYAORAAAAAAAN!!" Mei Lin's voice suddenly screamed from the doorway. She ran towards him as the angels arm's caught her.

"He's Syaoran..." Eriol told Sakura, who just nodded.

Mei Lin was being carried by Syaoran. "Why weren't you answering any of my phone calls??"

Syaoran just shrugged and hugged Mei Lin tightly, looking at Sakura over her shoulder.

"I missed you soooo much, Syaoran..." Mei Lin said.

Sakura couldn't hel but stare at the sight in front of her. So.. He is Mei Lin's...

"He's Mei Lin's fiance." Eriol explained, voicing out Sakura's thoughts.

Sakura's dreams collapsed. She couldn't speak.

Mei Lin got off Syaoran but was still hugging him around the waist. She faced Sakura, "This is Syaoran, Sakura. He's the one I was talking about."

Sakura just nodded weakly.

Syaoran unattached himself slowly from Mei Lin's arms and approached Sakura again.

"Are you alright now, Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran asked her.

Sakura nodded, "How did you know my-"

"Eriol's been telling me about Mei Lin's new friends." Syaoran said with a smile. Sakura almost melted.

Mei Lin grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him, "Come on, Syaoran. I'll show you your room."

"Goodbye. Nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san." Syaoran's eyes looked sad. He waved one last time and followed Mei Lin out of the living room. They could hear their steps on the stairs and Mei Lin's voice yapping away excitedly.

Eriol touched Sakura's shoulder, pulling her back into reality. "Are you alright, Sakura? Come on, I'll help you back to the room. Is Tomoyo asleep now?"

Sakura nodded at Eriol as she took his hand. Eriol then helped her back up the stairs.

"Get some rest, I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow, Sakura." Eriol said as he covered Sakura with the sheet. Sakura nodded and turned on her side. Before Eriol went out of the room, he caught a glance of Tomoyo's sleeping face.

Before the door closed, Syaoran was there to drop Mei Lin off.

"I'll still be here tomorrow, Mei." He assured her as he pried her hands off his arms. Mei Lin nodded eagerly, "But... I don't see why I can't sleep in your room."

Sakura could hear Syaoran chuckling.

"You have guests. Goodnight, Mei." He said firmly.

Sakura could imagine Mei Lin nodding and tiptoeing back to bed when she heard Syaoran say, "Say goodnight to Kinomoto-san for me."

BBB Hey guys! :)) SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I had a problem with the internet and i can't connect. Anyway, Syaoran is finally here! I planned on bringing him into the story much later but when i was writing this, I kind of got carried away and just continued. So... What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW!! :) Thank you for reading!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter Four:

"Ugghh…" Mei Lin groaned just as Mr. Takamuya cleared up his stuff and left the room. She twirled around to face Sakura and put her head in her arms on Sakura's desk. Tomoyo approached them as Sakura put her History book inside her bag and yawned.

"What happened to you two?" Tomoyo said as she hitched her knapsack higher.

Sakura shook her head without saying anything and Mei Lin gave another loud groan.

"I'm tired, Tomoyo…" Mei Lin said groggily as she looked up.

Tomoyo crossed her arms. "How is that possible? We stayed up at the same time."

Sakura chuckled. Tomoyo slept like a rock the night before. Mei Lin was running late so Tomoyo and Sakura went to school first. Keeping her mouth shut about Syaoran Li, Sakura didn't tell Tomoyo the reason why she was wearing a bandage underneath the sock on her right foot and why she walked with a limp. Mei Lin arrived in school just in the nick of time. Eriol had to come back for her and even with his amazing skills in driving; Mei Lin was just too slow with her movements.

"It was because Syao-" Mei Lin started to say when Chiharu, one of their classmates called them from the window she was closing.

"Mei Lin! Isn't that your cousin Eriol outside at the school gate?" She said aloud, looking at the three of them, huddled around Sakura's desk.

Mei Lin suddenly jumped from her sunken state which surprised Tomoyo and Sakura. For a tired person, she sure is energetic. "IT'S SYAORAN!!" Without even fixing her stuff inside her bag, she grabbed it and ran out of the door without waiting for Tomoyo and Sakura.

Tomoyo scratched her head. "Who is Syaoran, Sakura?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her bag as she followed Tomoyo out the door. Here it goes again…

"Mei… You're a bit heavier than I remembered." Syaoran said teasingly at Mei Lin who was hanging from Syaoran's neck. Mei Lin pouted.

"That's evil, Syao…" Mei Lin said with a pout as she let him go and prodded the ground with the toe of her shoe.

"I was kidding, Mei Mei." Syaoran said as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Mei Lin smiled at him and looked deep in his amber eyes just as when Syaoran averted his gaze from hers.

Sakura was walking towards them, laughing with a long black-haired person. This must be the new chick Eriol was drooling over, Tomoyo. Syaoran hid a smile as Mei Lin looked at what caught his attention.

Mei Lin smiled and waved at the two girls who were walking faster to approach them. Just then, a strong wind came out of nowhere and it lifted Sakura's skirt along with Tomoyo's. Syaoran gulped as he saw a glimpse of Sakura's creamy white legs. Clearing his head of such thoughts, he forced his eyes to look at Sakura's face instead. He chuckled as he saw Sakura's hair rumpled by the wind. Tomoyo was fussing over her as she patted her hair down.

"Tomoyo! Sakura! Over here!" Mei Lin called them excitedly.

"Eriol isn't here…" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura as they approached Mei Lin and a tall person in a formal suit. They were in front of a red Mercedes-Ben SLR McLaren.

"Come on, Tomoyo. I'm starting to think you really like that Eriol guy." Sakura said, nudging hr in the ribs. She was trying hard not to look at Syaoran who looked wonderfully handsome in his dark suit.

"But, Sakura! He really is…" Tomoyo looked upwards, hands clasped together.

Sakura laughed loudly, "Tomoyo! Don't drool in front of me!"

Tomoyo stuck out her tongue at her and looked in front of them, finally noticing the tall young man in a suit. "Who is that, Sakura?"

Sakura still didn't look at Syaoran. "Who, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo waved at her impatiently, "HIM, Sakura. The gorgeous guy beside Mei Lin."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and decided to give herself one tiny glance of Syaoran. Her jaw almost dropped as she saw Syaoran Li with one hand in his pocket, looking very important and exceedingly handsome. She decided to let Mei Lin do the introducing.

"Hey, guys. This is Syaoran Li. Syao, this is Tomoyo Daiduji and you already know Sakura Kinomoto." Mei Lin introduced them as they were close enough.

"Pleased to meet you, Daiduji-san and I'm very glad to see you up and about, Kinomoto-san." Syaoran said as he shook Tomoyo's hand and looked at Sakura who had her head down. She wasn't quite meeting his eyes.

"How's your ankle, Kinomoto-san?" He said, hoping that Sakura will say something in her wonderfully sweet voice. Sakura merely gave him a quick smile and looked at Mei Lin.

"Mei Lin, I don't want to appear rude but I kind of need to go home as soon as I can." She said quickly. Mei Lin looked taken aback and so was Tomoyo.

"But, I thought that Touya won't be home till 10, Saku-" Tomoyo was confused.

"Oh… That? Uhhh… I received a message that I had to be home by that time." Sakura said flustered.

Mei Lin scratched her head, "But that is five hours from now, Sakura." She said pointedly.

"Tons of homework, Mei Lin. I'll return your uniform tomorrow, okay?" Sakura said as she fumbled with the straps of her bag and without letting Mei Lin reply, she walked away.

"But, Sakura!!" Tomoyo called after her. Sakura just quickened her step which made her ankle protest but she ignored it. "We don't have any homework!!" Sakura disappeared round the corner.

"What is up with her?" Mei Lin asked, putting her hands on her hips. "She's been weird all day."

Tomoyo shrugged and decided to call Sakura as soon as she got home. "I don't know…" She said worriedly.

"But, you're letting her walk home when she twisted her ankle last night?" Syaoran said with a hint of concern in his voice. Tomoyo turned her head around so fast; her hair hit him in the face. Syaoran yelped.

"WHAT?!" She screeched.

"THE HELL?!" Mei Lin said at the same time.

"Ugghh… these bandages have to be replaced… I had to cancel Eriol's doctor plans because of Syaoran…" Sakura groaned as she massaged her ankle. She removed her shoes and put them in the rack and slipped in her fluffy slippers. She locked the door and dragged herself up on the stairs. She didn't know why she had to act that way around Syaoran Li. But seeing his godly face made her feel warm inside. Sakura scolded herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She can't act that way around Mei Lin's fiancé for heaven's sake! And acting that way is going to make Mei Lin and Tomoyo and Syaoran Li suspicious!

Sakura winced as she pushed the door to her room roughly and collapsed on her bed. She kicked off her slippers and drowned herself under the covers. She let out a muffled scream as she pressed her face on her pillow. She bit the edge of the covers and closed her eyes. It wouldn't hurt to picture Syaoran in his mind right? But, she didn't want to lose her friends over a petty crush! She groaned aloud again and tried to convince herself that Syaoran Li wasn't even worth it. Wanting no one to disturb her as she wrestled with her own thoughts, she grabbed the telephone cord and pulled it out of the socket. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and turned it off. Sakura closed her eyes, determined to erase Syaoran Li's angelic face from her mind.

"Her phone is still turned off…" Tomoyo told Mei Lin. It was 9 in the evening and they were on their way home from a posh restaurant in the mall where Syaoran took them to dinner. She nibbled on her lower lip as she looked out the window. She tried calling Touya but only got his voicemail. She was very much worried.

"Do you want to go to her house to check on her, Tomoyo-chan?" Syaoran said from the driver's seat. He was surprised by Sakura's reaction earlier that afternoon and wanted to confirm what it was about. He looked at the rearview mirror to see Tomoyo shaking her head. Mei Lin was fast asleep on the seat beside him.

"I'll call her again tomorrow morning… she might be asleep." Tomoyo said as she dialed Sakura's number again.

Syaoran smiled at Tomoyo's antics. She sure is a very good friend. From their conversation earlier that evening, he found out that Sakura and Tomoyo were best friends since birth. They practically grew up together. Sakura ended up in that expensive private school because Tomoyo's mother took a liking to her and paid her tuition fees. Sakura's father was an archeologist who was now in Africa and Touya, Sakura's older brother was in the university. Syaoran felt an attraction pulling him to get to know her better and was very impressed to find out that Sakura was a top-A student and is usually left at home alone since Touya was busy in college. Tomoyo was always there to keep her company. He couldn't even stop himself from asking if Sakura had any love life and he found out that Sakura had rejected numerous suitors in school just because she didn't want any of them.

Tomoyo groaned and put her phone back in her bag. "That's it. That's my final call for her."

Syaoran smiled but deep inside, he was wrestling with himself not to think about Sakura when he had his engagement with Mei Lin to ponder on.

"Here we are, Tomoyo." Syaoran said as he stopped his car in front Tomoyo's driveway. A guard was there to open the car door for her.

"Thanks again, Syaoran. And say thank you to Mei Lin for me, okay?" She said as the guard closed the door.

Syaoran released the brake and backed out of Tomoyo's driveway. He stepped on the gas and brought the car in a fast pace. He looked over at Mei Lin who was still sleeping with her mouth slightly open. Syaoran smiled at her and stroked her cheek with one finger.

He had Mei Lin, his childhood friend and best friend. He has his whole future planned out already; Sakura is just like a commercial. She won't even make him lose track of the things he already planned for the rest of his life.

Touya opened the door, disappointed to see the house dark and empty. It was raining so hard outside; he was soaked to the skin. He removed his wet sneakers and switched the lights on. He saw that the kitchen was bare and the stove was cold. He sighed as he put down the bags of Chinese food on the table. He took the stairs two at a time and saw that the door to Sakura's room was open. The light was out. Touya's hand was already halfway to his pocket for his cell phone when he spotted Sakura sleeping on the bed.

He sighed again as he tucked Sakura more securely under the covers and closed the door softly behind him. He stopped to his room to get a towel and went back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Getting the boxes of Chinese food out of the plastic, he heard his cell phone ring in his pocket.

"Hello?" Touya said as he licked his fingers.

"Hey, Touya. I've been calling you for several times now. It's Tomoyo. I just want to know if Sakura is there?" Tomoyo said on the other line.

Touya tucked the slim phone between his chin and shoulder as he washed his hands. "Yeah. Why?"

He heard Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I was starting to get worried. She was acting all weird and funny earlier this afternoon."

Touya chuckled. "Don't worry, Tomoyo. That kaiju is fine. She's sleeping and it looks like she has been for a long time." He could picture Tomoyo chewing on her bottom lip as she nodded.

"Okay, Touya. Thank you and sorry for disturbing you." She said.

"No worries." Touya said as he put down the phone on the dining table and began to eat. He smiled to himself at the thought of Tomoyo. Sakura is really lucky to have a friend like her.

Ever since he could remember, Tomoyo and Sakura had always been together since they met in kindergarten. Tomoyo would always be there to look after Sakura like a real sister.

Just as he finished another box, his phone rang again. He picked it up and answered it with a gruff, "Yeah?"

"Couldn't you at least pretend that you're happy to talk to me?" his father was on the other line.

Touya laughed. "Sorry, Dad. I was eating. You know how it gets."

Fujitaka laughed too. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. What time is it there?"

Touya glanced at his watch. "Between 11 and 10 at night, Dad."

"Oh. I see. I'm too late to talk to Sakura then?"

Touya took a spoonful of his mixed rice. "Yep." He said in-between mouthfuls.

"Oh. I see." Fujitaka said again. "Well, how's school?"

Touya pondered on this question, deciding how to answer it. "Err… It's alright. The usual this and that."

Fujitaka laughed. "I know you're doing well. Sakura?"

Touya snorted. "That brat?! She has Yukito teaching her Chemistry!"

Fujitaka smiled at this. "We know she has a little bit of crush on Yukito. What I mean is, does she have any boyfriends that I should know about?"

Touya snorted again. "I'll make sure she doesn't."

"You don't have to do that. She's 17, a straight A student. She can get a boyfriend if she wants to."

Touya groaned. "Dad. I'm 20 and I don't have a girlfriend."

"You're different. You have lots." Fujitaka teased his son.

"Dad." Touya snapped.

"Okay okay. Just calling to make sure you two are okay. Take care of yourself and Sakura."

"Yes, Dad. I will." Touya answered back and put down the phone.

He was lucky Sakura doesn't have a boyfriend or else he would be spending the days stalking her, making sure they aren't doing anything that they shouldn't be doing. All he had to worry about were persistent suitors that don't get the difference between a 'no' and a 'yes.'

He finished the box of mixed rice and put the rest inside the refrigerator. He threw the garbage in the trash can and wiped the table. He went upstairs to his room into his bathroom to dry himself and brush his teeth. He settled himself on his desk and booted his computer. He had another paper due on World History.

"Touya…" Sakura knocked on Touya's door. It was already 630am and Sakura can't leave yet because Touya was still fast asleep when his classes start at 7.

"Touya… It's already half-past six. You have to get up now." Sakura called out loudly as she banged on the door.

A really grumpy Touya opened the door. "What the hell…" He grumbled at the sight of Sakura already in her uniform. "What time is it, Kaiju?"

Sakura crossed her arms at the name-calling. "It's already 630. You should thank me that I woke you up or else your butt would still be on that bed."

Touya rumpled up his hair, making it messier and he groaned. "Kaiju… Your voice…"

Sakura stomped her foot, "What?!"

Touya covered his ears. "It hurts…"

Sakura walked out. Touya was left on his doorway with only thirty minutes to get ready and go to his university which was 20 minutes from their house.

Sakura was feeling pretty pissed about Touya. It was early in the morning and he decides to act like a grumpy old man. She finished lacing up her rollerblades and before she could get her hands on the doorknob, there was a loud thump upstairs. Sakura looked up worriedly and undid her rollerblades again. She ran upstairs, calling out for Touya.

"Touya?! What was that?? Don't tell me you got stupid and banged your head against the wall! That's not a good way to wake yourself up!"Sakura provoked him as she opened the door to Touya's room. What she saw shocked her.

"Thank you for coming, Yukito…" Sakura told Yukito. They were in the hospital where Touya was currently confined.

"It's alright, Sakura. Touya is my brother in so many ways, and you're my sister. I'm sure you both would have done the same thing for me." Yukito said with a smile, his eyes twinkling.

Sakura panicked at the sight of Touya sprawled on the floor on his stomach. Sakura had a hard time turning him over to wake him up and saw that there was blood on his forehead and a big gash. Sakura decided to call Yukito for help. Yukito, who was on his way to school, answered his phone only to find a crying Sakura on the other end. He managed to calm her down and sent an ambulance to their house. He followed soon after.

"Why don't you come to school now, Sakura?" Yukito told her as Sakura straightened Touya's sheets. "You still have ten minutes before school starts. You'll be there with enough time to spare. I'm sure Touya will be awake by the time school ends."

Sakura shook her head as she sat down beside Yukito. "I already called Tomoyo, Yukito. She said she'll explain to Mr. Takamuya what happened."

Yukito smiled and put his arm around Sakura who was on the verge of crying. "Okay. Don't worry. Touya will be fine."

Sakura sniffed and sobbed into Yukito's chest, "I was so scared, Yukito."

Yukito ran his hand up and down her back. "Shhh… It'll be alright, Sakura. Don't get scared. Touya's tough. A little fever won't hurt him."

Sakura just sobbed on his chest. Not too long after, she stopped crying and wiped her emerald eyes.

"See, now your eyes are all red and puffed." Yukito said with a smile as he handed her a glass of water. Sakura just smiled at him as she took a drink.

Yukito got out his books and spread them on the table to study while watching over Touya.

"Yukito…" Sakura asked him tentatively. "Don't you have school to go to?"

Yukito looked up at her and smiled, "Nah. I'll be alright. You can get away with anything in college. Even unexcused absences."

Sakura put her glass down. "But you can't miss school because of this, Yukito! I can take care of Touya. You can just come back when school is over so-"

Yukito cut her off. "Then who's going to take care of you?"

Sakura didn't know what to say.

"Sakura. It's okay, you know. You're my sister, so that makes Touya my… big brother?" Tomoyo shuddered at the thought. Sakura laughed. They were inside Touya's private room in the hospital.

"Besides, Mom already talked to your dad and your dad agreed." Tomoyo added.

"Oh… Alright then, I will." Sakura said in defeat. Tomoyo was persuading her to go live in their house for a while just until Touya gets well. IN the meantime, Yukito will be watching over him while she goes to school. Tomoyo went to the hospital right after class ended just to bring Sakura this good news.

"I cannot believe that news travel this fast, you know. Touya just collapsed this morning." Sakura said with a smile as she handed Tomoyo a glass of juice.

"Oh, don't worry. I called my mom and my mom called your dad and then mom called me so… You know how that works right?" Tomoyo summarized, unwilling to relay the whole events to Sakura. Sakura just nodded.

"Anyway… Mei Lin said she'll be here tomorrow afternoon to visit." Tomoyo said as she got out her camera to film TOya on the bed sleeping.

"Tomoyo, don't!" Sakura said in a fit of giggles.

"Calm down, Sakura. With this, you can blackmail him when you need it and hey, this is the first time we can film Touya up close." Tomoyo zoomed in on Touya's face. Sakura was clutching her stomach, her mouth open in silent laughter.

"When Touya finds out that you're filming him while he's helpless, he'll get really mad, Tomoyo." Sakura said as she watched Tomoyo adjust the camera's white balance to get a good view and picture of Touya with a bandage on his head.

"He won't find out unless you tell him, Sakura, which I really doubt you would." Tomoyo said seriously as she videotaped Touya shifting on his right side.

Just as they were videotaping Touya scratching his left temple, the door opened and Tomoyo squealed in surprise as she tucked the camera in her bag. Yukito smiled at both of them as e closed the door behind him, "Having fun are we?"

Tomoyo and Sakura just nodded weakly.

"You'd better hide that camera when Touya finds out that you guys have been filming him. " He said with a wink.

Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief as she nodded and smiled at Sakura. "I thought he was going to turn us in." She whispered.

Sakura nodded her head, "I thought so too."

They heard Yukito laugh behind them. "Don't worry, I won't. Though can you lend me that film when I need to blackmail Touya too?"

The three of them burst out in laughter when suddenly, Touya woke up in annoyance. "Hey! Sick person trying to sleep here you know!"

Tomoyo clamped her mouth shut and Sakura jumped off the bench in surprise and hugged Touya around the neck. "TOUYA!!"

Touya winced in pain. "Hands off, Kaiju. I'm fragile right now."

Sakura held back and stuck out her tongue at him, "Fragile, my ass, Touya. You're one very grumpy sick person, you know."

Touya gave her a small smile. He stretched his right arm over his head and touched his forehead. "SO this is where I got hit, huh?"

Sakura sat back down on the chair and accepted the McDonald's food from Yukito which he bought on his way to the hospital. She nodded as she opened the Styrofoam plate.

"Yeah, Dude. Looks like you hit your head pretty hard." Yukito said as he handed Tomoyo the same.

"I thought I missed the table when I fell." Touya groaned as his head throbbed.

"Thought wrong." Sakura retorted. "You were stupid to fall down. Why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well when I woke you up?"

Touya took a sip of water. "Hey! I did! I said your voice hurts my head!"

Sakura made a face, "I thought you were being your usual evil self."

Touya groaned again.

"What is it?" Yukito asked.

Touya groaned louder. "Yukito… Take Sakura away from this room… Her voice is too loud…"

Sakura snapped and threw her spoon at Touya and hit him on the nose.

"HEY!!" Touya said loudly and propped himself up on his elbows.

Sakura stood up and put her hands on her hips, "WANT TO FIGHT BACK?? TOO BAD, GRUMPY! YOU'RE STUCK ON THAT BED!"

Touya plopped himself back on the bed with a huff. Yukito and Tomoyo were laughing at the sight before their eyes. It was normal for Touya and Sakura to fight like this.

There was a knock on the door and a beautiful nurse with long straight brown hair opened it. Sakura and Tomoyo gaped at her. She was tall and graceful.

"Mizuki-san!" Yukito said with a smile as he greeted the newcomer. Yukito glanced at Touya whose mouth was in a thin line. He looked at the girls. "Sakura, Tomoyo, this is Mizuki Kaho. Mizuki-san, this is Sakura, Touya's sister and Tomoyo, her best friend."

Mizuki Kaho smiled. "Hello there. I'm your brother's nurse." She held out her hand and Sakura shook it. Kaho smiled at them once again and approached Touya while taking a digital thermometer out of her pocket.

"Here, Touya." She said as she checked his temperature.

Touya scowled. "It's Kinomoto-kun to you."

Kaho seemed to be all smiles, "I like a good friendly relationship with my patients."

Touya scowled more. "It's still Kinomoto-kun."

Kaho didn't say anything else as she checked Touya's bandages. When she was done, she took a few notes on her clipboard and said goodbye to them, closing the door behind her.

"You like her, Touya." Sakura said, pointing a finger at Touya who was blushing furiously.

"I DO NOT!" he said loudly.

"THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT, PIGHEAD!!" Sakura retorted.

"I WASN'T SHOUTING!" Touya said even more loudly.

Yukito just winked at Tomoyo who was videotaping everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card captor Sakura

Chapter Five:

"COME ON, SAKURA!! WAKE UP!!" Tomoyo continued shaking Sakura awake. Sakura merely turned over on her other side. Tomoyo got even more frustrated. "It's already 6:00am, SAKURAAAA!!"

Sakura opened one bleary eye and shielded her eyes from the sunlight streaming inside the room from the opened windows on the other side of the room. "What is it, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo curled her fist tightly and groaned loudly. "UUGGHH!!" Sakura smiled weakly and closed her eyes again.

"YOU ARE COMPLETELY HOPELESS!!" She heard Tomoyo scream. Suddenly, Sakura felt a pillow hit her on the head.

"HEY!! THAT HURT, TOMOYO!!" She said out loud, sitting upright.

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Tomoyo retorted from the bathroom, her voice echoing on the walls.

Sakura groaned and managed to drag herself off the bed. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 6:07am. Sakura smiled to herself. She knows Tomoyo's hatred for lateness.

Tomoyo came out of the bathroom quickly. Sakura gaped at her, surprised, "What the hell… Tomoyo! Why on earth are you already dressed??"

Tomoyo twirled around to face Sakura while she was brushing her long hair. "Oh, Sakura. You're awake! Thank goodness! Come on, get ready!"

Sakura stood up and scratched her head, approaching Tomoyo. "It's 6am. I know Eriol is going to pick us up. But To-"

Tomoyo raised her hand to cut Sakura off. "It wouldn't hurt to be ready, Sakura. Now get that ass moving!"

Sakura chuckled as she grabbed her towel and went inside the bathroom. Once out of Tomoyo's earshot, she started laughing hysterically. Tomoyo is really starting to fall crazy over Eriol!

Sakura threw her towel over her shoulder and started to brush her teeth. They got all of Sakura's necessities and clothes from their house last night before crashing into Tomoyo's place. She figured she'd just visit Touya in the hospital on her way from school.

Sakura wiped her mouth dry after gargling and she found out that she forgot her underwear outside. She opened the bathroom door and found Tomoyo humming to her favorite love song. Sakura chuckled as she got her duffel bag from the table and went back inside the bathroom.

AAA

"Tomoyo… I am so not going to let you talk me into getting ready this freaking early." Sakura was on her back on the garden bench. It was 6:30am. Sakura couldn't remember how Tomoyo managed to make her get ready so fast in thirty minutes. Sakura ran her hand through her hair and found that it was still a bit damp. She fluffed her hair to let the air pass through. She watched Tomoyo pace back and forth, her phone in her hand.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura called out.

Tomoyo didn't answer. She was busy walking fast.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called her louder. She was starting to get pissed at this new Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo started muttering under her breath but she still didn't hear Sakura.

"HEY, TOMOYO!!" Sakura shouted. That brought Tomoyo back to earth.

"What, Sakura? There's no need to shout. I'm not deaf, you know." Tomoyo said, looking annoyed.

Sakura crossed her arms feeling mad, "You have already been pacing for ten minutes, ignoring me for God-knows-what. And you didn't hear me call you three times before and you are acting like a love-starved teenager."

Tomoyo sat down beside her and hugged Sakura's neck. Sakura cooled down instantly.

"Oh… I love you, Sakura." Tomoyo said softly. "I'm sorry… It's just that… I'm starting to like Eriol so much…"

Sakura smiled at her. "I wasn't really mad, Tomoyo."

"I know."

"But you owe me one."

"I know."

"And you love Eriol."

"I know."

"Thought so too."

Tomoyo looked up at her, "Wait… What did you just say?"

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "I can't take it back."

Tomoyo pouted. "Sakura… Say it again… I wasn't really listening properly…"

Sakura stuck out her tongue and removed Tomoyo's hands form her neck to get away from her. "No way."

Tomoyo stood up and followed her like a puppy while she took a fast walk around the terrace.

"Don't start bugging me, Tomoyo." Sakura said, amused at the sight of Tomoyo tearing herself over what Sakura said.

"But, Sakura why don't you just tell me no-"

A black limousine just stopped in the driveway.

"HE'S HERE, SAKURA!" Tomoyo grabbed her bag and dashed to the car, leaving Sakura to follow her.

"Gee, Tomoyo… I didn't know that." Sakura said sarcastically, smiling at the Tomoyo's crazy little antics.

Sakura walked towards the car to the sight of Eriol and Tomoyo subtly flirting with each other. She gave Eriol a little wave and turned to open the car door but before she can get hold of the handle, it opened by itself to reveal Syaoran Li's smiling face inside.

"Kinomoto-san, good morning." He greeted, his hazel eyes twinkling.

Sakura smiled and was going to say something but, "Hey, Sakura! Come on in!" Mei Lin's face poked from beside Syaoran and she beckoned for Sakura to come inside.

Sakura smiled weakly, feeling very disappointed. Who was she to think that she'll get Syaoran Li alone when he's practically engaged to her friend, Mei Lin??

AAA

"Eriol will pick you up this afternoon, Mei Mei." Syaoran said as he kissed Mei Lin quickly on the forehead. Sakura looked away pointedly and stared at Eriol and Tomoyo quite close to each other, their hands brushing each other. Sakura watched the dirt on the toe of her shoe instead.

"I love you, Syao." Mei Lin said softly.

Sakura's head whipped around to look at Syaoran as he answered back. Part of her wants to go crazy if Syaoran will utter those words back at Mei Lin. She looked directly in his eyes, not caring what she looked like right now. Syaoran was staring at her back.

Mei Lin was looking up at him expectantly. She cleared her throat importantly which drew Syaoran's attention back at her.

Syaoran opened his mouth. "I lo-"

"Hey you, Bastard!" Eriol's voice cut him off.

Syaoran looked at Eriol gratefully. He was pointing to his watch. Syaoran lifted the sleeve of his suit and it revealed his watch on his wrist; it read: 7:15.

"Ooops. Got to go, Mei Mei. Or else I'll be late for the meeting at 7:30am." Syaoran gave another quick peck on the forehead and dashed back inside the car and closed the door behind him. Eriol got in the other side and the limousine sped off.

Mei Lin waved at the limousine as it moved farther away. She turned around to face Sakura and Tomoyo. "He has a meeting with the shareholders today. Aunt Yelan is already training him do the business stuff."

They started walking towards the school steps.

Sakura licked her teeth. She spent the entire ride to school with her mouth shut. Tomoyo and Eriol were talking to each other the whole ride, comfortable with each other. Sakura kept on sneaking glances at Mei Lin and Syaoran.

Mei Lin was leaning on Syaoran's shoulder the whole time, talking to him. Syaoran was either pretending to be listening or just plain busy with his PDA. Mei Lin didn't care nor notice.

Sakura pretended to be asleep when they stopped on a red light. Eriol glanced at her but she was determined to keep her eyes shut so as she wouldn't see Syaoran's face.

"Hey, Sakura. Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet lately." Mei Lin linked her arm with Sakura.

"I'm alright, Mei Lin. I'm just…" Sakura racked her brains for an acceptable excuse.

"You must be worried about Touya. Don't worry. He'll be alright, Sakura." Tomoyo unknowingly saved Sakura's life at that moment.

Sakura nodded, grateful for Tomoyo for saving her in the tightest of spots, even if she doesn't know it.

"Oh. That reminds me, Sakura. I'll go with you to visit your brother later in the hospital, okay?" Mei Lin said, looking aup at Sakura.

Sakura smiled at her. "Thank you, Mei Lin." They reached the school steps where they were intercepted by a tall boy with black hair and blue-green eyes. He had the school vest over his shoulder and he looked like a senior and a new student.

"Uhhmm… Hi." He said nervously, looking at Sakura.

Sakura was taken aback. She smiled at him.

"I'm Ezra Funahashi." The boy said. He grabbed and shook Sakura's hand.

Sakura pulled her hand back hesitantly. This guy was really cute.

"I was kind of wondering what your name is." The guy said casually, putting his hands in his pockets.

Sakura gulped a few times. Tomoyo and Mei Lin were awestruck.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." She said softly, still confused as to why this blue-greened eye guy was talking to her.

"Okay, Sakura. It was nice meeting you. I'll be seeing you soon." Ezra gave Sakura one last smile and walked away, leaving the three girls behind him.

"What the hell was that, Sakura Kinomoto??" Tomoyo planted her hands on her hips, staring at Sakura like a hawk eyeing its prey.

"Don't pin this one on me, Tomoyo! I don't even know him!" Sakura raised her hands in front of her face.

"But, why did he just talk to you out of the blue??" Mei Lin pressed on.

Sakura bit her bottom lip; she was thinking the exact same thing. Suddenly, Tomoyo snapped her fingers, "I KNOW!"

Mei Lin and Sakura looked at her. Tomoyo took her camera out of her bag and focused its lenses on Sakura, zooming in on her face.

"So, Sakura. Tell me, how does it feel to be rampaged by delicious and exotic guys?" Tomoyo asked her. Mei Lin was already laughing hard.

Sakura covered the lenses with her hand. "Quit it, Tomoyo! He was ONE BOY!" She walked out and started to walk inside the school doors, leaving Mei Lin and Tomoyo behind her.

Tomoyo still had the camera in front of her, "Don't run, Sakura! It's not everyday that you get a really cute boy asking you out!"

Mei Lin scratched her head as she followed the girls inside the classroom. "But he didn't ask Sakura out!"

Tomoyo smiled at Mei Lin mischievously, "trust me, Mei Lin. It's going to happen."

Mei Lin nodded and winked at Sakura who was on her desk already. Sakura ignored the two of them. She doesn't have time to worry about another boy when she's already stressing over Syaoran Li!

AAA

"Sakura, what are the two types of stress?" Ms. Hernia, her Health teacher asked her.

Sakura stood up. "Distress and eustress, Ma'am. Distress refers to the bad kind of stress whereas the eustress relates to the good kind of stress such as excitement and happiness."

"That was very well explained, Sakura. Thank you. You can sit down now." Ms. Hernia said. She started writing on the blackboard.

"Thank you, ma'am." Sakura sat back down again. She wasn't really listening to the discussion. It was already her second class that morning and she hasn't even opened her bag to take out her notebooks and take down what the teacher was saying.

"Distress can be overcome by a particularly effective treatment called the Transcendental Meditation. This treatment requires the-" Ms. Hernia was cut off by a knock on the classroom door. She closed her book and opened it to reveal Mr. Kurogane smiling.

"Ms. Hernia! I'm sorry for the interruption. I have a new student for you here." He handed Ms. Hernia a slip of paper. The class erupted in an instant when they heard these words.

"There seems to be an awful lot of new students this year in our class today, ain't it, Sakura?" Chiharu, her seatmate said. Sakura nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the class, mostly the ones in front, especially Tomoyo, gave out squeals of delight as the new student walked in.

Sakura's mouth dropped open in surprise. Tomoyo and Mei Lin looked at each other in awe at the sight of the new boy standing in front of them

"Class, this is Ezra Funahashi. Ezra, meet the class." Ms. Hernia introduced.

"Hey, guys. You can call me Ezra." Ezra as he flashed a smile towards the girls. He searched the room for Sakura Kinomoto and when he saw her face, he smiled even wider.

"Okay, Ezra. Why don't you tell us something about yourself? You don't look pure Japanese." Ms. Hernia asked him as she sat down on her desk.

"I'm from America." Ezra started. The other girls in class were smiling sweetly up at him, trying to catch his attention. "My mom is Japanese and my dad is American." He stared right into Sakura's eyes.

"Why did you come here to Japan if you are already studying in America?" Chiharu asked from the back of the classroom.

"My dad is on merger plans with another company here in Japan so my whole family is here." He smiled to himself as Sakura looked away.

"Does any one else have any questions for Ezra?" Ms. Hernia addressed the class.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" one of the girls in front asked Ezra.

Ezra laughed. The other girls squealed in delight at his voice. "I don't have one right now."

Ms. Hernia decided to stop the interview before the questions get wild. She stood up and directed Ezra onto the chair on Sakura's left.

Ezra sat down beside Sakura and dropped his bag on the floor. Ms. Hernia started the discussion again and Sakura was determined to listen.

"Hey…"

Sakura pretended not to hear anything from her left.

"Sakura…" Ezra whispered again.

"Yes, Funahashi-kun?" Sakura asked, stressing on the 'kun' part to show him his place.

"You can call me Ezra you know." He said with a smile.

"But I don't know you that well yet." Sakura retorted.

Ezra flashed her a white smile. "You will."

Sakura merely smiled at him and looked straight ahead. She was getting irritated by him. He's acting as if he's a cool guy.

"Sakura…"

Sakura didn't look at him. "What is it? I'm trying to listen to the lecture." She knew it sounded a bit rude but she didn't want Ezra to get the wrong idea.

"I'm having a welcome home party this weekend at my house. I'm planning on inviting everyone here." Ezra said, keeping his voice low so he won't be caught by the teacher.

Sakura just nodded, not really thinking.

"Great! I'll see you there." Ezra said with another smile.

Sakura pretended to take out her notebook form her bag. She dissuaded herself from looking at Ezra because she might fall in love with his gorgeous face like what happened to her with Syaoran.

BBB Hey guys.  It's Chapter 5! I've managed to upload two chapters today. I must be on a roll. Oh well… maybe its just because I am so addicted to Syaoran and Sakura I practically ignored my Chemistry quiz tomorrow.  No worries though. I'm glad for the recent reviews on my previous chapters. That's like, a huge thumbs up on my part because I actually entertained some of you guys. So lots more reviews would be highly appreciated. . So thank you for the new reviewees: **brightestoflights** and **jdcocoagirl**. Thank you for your reviews. I hope I didn't disappoint anybody in this chapter even though we know what they say, 'you can't please everybody!"

Thank you and please continue reading my fanfiction. I need help in the plot too. So tell me if you have any suggestions or want any scenes put up. 

-djkaO


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card captor Sakura.

Chapter Six:

"STOP MOVING!" Sakura reprimanded Touya for the nth time. She was trying to fix Touya's pillow but the stubborn grown man was acting like a three-year old. "Just let me do it for you this time and quit complaining!" She was getting pissed because Touya spent the last two minutes stopping Sakura from fixing his pillows.

Touya crossed his arms. Sakura finished rearranging the pillows in a more comfortable position and leaned back triumphantly. "Stop acting like a jerk and eat this."

Touya shook his head and turned to look at the other direction. Sakura wasn't going to be beaten. She held the bowl securely in her other hand and forced the spoon inside Touya's mouth. "It's chicken soup. It's good for you."

Touya grudgingly swallowed it. Before he could protest that he could eat it on his own, Sakura shoved another spoon in his mouth. "I told you, quit complaining! It's your fault you took a bath in the rain and hit your head on the table."

Touya could see the smirk on Sakura's face. He felt irritated. She was really enjoying this, playing master over him. Just then, there was a knock on the door. It opened and Tomoyo, along with Mei Lin, Eriol and Yukito came in. They were carrying bags of food.

Yukito was smiling, "This is a weird sight. Touya is finally tamed."

Tomoyo laughed. She ushered Mei Lin and Eriol on the seats and started to prepare the food. "You're lucky, guys. You don't get to see Touya being dominated by Sakura often."

"Hey… I worked hard on this." Sakura said with a grin, gesturing to Touya who was already red-faced.

"I'm just being nice." Touya said in a low growl. He was getting irritated more at what they were doing to him. He wasn't _that_ sick at all. If they would all stop fussing, he would be able to go home.

"That's new." Yukito remarked with a loud laugh.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "Usually you're on your evil and selfish self." She stuffed another spoon inside Touya's mouth. Touya didn't say anything else. He knew that he was outnumbered. People are so brave when they know you can't get back at them at the moment, Touya thought savagely.

"Anyway, Touya," Sakura gestured to Mei Lin and Eriol as she put the empty bowl back on the table. "These are my friends, Mei Lin Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa. They're new in Japan."

Touya acknowledged them with a nod of his head. He took a drink of the pineapple juice Sakura offered him.

"So… Did the brat force you to come here so I can't get back at all the mean stuff she's saying now?" Touya asked them with a sly look on his face. He peeked at Sakura, wanting to know her reaction. He ducked just in time to avoid the spoon soaring towards him.

"SHUT IT, TOUYA!" Sakura screeched with her hands on her hips. The rest of them laughed.

"HEY! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THROWING CUTLERY AT ME?? I'M FRAGILE!!" Touya answered back loudly.

"FRAGILE, MY ASS!! YOU HIT YOUR HEAD ON THE TABLE AND YOU'RE STILL FREAKING ALIVE!" Sakura shouted.

Mei Lin and Eriol were both clutching their stomachs since they were laughing so hard. Yukito wasn't paying attention to the fight. He'd been with the family for so long, it was normal for him. It was like an everyday routine. Tomoyo was naturally, filming everything.

AAA

"Move over, Tomoyo…" Sakura groaned as she climbed into bed. It was already 11pm and she just finished her homework after getting back from the hospital. Tomoyo was sprawled on the bed on her stomach, texting on her phone. Sakura tucked her self underneath the covers, mentally calculating how many hours she has left before she has to wake up at 6 for school. She groaned at the thought of 7 hours -6 if Tomoyo doesn't pick up her butt and close the lights.

"Tomoyo… Lights…" Sakura threw the covers over her head. She inhaled the scent of lavender from the bed sheets. It was like being drowned in lavender flowers.

"Right…" Tomoyo answered back. She was busy texting Eriol. Suddenly, a hand shot out from under the covers and grabbed her phone.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK, SAKURA!" Tomoyo said loudly, sitting upright, her hands on her hips.

"I will if you close the lights now." Sakura bargained from under the covers, her voice a bit muffled. Tomoyo saw her tuck the phone underneath her pillow.

Tomoyo huffed and turned off the bedside lamps. The room was in total darkness now. She groped her way back to bed and shook Sakura. "There, Sakura. Can I have it back now? Eriol is going to reply any minute."

Sakura handed her the phone and turned on her right side. "Eriol schmeriol…" she muttered.

Tomoyo laughed as she went under the covers too. "I love you too, Sakura. Goodnight."

"Night." Sakura grunted. She was anxious to get to sleep; she only has about 7 hours of sleep left.

AAA

Syaoran undid his tie. He just came back from the office where he had to attend several meetings. He groaned as he sat on the edge of the bed and took of his shoes. They landed on the floor with a muffled thud. He stood up and undid his shirt, grabbing his towel on his way to the bathroom.

This day was close to disaster. He was absent-minded during one of the most important meetings of his life with the shareholders. He couldn't stop thinking about why he hesitated to say I Love You back at Mei Lin. It wasn't like he had any trouble with that before.

He scratched his head, feeling annoyed at himself. He undid his pants and took of his boxers. He slipped into the sunken bath tub and let the warm water sooth and calm his senses.

He didn't want to talk to Eriol about it. His engagement with Mei Lin was already fixed since the day he was born. He just couldn't back out and risk losing the inheritance and break tradition. And of course, he couldn't hurt Mei Lin's feelings. He knew that she loved him dearly. As her childhood best friend, he was obligated to return her feelings.

Syaoran groaned aloud. He was getting confused. He wasn't like this before. Okay… Think back... Why did he hesitate to say those three words back at Mei Lin? He remembers kissing Mei Lin on the forehead- that was perfectly normal and acceptable. It was the only form of affection he did and was willing to demonstrate in front of Mei Lin's friends. Okay… Think back, Syaoran… There was Mei Lin's smiling face, saying 'I love you, Syao…' He pictured Mei Lin's face, using his willpower to focus on that face but the eyes became green and the long black hair turned brown. Before he knew it, he was picturing Sakura Kinomoto's face.

It took Syaoran several minutes before he realized he was imagining those red lips on his. He shook his head and splashed water on his face. He couldn't believe it! He only wanted to be friends with her, feeling very at ease around her! But he didn't expect his friendliness to turn into some crazed infatuation!

Syaoran suddenly realized something. Maybe that's why Sakura always acts so strange in front of him! He was acting all weird! Syaoran stood up and wrapped the towel around him. He laughed at himself. He was worrying too much over this small issue. He brushed his teeth and went back into the bedroom. He was thankful Mei Lin was already asleep in her own room. They have been sharing rooms since last year but Mei Lin needed a room of her own; her clothes simply take too much space.

He put on his boxers and locked the door. He didn't want any morning wake-up calls the next day since he was going to sleep in. He slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. He tried once again to erase Sakura's face from his mind but instead, he pictured it until he fell asleep.

AAA

"Remember that the Sportsfest is going to start two weeks from now. The players should submit their names to me now and start training themselves! Our class's color for this season is emerald green!" Mr. Takamuya finished announcing and started to fix his things. It was the end of the day and all of them were excited about the coming Sportsfest. It was a chance to show of their talents in different sports.

"Are you going to run again, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her as Sakura fixed her books with a smile on her face.

"Of course." She answered.

"You run, Sakura?" Mei Lin asked her.

Sakura nodded. "Ever since."

Mei Lin smiled. "Well, it would be great competing with you." She waved a piece of paper in with her name on it.

"Wait, Mei Lin! Give this to Mr. Takamuya for me." Sakura handed her slip to Mei Lin who perused it.

"You also do cheer dancing, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded again, "Yeah. Tomoyo forced me into it when we were in grade school. I liked it since then."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement, "That was one of my wildest achievements. I also design all of Sakura's sport clothes and the whole cheer dancing costumes."

Mei Lin smiled, "that is so cool." She walked towards Mr. Takamuya and handed the slips of paper to him. She went back to her desk and spotted the empty desk on Sakura's left. "Funahashi-kun isn't here today?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. She felt a bit guilty that she didn't even notice that he wasn't there.

"Anyway, Sakura. I have to measure you again. You might have grown a wee bit since last year's Sportsfest."

Sakura cringed. Spending a whole day with Tomoyo measuring her always turn out to be nightmares. She groaned. "I haven't gained weight, Tomoyo!" She said hurriedly even though she feels heavier than before.

"Nonsense, Sakura. I have new designs in mind and I want to see you try them on. Don't worry, I'll make you all fresh and juicy for Ezra." Tomoyo said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Sakura made a face, "Yeah right! Like I would want to look pretty in front of him! Who is he anyway?"

Mei Lin and Tomoyo exchanged smirks as they followed Sakura out of the room. They went down the stairs and stopped in the hallway where Sakura stopped to change into her roller blades.

"I have to go visit Touya again today. I'll be home in a bit, Tomoyo." She said.

"I'll go with you, Sakura." Tomoyo said, stopping Sakura. "And where did those roller blades come from?" She asked, looking confused. She couldn't remember seeing them this morning.

"They were in my bag, Tomoyo." Sakura said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There's no need for them you know. I'm going to take care of you while you're staying in my house." Tomoyo linked her arm with Sakura when she finished packing them inside her bag again. "So tomorrow, don't let me see those roller blades in your bag. Mom will scold me if she thinks I'm not taking care of you."

Sakura smiled and nodded. Packing her roller blades were a habit she can't get rid of easily.

"I don't think I can go with you to the hospital today, Sakura." Mei Lin said from Tomoyo's right side. "Syaoran is going to pick me up and he said we have to go meet Aunt Yelan today."

Sakura's mind stopped working on the spot. At the mention of Syaoran's name, all thoughts of cheer dance practice and running for training were gone. She had to make up an excuse so she won't get to see Syaoran!

"I just remembered, I think I uhh… Left my handkerchief in the classroom. You guys go right ahead." Sakura said swiftly, anxious to get away from there quickly since they were already nearing the school yard.

Tomoyo didn't let go of her arm, "It's alright, Sakura. We'll get your handkerchief tomorrow."

Sakura tried to free her arm from Tomoyo's firm grip. Tomoyo was unrelenting, "Why are you so nervous, Sakura? You'll get your handkerchief tomorrow."

Sakura shook her head, "No… It's uhh… Important… I have a cold coming up!"

That lame excuse stopped Mei Lin and Tomoyo n their tracks. Sakura mentally slapped herself for that pathetic reason. Tomoyo and Mei Lin looked at her suspiciously.

"You know, Sakura… I'm starting to think you're trying to hide something from us…" Tomoyo said, pointing her finger at Sakura's face. Sakura tried to avoid Tomoyo's accusing glare.

"Yeah… Me too…" Mei Lin looked at her face closely.

Sakura shut her eyes. "I'm not hiding anything!"

"We'll be the judge of that." Mei Lin said, her hands hovered on Sakura's waist, threatening to tickle her. Tomoyo was doing on the same side.

Sakura tried to get away, fearing for her own life. She was unsuccessful when she was pinned to the wall. She prepared herself for the tickling when someone called out her name.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?"

Sakura whipped her hair around, grateful for her savior. It was Mr. Takamuya, holding her slip of paper in his hand. Tomoyo and Mei Lin released her and waved at their homeroom teacher. "You're not yet saved, Sakura." Tomoyo hissed as they went outside the school yard first, leaving Sakura to talk to Mr. Takamuya.

"Mr. Takamuya, what is it?"

"It's about the Sportsfest, Sakura. I noticed you signed up for two events again today." He said with a smile. Sakura nodded, not knowing where this conversation was leading to.

"I just wanted to say that training for the marathon is going to start tomorrow. I understand that I wasn't able to announce it today in class?"

Sakura nodded again.

"Could you tell Mei Lin the same thing? She's the one who is going to compete with you." Mr. Takamuya asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded again. She was starting to feel dizzy from all these nodding. "Yes, Mr. Takamuya. I will."

"Thank you, Sakura. Train hard and good luck." Mr. Takamuya went back upstairs.

Sakura let out a huge sigh of relief. She clutched her chest and calmed her racing heart. She rushed to the school doors and peered outside. She could see Mei Lin get into the car followed by Syaoran who was dressed in jeans. Sakura felt lucky that she couldn't see Syaoran clearly from this distance. She withdrew from the door and composed herself.

She was fortunate enough to avoid Syaoran this time. But what about tomorrow? And the next day after that? Surely Syaoran won't be easy to escape since his fiancé is her friend??

BBB Hey guys. I'm sorry if this chapter is really short. I still have an Algebra quiz tomorrow. I figured that since I've been thinking about this story all day, I would write a short part just to keep me satisfied.  Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card captor Sakura.

Chapter Seven:

It was the end of the first week of training and Sakura toweled her hair dry as she emerged from the gym showers. She has just finished freshening up after her run that afternoon. She packed her toiletries back into her bag and she started brushing her hair dry. She took a deep breath and straightened her t-shirt. It was light green, totally complementing her eyes with a picture of strawberries on the front. She glanced at her watch while strapping it back on her wrist. It was already 6:30pm. She wrinkled her brow as she folded her towel and rammed it inside her bag. Tomoyo would get a fit if she came home late again tonight. She managed to persuade Tomoyo that she didn't have to wait for her on the bleachers while she trained for the Sportsfest.

She felt relieved for the past few days for she successfully avoided seeing Syaoran who was always there to fetch Mei Lin. She was grateful for the training she had to do in preparation for the incoming Sportsfest since it took her mind away from Syaoran. Besides, not seeing him recently made her think of him less. Though she has a hard time concentrating on her school work with Mei Lin talking non-stop about her fiancé, she still manages to get decent grades.

Sakura doesn't hate Mei Lin. She doesn't even connect Mei Lin with Syaoran (except the fact that they're practically engaged). Taking care of Touya also had its benefits. Tomoyo and Mei Lin frequented the malls in search of clothes for Ezra's welcome home party the next day so she was alone in the hospital with Yukito. She has been Syaoran-free ever since the day the Sportsfest was announced; although she couldn't avoid all of Mei Lin's stories. She thinks of him less and less as the days go by. She doesn't even have trouble sleeping anymore; like she has time to think about anything else. By the time she arrives home at Tomoyo's, she's too sleepy and exhausted to ponder on anything while in bed.

Sakura slipped her feet inside her rollerblades and put on her elbow pads. She wasn't going to visit Touya tonight since he was already being released tomorrow. He was complaining nonstop about the nurse, Mizuki and her relentless parenting instincts. He said he was also tired of the hospital. But these reasons were far from the truth. He only wants to escape Sakura's dominance, fearing that she might grow accustomed to it and like it too much. Then the world would be going to the dogs.

Just as she neared the school gates, she noticed Ezra leaning on a silver Chrysler. She quickened her pace, pretending not to notice anything or anybody, as if she was totally immersed in her own little world. She was nearly outside the school gate when-

"Hey, Sakura!"

Too late.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." Ezra said, not moving from his spot.

Sakura stopped and gave him a warm smile. "There's no need."

"Awww. Come on. I waited for you to finish your training. It's already dark and it looks like its going to rain, let me take you home." Ezra said, not giving up.

Sakura looked up at the skies. It was very dark and huge grey clouds are scattered overhead. She shrugged and decided that one little ride wouldn't hurt. Besides, she really needed to go home fast or risk getting Tomoyo worried and calling Touya.

"Okay, then." She bladed towards Ezra who was smiling widely at her.

"Great!" Ezra opened the door and Sakura slid in beside the driver's seat. She tossed her backpack on the backseat and changed back into her sneakers. Ezra got into the driver's seat and started the car, revving out of the school and onto the streets.

"So, are you coming to my party tomorrow?" Ezra asked her.

Sakura shrugged. "It depends actually. My brother is getting out of the hospital tomorrow so I have to move back into my house."

Tomoyo already told him about Sakura's living arrangements and her brother's condition, much to Sakura's distaste. She didn't want to get involved with Ezra too much.

"Party starts at 6pm; surely you don't need the whole day?" Ezra looked over at her as he stopped on the intersection.

Sakura made a mistake of looking at him squarely in the face. She was going to say yes but her lips wouldn't move.

Ezra's hair was styled as if each lock was gelled into place. His blue-green eyes were twinkling even though it was a bit dark. His mouth was twisted into a mischievous smile, totally irresistible.

"So, will you come?" Ezra asked.

Sakura nodded weakly. "Uhh… Okay then… I'll be there with Tomoyo and Mei Lin…"

Ezra grabbed the wheel as the light turned green. He looked ahead of him, "Great. It's a pool party, okay?"

Sakura snapped out of her reverie and shook her head slightly. She couldn't believe it! Ezra's looks were hypnotizing! She mentally smacked herself on the head as she scolded herself. What she couldn't believe was why did she deny his royal cuteness in the first place?!

They drove to Tomoyo's in silence. Ezra just couldn't believe his luck that he was finally taking Sakura home. Sakura, on the other hand, didn't know what to say. She was suddenly shy and tight-lipped.

"Here we are…" Ezra stopped the car in front of Tomoyo's driveway. Sakura was just getting her bag from the backseat. When she straightened up, Ezra was already holding the door open for her. She smiled at him.

"That was fast, Funahashi-kun." She said, trying to convince herself of the relevance of his surname.

"It's Ezra to you." Ezra said in a low voice. Before Sakura could say anything else, he gave her a soft kiss on the cheeks.

Sakura touched the spot where his lips touched. She felt her cheeks redden and hotness spread over her face. She stood there for a full ten seconds, Ezra was already gone.

She was feeling all warm and bubbly inside. She smiled and hitched her backpack higher. As she went inside the gate being held open by one of the guards, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Tomoyo was standing there with Eriol and Mei Lin, one hand on her hip and another holding on to a camera. She was smiling wickedly.

AAA

Sakura groaned loudly as she hid herself under the covers. Ever since the time she set foot inside the gates, Tomoyo and Mei Lin along with Eriol continued on pestering her about Ezra and the kiss.

None of them were listening when she said that she didn't know he would do that and as for the reason why, she has no idea too.

"Maybe that's the reason you don't want me waiting up for you, Sakura. Maybe he was the one taking you home all these time." Tomoyo remarked, her eyes brimming with happiness for her best friend.

Sakura didn't say anything. She buried herself deeper into the recesses of the covers and pillows, ignoring Mei Lin's and Tomoyo's loud teasing comments.

"It's Sakura's FIRST KISS!!" Tomoyo practically squealed in excitement.

Sakura rolled her eyes in disbelief. Okay, it was her first kiss but the ones on cheeks don't count!

"Oh really?" she could hear Eriol's bewilderment. "Didn't she have a boyfriend before?"

Sakura could imagine Tomoyo nodding sympathetically. She stifled her own laughter.

"Oh… Well, it doesn't show." Mei Lin added.

Tomoyo, tired of having Sakura hide from them, shook her real hard. "Sakura… Come on out… We won't tease you anymore…"

Sakura's voice was muffled, "Like hell, you won't."

"We promise." Mei Lin said in a baby voice.

Sakura peeked from under the cover to see Eriol, Mei Lin and Tomoyo crowded around her. Looking to see if the coast was clear, she came out of the covers slowly and sat upright. Tomoyo kneeled in front of her.

"So… tell us… do you like him?"

Sakura shook her head firmly. Believing that saying 'no' will actually make it true.

"He seems really nice." Eriol added thoughtfully. He really did think that Ezra was a good guy. "Besides, if he had evil intentions, he wouldn't have waited for you and taken you home."

Sakura was thinking about that too. Before, she thought it was corny, right now, she was touched.

"And he kissed her even though he knew we were there." Mei Lin added, looking over at Eriol. "That means he's serious about her, right?"

Sakura looked at her sharply a these words, "HE KNEW??"

Tomoyo nodded her head as if it was obvious. "He even smiled at us. YOU weren't paying any attention at all."

Sakura smiled at herself. She was feeling hot and bubbly again, as if she's up high where everything and anything was possible. What the heck is this feeling?!

"Sakura…" Tomoyo called her from what seems distances away. "You're blushing…"

But Sakura wasn't listening. She was busy replaying the events of tonight to herself, over and over again.

AAA

"Bye, Sakura!" Mei Lin called from the other side of the door.

Sakura was in the bathroom, soaking in a hot bath. It was already 9pm but she was too comfortable to get out. She was seriously thinking if she was going to let Ezra into her life.

But she was scared.

She has had no relationships before. She doubts that she could even kiss. What if she's too bad at this thing that's why she didn't try them before?

Sure, there are plenty of boys who asked for her to go with them on dates and stuff, it was practically normal. None of them really made an impression. But Ezra's boldness…

It was different.

and totally striking.

Sakura decided to just let the chips fall where they may. Surely, there's no harm in knowing Ezra a bit more right?

She didn't even think of Syaoran the rest of the night.

AAA

"How was Tomoyo's?" Syaoran asked from his desk, not looking over at Mei Lin who just entered his room. He was perusing a copy of the sales of Li Corp.

"It was alright though a bit tiring." Mei Lin answered as she dropped on Syaoran's unmade bed. She took a huge sniff of Syaoran's pillows. It was like drowning in his arms. She smiled contentedly. "What are you doing, Syao?"

"Work."

Mei Lin snorted. "Work. You even take that home?"

Syaoran nodded, still studying the document.

"Can I sleep in here tonight, Syao?"

Syaoran shook his head. "I'll be up all night. I have to finish this by tomorrow."

Mei Lin pouted. "Fine then." Then after a few moments of silence, she lightened up.

"Hey, Syao! There's this party tomorrow. Would you like to go with me? I'd like you to meet my friends."

Syaoran thought it over, a frown on his forehead. "Maybe. If I finish the meeting by then. If I don't then I'll just pick you up okay?"

Mei Lin nodded slowly. If he won't come, at least he would make it up to her in a different way. It was always like that with Syaoran. He was mostly busy with work ever since he took over the company even though he was only eighteen.

"You should try though," she said hopefully. "You'll meet Ezra, he's half-American and half-Japanese. And he's holding the bash as a welcome home party. There'll be swimming and lots of people." Mei Lin said, hoping to tease Syaoran into coming.

"I'll try," was Syaoran's clipped answer.

"Maybe you'll get to meet Ezra soon, he's kind of courting Sakura right now. He even kissed her earlier but she wouldn't admit to anything…" Mei Lin kept on going on; but Syaoran wasn't listening anymore.

At the mention of Sakura's name, he stopped reading. His eyes were focused on one spot of the paper, not really taking in anything he was reading. Usually he was good at blocking out all the other voices when he was busy with work. But at the mention of Sakura's name, he snapped.

His concentration was even disrupted when he heard that this Ezra was somehow connected to Sakura. He felt like ripping the paper, his hands balling into fists.

"And Sakura was blushing!" Mei Lin was still going on.

Syaoran removed his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. He had to remove Sakura from his mind immediately. He stacked the papers together and pretended to drink coffee from his mug.

He had been able to distract himself from Sakura these past few days. Not seeing her made him think less of her. He had been drowning himself in work so he wouldn't have time to think about other things, pretending she wasn't real at the moment. Now at the mere mention of her name, it made her existence even more profound, irrevocable.

He groaned inwardly as Sakura's face invaded his mind once again. He had to sleep, now.

Luckily, Mei Lin yawned loudly from the bed. She stood up and kissed Syaoran lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight, Syao, I'm going to bed."

Syaoran just nodded, "Goodnight, Mei Mei." He muttered.

He stuffed al the papers back into his drawer and turned off the light at the sound of Mei Lin closing her bedroom door.

He doubts that he'll sleep comfortably tonight. How the hell can one girl, who he hasn't even had a real conversation yet, disrupt his thoughts for a whole night?

AAA

"WELCOME HOME!!" Sakura threw her arms wide open as Touya came inside the door, closely followed by Yukito who was carrying most of the bags. Sakura was wearing an apron; she had been cooking up a storm for Touya's coming home.

"Hello, Kaiju." Touya said. He still had a bandage on his forehead. The stitches were still there. He still has to return next week to have them removed.

Sakura crossed her arms, "You've been home three seconds and you're already back to your evil self."

Touya snickered. "When did my evil self leave anyway?"

Sakura touched her chin, thinking hard. "You've got a point…"

"Stop bickering, you two. I'm hungry." Yukito smiled, ruffling up Sakura's hair which he knew she hated very much.

"Stop that, Yukito!" Sakura tried to flatten her hair again.

Touya and Yukito were already in the kitchen when she finished fixing her pigtails again. She was just so happy to be back at home with Touya once again. At least, she doesn't have to worry about emergency visits from Mei Lin where she was driven by Syaoran.

"It's delicious, Sakura." Yukito praised her as he took his first bite. Sakura filled a plate for her too and sat down in front of Touya who was wolfing down his food.

"Pig." She muttered as she picked a potato and rammed it into her mouth. Touya rolled his eyes.

Yukito laughed at both of them. "I see, Touya is indeed well, now."

AAA

"What about this, Sakura?" Tomoyo handed Sakura an oversized t-shirt to wear over her cropped denim shorts and bikini top.

Sakura nodded and put it over her head. She was lucky to have Tomoyo to help her with wardrobe picking. She really didn't want to go to the party but she kind of promised last night to Ezra that she will. Besides, she wanted to have fun. Touya even allowed her to go.

They were in her room right now, Touya was downstairs watching television with Yukito. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Tomoyo ransacked them for suitable clothes to a pool party.

"That's hot, Sakura." Tomoyo said teasingly as she gathered Sakura's hair on a loose ponytail on top of her head.

"There's really no need to wear shorts, Tomoyo. I wouldn't be going swimming at all." Sakura protested.

Tomoyo shook her head. "No excuses. You already look gorgeous, we won't be changing anything."

Sakura pursed her lips as she let Tomoyo fix her hair. "But its short…"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. She was wearing similar outfits with Sakura. "That's the point. Besides, it's a chance to show off those great legs Sakura."

Sakura shut her mouth. She knew she can't win against Tomoyo now.

"SO what are you and Ezra going to do together?" Tomoyo asked ruefully.

Sakura shook her head. "There is no 'together', Tomoyo." She said pointedly.

"Oh come on, I saw you blush last night." Tomoyo teased.

"It was…" Sakura couldn't think of an excuse.

"Do you like him? Honestly?" Tomoyo asked her, looking directly into her eyes.

"I might…" Sakura answered truthfully.

Tomoyo squealed in delight. "That is so great!! If you think of it, you look together! Especially in a white gown and Ezra in a tux… There'd be lots of flowers and-"

"WHOAH!! TOMOYO!" Sakura said out loud, she was laughing. "Slow down, girl. I said I'm considering him, NOT marrying him."

Tomoyo waved her hand, "It doesn't hurt to think ahead, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and laughed as Tomoyo continued on her wedding preparations.

BBB Hey guys. I'm genuinely sorry for the late update. It's just that I had a bit of a problem with the pc so I couldn't write anything. Anyway. Here it is. Hope you like it. I'm still waiting for suggestions.  please review and thank you in advance! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card captor Sakura

Chapter Eight:

Syaoran was here…

Sakura's eyes were still closed. She felt exhausted and drained of energy. She feels bloated and cold and wet. She opened her eyes blearily as a wave of nausea crept into her brain; she groaned. She saw a faint outline of a face. She tried to reach it with her fingers but warm strong fingers grasped her hand and she blacked out again.

She didn't hear someone say, "I'm here, Sakura…"

AAA

"Hey, Sakura!" Ezra greeted her as she went outside into the backyard where several of her classmates and friends were there. There were a few older and unknown people too. There were lights crisscrossing from overhead. Several people were already playing in the pool.

Ezra was wearing khaki shorts, his button-down shirt was open halfway, barely hiding his lean chest. His hair was damp and his skin still had a few droplets of water.

"Hey, Ezra. Thanks for inviting us here." Sakura smiled at him. The sight of Ezra and remembering the kiss he gave her made her all light inside. She didn't even mind when Ezra sort of held her hand and didn't leave her side.

"Hey, Ezra. This is Eriol, Mei Lin's cousin." Tomoyo introduced the two guys. Several people were bustling past them to get back inside the house for drinks.

"Hey, man." Ezra shook his hand. Tomoyo was beaming.

"Hey, Mei Lin. Thank you for coming." Ezra added as Mei Lin appeared alongside Eriol.

"Sure thing. I'm sorry, my boyfriend couldn't come here today. I wanted to introduce you guys." Mei Lin said.

Sakura flinched at the word 'boyfriend'. She hummed loudly, trying to block the other words out. Ezra looked at her and whispered into her ear, "Is everything alright, Sakura?" His voice was tantalizing and teasing, his breath tickling her ear.

Sakura shuddered involuntarily. Her ears were one of her ultrasensitive spots. She nodded at Ezra and smiled at him. He smiled back, his face was close to hers.

"Okay… We'll be right back!" Tomoyo ushered Eriol and Mei Lin away from the two.

"So…" Ezra started, he looked as if he didn't know what to say.

Sakura laughed at him, her hand flying to her mouth. "Why are you the one who is uneasy? You're the one who kissed me!"

Ezra rumpled up his hair, looking very adorable. "That wasn't a kiss."

Sakura snorted. "It was a kiss."

"It wasn't."

"It was."

"Have you ever kissed before?"

"No."

"See, that wasn't a kiss."

"Oh stop it, will you?"

"It wasn't a kiss." Ezra said in a singsong voice as he pulled Sakura into his arms, his hands on the small of her back. Sakura was already blushing profusely as she let herself be enveloped in his arms. She felt safe.

"Will you spend tonight with me?" Ezra whispered, his closeness making Sakura slightly dizzy.

"Gee… I don't know, Funahashi-KUN." Sakura teased, pouting childishly.

Ezra laughed and tapped her nose. "Please? Pretty please with sprinkles on top?" his voice was like music to Sakura's ears at this distance.

Sakura contemplated for a while. "What if the guests need the host of this party?"

Ezra grinned as he pulled Sakura closer. "So what? You're VIP."

AAA

Sakura was floating-literally.

Ezra left an hour ago to answer a phone call from his mother. She was sitting on a couch, with Tomoyo, Eriol and Mei Lin, a glass of vodka in her hand.

It was her first time to drink without Touya around. He was the one who monitored her glasses, always making sure that she doesn't go beyond two. And she hasn't tried vodka before. After the first few sips, her throat didn't seem to protest as much. And she liked the raspberry flavor.

Sakura knew she had a low tolerance for alcohol. But she wanted to have fun. This would be a chance for her to unwind after days of arduous training, both for the Sportsfest and in avoiding Syaoran.

She was starting to lose grasp of things, she knew she was drunk. It must have been what, five to six glasses already?

But this tipsy Sakura didn't want to stop yet. She felt helpless as she reached out for another glass.

"Stop Sakura, Eriol!" Tomoyo said frantically. She couldn't believe she let Sakura get this drunk. Touya would skin her-alive!

Eriol took hold of Sakura's hand before it reached the glass. Instead of letting her drink it, he downed the rest of it. "See, no more vodka, Sakura."

Sakura's words were slurred. "You fweaking dwank it, Ewiool…"

Eriol chuckled. Sakura sounded like a little kid. "Enough, Sakura. Touya would get mad, you know. Plus, he's going to skin Tomoyo alive. And we, especially I, wouldn't want that to happen." He winked at Tomoyo who started blushing.

"Oh, just go ahead and kiss her, Ewiool." Sakura swayed and dropped her head on the couch's backrest. She closed her eyes.

"There is no way I can get Sakura to come home in that state." Tomoyo shook her head.

Mei Lin wasn't listening. She didn't rink at all but she was busy texting Syaoran who was going to pick her up any minute.

"We'll just have to call Touya and say that… Sakura is going to spend the night at your house?" Eriol was desperate for a plan. Even though he didn't know Touya that well, he could guess how big of a volcano he can be.

"Aargh!" Tomoyo groaned, cupping her face in her hands.

Eriol patted her back. "Just have fun. We'll take care of Sakura okay?"

Tomoyo rested her head on Eriol's shoulder. He still smelled wonderful. She was in perfect bliss and nothing could ever dampen her spirits when Eriol was around.

"Watch over Sakura for me, okay? I'll just go to the bathroom." Tomoyo told him after a while. Eriol nodded, staring at Sakura's sleeping figure on the couch.

There were still several people partying both inside and outside the house. It was already past midnight and everyone was still wide awake. Instead of leaving, it seemed as if more people were arriving.

"Syaoran's here, Eriol. He's around here somewhere. I'm going to look for him, okay?" Mei Lin stood up and straightened her summer dress. Eriol just nodded. He would have gone and looked for Syaoran with her but he had a sleeping Sakura to watch over.

Just then, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and answered it.

"Hey, Eriol! I'm at the backyard! I can't find you guys!" It was Syaoran.

"Huh?! What?? I can't hear you, man!" Eriol said. The music was too loud.

"COME OUT!" Syaoran shouted.

Eriol still couldn't hear anything. He stood up, keeping a close eye on Sakura, he went into a corner to be able to talk to Syaoran.

"What did you say?" Eriol asked again, still staring at Sakura who was stirring feebly.

"I said I'm at the backyard. I already texted Mei Lin. But I can't find you guys." Syaoran said.

"She's already come looked for you." Eriol said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes for a while. Standing up suddenly made him a little bit dizzy.

"Okay, then. I'll see you guys in a bit. Are you inside?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah…" Eriol grunted. "I can't come out. I have to watch over Sakura. She's drunk." As he opened his eyes, he scanned the couch where Sakura was supposed to be sleeping. But the person he was babysitting for was nowhere to be found.

Sakura was gone.

AAA

Syaoran cursed under his breath. He was outside in the backyard where the pool was. He was feeling very out of place in his polo shirt. He left his coat and tie inside the car.

Eriol had mentioned that Sakura was here.

Part of him wants to see her.

The other part is telling him to forget it.

Syaoran weaved in and out of the unknown people as he searched for a familiar face.

Then a flash of brown hair and emerald eye caught his attention.

Syaoran's heart stopped. It was Sakura, walking rather differently, as if each step was worth a lot of energy. He remembered Eriol's words, 'I can't come out. I have to watch over Sakura. She's drunk.'

Syaoran gasped as he saw Sakura waling towards the pool. Nobody was noticing her. He started walking fast towards Sakura, sure that she was going to jump into the water.

"SAKURA!" he shouted, trying to catch her attention. She didn't seem to hear anything. "SAKURA!!"

He heard another shout of Sakura's name. He scanned the crowd and saw Eriol and Tomoyo waving frantically as they tried to get near Sakura too.

With only a few meters separating them, he tried to grab her arm before she went within two feet of the pool. But his hand was roughly pushed away by an arm accompanied by a shout, "EVERYBODY IN THE POOL!!"

Syaoran could only watch as he saw Sakura being lifted into the air, grinning as if she didn't are someone else was holding her. She landed into the pool with a huge splash. Several people also jumped into the pool.

"GET HER, SYAORAN!! SHE'S DRUNK!!" Tomoyo screamed from the other side of the pool. Mei Lin was also shouting something. Eriol was already starting to remove his khaki shorts.

But he was the one nearest to Sakura.

Without hesitating, he took of his shoes, wrenched the top part of his shirt, pooping a few buttons and launched himself into the water.

He was surrounded by legs, flipping and flapping. He kept his eyes open as he felt his wet clothes getting heavier and heavier. He scanned the aqua blue water in search for Sakura.

Many people were still jumping into the pool. All he could think was what if Sakura was hit by someone, and what he'll do to the kid who threw Sakura into the water.

Then, in the midst of all the blue water and the bubbles around him, he saw a flash of terrified emerald eyes and swirling brown hair. Sakura.

He swam closer to her, feeling his clothes stick to his skin. Before he could reach her, a body landed into the water and hit Sakura on top of the head.

The emerald eyes closed as Sakura blacked out from the impact. Syaoran grabbed her under the armpits and swam upward. The cool air stung his face as he broke into the surface of the water. He took huge gulps of air as he struggled to keep himself and Sakura afloat. He looked around to see several people being ushered out of the pool by Eriol, Tomoyo and Mei Lin.

"Everyone out of the pool! It's a fucking emergency!!" Tomoyo was shouting out loud as she helped someone out.

"YOU, IDIOT! I JUST SAID NO MORE PEOPLE INTO THE POOL!!" Mei Lin scolded one person who still dived in.

"SYAORAN! OVER HERE!" Eriol was extending his hand.

Syaoran gripped Sakura tighter as he swam towards Eriol. The music has stopped and most people were already watching the scene.

Syaoran took a deep breath as he hoisted a limp Sakura out of the water into Eriol's waiting arms. He grabbed the edges of the pool and pushed with all his might. Cold air hit his wet and exposed body. He ignored the goose bumps. He crawled towards Sakura who was being checked by Eriol. Tomoyo and Mei Lin were nearby, clutching each other.

"She got hit. Is she breathing?" Syaoran gasped as he kept his wet hair from his eyes.

He wanted very much to see Sakura breath, to see her chest rise up and down.

"She's unconscious. Her breathing is shallow. Her pulse is faint." Eriol let only Syaoran here. He was sure that if Tomoyo heard, she would panic.

"Give her room!" Syaoran said loudly as he took over Eriol. The spectators moved two steps back.

"Come on, Sakura…" Syaoran muttered under his breath as he tilted her face upwards and brushed her hair back. Making sure there was nothing blocking her throat, he bent down and planted his lips on hers.

It was not the time to marvel at how her lips where so soft even when they were cold. He pushed the thought of how perfect their lips were together as he blew air into Sakura's lungs. All he could think of was to get Sakura breathing again.

He blew another gush of breath into Sakura's mouth, resisting the urge to abandon the resuscitation and just kiss her until she wakes up.

Sakura coughed. Syaoran drew back and turned Sakura on her side as she coughed out water.

Syaoran sighed in relief as he heard Tomoyo give out a cry and launched herself into Eriol's arms. Syaoran didn't notice Mei Lin who was hugging him from the back. His eyes were kept on Sakura, making sure she doesn't stop breathing again.

Feeling the same surge of anger from before, he scanned the crowd for the boy who threw Sakura into the water. He saw the face and felt his face boil.

"I am so glad you're fine, Syao. I was so worried!" Mei Lin sobbed into his shoulder. Syaoran patted her head, giving her the usual kiss on the forehead, he stood up and approached the kid menacingly. The kid backed a few steps.

"Hey, man. I didn't know she was drunk…" he said lamely. But Syaoran couldn't control his anger. His fist collided with the kid's jaw. He felt bones cracking beneath his knuckles.

Eriol was behind him in an instant, holding him back. "He's not worth it, Syaoran." He said roughly, fighting Syaoran's strength.

"Next time, watch who you're throwing into the water, twerp." Syaoran said threateningly. He didn't feel a bit of remorse as he watched the kid stand up shakily, holding his jaw. "Get out of here." He hissed.

The kid took one look at Syaoran and staggered as he rushed to get himself away from Syaoran's fist.

The other people were still silent as Syaoran wrenched himself from Eriol's grasp, went to Sakura, lifted her into his arms and walked back inside the house, closely followed by Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Eriol.

Syaoran instructed Eriol to get his extra shirt in the car as he lowered Sakura onto the sofa. He could see Ezra rushing down the stairs.

"What happened??" he asked Tomoyo frantically.

Tomoyo couldn't answer. She was still in shock over Sakura.

"Sakura was drunk… Someone threw her into the pool…" Mei Lin said softly as she helped Syaoran take off Sakura's shoes. She pulled Sakura's oversized t-shirt over her head as Syaoran lifted her back.

"WHAT THE HELL??" Ezra shouted, frustrated. He wasted an hour, convincing his overprotective mother that he was fine while Sakura was left out here being drowned to death?? How could he ever forgive himself?!

Syaoran was tight-lipped as Ezra ushered the other people outside into the pool. Music filled the outside air again. Ezra closed the doors, blocking out some of the music.

"And you saved her?" he asked Syaoran who was taking off his shirt.

Syaoran didn't answer. If this was the Ezra who was courting Sakura, he didn't want him for her. He was careless, leaving Sakura like that. He was angry and upset. He knew he could have done a better job of protecting Sakura than Ezra's measly attempts.

"Yes… He did." Eriol answered for Syaoran. He knew that Syaoran was angry. Several years of friendship and a lifetime of being brothers taught him to realize when Syaoran was beyond frustrated. What he couldn't understand was why Syaoran was angry at all.

"Thank you…" Ezra said, still staring at Syaoran's back.

"Look. If you're going to court Sakura, you'd better do it properly. If you can't take care of her now, how can you take care of her when you two are already together?" Syaoran said forcefully. His hands were balled into fists.

"I was…" Ezra couldn't think of a thing to say. He knew that saying he was on the phone was unreasonable even though it was true. However, he couldn't help being stunned by Syaoran's words. Every bit of what he said was true also. Ezra hung his head, feeling very guilty about the whole situation.

Syaoran, Eriol and Ezra turned their backs on Sakura as Tomoyo and Mei Lin got her out of the wet clothes and into Syaoran's fresh and dry shirt.

"I'll lend you clothes." Ezra was all he said as he traipsed back up the stairs into his room. He slammed the door, feeling very angry and frustrated at himself.

That man was right, whoever he was. How can he be sure that he'll be able to take care of Sakura when they're already together when he can't even watch over her from the start?

Guilt filled his mind as he scourged for clothes to lend to Syaoran. He took a deep breath as he opened the door again and went back downstairs to find Tomoyo, drying her eyes while being hugged by Eriol and Mei Lin, drying Sakura's hair with a big towel from one of the maids. Syaoran was at the window, looking outside.

He handed the clothes to Syaoran. "You can change in the bathroom. It's the second door on the right in the hallway." He said in a strained voice. He was feeling utterly embarrassed right now.

"Thank you." Syaoran left.

"I'm sorry." Ezra addressed the room.

Tomoyo sniffed as she shook her head and looked at Ezra. "It wasn't your fault."

Mei Lin nodded in agreement as she sat down beside Sakura who was now dressed in Syaoran's white long-sleeved shirt. She was still sleeping.

"You have to forgive Syaoran. He gets upset easily." Eriol said, apologizing for Syaoran's outburst.

Ezra shook his head as he sat down on one of the couches. It felt weird that they were all in here, worrying about Sakura when the party was still ongoing outside. "No… everything he said was true."

Eriol didn't answer. He knew that too.

A heavy silence fell down upon them. They didn't know what they were going to say to each other. They were all waiting for Sakura to wake up.

"Should we bring her to the doctor?" Tomoyo asked worriedly as Sakura stirred weakly.

Eriol shook his head. "No need. She's fine now."

Tomoyo just nodded and leaned on Eriol's shoulder again. Mei Lin was sitting on the other couch now, waiting for Syaoran to come back. Ezra, however, was sitting beside Sakura.

He ran his fingers down the side of her face as, still feeling guilty.

"Mom is looking for us, Mei Mei." Syaoran said. He was already dressed in Ezra's clothes. They fit perfectly.

"Okay then… but can't we wait for Sakura to wake up?" Mei Lin asked sleepily as she yawned. The events of the night had greatly exhausted all of them.

"I… We can't." Syaoran said, crossing his arms, looking at the floor.

Mei Lin nodded as she stood up and walked over to Syaoran.

"We'll take her home." Eriol said as he said goodbye to Mei Lin and Syaoran. Tomoyo was already falling asleep on his shoulder. He held on to her tighter. Tomoyo fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. He watched Ezra stroking Sakura's cheek.

"That was Syaoran Li… Mei Lin's fiancé…" Eriol said softly, not caring if Ezra heard him or not. He was still troubled over Syaoran's unusual behavior. Usually, he would have acted cool and together. As far as he knew, Syaoran hasn't even talked to Sakura yet! So why was Syaoran so torn up and angry about what happened??

"Don't tear yourself up, man." Eriol called to Ezra. He didn't say anything.

Just then, Sakura groaned. Tomoyo woke up in a flash and knelt down beside Sakura. Eriol was standing up behind her.

Sakura groaned again as she opened her eyes slowly. Ezra hovered above her. Tomoyo was stroking Sakura's hair, waiting for her to say something.

Sakura's fingers were reaching for Ezra's face. Ezra smiled and took her hand in his. Sakura closed her eyes again.

"I'm here, Sakura…" he said softly.

AAA

Syaoran removed Ezra's clothes hastily and threw them on the floor. He has just entered his room after he tucked Mei Lin in bed. He didn't even turn on the lights.

He was angry and irritated! Not at Ezra, not at the kid who threw Sakura into the pool, but at himself! Why the hell did he let himself get involved in this! He should have let Eriol save Sakura instead!

And let her die?

NO!!

Syaoran groaned in frustration. He was arguing with himself! He crawled into bed and closed his eyes firmly. Unconsciously, he touched his lips, remembering the sensation of Sakura's lips on his. He remembered how soft they were and how supple.

Syaoran hit himself on the forehead, trying to forget everything that happened earlier that night. He couldn't let Sakura Kinomoto invade his thoughts once again when he has already been successful in keeping her afar.

Going to that party was a bad idea.

He had been regretting going inside the house instead of waiting in the car ever since he saw Sakura's face in the crowd.

And he couldn't believe what he was thinking.

'He knew he could have done a better job of protecting Sakura than Ezra's measly attempts'

He couldn't believe he thought of that.

Syaoran groaned and turned on his stomach which was growling in hunger. He wasn't in the mood for food. It was already 2 in the morning.

Syaoran still had his eyes closed. He admits it. He was now thoroughly confused.

He couldn't even convince himself to only think of Mei Lin when Sakura was already occupying his thoughts. Every time he sees Mei Lin, he can only wish that Mei Lin had brown hair and emerald eyes. Every time Mei Lin was telling him something, he imagines that it was Sakura who was laughing with him.

All these from a girl he never even talked to yet.

That was when Syaoran's fears were confirmed. He was afraid of talking to Sakura. He knew that when he did, he would fall deeper into her eyes and lose himself on the way.

He had to get out.

Escape.

Or else he'll go fucking crazy.

Escape.

Soon.

He had to do something.

BBB Hey guys I worked on this chapter till the wee hours of the morning.  I hope you like it! Reviews are highly appreciated. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card captor Sakura

Chapter Nine:

Syaoran loosened his tie. He didn't have to work this Sunday but he wanted to distract himself.

Syaoran yawned wildly. He had spent the most part of sleeping dreaming about Sakura and her lips. He woke up, frustrated by himself and just spent the rest of the night sitting on his desk, rereading the report one of his employees submitted.

He even had to pretend to have work today from Mei Lin so he wouldn't have to face her in his confused and listless state.

Syaoran groaned loudly. He hated hiding things from Mei Lin and Eriol. They were his childhood best friends! But he decided to tell them what's wrong with him when he himself has decided exactly what it is.

It was already noon. His secretary would be knocking at his door any moment to let him know that she's going to take her lunch. Syaoran was also hungry. But he still wasn't in the mood for food. He had too much on his mind: the company, Mei Lin, and the dreaded Sakura.

Last night, e has decided not to talk to Sakura at all if he can help it. He would avoid her like a disease. That way, he can keep his sanity in check and still go on with his engagement to Mei Lin, forgetting that Sakura had even entered his life.

AAA

Sakura rolled over. She opened her eyes and shut them quickly as the sunlight stung them. She groaned and put the covers back over her head.

"Good. You're awake. You have to go home, NOW." Tomoyo shook Sakura awake.

"I'm still sleepy…" Sakura muttered. Tomoyo had to bend down to hear what Sakura was saying.

"You have to come home! Touya has been calling since morning. I instructed the maids to tell them that we are still sleeping."

Sakura's eyes flew open. She sat bolt upright. "What time is it?"

Tomoyo glanced at her wristwatch. "It's already noon."

Sakura cursed loudly. Ignoring the impending doom Touya was sure to have waiting for her at home, she put the covers back over her head and closed her eyes.

"Sakuraaaaaa..." Tomoyo winced as she stormed out of the room to have her lunch.

Sakura snickered, finally, some peace.

AAA

"Uhhh… Touya?" Tomoyo took a deep breath, her heart was pounding. She gripped the phone tightly, waiting for the shouting.

"Hey, Tomoyo. Can you tell Sakura I have to leave for a few weeks?" Touya sounded as if he was in a hurry.

"What?" Tomoyo's mind stopped working for a few seconds before she got over the fact that Touya wasn't mad at all.

"I'm leaving now. I only knew about it last night but her phone was turned off. And she's still sleeping right? So will you please tell her?" Touya was breathing heavily.

"Okay, Touya. No problem." The news was just sinking in. Tomoyo was starting to smile.

"Can you let her stay there until I come back?" Touya asked hastily.

"Oh that?! Yeah, SURE! Of course, Touya. You know that won't be a problem." Tomoyo said smiling as she stabbed a potato happily and put it in her mouth.

"Great. Got to go. Thanks." Touya then clicked off.

Tomoyo handed the phone back to the maid and she finished the last of her lunch. After eating, she rushed back to the room.

"WAKE UP, GIRL!!" Tomoyo threw the door open with a loud crash to find Sakura still sprawled on the bed, unmoving. "YOU are not going to believe what I just found out."

Sakura just groaned to show Tomoyo that she was listening.

"HEY. SHOW SOME ENTHUSIASM!" Tomoyo scolded, slapping Sakura on the thigh.

A soft and feeble, "Yey…" emanated from underneath the covers.

"Fine. You'll be happy once you hear this anyway." Tomoyo waited for a few minutes to see if Sakura was the least bit tempted. After about a minute, Tomoyo shook her hard continuously. Sakura had no choice but to sit upright and pretend to be interested.

"WHAT?!" She said irritably.

"Touyaisleavingforafewweeksandheaskedmetoletyoustayherewithme!!" Tomoyo said ultrafast.

Sakura's jaw dropped.

Tomoyo laughed hard as she pushed Sakura's jaw back up. "Don't let the flies in, little Sakura!"

As the news slowly sunk in, Sakura's eyes got wider and wider.

"I know that look. That look means, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THE BEST TIME OF OUR FREAKING LIVES!!" Tomoyo started jumping up and down on the bed, making Sakura topple over, laughing.

"WITH ONLY SEMESTRAL BREAK ONE LOUSY WEEK AWAY!!" Tomoyo screamed as she punched the air.

AAA

"Okay… that is the last box." Sakura dropped on Tomoyo's fluffy carpeted floor as she wiped the sweat from her brow. They have been hauling almost all of Sakura's stuff in Tomoyo's room. Her room back at home was almost stripped bare.

"How many weeks is Touya leaving for anyway?" Sakura breathed the words out as she was still trying to catch her breath despite the air-conditioning.

Tomoyo crawled over to her and put her head on Sakura's stomach. "He didn't say. He'll call you as soon as the plane lands."

Sakura playfully tugged Tomoyo's hair, twisting it around her finger.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo said after a while.

"Hmmm?" Sakura said softly.

"Eriol asked me to be his girlfriend…" Tomoyo said, studying her fingers.

"That's great, Tomoyo." Sakura said smiling, feeling genuinely happy for her best friend. "Of course you said yes. You two look totally great together."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Actually… no…"

Sakura propped herself on her elbows, staring at Tomoyo in disbelief. "What the hell?! What do you mean, 'no'??"

Tomoyo was looking uneasy. "Don't you think it's a bit too fast?"

Sakura smirked. "Honestly? Yes. But looking at you two, that won't be a problem."

Tomoyo smiled and hugged her best friend. When they separated, Tomoyo looked at Sakura worriedly, "How about you? I've been noticing that whenever Syaoran is mentioned, you kind of… flip out. Even Eriol noticed it. Don't tell me nothing is wrong. We've been together forever; I know when something is bothering you."

Sakura avoided Tomoyo's eyes. She tried hard to hide it. Was she that obvious?? She sort of moved away from Tomoyo.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

Sakura just shook her head. "I'm fine, Tomoyo. Trust me, I'm fine." She hurried to the bathroom and shut herself inside, leaving Tomoyo hanging on her words. She felt extremely guilty that she couldn't even tell Tomoyo the real deal. She promised to herself that she will tell her very soon, as soon as she doesn't flinch at the sound of Syaoran's name anymore. She clutched the front of her shirt as she breathed deeply.

This few weeks will take its toll on her, especially when she can't avoid Tomoyo.

AAA

"Here, Sakura." Tomoyo handed her a bottle of mineral water as she wiped her brow with a towel. She had just finished cheer dance practice and she had training later that day. Classes were canceled in preparation for the Sportsfest this coming weekend which was two days from now.

Sakura was able to concentrate more on her training and studies due to the fact that Syaoran was out of town. Mei Lin explained that he had business to do back in Hong Kong and that his coming back was still indefinite. Mei Lin however, became depressed to find out about this because she was part of the marathon and she wanted Syaoran to be there. Sakura and Tomoyo sympathized with her but Sakura was really overjoyed to hear about this.

Meanwhile, Ezra was there to further drive Syaoran away from Sakura's mind. He always took her home and held her hand during breaks. In class, he sat closer to Sakura and they helped each other out even though they were both straight A students.

"Oh, look. There's Ezra! HEY EZRA!! OVER HERE!!" Tomoyo waved at him. Sakura sat on the bench beside Tomoyo and took a long drink. She smiled as Ezra jogged towards them.

"Hey, Tomoyo. Hey 'Kura." Ezra swooped down and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"Heeey…" Sakura scolded as she wiped her cheek with her towel. "I'm all hot and sweaty."

Ezra pretended to look hurt. "Why are you wiping my kiss off??"

Sakura laughed. "Because I taste salty."

Ezra leaned over and kissed her again, holding her face so she wouldn't pull back.

"Hey! Ezra! Stop it! People are staring!" Sakura sputtered as she tried to move away from Ezra and at the same time, cover the lenses of Tomoyo's camera.

Ezra pulled away to admire an extremely flushed Sakura. "There. Don't you wipe that off. Or else I'll have to kiss you senseless."

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "I won't let you do that!"

Tomoyo was also laughing as she kept the camera focused on the two of them. "That is sooo sweet!" she commented.

Sakura looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't give me that look Sakura. You're totally blushing." Tomoyo teased.

Sakura gasped and covered her cheeks and ran towards the girl's shower room with her duffel bag, leaving them at the bench. Ezra laughed as he watched Sakura's cute butt waving side to side as she ran fast.

Tomoyo clicked her tongue. "Oh well." She shut her camera. "Watch her for me okay? I need to go see Eriol and Mei Lin." She picked up her bag.

Ezra nodded. "Yeah sure. We'll just be here."

Tomoyo looked at him again, a finger on her chin. "And don't take her home today. I'll do it. We have to go to the mall. But you can come."

Ezra nodded and made a face. "Okay… like I can do anything about it."

Tomoyo smirked. "Right. You can't."

AAA

"How about this, Sakura?" Tomoyo held up yet another dress for Sakura to try on. She thrust it under Sakura's chin who took a few steps back and collided with Ezra. He laughed and held her still as Tomoyo checked the lengths.

"Tomoyo… I thought we were shopping for you?" Sakura winced. She looked over at Eriol who was laden with Tomoyo's purchases for Sakura. Ezra was beginning to be a clothes hanger too.

"I know. But I get to have you for a few weeks. You will be my personal Barbie doll. And you won't get away this time! You have to try out the clothes I made for you." Tomoyo returned the dress on the rack and searched for another one, murmuring something.

Eriol hitched the shopping carriers and transferred them to the other arm while he stretched his hand. He made a face at Sakura, making sure that Tomoyo won't see. Sakura chuckled.

"Is Tomoyo always like this?" Ezra asked as he took some bags from Eriol to help him.

Sakura nodded as she maid a pained face. "YES!!" she said exasperatedly.

Eriol nodded at Tomoyo too. "I only found out when I took her shopping last time."

Ezra sniggered as he watched Tomoyo rummage through the racks, muttering something about the color green.

Approaching a saleslady, Eriol put on a pained face. "Do you have a chair or something I can sit on?"

The saleslady covered her mouth as she prevented herself form laughing. Going back to the stockroom, she came out bearing a chair for Eriol.

"Thank you!" Eriol sighed loudly as he plopped on the chair. Ezra, who was leaning on the door with his arms crossed coughed loudly and quite obviously. Eriol looked at him, Ezra pointed at Sakura who had her hands on her waist, looking at him sternly.

Eriol grinned. "Here's a chair for you, Sakura." He stood up slowly and offered her the seat.

"Why, thank you, Eriol. That was very thoughtful of you." Sakura smiled as she sat down. Good thing she wore her sneakers and was in jeans. She would have died standing up if she allowed Tomoyo to coerce her into a skirt and heels.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura called out. Tomoyo was already halfway around the store, still rummaging in the racks.

"Him?" Tomoyo said without looking at her as she continued searching for a yet another dress for Sakura.

"Why are we buying clothes anyway?" Sakura checked her phone for messages and the time. It was already 6pm. She still had practice and training tomorrow, the last day before the Sportsfest. She knew she was in good shape and she has already memorized all of the steps. Still, it doesn't hurt to get a little more practice.

"For the victory party afterwards," Tomoyo said as she held up a mint green dress and examined it carefully.

"But… We haven't even won yet." Sakura was confused. Eriol and Ezra were too.

"I know. But we will, Sakura. You just wait and see. We will win. That's why we need clothes." Tomoyo licked her lips as she approached Sakura with the mint green dress.

"But why do I need so many?" Sakura gestured to the bags Eriol and Ezra were carrying.

Tomoyo raised her eyebrow as she removed the dress from the hanger. "Those? Oh… Those clothes? They're for the other victory parties in the years ahead." Tomoyo smiled as she pulled Sakura up, dragging her to the dress room.

"But we're seniors, Tomoyo!" Sakura reasoned out.

"Don't ask so many questions, Sakura." Tomoyo snapped as she put the dress on Sakura's arms and pushed her inside the cubicle. "Now, try that on and let us see." Sakura groaned.

Tomoyo went back to the two guys who were looking at her in disbelief.

"Wow… You can really push people, Tomoyo." Ezra teased.

Tomoyo smiled as she sat down on the chair. "It's a talent."

Eriol nodded as he looked at his girlfriend lovingly. "Yep. She really does…"

AAA

Eriol and Tomoyo were already inside. Ezra grabbed Sakura's hand and prevented her from going out of the car. He ended up driving them all home.

"Sakura… wait," Ezra whispered.

Sakura looked at him questioningly. "What is it, Ezra?"

Ezra smiled. "I haven't kissed you yet…"

Sakura smiled as she looked in front of her and angled her face so her cheek was in full view. "Go on then."

Ezra chuckled. He moved so fast, Sakura didn't have time to protest. He cupped Sakura's other cheek and turned her to face him. His lips landed on the corner of Sakura's lips. Sakura didn't move.

It seemed as if days went by. Sakura was blushing harder by the second. Ezra drew back and looked at her worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "It's alright, Ezra."

Ezra smiled and kissed her again, on the cheek this time.

"Goodnight, Sakura." He said as Sakura smiled at him again and went out of the Chrysler.

He drove away with a smile on his lips. He was glad about how the day turned out. And finally, he's getting closer to Sakura. He would have to pop the question soon.

On the other hand, Sakura walked into the hallway and followed Tomoyo up the stairs. She was confused and worried.

Did he miss her lips on purpose?

AAA

"When will you be back?" Mei Lin was sprawled on her bed; she was talking to Syaoran on the phone.

"If I finish this tomorrow, I'll be on the plane the next night." Syaoran said.

"That's too far away…" Mei Lin cooed.

"It's not, Mei Mei. Just close your eyes and go to sleep." Syaoran said chuckling.

"Okay then… But do you promise that you'll be here on the day of the Sportsfest?"

This made Syaoran think for a while. He knew that Sakura would be there.

"Syao?"

"Hmm… I won't make any promises, Mei Mei." Syaoran said as a form of consolation. He didn't really want to see Sakura. He had been adjusting well ever since he left for Hong Kong. And he was able to drown himself in work once again.

"Okay then… Goodnight, Syao. I love you." Mei Lin said softly.

Syaoran gulped. "Same here, Mei Lin. Goodnight."

Mei Lin turned off the phone and smiled, rolling over. She turned off the lamp beside her bed and tucked herself underneath the covers. Syaoran would be home soon.

Meanwhile, a thousand miles from her, Syaoran was in Hong Kong, in their mansion. He stood up and paced around his room.

Why couldn't he say those words back to Mei Lin now??

BBB Hey guys. Sorry for the really late update. I was busy with a paper in History.  Anyway. I hope you like this chapter. Reviews please!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card captor Sakura

Chapter Ten:

It was a very clear day, no cloud in sight. The sky was the purest blue and there was a light breeze blowing. The opening ceremony for the Sportsfest has just finished and Sakura's event wasn't due until before lunch. It was only 10am. Tomoyo managed to convince her to stop practicing and join the others under a cherry tree for a late breakfast.

Sakura was already in her short and cute cheerleading outfit. Tomoyo made sure that the costumes this year were much more remarkable than last year's. Sakura was sitting on her ankles with Ezra on her left. Eriol and Mei Lin went back to the car for the other picnic basket. Tomoyo was busy preparing plates and utensils.

"Are you nervous, 'Kura?" Ezra asked, looking at Sakura. He loved this view. Sakura looks so cute and pretty in the cheerleading outfit. He could see Sakura's creamy white legs and he had to take a huge amount of self-control just to prevent himself from touching them.

Sakura nodded as she took her plate from Tomoyo, laden with food. "Yes, I'm still a bit nervous though."

Ezra grinned at her as he tucked a lock of stray hair onto Sakura's ear. "Don't worry. You'll do fine. I'll be there to watch and make sure you do."

Sakura laughed and looked at his blue-green eyes, seeing herself reflected in them. "That's what I'm scared of."

Ezra grinned and put his hand on Sakura's waist, dragging her closer. "You'll do fine."

Sakura rested her shoulder as she smiled. It was wonderful that someone was there to watch over her and say comforting things.

Before they knew it, there was a flash of white light and a click of a camera. Sakura pursed her lips as she stared at Tomoyo who was looking sheepish, her camera in her hand. "Sorry… Couldn't resist." Tomoyo whispered, looking very naughty.

Ezra and Sakura straightened up as Eriol and Mei Lin came back.

"Sorry it took us so long, guys. Damn, Eriol. He forgot where he parked his freaking car." Mei Lin looked at Eriol savagely as she sat back down on the mat and took a plate from Tomoyo.

"Hey… I didn't forget. I was merely confused." Eriol said defensively.

"Yeah right!" Mei Lin snapped at him. "You totally went into the opposite direction! You even mistook someone else's car as yours!"

Eriol stuck out his tongue as Tomoyo kept on giggling. "It's not my fault his car is the same as mine!"

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "You, idiot!"

Eriol ignored her. Tomoyo has just handed him a plate.

"Anyway…" Eriol huffed as he glared at Mei Lin. "We have chocolate cake and strawberry ice cream in that basket." He pointed at the basket they got from the car.

Sakura groaned loudly. Everyone turned to look at her. Ezra was looking worried. "Something wrong??"

Sakura shook her head as she swallowed the remains of food in her mouth. "Why?!"

Eriol raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean 'why'??"

Sakura sucked on her bottom lip. "I can't eat too many sugary foods today… I have cheering and a marathon to run…"

Tomoyo laughed while pointing a finger at Sakura. "HAHA! Too bad, Sakura."

Sakura pouted when Mei Lin gasped and dropped her fork on the cloth. This time, everyone looked at her.

"I have to run today too…"

This time, Eriol laughed out loud. "SWEET REVENGE!"

Mei Lin whacked him on the head. "Shut up, Eriol!"

They all erupted in laughter as Eriol massaged the top of his head.

"Maybe you can have a bite, Sakura?" Ezra asked her when the laughter died down and they started eating again.

Sakura shook her head, her mouth full of rice. Before she could say anything, Tomoyo cut her off. "Sakura's a monster, Ezra. Once she starts eating… No one can stop her."

Sakura's jaw dropped open as Tomoyo shielded herself from the incoming bullets of rice Sakura threw at her. "How dare you!!"

Eriol was trying his best not to laugh as he helped Tomoyo remove the rice stuck to her hair.

Mei Lin looked at them while she put a sushi in her plate. "You look like monkeys eating lice off each other." She had a serious face when she said this.

Sakura snorted and so did Ezra. Eriol stuck out his tongue while Tomoyo giggled. "You're just jealous you don't have someone here."

Mei Lin scowled. "No hitting on soft spots! Besides, he said he'll be here today."

Sakura kept on chewing. She tried her hardest to block out the voices as Tomoyo asked Mei Lin more questions about Syaoran.

"He said he'll be here any minute. He definitely promised that he'll be here by the time I run. Now that you mention it… His flight just landed thirty minutes ago… If I remember correctly…" Mei Lin prodded her chin as she tried to remember.

Sakura maintained a straight face as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and put down her plate and chopsticks. She kept on ignoring the flow of the conversation but she was failing miserably.

More questions about Syaoran were entertained by Mei Lin. Nobody noticed that Sakura wasn't participating in the conversation. She pretended to be busy with her cell phone when suddenly, as if by some unknown miracle, it rang. Sakura was grateful for the timing and she moved away from them.

She had decided to entirely love her savior when –"Kaiju."

Sakura's smile disappeared at Touya's voice, "TOUYA??"

"Why the hell are you surprised to hear my voice? Are you expecting another call? From a boy??" Touya's voice sounded suspicious.

"Cut the crap, Touya." Sakura snapped.

"Can't I call my baby sister to make sure that she's fine??" Touya's voice was getting louder.

Sakura laughed. "You never called to make sure I'm fine."

There was a few seconds of silence from the other end. "Oh. Right. Anyway, it looks like this trips going to be taking longer than I expected. I just called to let you know."

Sakura nodded, "Okay, Touya. Anything else?"

"I'll be sending your allowance every two weeks. I know you're staying with Tomoyo but please check the house from time to time."

Sakura made a mental list in her head.

"And I'll try to be home for Christmas. That's only 2 months away so don't you dare get a boyfriend."

Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing. She stole a glance at Ezra who was laughing with Eriol, Mei Lin and Tomoyo.

"I know your Sportsfest is today so be good and do your best. I'm expecting a medal when I get home."

Sakura smiled. "Yes, Touya."

"Okay. Bye, Kaiju."

Sakura cringed at the mention of kaiju again. "Bye, Touya."

She flipped her phone closed and walked back towards the picnic spot. She walked slowly, trying to hear bits of the conversation just to make sure that it was still not centered on Syaoran. When she heard the mentioning of a victory party after the Sportsfest, she smiled and sat back down beside Ezra again.

AAA

Syaoran took a deep breath. He just came from the airport and changed in the car. Mei Lin was sure to have a fit when he didn't arrive in time for her marathon. He was now wearing a white shirt and beige shorts with sneakers.

He arrived at around 10:20 and had the limousine drop him at the school gates. He saw Mei Lin and Eriol in the parking lot but they were too far; they couldn't hear him. He had followed them but when he saw Sakura on the mat with Ezra, he felt his face boil.

He was quite prepared to see Sakura. He even planned to be kind to her the whole afternoon opposed to his original plan of ignoring her. But when he saw Sakura leaning on Ezra's shoulder, he got curious and hid behind a nearby tree.

He could hear snippets of their conversation. He kept his eyes on Sakura the whole time. He took note of how she ate and how she moved, every shift in her movements exposing her long white legs. Syaoran felt his face grow hot.

He hated himself at the moment. He tricked himself into coming home early just to fulfill his promise to Mei Lin even though he knew that he would see Sakura. He kept on denying that Sakura's presence will confuse him again.

Syaoran was debating with his thoughts whether or not he would show himself to them now. Sakura walked off to answer a phone call after acting weirdly when the conversation was turned to him. But curiosity got the better of him.

He would stay in the shadows first until he could muster enough strength and courage to face Sakura and Mei Lin at the same time. Right now, he's a huge mess.

AAA

"Stay still, Sakura!" Tomoyo scolded her as she dabbed Sakura's lips with a bit of lip gloss.

Sakura shoulders sagged as Ezra chuckled behind her.

"Just a few more seconds, Sakura." Ezra rubbed her shoulders. Sakura groaned but didn't move so as not to anger Tomoyo further.

Sakura's butt was getting sore. She had been sitting on the stool for thirty minutes while Tomoyo 'fixed' her face. She's completely sure that by the time Tomoyo finishes, she looks like a clown.

Just then, Tomoyo leaped back, "Voila!"

Sakura groaned again. "Can I go now? There's still time for a last-minute practice." The cheering competition was about to begin. The rest of Sakura's squad was already outside, practicing their moves and somersaults. Sakura was left behind because Tomoyo wasn't finished with her yet.

Tomoyo sighed and handed Sakura a large mirror.

Sakura's jaw dropped.

Her hair looked silkier than it is and her eyes were bigger and more pronounced. Her cheeks had a shimmer of pink on them and her lips were kissable and glossy.

Ezra snickered. "Now… I want to try those lips out…" he whispered in her ear. Sakura blushed even harder. But Tomoyo stopped him.

"HEY! NO KISSING! You'll ruin a beautiful work of art!"

Sakura laughed loudly as Ezra raised his arms as if surrendering. "Yes, Ma'am!"

Tomoyo raised her eyebrow. "I think that's Chiharu calling you, Sakura?"

Chiharu was the squad's captain. It was supposed to be Sakura but she gave the position to Chiharu since she was already class president. It would be too much on her part if she took the captain's position too.

Sakura leaped off the stool and ran outside, just in time for the squad's usual prayer before competitions.

Tomoyo gathered her makeup stuff while Ezra waited for her. He offered to carry her bag.

"Thanks, Ezra."

"No problem…" Ezra assured her as they followed Sakura outside. "Tomoyo… I've been thinking…"

"Hm?"

"You're really good to Sakura…" Ezra said softly as they watched Sakura wave her pompoms and do the dance routine.

Tomoyo smiled at him. "She's good to me, too."

Ezra looked at Tomoyo who had her arms crossed. "You're like sisters."

Tomoyo nodded. "We've been together ever since, Ezra."

Ezra smiled. "That's nice to hear. I'm an only child."

Tomoyo laughed at this. "Me too. But I've got Sakura. So…"

Ezra looked at her again.

"If you ever hurt Sakura in any way, make her cry or unhappy, I will personally make sure you are dead."

Ezra smiled. "I don't plan on dying by your hand anytime soon."

Tomoyo smiled at him. "That's very good to hear."

Ezra winked at her as he turned to watch Sakura again who just did a somersault.

"Anyway… Once you meet her brother, you'll die anyway."

Ezra was confused at these words. He looked at Tomoyo but before he could ask her what she meant, Tomoyo waved at Eriol. "ERIOL! MEI LIN! OVER HERE!!"

Ezra decided to ask Sakura instead later since Mei Lin was running towards them already.

"Did you find Syaoran already?" Tomoyo asked Mei Lin.

Mei Lin shook her head. She called the house to check if Syaoran's driver was already there. Upon hearing that Syaoran arrived at around half-past ten, Eriol concluded that maybe he got lost around the school. Syaoran wouldn't even answer his phone.

"It's already 11. And the competition starts in thirty minutes. I wanted him to sit with us. We've already checked the grounds and some of the first-floor classrooms but he wasn't there. We asked the security guards but they can't remember." Mei Lin said worriedly.

Eriol shook his head in disbelief. "That spoiled bastard. It's really a bad thing to leave him alone. He gets lost all the time."

Ezra was scanning the area for Syaoran too. "What is he wearing anyway?"

Mei Lin gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh! I forgot to ask!" She whipped out her cell phone and dialed the house number again. Eriol kissed Tomoyo on the forehead.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked.

Tomoyo pointed over to the squad. They were performing a pyramid and Sakura was on the very top.

"She's looking really good. Did you do that?" Eriol praised.

Tomoyo nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah… I just enhanced what she got."

Eriol nodded as he placed his arm around Tomoyo's waist. Suddenly, Ezra yelped.

"Maybe that's Syaoran?? He has brown hair right??"

Mei Lin squealed and jumped up and down, trying to get a view. "WHERE??"

Ezra squinted his eyes, "There… by the cotton candy stand… No… Wait… False alarm… That's not him."

Mei Lin scowled again. She was getting restless. Where can Syaoran be?!

"I'll help you look for him, Mei Lin." Ezra offered.

Mei Lin smiled at him. "Thank you, Ezra."

Ezra gave Tomoyo's bag to Eriol and he followed Mei Lin to search for Syaoran.

"Just be back in time for the competition!" Tomoyo called after them.

AAA

Syaoran hid in the shadows again. He couldn't believe that he managed to stay hidden for this long. Usually, Mei Lin manages to ferret him out of his hiding place.

He was now drinking a cold soda. It was hard following them around and his hiding place earlier, when he watched Tomoyo fix Sakura's makeup into perfection, was swelteringly hot. He didn't know why he was following them, feeling very stalker-ish. He just wanted to see Sakura without having to battle with his thoughts and act normal. At least, in this state, he could think of whatever he wants. He was already dreading the time where he has to come back to reality and be Mei Lin's fiancé once again.

Syaoran took a deep breath as he continued watching Sakura dance and cheer. Her every movement flared her short skirt, exposing her long legs. Syaoran mentally slapped himself. He had to control himself just for a tiny bit.

Just then, a bell rang, signaling the start of the competition. Syaoran sighed as the squad, including a very flushed Sakura stopped practicing. He had to change hiding places again. He saw a glimpse of Tomoyo and Eriol. He smiled at the sight of them acting very in love. He suddenly felt incomplete.

He wanted someone to hold.

He wanted someone to act like that towards to.

He knew he couldn't do that to Mei Lin… The kisses on the forehead are so brotherly for him.

He wasn't surprised when he found himself thinking of Sakura.

BBB Hey guys. I really loved your reviews.  Anyway, I planned this chapter earlier this morning while I was in class so I kind of had it all figured out by the time I went home. I'll be updating as soon as possible since the weekends are coming and I'm finally done with my History project.  So thank you and please review on this chapter! THANK YOU FOR READING MY FANFICTION. :P


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card captor Sakura

Chapter Eleven:

"SAKURA!! THAT WAS SOOOOO GREAT!!" Tomoyo half-shouted as she hugged a flushed Sakura. The squad has just finished performing and the crowd was still wild!

"No worries, Sakura. You guys did very well. It's in the bag for sure." Eriol said as he gave Sakura a friendly hug.

Sakura smiled at them both. "Thanks, guys. I was really nervous when I did my somersault. I felt like I was choking!"

Tomoyo pursed her lips in amusement. No matter how much Sakura gets confused, she never stumbles on a routine or anything.

"Are you sure we did great? I mean, enough for a first-placer?" Sakura asked worriedly, clutching her pompoms to her chest. Eriol laughed aloud.

"Cut the negativity, Sakura. It was the best performance ever!" Mei Lin suddenly appeared from behind, followed by Ezra.

"Hey, guys. What happened to you two?" Eriol asked, putting his arm around Tomoyo.

Ezra shrugged. Mei Lin explained, "Well… we were on our way back. But then we saw that it was already their performance," she gestured to Sakura, "And we didn't want to miss anything so we sort of stayed in our place."

Ezra nodded in agreement as he kissed Sakura on the cheek. "You were absolutely wonderful, 'Kura."

Sakura blushed some more. "Thanks, Ezra."

Tomoyo suddenly remembered something. "WAIT!"

Everyone turned to look at her. "What is it?" Sakura asked nervously.

Tomoyo grinned and plunged her hand inside her bag, bringing out her camera. "We need to take a picture!!"

Sakura gave a huge sigh of relief. She thought something had happened!

They handed the camera to Chiharu who offered to take their picture. Eriol was beside Tomoyo and Mei Lin was in the middle. Sakura was in front of Ezra, his hands around her waist.

"One, two, three!" Chiharu counted as she took the picture.

Sakura smiled her best ever. Ezra's arms around her were so comforting; she doesn't mind staying in them for as long as she possibly can.

Tomoyo stole a glance at Ezra and Sakura while Chiharu was focusing the camera. She swathe blissful smile on Sakura's face and their obvious closeness. Surely, they're falling in love already?

Eriol, jealous of Sakura and Ezra's posing, captured Tomoyo in his arms. "Hey… I'm jealous…" He pouted.

Tomoyo smiled. She wrapped her arms around Eriol and held him close. Chiharu didn't waste time in capturing the moment. However, she laughed at the sight of Mei Lin scowling.

"NO FAIR!" Mei Lin suddenly said out loud.

Eriol and Tomoyo broke apart. Ezra held Sakura loosely but didn't let her go.

"WHY AM I THE ONLY LONELY PERSON HERE!" Mei Lin pouted, stomping her feet.

Eriol chuckled. "It's not our fault your crazy little wolf forgot to bring his butt here."

Tomoyo thanked Chiharu as she got back the camera. She stuffed it inside her bag and looked over at Mei Lin who looked as if she was about to cry.

"Hmmm… The marathon doesn't start in two hours… We will all look for him. Okay?"

Mei Lin nodded slowly as she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying.

"No sad faces, little cousin. Eriol said as he rubbed the sides of Mei Lin's shoulders.

Sakura, although hating the fact that she has to help look for Syaoran himself, gave Mei Lin a big hug. "Yeah… We'll help."

Ezra put her arm around Sakura. She was grateful for this; it kept Syaoran away from her mind.

Mei Lin nodded and bravely put on a smile. "Okay then. Let's go."

Eriol smiled as he took Mei Li's hand on the left and Tomoyo on the right. "I'll take these girls, Ezra. If you don't mind." Tomoyo giggled.

Ezra shook his head. "Not at all." He pulled Sakura closer to him. "I've got everything I need right here."

Tomoyo winked at Ezra who gave her a meaningful look. Sakura was busy feeling blissful.

She had just finished their routine. And now, the most handsome and sweetest guy was standing next to her, holding her in his arms, making sure she doesn't go.

What else could she ask for?

AAA  
Syaoran groaned as he heard the whole conversation. Now, he has to hide in the bathroom stalls just to avoid the search party. At the same time, his fists were clenched. He heard every word Ezra said.

Every.

Damn.

Word.

He felt himself clouded by anger. How dare he call Sakura his?! They aren't even dating! Well, they might be but they're still not an item! Sakura is his!

HIS!

Sakura Kinomoto belongs to Syaoran Li and will never ever belong to somebody else-

Syaoran's thoughts stopped. He was suddenly aware of himself getting ready to punch the lights out of Ezra.

Instead of getting carried away, he turned around so he couldn't see Ezra cuddling Sakura in public.

In front of everyone.

In public.

Damn that Ezra! He thinks he's such a hotshot cuddling Sakura in public! He looks at her as if he wants to EAT her! Shouldn't he be asha-

Syaoran slapped himself on the forehead.

He has to get himself in order. Other people are already watching him. A kid, about five years old, was staring up at him like he was a very entertaining television program.

"You're ice cream is dripping." Syaoran said icily.

The kid took a few steps back and ran back to his mother.

Syaoran chuckled. He must have looked like an idiot. Acting that way all by himself, he wouldn't be surprised if the people thought he was insane.

Back to his thoughts, he managed to control himself and his anger. He reminded himself that he has no right whatsoever on Sakura. No matter how much he thinks, he could never have her. He already has Mei Lin.

Syaoran groaned at this truth. He never particularly liked reality ever since he knew that a girl like Sakura exists in this unfair world. He glanced at is watch. He has two hours before he has to finally show himself to Mei Lin.

He'll spend that time thinking of excuses. Maybe he'll say that he was lost. Yeah, that would be fine. Eriol will totally believe him. He thinks he is such a complete airhead but actually, the times were he was 'lost' was when he wanted to just spend time with himself.

He has to hide. Every second he spends outside increases the chance of Mei Lin finding him there. He needs a quiet place where he can devise an excuse on why he got lost. That will take about ten minutes.

The rest of the two hours, he'll spend picturing Sakura dancing and twirling in her short skirt. He laughed at the thought of himself as a pervert.

He walked briskly towards the building, determined to hide out in one of the stalls. Just then, he stopped in his tracks.

Tomoyo was standing right in front of him, surprise on her face.

AAA

They stood there staring at each other. Tomoyo took in Syaoran's slightly rumpled white shirt and shorts. His sneakers were also a bit dusty. Syaoran's hair was rumpled and sticking out in different directions, giving him the just-got-out-of-bed look. Tomoyo pursed her lips and crossed her arms. Syaoran certainly doesn't look as if he's just arrived.

"Where have you been?" She said icily.

Syaoran shrugged. "Around." He decided that he will not tell Tomoyo about the stalking.

"Mei Lin is worried about you. Don't you know that she- that is to say, all of us are already looking for you?" Tomoyo snapped. She didn't want to get irritated but knowing that Syaoran has been here all this time, making Mei Lin worried and almost making her cry.

"I needed time for myself, Tomoyo." Syaoran said.

"Yourself??" Tomoyo scoffed.

"Where are Eriol and Mei Lin?" Syaoran asked. He ignored Tomoyo's last comment.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Out there. Looking for you." She emphasized on the last three words. She wanted him to feel guilty about hiding.

Syaoran sighed and approached Tomoyo. "Listen… I've got a favor to ask."

Tomoyo looked up at him. She was still obviously pissed.

"I need time before I have to get back to reality. Don't tell anyone I'm here." He said softly, looking directly into her eyes.

Tomoyo was getting more pissed. "Why should I help you?"

Syaoran looked down. Would he have to tell Tomoyo the truth? That he had been watching Sakura from afar because he's afraid to get closer and fall in love with her more than he feels-

Wait.

Love.

He said 'fall in love with her more than he feels…'

Syaoran shook his head. He could feel his insanity slipping away.

"Syaoran."

Syaoran returned to earth, even though echoes of love were still ringing inside his head. He forced himself to look into Tomoyo's eyes. He took a deep breath. "I need to sort myself out."

Tomoyo's stern face turned soft and concerned. "Is anything wrong? Are you ill or something? Is there anything I can do to help?"

It took Syaoran a huge effort to think of an answer to his question. His mind was full of his thoughts on Sakura. He was sure he'll go crazy.

Tomoyo grasped him by the arms. "Syaoran, look at me. Is anything wrong??"

Syaoran shook his head. He tried to grasp his thoughts but it was like holding water in his cupped hands. He couldn't gather them together. He couldn't think of a rational response.

Without answering Tomoyo, he pulled himself from her grasp and walked away. He didn't look back when he heard Tomoyo's voice calling after him.

He started walking in a daze. He was like a zombie not knowing where to go. He felt mentally exhausted. No. He IS mentally exhausted.

He looked around him, back to the spot where Ezra and Sakura were standing earlier. They were still there, cuddling each other. Syaoran looked back down.

He cannot fall in love with her.

He absolutely must not fall in love with her.

Falling in love with her is insane. He hasn't even talked to her yet.

Syaoran continued walking, not knowing where his feet will lead him.

He had to get out of here.

He has less than two hours to set himself straight.

AAA

Sakura stopped Ezra when his face was inches from her. "Not here."

Ezra pouted. "Why not?"

Sakura looked around, seeing that other students were already staring.

Ezra chuckled as he kissed Sakura on the cheek longer than necessary and whispered into her ear. "I expect something from you later. Okay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded as she took Ezra's hand and they wove in the crowd. Other students were pointing at them. She was beginning to get embarrassed by all the staring.

Ezra, on the other hand, has different thoughts. He held Sakura's hand tighter and kissed the back of it. Sakura just blushed.

There is really no need to look for Syaoran is there?

She can just spend his time with Ezra, walking around, letting everyone know that she is his girl.

Wait.

His girl.

Sakura looked up at Ezra. He could see a twinkling in his eyes, a smile on his lips. She knew he was happy.

She was happy too.

Deep inside, she knew she doesn't mind being his girl.

His girl.

Ezra's girl.

Sakura smiled widely, gripping his hand tighter.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" Ezra was looking at her as they approached the gym where Sakura was going to change clothes.

Sakura shook her head in bliss. "Nope. I'm fine. I'm feeling rather splendid actually."

Ezra smiled at her. "Do I have anything to do with it?"

Sakura pondered on this. Yes… Ezra has something to do with it.

Come to think of it, it's his fault she's feeling so high up in the clouds like she has no worries at all, no marathon to run.

"You'll tell me later, right?" Ezra asked her.

Sakura nodded. "Maybe." She said with a mysterious smile.

They had reached the girls' locker rooms. Ezra let go of Sakura's hand hesitantly and trailed his finger alongside her face. "I know you would. If you don't, I'll make you." He threatened softly before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Go change, 'Kura. I'll wait for you outside. Then we can go looking for Syaoran." Ezra said. He opened the door for her and closed it behind her.

Sakura considered calling after him and telling him that she doesn't want to go look for Syaoran.

He just burst her happy bubble. Oh well, he gave it to her in the first place he can take it away.

But why did it have to happen?

Why couldn't he just shut his mouth and not mention Syaoran at all?

That name came like a whip, bringing Sakura back down from the clouds she was soaring on earlier.

Syaoran and his brown hair, his eyes… his gorgeous amber eyes, unequaled by any person on this planet. His warm and firm hands were soft to touch.

Sakura gulped. No… she can't let these kinds of thoughts go back and haunt her. She has Ezra.

Ezra and his sweet and caring affection towards her. His black hair and blue-green eyes were to die for; eyes that will never be found elsewhere.

Sakura walked to her locker, accepting the greetings she received from her fellow cheerleaders.

"Hey, Sakura! I saw you with Ezra. Are you two an item now?" Yuri asked.

Sakura blushed again. All thoughts of Syaoran flew away. She looked at Yuri as she pulled the ribbons from her hair. "Not yet."

Yuri laughed. "What do you mean 'not yet'? You two look so good together!"

Sakura smiled, "thank you, Yuri."

"Just let me know when you two are together, okay?" Yuri patted her on the back as she made her way outside, hitching her duffel bag on her shoulder. "And good luck to your marathon later! We'll all be rooting for you!" She called out before the door swung back into place.

Sakura smiled at herself as she took off her cheerleading outfit. She folded it hastily and stuffed it inside her bag. She stood there in her underwear as she started rummaging the contents of her bag for her sweatpants and shirt. She found them at the bottom and pulled them on. She stuffed her feet back into her sneakers and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She removed her makeup and put on baby powder. Slowly, her other classmates trooped outside since they were finished, wishing Sakura luck on her next game.

She was applying lip balm on her lips when suddenly, the door swung open and Mei Lin came in, looking distraught.

"Oh, Sakura! Did you find him?" Mei Lin asked as she collapsed on a bench. She was looking disheveled.

"We haven't started looking for him yet." Sakura said apologetically.

Mei Lin shook her head. "Oh, right. You had to change out of your cheerleading outfit."

Sakura sat finished on putting her lip gloss and sat down beside Mei Lin. "I'm sorry…"

Mei Lin gave her a smile. "It's alright. It's just that, I wouldn't worry so much if I can reach him. But he's not answering his phone."

Sakura rubbed Mei Lin's arm. "Maybe, he had something urgent to do? Like, an emergency meeting?"

Mei Lin shook her head, "I already called Aunt Yelan. He has no meetings scheduled for today. And I called his office, he isn't there. The driver specifically said that he dropped off Syaoran here."

Sakura pursed her lips, as much as she wanted to avoid everything concerning Syaoran, Mei Lin needs her help. "I'm already done changing. We can look for him now." She offered.

Mei Lon nodded her head. "Let me change first."

Sakura nodded and stood up. "I'll wait with Ezra outside, okay? In the meantime, I'll call Eriol and Tomoyo."

Mei Lin nodded as she pulled her shirt above her head. "The three of us split together so we could cover more ground. I think Eriol is checking all the men's bathrooms. Tomoyo is out there in the field."

Sakura nodded as she grabbed her bag and hung it over her shoulder. She went outside and looked for Ezra but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! It's Eriol! Have you seen Mei Lin?"

Sakura put down her bag for a while and sat down on the floor beside the door. "Yeah, she's with me."

"Where are you guys?"

"Girls' locker room, Eriol. Did you find him?" Sakura asked.

"Who?"

Sakura mentally sighed. She has no desire to mention his name. "Li-kun?"

She heard Eriol sigh. "Nope. I don't think he's here at all. That idiot got himself lost again, that's for sure."

Sakura smiled at this.

"Anyway… I'll look for Tomoyo first then I'll go pick you guys up. Where's Ezra?"

At this, Sakura looked around the gym again. No hint of black hair anywhere. "Search me."

"You mean you lost him??" Eriol's voice was that of disbelief.

"I didn't _lose_ him, Eriol. I went inside to change, when I got back outside, he isn't here. He said he would wait for me."

"Well, that was shit," was Eriol's remark.

Sakura chuckled. "Maybe he just went to buy something."

Eriol snorted. "Still shit, Sakura."

Sakura laughed aloud. "Stop saying that, Eriol."

"Shit shit shit."

Sakura laughed still, "Are you high??"

It was Eriol's turn to laugh. "Maybe I am."

"Why?"

"Because there are two shits out there that needs finding. One is an idiot and one is a former idiot. Two idiots."

"Why is Ezra an idiot?"

"Former idiot." Eriol corrected her. "Remember what he did in his welcome home party?"

Sakura was confused by this. "What did he do?"

"You don't know?"

"I don't."

"Tomoyo didn't tell you?"

"Just say it, Eriol." Sakura snapped. She was getting curious. Ezra did something to her at the party? All she remembers was getting drunk. No, correct that, extremely drunk. Did Ezra… Did he…?

"He left to answer a phone call right?" Eriol refreshed her memory.

Sakura grunted to show she was listening. She was busy trying her hardest to remember what transpired in her drunken state.

"Well… I was sort of watching you. Then I had to answer Syaoran's call since he was already there but he couldn't find us. When I looked back to the couch where you were sleeping, you weren't there anymore. We all looked for you but Syaoran found you."

"Found me…?" Sakura was getting ambushed by this piece of information.

"Yeah… well… it's a bit hard to explain. But to summarize everything, someone threw you into the pool; Syaoran dived in and took you out. He punched the kid's face and carried you back inside. Ezra was completely wrapped up in his conversation; he didn't know that you were almost drowning in the pool when he was supposed to be watching you."

Sakura was getting angrier, not at herself but at Ezra. Now she remembers, she remembers Ezra telling her that she was VIP but he left right in the middle of the night to answer a phone call!

"And Syaoran got really mad. Come to think of it, it's really weird because I know that you and Syaoran weren't close but he said something like, 'if you can't take care of her now, what makes you think you can take care of her when you're together' or something like that." Eriol laughed at his own imitation of Syaoran's voice.

Sakura didn't know what to say about this new piece of information.

What the hell was that about?

Is that why Ezra had been really sweet and clingy to her after the party??

"Sakura, you there?"

Sakura snapped out of her reverie and cleared her throat, "Tomoyo didn't tell me."

"Oh, right. Maybe she was distracted. Isn't it that the next day was when your brother left and you moved back in at Tomoyo's?"

Sakura frowned as she tried to remember. "U-huh…"

"Anyway… that is why Ezra is a former idiot. He's changed a lot now."

"Yeah… I can see that."

"Talk to you later, Sakura." Eriol said as a form of goodbye.

"Bye, Eriol." Sakura flipped her phone close and rolled it in her hands.

Syaoran told Ezra off. He punched a kid's face. He saved her in the pool. Those were his arms that carried her back into the warmth. The same arms that carried her to the sofa when she twisted her ankle. That's why she felt so comfortable and familiar…

Then, as if a bulb suddenly lit inside her head, she remembered the faint outline of a face, the one she was trying to reach.

Sakura closed her eyes tight as she tried to remember. It was too blurred. She reached out with her fingers when her hand was held tightly by a warm strong hand. And then she blacked out.

That feeling was nowhere near the feeling of holding Ezra's hand.

That hand wasn't Ezra's.

That hand was Syaoran's.

Sakura gasped at this new revelation. What happened before that? Why did she black out?

She remembers feeling cold and bloated. She also remembers being exhausted and short of breath. Someone threw her into the pool… Syaoran dived in to save her…

It didn't take Sakura long to put two and two together.

It was as if it was happening right this very moment.

Someone grabbed her by the waist, a loud voice in her ear. She felt herself being lifted into the air and after a second or two, she hit the cold surface of the water. She tried to get out and swam upwards but her arms were too listless and wouldn't follow her mind. Several legs surrounded her, her brain felt as if it was being compressed due to lack of oxygen.

Now she remembers seeing Syaoran's face in the water, coming towards her.

Being drunk, she naturally thought that it was only a vision, a temporary hallucination. Then something hit her hard on the head and the breath was knocked out of her. Her eyes closed and she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her upwards. Cold air stung her face and loud shouts were around her.

She was lifted into the air again, the iciness of the air piercing her like needles. She wanted very much to breathe but her lungs didn't seem to want to cooperate.

She felt her chin being tilted upward and soft, warm lips pressed against her own.

The world stopped.

Sakura opened her eyes in surprise and shock and at the tap on her shoulder.

"Are you drifting off to sleep, Sakura?" Mei Lin asked who was kneeling beside her. She was already dressed in the same sweatpants and shirt since they were both in the marathon.

"Oh, Mei Lin! Sorry. I was thinking." Sakura said apologetically. She'll think about that kiss later.

"It's alright. Where's Ezra?" Mei Lin asked as she helped Sakura on her feet.

Sakura brushed the dust on her sweatpants and grabbed her bag from the floor. She followed Mei Lin outside the gym.

"I don't know. I can't see him anywhere." Sakura said, once more looking around for a sign of Ezra and his blue-green eyes.

Mei Lin pursed her lips as she looked around for a sign of Syaoran and his amber eyes.

"Hey guys!" Ezra half-ran over to them.

"Where have you been?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed and stingy. Her conversation with Eriol was still fresh in her mind. VIP, my ass. She thought of this savagely.

"I got you two bottles of water. I thought you might be thirsty." Ezra said with a smile, his forehead had beads of sweat from running.

"Gee… thank you, Ezra." Mei Lin said as she took the bottle from Ezra and took a long drink.

Sakura took the other bottle and put it in her bag. She didn't feel thirsty at all. The thought of swimming pools and getting drunk was enough to satiate her thirst.

"Anything wrong, 'Kura?" Ezra asked worriedly. "Did you want anything else?"

Sakura shook her head, "I'm fine. Just nervous."

Ezra smiled at her and hugged her briefly. "You'll do fine as usual."

"Hey, there's Tomoyo and Eriol." Mei Lin said.

"Sorry we're late." Eriol apologized.

"Did you find him?" Mei Lin asked Eriol and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo shook her head whilst Eriol put his arm around Mei Lin, "You know, little cousin. If we found him, he'll be here with us."

Mei Lin pouted.

"Don't worry. He'll turn up." Tomoyo said.

"You look surprisingly positive about that, Tomoyo." Eriol remarked as he gave his girlfriend a huge smile.

"Oh well, you guys all look like crap so I've decided to lighten up the mood." Tomoyo said with a shrug.

Sakura laughed at this. Ezra was sweaty since he just ran to get drinks. Mei Lin still looks disheveled even after she changed her clothes. Eriol looks as if he just ran all the way from here. Tomoyo was the only one looking fresh.

"Anyway… I'm hungry." Mei Lin said aloud. "I don't care if I don't find Syaoran right now. I'm hungry."

Eriol laughed at this. "That's the spirit. Leave that idiot by himself."

Mei Lin nodded vigorously. "We need to eat now so Sakura and I still have time to digest the food before the marathon. If Syaoran is coming, he'll be here by then."

They all trooped back under the cherry tree where they had their breakfast earlier. Their stuff was still there, guarded by one of Tomoyo's many bodyguards, Mizuki Ryu.

"Ms. Daiduji. You're lunch is ready." Mizuki said with a bow.

Tomoyo cringed. "Enough with the Ms. Daiduji stuff, Mizuki." She whispered.

Mizuki smiled and apologized, "I'm sorry, Ms. Daiduji."

Everyone was amused by this.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Mizuki gave them another bow and walked away.

They all sat down but Eriol, who was definitely in a teasing mood, offered Tomoyo a napkin. "Here's your napkin, Ms. Daiduji."

Tomoyo scowled at him and took the napkin, spreading it on her knees.

"Ms Daiduji, your chopsticks." Eriol said with a perfectly straight face.

Tomoyo burst out laughing. "Stop it, Eriol!"

Eriol shook his head and kissed her swiftly on the lips. "If you say so, Ms. Daiduji."

Sakura laughed at the sight. Eriol and Tomoyo look perfect for each other. She looked at Ezra who was eating fried dumplings.

Syaoran's words echoed inside her head. 'If you can't take care of her now, what makes you think you can take care of her when you're together?'

Sakura shook her head. Ezra is being perfectly nice to her right now. This means that Syaoran's words struck him or else he wouldn't be acting all sweet and caring. Maybe he really is sincere about her because he changed himself.

"Why aren't you eating, 'Kura?" Ezra asked as he swallowed his food.

Sakura shook her head. "Still nervous, I guess."

Ezra moved closer to her, "Don't be. If you fall, I'll be there. We'll all be there."

"That's the point."

"To help you, silly."

Sakura smiled at this.

Even though she didn't want to see him at all, she wished that Syaoran was there too.

So that if she falls or stumbles, he'll be there to save her.

BBB Hey guys! HAH! I just finished this chapter which is the longest of the lot! It took me about five hours to complete this. :P Anyway… I hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it. Anyway, please review on this. I kind of got carried away with Syaoran on this chap (like I always do) and I really liked it because it's going to the point where he'll already take drastic measures to keep himself from going crazy. Thank you for reading my fanfiction! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card captor Sakura.

Chapter Twelve:

"Are you nervous, Mei Lin?" Sakura asked. They were at the oval, stretching. The marathon was going to start in ten minutes time and they were already wearing their shorts and running sneakers. Sakura was on her butt, her legs spread out as she reached her toes.

"Not really… I ran in Hong Kong too." Mei Lin said as she stretched her legs.

"Wow! Now I'm scared." Sakura chuckled.

Mei Lin laughed at her too."I'm more scared of you. Syaoran beat me every time."

Sakura frowned over this. "Oh… You went to high school together?"

Mei Lin nodded. "Yeah… But he had to drop out because Aunt Yelan needed help in the company. SO we transferred here."

Sakura didn't say anything. It felt weird knowing things about Syaoran.

"He's in martial arts like me." Mei Lin added.

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

Suddenly, there was a loud whistle. All the other runners including those from the other schools stopped exercising and looked at where the whistle came from. Mr. Kurogane, who was supervising that event was at the edge of the oval, holding a clipboard.

"All runners, an announcement!" He called out.

Mei Lin helped Sakura up and they approached Mr. Kurogane.

"Okay, the marathon starts in five minutes, please be in your positions by then." Mr. Kurogane said. "First one to the finish line will win and so on."

Sakura looked at the other runners. Mei Lin and herself were the only one representing their school. She could see familiar faces, other students she competed with before this year. She waved at Fye who was a senior just like her but from a private all-boys school. She sees him every year.

When Mr. Kurogane dismissed them, Fye approached her. His blond hair shone like gold in the light and his smile was cheerful.

"Sakura-chan, maybe I'll finally beat you this time?" he said, shaking Sakura's hand.

"I don't know. Do you feel lucky, Fye-san?" Sakura asked him.

Fye laughed. "Maybe?"

Sakura gestured at Mei Lin. "This is my friend, Mei Lin Li. She's new this year."

Fye shook Mei Lin's hand. "I noticed."

"It's very nice meeting you, Fye-san." Mei Lin said.

"You know… we could help each other out. You hold Sakura then I'll punch her. With that, we may have a chance to win this thing." Fye winked at Sakura.

Sakura just laughed. Mei Lin looked at her in awe. "Wow… Is she really _that_ good?"

Fye shook his blond head. "You obviously have no idea."

Mei Lin sneered at Sakura. "Sakura! You didn't tell me you were good!"

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "You didn't ask, Mei Lin! And besides, who am I to brag about running?"

Fye crossed his arms, "Only the champion for five straight years."

Sakura pouted at him.

"Well, well, well. This might be hard. And I finally thought that I'll be able to win first place without Syaoran around." Mei Lin teased Sakura.

Fye looked at her curiously, "Syaoran?"

Mei Lin nodded, "Only he beat me like, forever. Plus he's my boyfriend."

Fye raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend, eh?"

Mei Lin nodded.

"That's nice to hear." Fye said.

Sakura avoided Fye's eye. She knew the next question.

"What about you, Sakura? Any boyfriend?" Fye asked her grinning.

Sakura groaned. "Last time I checked, none."

Mei Lin laughed. Before she could say anything about Ezra, she looked over Fye's shoulder and saw Tomoyo and Eriol approaching.

"Tomoyo! Eriol! Over here!" She waved at them.

"Fye-san, it's really nice to see you again." Tomoyo said as they came nearer.

"You know I wouldn't pass up on an opportunity to beat Sakura." Fye said, laughing.

Tomoyo laughed. "By the way, this is Eriol. Eriol, meet Fye."

"Hey, man." Eriol said as he shook Fye's hand. "Are you a senior too?"

Fye nodded, "Yep. My last chance to finally beat Sakura."

Eriol winked at Sakura, "Looks like you've got competition, Sakura."

Sakura stuck out her tongue, "What competition?"

Fye snorted. "So I wasn't competition for you before?"

Sakura shook her head with a grin on her face, "Nope."

Fye san pretended to look hurt. "You'd better get ready for losing this time, Kinomoto."

Sakura laughed at the renewed use of her surname. "Is that a threat?"

Fye nodded. "I guess, I'd better threaten Mei Lin too."

Mei Lin laughed. "There's no need, I'm already scared."

Tomoyo took out her camera and gathered them for a picture. She called out to Mr. Kurogane who approached her with a knowing smile.

"Hiring me as a photographer, Ms. Daiduji?" he said with a smile as she handed the camera to him.

Tomoyo grinned as went to Eriol's side. "Take a good one, Mr. Kurogane, or else you're fired!"

Mr. Kurogane grinned at this. "I'm sure. One… Two… Three!"

When they finished taking the picture, Fye shook Mei Lin and Eriol's hands again and wet back to his team.

"Well… Fye-san looks a lot better than last time, Sakura." Tomoyo remarked.

"But Mei Lin and I trained better." Sakura said as she retied her shoelace. "Did you find Ezra?" Sakura asked them as she retied her other shoe. Eriol and Tomoyo both shook their heads.

"Chiharu said something about someone looking for him." Tomoyo said.

Sakura just nodded. She looked in front of her and time seemed to have stopped. Syaoran was walking towards them, looking very much real.

AAA

"SYAORAN!!" Mei Lin shouted as she ran into him and flung her arms around him. Syaoran gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled at her.

"Sorry I'm late, Mei Mei." He said softly. He could see the others approaching him. "What's with that face, Eriol? Didn't think I'd turn up do you?" He sneered at Eriol.

Eriol shrugged. "You got lost again?"

Syaoran shrugged.

"How can you get lost, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked him. He was the only one who sensed the sarcasm in her voice. "The school ain't a mall."

"Still big though. And there are lots of people around." Syaoran said, looking straight into her eyes.

Eriol laughed. "Idiot."

Mei Lin whacked him on top of the head. "He's not an idiot!"

Syaoran laughed at his. "I am, Mei Lin."

Mei Lin shook her head. "No you're not."

"SEE!! Even he himself admits it!" Eriol said forcefully as he rubbed the top of his head.

Mei Lin crossed her arms and looked at him threateningly. Eriol hid behind Tomoyo who was laughing hard.

As if reminding them of the time, a whistle sounded again and they heard Mr. Kurogane's voice through a megaphone. "All non-runners please clear the oval immediately! All runners, please go to your positions!"

Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly, "Good luck, Sakura."

Eriol gave her a brotherly squeeze after he hugged Mei Lin.

Mei Lin was clinging onto Syaoran again. "Good luck, Mei Mei. Go beat them all." He said with a smile.

Mei Lin nodded as she let go of him. She took Sakura's hand and was ready to go to positions when she turned back and called out to Syaoran.

"Syao! Aren't you going to wish Sakura good luck too?" she asked.

Syaoran looked at Sakura who was standing beside Mei Lin, looking extremely cute and pretty in her shorts and tight shirt. He gulped and decided to put his plan into action.

"Why should I?" he said coldly. He hated himself for the shock his words brought Sakura.

"Because she's competing too!" Mei Lin said, gesturing to the obvious.

"Oh. Okay. Good luck then." Syaoran said icily and he turned around to walk away, followed by a bewildered Eriol and a suspicious Tomoyo.

Mei Lin shook her head and looked at Sakura apologetically, "I'm sorry, Sakura. He isn't usually like this."

Sakura shook her head and smiled, "It's nothing really."

They approached the starting line and got into position, Mei Lin was on Sakura's left and Fye was on the right.

"Good luck." Fye called out to them. Mei Lin nodded as she pulled her hair into a tighter ponytail.

Sakura just nodded. She was trying to compose herself.

Where was the kind Syaoran who always greeted her last time?

Why was he so cold?

Did she do something?

Was it because of the party??

All kinds of questions barraged her mind and Sakura pushed them all away. She focused on the toe of her right sneaker.

Where was Ezra when she needed him to distract her from everything else?

She rubbed her palms together and got ready for the gunshot. They still had about a minute left before the marathon starts.

"Look, Sakura! Eriol and Tomoyo are waving!" Mei Lin said.

Sakura looked at the direction where she was pointing. Eriol and Tomoyo were shouting something. She couldn't understand. She could see Syaoran, who was the only one sitting down. He was beside Eriol.

Amber met emerald eyes. Sakura shuddered. Hatred seemed to pour out from Syaoran from all directions. And she knew it was directed at her.

But why?

AAA

The gunshot fired.

Mei Lin sprinted swiftly, slightly behind Sakura. This was just another meet.

She was running, her hair flying behind her. Her feet weighed like nothing. It seems as if everything was on mute. She was running and Syaoran was there to see her. Nothing else mattered.

Several minutes passed by and Mei Lin still felt light, not at all tired or exhausted. Syaoran had this effect on her.

The fourth lap came and the finish line was near. She was right behind Sakura, almost parallel with Fye.

She looked at the audience roaring from the stands. She saw Eriol and Tomoyo cheering. Syaoran was smiling at her.

Smiling at her…

Wait…

He wasn't looking at her.

His gaze was a little bit farther to the left.

Mei Lin looked at the person in front of her with chocolate brown hair and emerald eyes.

No…

That can't be…

Syaoran IS looking at her.

That was when Mei Lin got distracted.

She yelped as she fell down, hot asphalt grazed her knees and her ankle hurt. As if someone had turned on the full volume, she suddenly heard the loud groans from the stands. She looked frantically around her, seeing glimpses of Eriol and Tomoyo with shocked faces. Syaoran still wasn't looking at her. Mei Lin cursed. If she wins, Syaoran will look at her. She looked behind her. Other runners were still far behind! She can still make third place! Mei Lin groaned as she tried to pull herself up.

But her ankle wouldn't straighten itself out.

She heard faint calls of her name from amidst the cheering.

"Mei Lin, are you alright??" Sakura dropped down beside her. She seemed out of breath. Mei Lin looked over her shoulder and see Fye running towards her too.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?? RUN!!" Mei Lin said.

Sakura shook her head as she pulled one of Mei Lin's arms over her head and helped her up. Fye took the other arm.

"We are not going to leave you here!" Fye said as they helped the limping Mei Lin out of the tracks before she was run over by the other runners.

"But the competition? The finish line??" Mei Lin stuttered.

Sakura shook her head again. "Shut it, Mei Lin."

Mei Lin looked at Fye. "We're not leaving you, okay."

Paramedics received Mei Lin from the stand.

She was already crying. Both from the pain and the disappointment in herself.

Why wasn't Syaoran looking at her anyway?

Mei Lin looked upwards, seeing Sakura's pair of emerald eyes looking worried as one of the paramedics took off Mei Lin's sneakers and prodded her foot. Another paramedic cleaned the gashes on her knees and shins. Mei Lin's elbows were also being dabbed with iodine.

She could see Tomoyo and Eriol running towards them, closely followed by Syaoran.

She looked at Syaoran.

She looked at Sakura

It can't be…

A paramedic reached her ankle and she yelped out in pain.

Hot tears fell freely down her face.

Why was she crying?

Oh yes…

The pain…

Was it the pain?

Or the shock of seeing Syaoran smiling at Sakura when he was supposed to be cheering her on?

Mei Lin closed her eyes.

She didn't want to see anyone.

She cried some more.

Someone told her that she'll be taken to the hospital because her ankle seems to be broken.

She didn't say anything.

Tears.

She felt someone holding her hand, coaxing her to open her eyes but she squeezed them shut.

"Mei Mei…" she heard Syaoran's voice beside her ear.

She cried some more.

Hoping the pain will go down with the tears.

"Mei Mei…" Syaoran said again.

Mei Lin shook her head as she bit her bottom lip, tears still falling freely.

Syaoran was smiling at Sakura… Cheering her on…

Why?

She heard the siren of an ambulance and she felt herself being lifted onto a gurney. Someone hit her foot and she cried out in pain.

She could hear Syaoran cursing and Eriol shouting. "YOU IDIOT! DON'T HIT HER FOOT!"

But she still closed her eyes.

She wanted very much to stop thinking right now.

Even for just a little while.

She felt herself being raised inside the ambulance as someone clambered in and held on to her hand.

"We'll follow in the car." Eriol's voice seemed distances away.

Mei Lin was still crying.

"I'm here, Mei Lin…"

She cried harder if possible. She bit her lips, tasting blood. She heard him utter those words before… but not at her.

Her mind was a mess. She didn't know what to think.

She wanted to disappear. Back to Hong Kong where she doesn't have to get worried about losing Syaoran.

Where there is no Sakura to distract him.

Where there is no Sakura to compete with.

What are emerald eyes over her plain ones?

How can she get Syaoran back?

Then, as if by a miracle… She felt herself let go and she thought no more.

BBB Hey hey. I dreamt about this chapter.  haha. Hope you like it. Please review!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card captor Sakura.

Chapter Thirteen:

"You may go, Sakura." Mr. Kurogane said as Sakura asked permission to follow Mei Lin to the hospital. "Besides, you are now disqualified since you failed to finish the race."

Sakura wasn't worried about the marathon at all. She just wanted to make sure that her friend was okay. She came back to the huddle where Tomoyo, Eriol and Fye were waiting for her.

"I'm really sorry about this, Fye…" Sakura said softly as Fye gave her a friendly hug.

"Now worries, Sakura. At least you didn't beat me this time!" Fye said. Sakura smiled at his attempt to lighten up the tensed atmosphere. "Anyway… I have to go, guys. My coach will probably whip my ass because of this. Helping the enemy and all that." He gave Sakura another hug and he shook hands once more with Eriol.

"Thanks for helping out my cousin, Fye. Even though she wasn't really a friend of yours." Eriol said.

Fye shook his head. "Like I said, no worries. Any friend of Sakura's is my friend too."

Eriol smiled at him as Tomoyo hugged Fye. "Thank you, Fye-san."

Fye smiled at them and walked away, his blond hair still shining. "Cheer up! I can sense that Mei Lin is tough." With this, he ran back to his waiting coach who seemed very frustrated.

"I hope his coach won't be too hard on him." Tomoyo said as Eriol put his arm around her. They walked briskly back to the parking lot where Eriol will drive them to the hospital.

"What Fye did is a good thing. Anyone who says otherwise is an ass." Eriol growled.

Sakura didn't say anything. She was worried about Mei Lin. The fall she took was a hard one. When she heard the yelp earlier, she looked back and say Mei Lin roll over twice. She had stopped and ran back to her as quickly as possible.

"It's not your fault, Sakura. Stop stressing over it." Tomoyo said as she took Sakura's arm. Sakura just nodded.

They reached Eriol's car and Tomoyo sat in front while Sakura was left alone with her thoughts on the back seat.

She couldn't stop thinking as to what distracted Mei Lin and made her fall. She was in perfectly good shape and certainly a professional. Trained runners just don't fall accidentally.

Sakura pondered this while Eriol drove to the hospital in a hundred twenty miles per hour. They reached it in ten minutes and they all hurried out.

The hospital was busy and there were lots of people. They had to wait in line before they finally knew where Mei Lin was taken to. They raced up to the seventh floor to find Syaoran on a blue chair, holding his face in his hands.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo ran up to him and Syaoran looked up to see his best friend and Sakura. Tomoyo sat down beside him. "We got here as fast as we can. What's happening?"

Syaoran's eyes were puffy and he was pale. "She has a dislocated ankle and multiple bruises and cuts. Other than that, she's fine. The doctor is putting a cast on her now."

Tomoyo and Eriol sighed in relief.

"That's great to hear." Sakura said softly.

Syaoran bowed his head again. "Thank you, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura shook her head even though Syaoran wasn't looking at her. "It's alright. No big deal."

She sat down beside Tomoyo. Eriol remained standing. "How long is this going to take? You lot must be hungry right?"

Tomoyo nodded. "We can order in as soon as Mei Lin is assigned a room."

Sakura rested her back on the chair. She was still in her runner's uniform. She retied her ponytail.

"Did you bring your clothes, Sakura?" Eriol asked her.

Sakura gasped. "Oh! I forgot my bag in the gym!"

Tomoyo took out her phone. "Don't worry. We can ask Chiharu to bring it home with her in the meantime."

Eriol paced in front of them, back and forth. "We should get clothes." He said after a while.

Syaoran looked up at him. "What do you mean 'we'?"

Eriol stopped pacing and stared at him in confusion. "W-E, Syaoran. We are going to watch over Mei Lin."

Syaoran shook his head at Tomoyo and Sakura. "There's no need! I can do it myself!"

Tomoyo looked at him. "Nonsense, Syaoran. Besides, it's the break. We don't have school anymore. We can help you."

Syaoran tried to persuade her. "I don't want to trouble you and Kinomoto-san. Believe me, everything will be fine."

"Let them help, Syaoran. You have work to do. We can take care of Mei Lin while you're at work." Eriol explained.

Syaoran shook his head again. "I already called Mom. I told her I won't be coming to work until Mei Lin is alright."

Eriol nodded at this. "But it wouldn't hurt to have Tomoyo and Sakura around. If they want to help, let them."

Syaoran looked at his sneakers in defeat. He wanted to avoid Sakura at all possible times.

Now she was being stationed there in the hospital with him. Just as he absorbed this thought, his stomach growled and so was Tomoyo's.

"Hungry, Baby?" Eriol asked Tomoyo with a laugh.

Tomoyo pouted and nodded. "Yes…"

With a kiss on the forehead, he took Tomoyo's hand and pulled her up. "We'll be in the hospital cafeteria. We'll get food for you guys. Stay here." Eriol walked away towards the elevators.

Sakura crossed her arms and looked at Syaoran who ignored her. She didn't want to stay with a surly and bitter Syaoran at all.

She took out her cell phone and started to dial Touya's number when it switched itself off. "Damn!" she cursed.

Syaoran didn't look at her. "Are you cursing at me?"

Sakura looked at his hunched form. "No." she retorted.

"Good." Syaoran answered back.

Sakura put her phone back in her pocket and rubbed her palms together. It was quite cold in the hospital and she was only wearing her shorts and t-shirt.

"Cold?" Syaoran's voice was clipped.

Sakura glared at him. "I can deal with it."

"Fine."

Sakura stomped her feet and stood up.

"Going where?"

Sakura was getting pissed at this evil Syaoran. "Bathroom. Why, want to come??" she snapped.

Syaoran shrugged and didn't say anything else.

Sakura stalked off to the bathroom at the end of the hall. She wasn't really in need but she just wanted to get away from Syaoran. She could feel her interest in him slipping away to be replaced by revulsion. If this was the real Syaoran, she doesn't want to get involved with him anymore.

She took her time on the toilet. And she took her time in rolling the tissue paper. She took a deep breath before opening the door and going out only to be met by a couple of nurses in startling white uniforms. They perfectly blended in with the white tiles. Sakura gave them a small smile as she washed her hands. The nurses who were talking in hushed voices gave Sakura a once-over. Sakura ignored them.

"Anyway… That guy is sooo handsome. It's a good thing I'm his nurse." One curly-haired nurse was saying.

"Ohhh… introduce us, Kumi!!" the other nurses fawned over her.

Sakura pretended not to listen to their conversation though she has this undeniable instinct that it was Syaoran they were talking about.

"He looks good enough to eat!" the other nurse said.

"Shut up, Mika. You're being a slut again." The curly-haired one named Kumi snapped.

The one named Mika stuck out her tongue. "I'm going to introduce myself to him right now!" Before the others can stop her, she dashed out of the bathroom.

Sakura checked her face in the mirror, smiling slightly. She knew it was Syaoran. Taking a deep breath, she went outside only to see the nurses huddled around Syaoran. She bit her lip to stop smiling and approached with care. Even though she has no relationship whatsoever with him, she would probably get mauled by these girls simply because she was with him.

"I'm Kumiko. Kumiko Mamachi. But you can just call me Kumiko. I'm your nurse." The curly-haired one introduced herself. She twirled her hair around her finger while extending her other hand.

Syaoran just looked up at them all. He wasn't saying anything.

Sakura was laughing softly on the same chair she occupied before. It was one seat away from Syaoran. She peered through the cracks the nurses' bodies made and she saw Syaoran gaping at them like an idiot.

"Anyway… I'm Mika." This one practically shoved Kumi aside and gave Syaoran a wide smile.

Syaoran blinked.

Sakura laughed loudly this time. The nurses gave her a cold look and turned their attention back at Syaoran.

"Girls!" Eriol suddenly said aloud from behind Sakura.

The nurses squealed when Syaoran stood up. "Ohhh… He's so tall…"

"Hands off the kid, girls. He's taken." Eriol said as he smiled apologetically at the nurses. The nurses however, had switched agendas.

"There's two of them!!" They squealed and huddled around Eriol too.

Sakura laughed openly as she saw the look on Tomoyo's red face.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo for help. Syaoran was busy holding off the other nurses.

"Ehem." Tomoyo coughed loudly, crossing her arms. She flipped her hair back and glared at Mika who was practically hanging off Eriol's neck.

The nurses stopped and looked at Tomoyo.

Eriol smiled. "Uhhh… Meet my girlfriend, Tomoyo Daiduji."

The nurses took one step back and ran back towards Syaoran. Eriol was yanked by Tomoyo and she planted him by her side.

Syaoran was getting irritated. "Hey!" He said loudly. The nurses were in shock. They stared at him with open mouths. "I'm taken."

The nurses, all with disappointed faces stalked off.

Tomoyo and Eriol were laughing along with Sakura.

"You'll be surprised at the number of slutty nurses now." Sakura commented as she clutched her stomach from laughing.

Syaoran was still scowling when he sat back down. "Where's the food, Eriol?"

Eriol shrugged. "No decent food in the cafeteria. We might as well go home."

At this, Sakura jumped up and yanked Tomoyo with her. "We'll do it! We'll get clothes and buy food on our way back."

Eriol nodded as he handed the keys of his car to Tomoyo. Tomoyo didn't take them. "Why are you giving that to me?"

Eriol looked at her, "Uhhh… You plan on walking home?"

Sakura giggled. Eriol and Syaoran looked at her. "Tomoyo can't drive."

"WHAT?!" Eriol said out loud. He was hushed up immediately by a passing doctor. "What do you mean you can't drive??" he said in a much softer voice.

Tomoyo shrugged. "Well… I always have a driver or a bodyguard to do it for me…"

Eriol sighed as he handed the keys to Sakura. "Can you?"

Sakura looked at the keys fearfully. "I can but… I haven't done it for a long time…"

Eriol pressed the keys onto her palm. "That's good enough. Just don't wreck my car and don't kill my baby." He sat down on the chair Tomoyo just vacated. "I would drive you but you're both going home to the same house and who will keep an eye on Syaoran, right?"

Syaoran glared at him. "I can take care of myself."

Eriol made a face. "You were drowning earlier." He pointed out.

Tomoyo kissed Eriol swiftly on the lips as Sakura and Syaoran looked away pointedly. "We'll be back in an hour, okay?"

Eriol nodded and watched them go.

"What if she does wreck your car?" Syaoran said, smiling at the thought.

Eriol shrugged. "Don't care, as long as she brings back Tomoyo safely."

Syaoran nodded. "That won't be a problem."

Eriol nodded too. "I know."

AAA

Sakura and Tomoyo arrived safely. It took them twenty minutes just to get home because Sakura was an overly-cautious driver. She didn't want to go beyond 60 km/hr even when Tomoyo was practically begging her.

Tomoyo was busy packing clothes in bags for Sakura and her while Sakura changed in the bathroom. She threw her soiled shorts and t-shirt in the hamper and put on a pair of black pants and a white sleeveless top. She combed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail again. When she came out, Tomoyo was already dressed too.

"Ready to go?" She asked Tomoyo who was double-checking everything.

"Yep, I've got clothes here that will last for two days. After that, we can just come back for more." Tomoyo said as they went out of the room.

"Did you pack my cell phone charger?" Sakura asked as they went down the stairs.

"Yes. Portable DVD player, iPod, PSP, DS, name it, I packed it." Tomoyo said as they rushed back towards the car.

"I was thinking of McDonald's for dinner." Sakura told Tomoyo who was calling ahead to tell Eriol that they were coming.

Tomoyo nodded. "Okay then. There's a drive-thru round the corner."

They bought food and Sakura drove back to the hospital. When they arrived, the nurse at the reception told them that Mei Lin has already been transferred to a room on the sixth floor. Clutching bags of McDonald's, Tomoyo and Sakura trooped inside the elevator. On the second stop, Ezra came in.

"Ezra! What are you doing here??" Sakura asked surprised.

"Sakura!" Ezra blurted as he saw them both. The other people in the elevator looked at them.

"Oh! Uhhh… I'm sorry about earlier. My Mom picked me up." He said, scratching his head.

Sakura looked at him. "That's alright. What are you doing here in the hospital?"

"That's the thing. My Dad had a stroke." He said.

Tomoyo gasped. "Oh my… I'msorry to hear that. Will he be okay?"

Ezra nodded and attempted a smile. "What about you, guys? What are you doing here?"

"Well… Mei Lin fell down during the marathon and something is wrong with her ankle so an ambulance took her here. We followed right after." Sakura explained.

"That's bad to hear…" Ezra sympathized. "Did you win?" He asked Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. "Nope. I stopped and helped her so I got disqualified since I didn't finish the race."

Ezra gave her a tight hug. "Awww… That's a good thing, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and hugged him back. "Yeah… Besides, Mei Lin is more important."

"Sorry to break the momentum, guys. It's our stop."Tomoyo said chuckling.

Ezra gave Sakura a smiled as he went out with them. "I'll go see Mei Lin for a while. Then I'll just go back to my Dad."

Tomoyo nodded. "Thank you, Ezra."

"No problem. Mei Lin is a friend." He said as he took Sakura's free hand and held it tightly.

They reached the room and Tomoyo pushed it open. Syaoran was on a chair beside Mei Lin and Eriol was on the couch, playing a game on his cell phone.

"Hey, guys." Ezra greeted them. Eriol acknowledged him with a nod without taking his eyes off the game. Tomoyo put down the bag on a table and sat down beside Eriol, looking over his shoulder to watch what he was doing.

Syaoran looked at Ezra. "News travel fast."

Ezra shook his head as Sakura went to the table and took out the food. "Nah… My Dad had a stroke earlier this afternoon. I met Tomoyo and Sakura in the elevator." He explained.

Syaoran nodded his head. "Take a seat."

Ezra shook his head again. "It's alright. I won't be long. I have to go back to my Mom soon."

Sakura handed him a coke. "What do you want to eat, Ezra?"

Ezra leaned on the wall. "Nah… I just ate, 'Kura. Thank you for asking."

Sakura then handed the food to Eriol. "Here' your nuggets, Eriol. Chicken for you, Tomoyo and a Big Mac for Syaoran."

"What's the news about Mei Lin?" Ezra asked Syaoran, making an attempt at a conversation.

"She dislocated her ankle. She'll be able to walk on it after two weeks." Syaoran said, looking over at Mei Lin who had lots of bruises on her arms.

"That's fairly good." Ezra said.

Suddenly, Syaoran stood up and went outside, muttering something about a bathroom.

"He's just probably troubled over Mei Lin." Tomoyo said as she munched on her chicken. "Are you sure you aren't hungry, Ezra?"

Ezra shook his head again. "I'm sure. I'd better get going, guys. My Mom will be in hysterics by the time I get back." He gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead and he followed Syaoran out the door.

"Found out what's wrong with Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked Eriol who was dunking his nuggets in the honey-mustard dip.

Eriol shook his head and took a bite. "Nope. He didn't talk much ever since you left even though I tried to make conversation."

Sakura shrugged. "He's stressing over Mei Lin."

Eriol nodded. "Probably over you too since you didn't finish the race because you helped Mei Lin."

Sakura shook her head as she took a bite of her burger. "Nonsense, I'm sure Mei Lin would have done the same for me."

Tomoyo nodded. "We would have done the same for each other."

Eriol smiled at both of them. "I know. It's really nice that Mei Lin met you guys."

Tomoyo laughed. "No dramatic accolades, Eriol."

Eriol just chuckled. "Okay then. If you say so."

AAA

Syaoran splashed his face with cold water. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were puffy, not from crying but from rubbing. His stomach was also growling. Dammit, he left his Big Mac in the room.

He came out to avoid Ezra. He knew that Ezra was just trying to make friends with him but he wasn't in the mood. He needs more time to be able to act normal in front of him. Besides, he just started his plan on ignoring Sakura; he can't be friends with Ezra at once. Eriol and Tomoyo will surely notice it.

He splashed his face again.

He was worried about Mei Lin. He has no idea what happened to her. She was doing fine all throughout the race but at the final lap, it's as if somebody tripped her on purpose!

Syaoran groaned but stopped immediately when the door opened and a guy in a white robe came in. He pretended to be washing his hands quickly and he stepped out.

In the bright lights of the hallway, Syaoran proceeded back to the room slowly. He decided that if Ezra was still there, he would pretend to have forgotten something and he would come out again. When he reached the door, his hand hovered around the doorknob as he desperately tried to listen to the conversation inside.

"Tomoyo, did you catch Mei Lin falling on tape?" Sakura was saying.

"I'm not sure. We'll check it tomorrow morning." Tomoyo was saying.

Syaoran couldn't here anything that will point to Ezra's presence inside the room. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

Tomoyo was on Eriol's lap while Sakura was beside Eriol. The couch was only a two-seater so they fit snugly. Looking at them, it was the first time that Syaoran noticed Sakura's outfit. As if seeing her in a totally new light. Her shoulders and arms were white and flawless, so was the skin that the tank top revealed. Syaoran blinked a few times and looked away.

"You have to eat your Big Mac now, Syaoran or else I'll eat it." Eriol threatened him.

"You've had your share, Eriol!" Sakura snapped. "Honestly, I will have to buy more next time since your stomach never gets enough."

Syaoran was about to take a bite of the burger when he stopped and handed it to Eriol. "Go ahead, eat it."

Eriol's eyes were twinkling as he took the burger and devoured it. Tomoyo was laughing at him.

However, Sakura was looking worried at Syaoran. "Aren't you hungry?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"Didn't you want a Big Mac?"

Syaoran shrugged.

"Do you want anything else?"

"Look, I'm not hungry okay." Syaoran said quietly as he resumed his vigil over Mei Lin.

Sakura scowled and pouted while Tomoyo made faces at his back. Eriol was busy stuffing his face.

Avoiding another awkward situation, Sakura stood up and rummaged inside the bag. "Where did you put my cell phone charger, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo took the slice of pickle Eriol was offering her. "Left pocket."

Sakura took out the black charger and plugged it into a socket near the door. She took out her phone and attached it to the charger. Her phone came alive; a blinking light indicated that her phone was indeed charging. While checing her messages, it vibrated as she received an incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Kaiju!"

"Hello, Touya." Sakura said with a smile.

"Did my Kaiju of a sister win?"

"Actually… No…" Sakura said slowly.

"WHAT?!" Touya's voice was so loud that even Tomoyo looked up as she heard it.

"Something happened to Mei Lin so I stopped in the middle of the race to help her." Sakura explained.

"Gee… You are way too kind, Kaiju." Touya said after a few seconds as he processed this information.

"I know. I don't even get mad when you call me Kaiju," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Very funny. Anyway… How about the cheering competition?" Touya asked.

"I don't know yet. I left right in the middle of the race to follow Mei Lin to the hospital since I was disqualified anyway. I'll ask Chiharu tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Oh well. I'm sure you bagged it again." Touya sighed.

"Hey! You make it sound like it's a bad thing!" Sakura snapped.

"Did not!" Touya retorted as he laughed.

"Yeah right. Laugh it off." Sakura scowled.

"Where are you right now?"

"Hospital."

"Good. I thought you're in some kind of date or victory party or something. Don't get drunk." Touya reminded her.

"Yes, Touya."

"Any suitors??" Touya pressed on.

"Not that I know of." Sakura chuckled.

"What's with that chuckle?? Are you hiding something from me??"

"No."

"You're lying."

"I am not lying." Sakura snapped.

"Yeah… Whatever."

"Are you with Yukito?" Sakura asked him. She didn't see Syaoran's gaze turn to her at this.

"He's in the room. I came outside because the signal is bad in there." Touya said.

"Oh… okay then. Tell him I say hi."

"Will do."

"And did Dad call you or anything?" Sakura asked worriedly. "I've been trying to reach him but his phone is off."

"Yeah. About that, Dad is in some kind of remote area right now. And he said it'll be quite a ling time before he can get any reception out there."

"Okay then. I just hope he's okay."

"He is, Sakura."

"Good."

"Have you eaten?"

"Does fast food count?"

"Hell no."

"Not yet, then."

"Damn it, Kaiju! Eat dinner!"

"Don't shout Touya!"

"I am not shouting!"

"Like hell you're not!"

"Yeah yeah. Okay. I'll stop now. I have to go, Kaiju."

"Okay then. Bye Touya. Be good."

"Bye."

Sakura flipped her phone close and put it down. She made her way back to the sofa where Tomoyo and Eriol were playing with the PSP.

"Touya checking up on you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah…" Sakura sighed as she rested her back on the sofa. It was quite comfortable.

"Was he being his usual evil self?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded. "Naturally."

Eriol laughed at this. "Wait… Touya is your twisted brother, right Sakura?"

Sakura nodded at him.

"He's actually a funny guy."

"Hell no."

"Oh come on, Sakura. You know he cares about you a lot." Tomoyo said.

Sakura shrugged. "I know. But he can be annoying sometimes."

Tomoyo agreed with her. "True."

"Eriol."

Syaoran suddenly said, ending Tomoyo and Sakura's conversation.

"Hm?" Eriol grunted.

"Nothing."

"Don't call me for nothing, man! I'm in the middle of a very important game that will decide the fate between aliens and manki- DAMMIT!" Eriol cursed as Tomoyo and Sakura giggled. "I died, Syaoran. And it's your fault."

Syaoran chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"ARGH!!" Eriol groaned as he restarted his game.

"I didn't notice that it's already nearing ten o'clock." Sakura said as she happened to glance at her watch.

"Yeah… It's a bit late…" Tomoyo said as she cuddled Eriol and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to sleep." Sakura announced as she got more comfortable.

"Me too…" Tomoyo breathed as she closed her eyes while Eriol gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Night, Baby."

Sakura crossed her arms and closed her eyes too.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo and Sakura were already fast asleep while Eriol was getting ready to take the bait too.

"Sleepy, Syaoran?" he asked as he shifted Tomoyo slightly.

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm going to watch over Mei Lin some more."

"Okay then. Wake me up when you need to sleep."

"Yup."

Eriol closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep too.

Syaoran took this opportunity to sneak glances at Sakura's sleeping and peaceful form when Mei Lin moved. He looked at her but didn't see her wake up.

Black hair and brown hair.

Mei Lin and Sakura.

He looked back and forth at them.

Mei Lin is his fiancée. Sakura is nothing to him.

Nothing.

Wait.

Nothing?

If she was nothing, then why does he spend numerous hours of his life just thinking about her?

Why does he have to devise plans and cancel meetings just to avoid and see her at the same time?

Syaoran groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

His thoughts were relentless yet he was sleepy. He put his head in his arms as he closed his eyes.

Black hair over brown hair.

Mei Lin and Sakura.

He knows he doesn't love Mei Lin. His engagement to her is more out of obligation and tradition. But he can't love Sakura. He can't throw away his inheritance and all his planned and well-thought of future just for a feeling he doesn't even know if it really existed!

Mei Lin and Sakura.

Mei Lin.

Sakura.

Syaoran mentally fought with himself as sleep evaded him.

Mei Lin needs him.

Sakura has Ezra.

Sakura. Has. Ezra.

GOD! How his insides burned at the very thought!

Syaoran groaned inwardly as he cursed nonstop. Mei Lin. Mei Lin. Mei Lin. Mei Lin. Mei Lin. Mei Lin. Mei Lin. He repeated her name over and over again until it was etched onto his brain. Mei Lin. Mei Lin. But his unconscious was screaming Sakura's name.

Mei Lin.

Mei Lin.

Mei Lin.

Damn it, Syaoran! You are a fucking mess! He scolded himself. It's that Sakura! It's her fault that he's such a train wreck right now!

Mei Lin.

Mei Lin.

Mei Lin.

After high school graduation, he will have to marry Mei Lin as soon as possible. Just to tighten his leash. Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut as he painfully ignored the loud pounding of Sakura's name inside his head.

Mei Lin.

Mei Lin.

Mei Lin.

He recited in an inaudible whisper.

Mei Lin.

Mei Lin.

Mei Lin.

God help him.

AAA

Sakura yawned. The back of her neck ached as she straightened up and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at her watch and found out that it was already 2am. She shielded her eyes from the harsh fluorescent light and waited for her eyes to adjust.

She looked around to see Tomoyo and Eriol cuddling each other as they drew out steady breaths. Sakura smiled at them. She stretched her legs and raised her arms above her head. God, her back is going to ache later this morning. She stood up slowly and looked over at Syaoran.

He was hunched over, his head in his arms. His back was keeping up with his steady breathing. Sakura approached him and ran her hand softly on his back.

She bit her lip to keep from gasping as she felt his hardness through the shirt. She traced the muscles of his back but drew her hand quickly when Syaoran drew a deep breath and shifted slightly. Sakura walked towards her bag and took out a blanket. Unfolding it, she approached Syaoran and put the blanket around his shoulders. Sakura draped it more securely around him.

Stepping backwards, she admired Syaoran.

She took in his soft brown hair as it fell lightly. Sakura sat back down on the sofa still watching over Syaoran as he shifted slightly and kept on sleeping.

"Angel…" Sakura breathed out as she remembered the name she used to associate with him. She smiled as she forced herself to go back to sleep.

Syaoran… Even if he's being evil, he's still an angel.

BBB Hey guys. I had no school today so I kind of spend the whole day devising a new chapter for my first fan fiction ever. I'm really glad that you guys have the patience to read it. Please help me spread the word about it!! I would like to get more reviews from other people, not that I'm tired of getting reviews from my usual readers. XD Thank you very much for reading my fan fiction. This is the longest chapter yet! BWUAHAHHA. I've successfully outdone myself.

I so appreciate your reviews. XD

So please drown me in them. Haha!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card captor Sakura

Chapter Fourteen:

Syaoran groaned as he raised his head and rubbed his eyes. He yawned widely and raised his arms when a blanket fell to the floor. Syaoran scratched his head as he picked the white blanket off the floor and brushed it with his hand. He doesn't remember putting a blanket on him last night when he fell asleep. He looked over to Eriol and Tomoyo. There is no way Tomoyo would have done it since Eriol's arms were tightly wrapped around her.

His gaze wandered on to Sakura who was curled up, hugging her knees to her chest. He wasn't stupid. He could put two and two together.

Sighing deeply at this surprising affection, he draped the blanket around Sakura and went inside the small bathroom. The faucet was annoyingly loud and irritating as he washed his face and dried it on a small towel that hung on the rack.

He came out of the bathroom and took out his wallet, counting bills and coins. He swore under his breath as he remembered that he forgot to withdraw money yesterday. He just spent all his cash at Mei Lin's school the previous day. He took his phone and dialed the operator.

"Number to the nearest McDonald's branch," Syaoran said as he kept his voice low so as not to wake up the others.

"Wait a moment please." The operator's cool voice was replaced by a song as Syaoran waited for the number. "I can patch you up right away, Sir." The operator was back.

"Okay then."

"Wait a moment."

When the crew at McDonald's answered the phone, Syaoran placed his order for him and the others. "Do you accept credit cards?"

"All major credit cards are supported, Sir."

"Good."

"We'll be there in thirty minutes, Sir."

Syaoran thanked the person and dialed another number. After two rings, someone answered. "Mom."

"How is Mei Lin?"

Syaoran expected this. "She's fine, just a dislocated ankle." He frowned at the absence of Yelan's concern for her own child.

"Good. Stay with her until she gets out of the hospital. I have an errand to run in Hong Kong for a few days."

"Yes, Mom."

"I'll send Wei with some clothes for you. Will Eriol will be staying with you?"

"Yes, along with Mei Lin's friends."

"That's very nice of them. Now, don't be rude and accommodate them. Have Mei Lin transferred to the presidential suite so you guys will have beds to sleep in." Yelan said quickly. She seemed to be in a hurry. "Tell Mei Lin I'm really sorry that I cannot visit her in the hospital. Business is hard to keep track of without you."

Syaoran noticed the slight sarcasm in her voice. "You've done it before."

"Yes. But lately, you've been here to help me with these matters. I've grown accustomed to having you around."

"That sounds like a compliment." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"It is." Yelan said crisply.

"Thank you, Mom." Syaoran sighed.

"I have to go now. My flight is in a few minutes. Be good. And Syaoran…" his mom suddenly stopped.

"What is it?"

"Take care of your fiancée." Yelan said. Without a word of goodbye, she ended the call and Syaoran was left staring at the phone in his hand.

He never truly regretted the closeness he never had with his mother. It was a natural thing for him since he wasn't brought up by her. His father died when he was still a baby and Yelan had to take over the business immediately, leaving Syaoran to be brought up by others.

Even though he had this kind of upbringing, Syaoran had a normal childhood and he was proud to become what he is.

He put the phone down and sat back down on the chair. He has to talk to one of the doctors if he's having Mei Lin transferred to a suite. He touched the back of his neck as he groaned since it hurt from sleeping in his position. A small moan came from somewhere behind him.

Syaoran whipped his head to see Sakura rolling on her other side; the blanket was in danger of falling to the floor. Syaoran picked it up and draped it around Sakura again when there was a knock on the door.

Before it woke the others up, Syaoran dashed to the door and opened it to reveal a very beautiful nurse with long straight brown hair.

"Hello, Mr.…" the nurse checked her clipboard, "Mr.… Li?"

Syaoran opened the door a little wider as she let the nurse come in. "Yes. It's Syaoran Li."

"I see. You are Ms. Mei Lin Li's brother, I presume?" the nurse tapped her pen on her chin.

Syaoran shook his head. He didn't elaborate further.

"Okay then. I'm here for my morning rounds. I'll be Ms. Mei Lin's nurse while she recuperates and-"the nurse turned around and saw the three sleeping figures on the couch. "Oh…" she spoke softer. "I'll just check her stats and I'll leave."

Syaoran nodded as he leaned on the wall, his arms crossed. The nurse checked Mei Lin's dextrose and her cuts and bruises. "All healing nicely…" She muttered. She then checked the cast on Mei Lin's foot and scribbled something on her clipboard. "All done." She tucked her clipboard under her arm as she put her pen in her front pocket and extended her hand to Syaoran.

"I'm Mizuki Kaho."

"Like I said, Syaoran Li."

"Nice to meet you." Mizuki smiled warmly.

"Oh… I would like Mei Lin to be transferred to a presidential suite." Syaoran said.

With these words, Mizuki stared at him.

"Immediately, if possible." Syaoran ignored her staring.

"Oh…" Mizuki recovered from her trance. "Okay then. I'll arrange the papers and have her transferred no later than tonight."

Syaoran nodded as he opened the door for Mizuki who gave him another smile.

When she was out, Syaoran sighed as he put his hands deep inside his pockets. It was half-past seven and he was bored. Remembering the PSP Eriol was playing with the other night, he found it on the small table and he switched it on. He continued playing for several minutes until there was another knock on the door.

Syaoran put the PSP down as he walked towards the door and opened it. Outside, there was a man dressed in blue clutching plastic bags of McDonald's.

"For a Mr. Syaoran Li?" the man read from a little piece of paper.

Syaoran took the bags from him and got his credit card from his pocket. "Here,"

"You have to wait for a bit, Sir. The delivery man is outside, we do not allow them to come in." the man said apologetically.

Syaoran nodded his head. "I'll take it to him myself."

The man bowed and left. Syaoran put the bags on the table and closed the door softly behind him. After a few minutes inside the elevator, he was back in the lobby and he spotted the red and yellow uniform of the delivery man.

"Mr. Syaoran Li?" the young kid asked.

Syaoran nodded as he handed his glossy black credit card to the kid who looked younger than him. The kid raised an eyebrow as he took the card and swiped it.

"There. Thank you, Sir." The kid said as he returned the card back to Syaoran. He nodded and put it back in his wallet and he walked back to the elevators. Around the corner, he saw the same huddle of nurses that pestered him the night before.

Syaoran's eyes grew wide as he hid himself behind a wall. He ignored the people who passed him by as he pressed himself to the wall. The huddle of nurses including the one with curly hair walked past and didn't see him. Heaving a huge sigh, Syaoran hurried back to the elevators, desperate to get himself in a nurse-free and safe way.

AAA

Sakura felt comfortable. In fact, she felt so warm and cozy; she hated herself for waking up when she could have slept on. Nevertheless, Sakura was wide awake, as if someone had screamed in her ear. Without opening her eyes, her fingers wandered on as she tucked the blanket tighter around herself.

Blanket.

Wait.

She had no blanket last night! Sakura's eyes shot open in shock as she clutched at the blanket she put around Syaoran. Her eyes flew to the chair where Syaoran was last night but he was gone.

Sakura felt herself smile at the thought of Syaoran putting the blanket around her. He must have found out that it was her. She folded the blanket and stood up, putting it on the couch. She smiled at Tomoyo whose head was in the crook between Eriol's shoulder and chin, their breathing the same.

Sakura walked over to Mei Lin and tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear. Yawning loudly, she went inside the bathroom to clean herself up. She went back outside and opened her bag to examine the contents. She gasped at the sight in front of her.

She knew it! She shouldn't have let Tomoyo do the packing! Now, there was nothing but mini-skirts and tank tops and shorts! Sakura groaned as she pulled out a black tank top she recognized as her own. It was fairly similar to what she was wearing but only the neckline was lower and the back exposed more skin. This one also hugged her skin more taut than the one she was already wearing. Tomoyo bought several of these for her in different colors, hoping to imbibe some fashion in Sakura's clothing.

Sakura looked at the top in disgust. She had taste. It was just different from Tomoyo's.

Knowing she had no choice, she tucked it under her arm and pulled a pair of shorts from the bag. It was so short and skimpy, she wondered if Tomoyo was dressing her up as a slut and she laughed at the thought. Carrying the clothes to the bathroom, she pushed the door close. Without waiting for the click, Sakura balanced the clothes on the sink and turned her back on the door.

AAA

Syaoran, heaving a huge sigh, opened the door slowly to the room. When he was inside, he heard a humming coming from the bathroom door. Pushing the door closed softly, he walked to the bathroom door without a sound.

What he saw made his jaw drop. Sakura's creamy and porcelain back, with crisscrossing thin straps for her black bra. Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes glued to the open crack in the door.

Syaoran watched as Sakura deftly removed the hook of her bra and it came free. He gulped.

Sakura then picked up her new bra which was in the heap of clothes balanced on the edge of the sink. Syaoran watched her put it on and her delicate hands clasp the hook at the back. He gulped a few more times.

Even though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew that every passing second made him more vulnerable. It was as if several invisible strings were pulling him towards Sakura. Syaoran took one more step closer.

Sakura was now finished hooking her bra. She took the black top and put it on over her head. Syaoran almost groaned. It was like drawing the curtain over a work of art.

After a few seconds while Sakura was tugging at the top more securely around her waist, Syaoran was already steeling himself away from temptation. He was cursing soundlessly to convince himself that such thoughts weren't allowed.

Before he was able to take his eyes from her, Syaoran's eyes grew wider if possible. Sakura had unbuttoned her pants and was dragging it downwards.

Syaoran's attempts to just walk away disappeared in an instant he saw the thin straps that hugged Sakura's hips. His mouth closed and opened a few times as Sakura had her pants down to her knees. She was lifting one leg up to free herself from the black pants when Syaoran took one more step nearer, clutching the door frame for support.

Syaoran couldn't stop staring at her perfect butt. He hated the black underwear that limited what he could see. He could feel a tightening between his legs and a surge of electricity that spread to his fingertips. One foot was already inside the door when a loud cough came from behind him. He moved as if he was stung by a bee.

"Oh… You're already up, Syaoran…." Tomoyo yawned as she saw Syaoran leaning a little too causally on the table as he pretended to search inside the bags of food.

"Yeah…" He looked at her as he popped a French fry in her mouth.

"Is that breakfast?" Tomoyo asked sleepily as she untangled herself from Eriol's arms.

Syaoran nodded as he ate another piece.

"Good… Be back in a minute…" Tomoyo said as rubbed her eyes while shuffling to the bathroom.

Syaoran exhaled loudly as he dropped on the couch beside Eriol, making him shift in annoyance. His heart was pounding. To think that he almost got caught lusting after Sakura! He looked downwards at the crotch of his khakis and sighed in relief as he felt himself getting loose.

"Good morning, Tomoyo." He heard Sakura say sarcastically. He strained to hear their conversation.

"Hello, Sakura. I see you've found the clothes I prepared for you." Tomoyo answered cheerfully.

Syaoran heard the sound of running water.

"Yes. I see you're having fun with me." Sakura said with a high chuckle.

"Am not… You look really good." Tomoyo answered.

Syaoran nodded his head at this, his chin in his hand.

"But I don't wear this kind of clothes, Tomoyo!"

Syaoran smiled in hearing Sakura wince.

"There's nothing you can do, Sakura." Tomoyo said finally.

Syaoran was silently laughing by this time. Truly, he was amazed at the depths Sakura and Tomoyo's friendship has.

"Just this once, Tomoyo, just this once." Sakura was saying forcefully. "I'm going to let this pass but next time we go home, I pack my own clothes."

Tomoyo grunted to show she was listening. Syaoran assumed that she was gargling.

Syaoran suddenly clamped his mouth shut when Sakura came out of the bathroom. He kept his head bowed as he dissolved into tiny chuckles that scratched the back of his throat.

"Are you laughing at me?" He heard Sakura say in a sharp voice.

Syaoran looked at her and he stopped moving.

Sakura was worth drooling at, that was the only rational thought his mind could process. She was wearing the black tank top that showed off her shapely shoulder blades. Syaoran's gaze dropped down and took in the white shorts that fit her perfectly, ending right in the middle of her thighs. His gaze dropped even lower as it delighted on her creamy white legs. He looked back at her face which had irritation etched upon it.

"Well, is anything funny?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

Syaoran managed to open his mouth. "Uhh… no…"

"Then what are you laughing at?!" Sakura asked him.

"Wasn't laughing." Syaoran said. He didn't like this bossy Sakura. He stared at her back, the emerald eyes squinting.

"I saw you."

"Maybe… You saw wrong?" Syaoran said. He was beginning to get sarcastic.

"Are you telling me I'm lying?" Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

Getting royally pissed off, Syaoran decided to irritate her further. Giving her a phony smile, he shook his head slowly.

"AARRGGH!!" Sakura suddenly shrieked and walked out of the room.

Syaoran stared at the door until it closed. He was in shock. He didn't expect that to happen!

Tomoyo came out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth with a small towel. She looked at the door and at Syaoran. "What was that about?"

Syaoran shrugged. He knew that Sakura was tough. But he didn't expect her to break this easily. It was just a simple taunting!

Tomoyo shrugged too and walked towards the table. "Finished yours?" She meant breakfast.

Syaoran shook his head. "Not yet."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "I'll eat these anyway."

Syaoran smiled at her. "Save some for Eriol."

"I will!" Tomoyo said cheerfully as she bit into a hash brown. "I'll go check on Sakura."

Syaoran nodded as he rested his back on the couch. "You do that. I'll watch over Eriol."

"Thanks." Tomoyo was already out of the door.

Given silence and was left alone, Syaoran had time to contemplate on what he saw this morning. He smiled as he remembered ever contour of Sakura's body. Then, as if regaining consciousness, he mentally punched himself in the face. He blinked several times as he focused on Mei Lin's hand that was twitching.

AAA

"Hey…" Mei Lin said groggily as she rubbed her eyes. She was smiling at Syaoran who was sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"Are you alright, Mei Mei?" Syaoran said softly.

"I've been better…" Mei Lin answered. She surveyed the room. "Eriol's here." She said as her eyes landed on Eriol's sleeping face.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah. Tomoyo and Sakura are here too."

At these words, Mei Lin's face darkened.

"Something wrong?" Syaoran asked her worriedly.

Mei Lin pushed the murderous thoughts from her mind and shook her head. "Nothing…" then, she fell silent.

"Are you hungry?" Syaoran asked her.

Mei Lin tilted her head to one side then the other slowly.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked her again.

Mei Lin nodded. If Sakura is here, she would want to know where she is. "Where are they?"

Syaoran scratched his head and frowned. "Well… I had some sort of argument with Sakura so she walked out and Tomoyo followed her."

Mei Lin raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "I see…"

I haven't been gone for a long time and they're already having a lovers' quarrel. How nice… Mei Lin thought.

Syaoran smiled at her. "They'll be back."

Right… Now she's coming back. Mei Lin imagined herself tearing Sakura apart with her bare hands while she has Syaoran chained to a post. How can they betray her like this??

"How long will I stay like this?" Mei Lin changed the topic. All these killing sprees that were running around her head are making her cranky.

"Hmmm… the doctor said you'll be able to walk on it after two weeks. That's good since school starts by that time right?" Syaoran said as he traced circles on the back of her hand. "I'll be your personal chauffer." He gave her a wink.

Okay…. Relax, Mei Lin… OH MY GOD!! He just winked at me! He is sooo irresistible! How the hell can I be mad at him when he's practically melting me!

"I'll have you transferred to a suite later on… In the meantime, even if you're not hungry, you are going to eat." Syaoran was saying as he prepared her food. Mei Lin couldn't stop staring at him. She was already imagining him as her husband and they were in their own house. Mei Lin will get sick and Syaoran will take care of her.

"You'd better eat lots so you'll be able to recover quickly." Syaoran said as he made her take a sip of water. Mei Lin's eyes were glassy and sparkling along with her imagination.

Syaoran will carry her to the bedroom… where she'll be in his arms all night. Waking up will be pure bliss, Syaoran will give her a kiss then hug her tight then-

Mei Lin got distracted when the door suddenly opened and in came Tomoyo closely followed by Sakura who was eating a waffle.

"Mei Lin!!" They both said together. They ran towards her and drowned her in hugs.

At the sight of Sakura's face, Mei Lin's imaginations were replaced by the same murderous thoughts earlier. But when Sakura and Tomoyo let her go, her eyes met Sakura's emerald ones. They were sincere and brimming with happiness.

Those eyes were screaming out to her. That was when Mei Lin made a decision. Those emerald eyes wouldn't lie. Sakura was innocent.

AAA

"It isn't a big deal, Mei Lin. friends are more important than competitions." Sakura was saying from the couch.

Mei Lin smiled at her. She has just finished apologizing to Sakura for being disqualified in the competition. They were already done with breakfast and they left some food for Eriol who was still asleep on Tomoyo's lap.

"How was Fye anyway?" Mei Lin asked, remembering the blond new friend who helped her out too.

Sakura shrugged. "Well, his coach seemed really disappointed. But don't worry, Fye will be fine. He did a good thing helping you out."

Mei Lin's face went sad. "I hope I didn't cause trouble for him…"

Tomoyo shook her head at this. "Nonsense, Mei Lin. Fye-san is a good person. He wasn't doing anything bad."

Mei Lin nodded. "But what about you, Sakura? Won't your brother get mad?"

Sakura made a face. "I already kicked his ass."

Mei Lin laughed. "You already told him?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah... He said I was way too kind. Maybe I should have let those other runners trample you to death? They wouldn't certainly stop for you."

Mei Lin laughed louder. "You love me, Sakura. You won't let that happen."

Sakura pouted and smiled. "Gee, Mei Lin. You know me so well, it's scary."

Mei Lin smiled at her. Deep inside, she was a bit mad at herself for doubting Sakura and her intentions. Right now, the only conclusion she can come up with is that Syaoran must be the only one who has feelings for Sakura.

Syaoran was outside, making arrangements for Mei Lin's transfer. She tried convincing him to drop it since she could spend her time recovering at home instead. She let him do it after hearing that it was Aunt Yelan who wanted her to stay. She didn't know what to think when Syaoran also told her that Sakura and Tomoyo would be staying too. At least, she could trust Sakura. But the never-wavering coldness of Syaoran… Could she melt that and trust him too?

"Does Eriol always sleep like this?" Tomoyo asked from the couch. She was running her hands through his jet-black hair.

Mei Lin nodded. "Hmmm… Almost all the time."

Tomoyo looked at her. "Almost?"

Mei Lin nodded again. "Well… If it's about you, he'll be up early. But knowing how he's mind works, he won't get up early since you're already here."

They all burst into laughter at the sound of Eriol's slurred voice. "I 'eard that…"

"Aww… There's no need to get pissed." Tomoyo cooed at him.

Eriol grunted and gave her a sleepy smile as he looked up at her. "I know… I'm that sweet right?"

Tomoyo nodded as she ignored Sakura and Mei Lin who were giggling. She captured Eriol's lips in a swift kiss.

"EEEWWW!!" Mei Lin squealed aloud at this as Sakura clutched her stomach in laughter.

"What?!" Eriol answered Mei Lin, pretending to look irritated.

"I don't want to see my cousin kissing one of my best friends!" Mei Lin said from her bed.

Eriol stuck out his tongue. "Close your eyes then!"

Mei Lin wasn't going to stand down. "That wasn't a logical reason!"

"What, you want me to say 'pluck out your eyes, Mei Lin!' So you wouldn't see me kissing your best friend?!" Eriol said loudly.

Tomoyo and Sakura were already laughing at the two's expense. They quarrel so much it was already normal like Touya and Sakura's sibling rivalry.

At this, Mei Lin's face saddened as she remembered Syaoran and the moment she fell.

Yes…

If only she didn't look.

If only she closed her eyes, better yet, pluck them out.

Then she wouldn't have seen Syaoran looking at Sakura.

Then she wouldn't have seen Syaoran not looking at her.

Then she wouldn't doubt him right now.

She wouldn't think of lies and deceit every time she gazes as his amber eyes.

"Mei Lin… Are you alright? Does it hurt?" Sakura was by her side, looking at her worriedly. Tomoyo and Eriol were looking at her too. Mei Lin shook her head. They were probably thinking why she suddenly fell silent.

Looking up at Sakura's emerald eyes Mei Lin shook her head again. No… these eyes would definitely be true to her.

These eyes wouldn't let her down.

"No, Sakura… Everything is fine."

AAA

They were in Mei Lin's new room. It was spacious and set up at the topmost floor of the hospital. There were two guest bedrooms set beside Mei Lin's room. It had a queen-size bed each. One room would be for Sakura and Tomoyo; the other would be for Eriol and Syaoran. They had agreed on this after Sakura pointed out that she cannot sleep beside Syaoran.

"You and Tomoyo might be an item but we're not." Sakura argued at Eriol's frivolous idea of sleeping beside Tomoyo.

"Oh come on… No one would mind!" Eriol said irritably. Tomoyo was in the bathroom at that time. Syaoran was letting Sakura defend the two of them against a very stubborn Eriol as he sat down on a hard-backed chair, flipping through a hospital magazine.

"I would! Mei Lin would!" Sakura said. "And I'm sure Syaoran does too!" Sakura said, planting her hands on

"That bastard??" Eriol scoffed. "He won't. No one in their mind would not want to sleep beside you, Sakura."

"Thank you for the compliment but I am not sleeping in the same bed as him!" Sakura shrieked.

"Keep your voices down. Mei Lin is sleeping." Syaoran said lazily as he flipped through a page. Honestly, he wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Sakura. But thoughts of disloyalty and wasted plans and efforts run continuously around his head. Besides, he doesn't know if he can control himself at night with her in a confined space.

"Sorry, anyway. I want to sleep beside my girlfriend!" Eriol argued back at Sakura.

"I am going to sleep with Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she took one step towards Eriol.

"What a very lesbian comment, Sakura. Thank you. I know my girl is hot." Eriol chuckled.

Sakura's face reddened. Even Syaoran bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Right… putting that aside, I'll sleep BESIDE Tomoyo." Sakura said, sticking her nose in the air.

Just then, Tomoyo stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hands on a towel. She looked at them. "You guys are being awfully loud. Did you know that Mei Lin is sleeping?" Sakura and Eriol didn't answer.

Syaoran nodded. "I already told them that."

Tomoyo pursed her lips as she picked up the bag and took out a clean top for her. "Tsk… What were you two arguing about anyway?"

"Eriol wants to sleep beside you!" Sakura said at the same time Eriol exclaimed, "I want to sleep beside you!"

"Oh…" Tomoyo blushed even though she pretended to hide it. "What's wrong with that?"

"EXACTLY MY POINT!" Eriol said loudly, looking at Sakura.

"Tomoyo… there are only two beds. If you and Eriol sleep together, I would be left with Syaoran." Sakura explained patiently.

Tomoyo raised her eyebrow, "And? Why do you make it sound as if it's a bad thing to be left with Syaoran?"

They heard Syaoran chuckled from his chair. They all looked at him. He looked surprise. "I was laughing at this article."

They ignored him.

"I do not make it sound like that." Sakura scoffed with a frown.

"If I were you, Sakura, I wouldn't mind sleeping beside Syaoran. There isn't any malice in it if you look at it in a perfectly innocent way." Eriol smirked. The argument was already in his favor.

"Maybe you have hidden agendas, Sakura?" Tomoyo teased.

Sakura looked at her in horror. "How dare you say that, Tomoyo?"

"Then why won't you agree? Mei Lin wouldn't mind. She's already engaged with Syaoran. And I'm sure you guys aren't going to do anything… uhmm… inappropriate… right?" Eriol said as he put his arm around Tomoyo's shoulders.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I won't! I don't want to!"

"Why don't you want to?" Tomoyo asked her simply.

"Because it's not right!" Sakura said as she shot an angry look at Syaoran who wasn't helping. These two conspirators are planning against her! Her VERY OWN BEST FRIEND!

"What's not right about it?"Eriol asked in a calm voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Uhh… It's… Ahh… Boy and a girl with absolutely no relationship at all are together in one bed!" Sakura stuttered.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at her as if they will burst into laughter. "You think it looks indecent?"

"YES!" Sakura said. Finally, they seem to understand the situation.

"We won't think that way, Sakura. We already know that Syaoran and Mei Lin are engaged." Tomoyo said.

"Like I said, you aren't going to do anything inappropriate anyway…" Eriol added.

"AARRGH!!" Sakura threw her hands into the air in frustration. "I'm the one who's supposed to be saying that!"

Tomoyo giggled. "We won't, Sakura."

"Like hell you won't." Sakura snapped at Eriol's face.

Eriol smiled at her. "Why don't we ask Syaoran?"

Tomoyo nodded at him. "Yeah… Why didn't we ask him sooner?"

Eriol shrugged as he called out to Syaoran. "Hey!"

Syaoran looked up at them as he closed his magazine. "Finally… you guys were talking about me like I wasn't here."

Eriol smirked. "Okay, bastard. You decide. Can we, that is to say, Tomoyo and I, sleep on the same room while you and Sakura share the other?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Mei Lin trusts Sakura and me. She wouldn't mind." He looked at Sakura's very red and angry face. "But… It would seem inappropriate."

"It wouldn't be, Syaoran." Tomoyo said.

Syaoran thought about it for a few seconds. "I don't mind actually." He said nonchalantly.

Sakura dropped on another chair with a huge sigh. "Oh God…" She groaned in protest as she rubbed her eyes.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Eriol said teasingly at her.

Sakura stiffened up. Losing an argument was tolerable but ending up staying in a room with Syaoran for two whole weeks was unbearable even in her thoughts.

"You don't have to rub it in, Eriol." She hissed.

"Merely checking."

She could imagine the smirk on Eriol's face as they left her alone with Syaoran who was whistling while he perused the magazine again.

She peeked at him. "Why?"

Syaoran looked at her confusedly. "Hmm?"

Sakura dropped her hands to her lap. "Why didn't you help me defend… us?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow and looked down at his magazine again. His fringe caressed his dark brows. "Eriol is very stubborn. And they're a couple. There's nothing wrong with them sleeping together."

Sakura looked at him as she stomped her sneaker. "You didn't answer my question!"

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't mind sleeping in the same room."

Sakura looked at him, her eyes wide. "I do!"

"Then you can sleep on the floor?" Syaoran smirked at her.

Sakura slapped her hand against his shoulder. "You are unbearable!!"

Syaoran chuckled. "That hurt, though it was expected. As a gentleman gesture, what side of the bed do you want?"

Sakura sighed. There is really no way she can get out of this. Instead of answering Syaoran, she groaned.

"Okay… Fair enough… I'll get the right side." Syaoran closed the magazine and left the small living room and back into Mei Lin's room.

Sakura groaned and leaned backwards, staring at the white ceiling. She crossed her legs, one whiteness over the other. The thought of Syaoran and her in one room… in one bed… was running restlessly around her mind.

She's was over him!

No... She groaned.

SHE IS OVER HIM…

And she has to stay over him…

She cannot betray Mei Lin…

She wouldn't.

Then she suddenly thought of Ezra.

Ezra…

How is he going to react to this news?!

She groaned louder this time.

"Let me live through this…" she said aloud.

AAA

Syaoran was leaning on the wall beside the open door of the living room. He heard Sakura groan.

Was it in protest?

Or something else?

Syaoran was pissed at himself. He doesn't understand why he agreed to stay in one bed with Sakura. Her 24-hour presence would totally ruin his concentration!

How can he keep his loyalty to Mei Lin if she's around, practically beside him?

How can he resist her charm?

How can she stop those emerald eyes from seducing him so innocently?

A loud groan came from the room again.

Syaoran peeked around the door and saw Sakura leaning backwards on the chair, her face in her hands. His gaze dropped to her perfect creamy legs.

Those legs that made him melt each time he sees them.

Those legs that never fail to bring heat surging through his body.

Those legs that he's aching to touch.

Syaoran whipped his head back to force himself to stop staring at Sakura and her perfect legs.

He fell slumped on the floor, his back on the wall. He looked over at Mei Lin's bed where she was sedated by the doctor.

He couldn't see her face from that angle. He looked at the floor to his white sneakers, one of them untied.

Tonight… He would be with Sakura.

Alone.

BBB Hey guys. I'm very sorry for the late update. I was busy in school and I had tons of things to do. Also, I was kind of stuck in this chapter since I didn't know which scenes would fit. I hope you liked this one. I've been thinking about this for a whole week.  So please please… review and tell me what you think of it.

Drown me in your reviews.  Come on. I wouldn't mind. Haha. C:


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card captor Sakura.

Chapter 15:

Sakura fingered the strap of the nightgown Tomoyo packed for her. She was in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair hung in damp strands since she just finished taking her shower. It was already 9pm and they had just finished eating dinner in the hospital's cafeteria wherein the food was bought by Eriol from outside.

Since Eriol and Tomoyo were busy feeding each other, Sakura and Syaoran ended up in a conversation. They talked about several things though every time Sakura mentions Mei Lin and her condition, Syaoran's answers become clipped and forced.

Sakura sighed again. The image in the mirror was nothing like her. _That _Sakura was wearing a sheer nightgown. Sakura twisted her body to look at herself sideways. She gulped. This nightgown isn't helping her hide her body at all.

It was pure white with thin straps that held it loosely on her shoulders. It was silky and soft to her skin. Sakura's eyebrows met as she scratched her head.

This nightgown would be perfect if it was her honeymoon.

But she's only 17.

This nightgown would be extremely appropriate in a very romantic setting.

She's in a hospital.

This nightgown would be for her love's eyes only.

Syaoran.

His name brought Sakura to her senses as she removed the nightgown hastily. There is no way she'll be sharing a bed with Syaoran in that skimpy nightgown! He'll think she's seducing him! Sakura threw the flimsy material on the sink as she rummaged inside the bag again while in her undergarments. Surely, Tomoyo would have brought anything else??

Sakura threw clothes above her head as she emptied the bag and turned it upside down. She threw it on the floor and planted her hands on her hips, tapping her bare foot impatiently on the cold tiled floor.

"Sakura? What the hell happened here?" Tomoyo opened the door and took the sight in front of her. Clothes were strewn everywhere. She found Sakura in the middle of the bathroom in her undergarments, tapping her foot. Tomoyo started picking up the clothes off the floor after she closed the door. "And here I though you are drowning in the bathtub!" Tomoyo clicked her tongue, oblivious to the fact that Sakura was glaring daggers behind her back. Not hearing a response, Tomoyo put the clothes back in the bag and stared at her. "Why are you glaring at me like that?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I don't have any pajamas. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP, TOMOYO?!" she blurted out.

Tomoyo covered her ears with her hands and frowned at Sakura. "There's no need to shout."

"YES THERE IS!"

"keep quiet, Sakura. Or else the others will hear us arguing about a ridiculous thing such as pajamas!" Tomoyo told her as she started brushing her teeth.

"LET THEM HEAR, TOMOYO! SYAORAN!! ERIOOLL!! WE ARE ARGUING ABOUT PAJAMAS!!" Sakura shouted sarcastically.

Tomoyo wasn't disturbed. Sakura had to wait until she finished brushing her teeth.

"Okay. Now that I'm done, what are you exactly pissed about?" Tomoyo asked her.

"This!" Sakura hissed, pointing at her body.

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows. "What did I do to your body, Sakura?" she asked with a smirk.

Sakura pursed her lips. "What am I going to wear tonight, Tomoyo? You only brought that nightgown! I don't even remember when I first had it!"

At this, Tomoyo started giggling. "I gave it to you on your 16th birthday, Sakura."

Sakura glared at her. "That's not the point, Tomoyo! Where did you get it?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "In your drawer, when we were hauling your things to my room. It was scrunched up into a ball in a corner."

Sakura sat down on the toilet and put her face in her hands. "Damn it, Tomoyo. How can I share a room with Syaoran if I have to wear that nightgown? He'll think I'm seducing him!"

Tomoyo bit her lip to keep from laughing as she hoisted herself on top of the marble table."We can explain to him?"

Sakura shook her head. "He's stubborn."

Tomoyo thought of another way, "We could just pretend that you packed the wrong pajamas."

Sakura shook her head again. "There's no way he'll fall for that. Besides, they already heard us arguing."

Tomoyo pursed her lips as she swung her legs back and forth. "You could sleep in shorts and a tank top."

Sakura glared at her. "YOU try sleeping in these things, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo looked up at the ceiling. "You could go naked."

Sakura scoffed at this. "What kind of suggestions are these??"

Tomoyo stepped down from the countertop and looked at Sakura. "The obvious ones! Why are you rejecting every suggestion I make anyway? It's not like Syaoran is your boyfriend or anything. He shouldn't care what you're sleeping in."

One statement hit Sakura pretty hard. She sat motionless as she stared at Tomoyo's eyes.

Syaoran is not her boyfriend.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo called her.

Sakura snapped back to reality. "Hmmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine, Tomoyo."

"No it's not." Tomoyo snapped. She looked hurt. "Sakura… This is entirely different from the pajama issue but I noticed that something is different with you. I don't want to meddle or anything but I'm your best friend… And I want to know what is going on…"

Sakura was teary-eyed when Tomoyo finished talking. Now she felt guilty for hiding things from her. They've been practically sisters and they don't have secrets from each other!

What has she done, making Tomoyo feel bad??

"I'm sorry for keeping you out, Tomoyo…" Sakura apologized as they hugged each other.

"It's alright, Sakura. You don't have to tell me if you're not yet ready." Tomoyo said as they broke apart.

"Actually… I think I'll tell you…" Sakura said as her she fidgeted her hands.

Tomoyo waited.

"Help me find pajamas before I tell you." Sakura said with a small smile.

Tomoyo nodded. "Sure. But you tell me okay?"

Sakura nodded as she picked out another tank top from the bag. "I'm really not letting you pack clothes for me next time."

Tomoyo chuckled as she helped Sakura out.

AAA

"What are those two shouting about again?" Eriol asked Syaoran. They were watching TV in the small living room, lounging on the soft couch.

Syaoran shrugged as he flicked through a few channels, looking for a suitable program. "Something about pajamas…" he muttered frowning.

Eriol leaned back and lifted his legs on the small coffee table in front of them. Syaoran did the same.

"Get the lights, Eriol…" Syaoran nudged him as they watched an action movie.

Eriol sighed and stood up. Before hitting the switch, he peered into Mei Lin's room. "What time is Mei Lin waking up?"

Syaoran looked at his digital clock on the wall. "Well… The doctor gave her another injection this late this afternoon. Maybe tomorrow?"

Eriol nodded as he slumped back onto the sofa. "God… That'll be a mighty headache when she wakes up."

Syaoran agreed. "Yeah… But she needs it. She'll heal faster."

Eriol sighed as he got comfortable on the sofa. "How long will Sakura finish her shower? It's been an hour…" He groaned. "I already feel filthy… I want to go to bed with my Tomoyo."

Syaoran chuckled. "Don't tell me you're tired."

Eriol looked at him at the corner of his eye. "And what if I say I am?"

Syaoran sneered at him. "Yeah right. You'll probably be up all night screwing each other."

Eriol glared at him. "Don't you dare say that, you bastard. I haven't touched Tomoyo yet."

Syaoran looked at him impressively. "Wow… That's a first."

Eriol leaned back again and nodded. "She's different, Syaoran…"

Syaoran didn't say anything.

"How about you? How's things with Mei Lin?" Eriol asked him.

Syaoran shook his head. "The same." He said in a final tone. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Look… I know it's not my place but don't hurt Mei Lin okay?" Eriol said, glancing at Syaoran whose eyes were glued to the LCD screen.

Syaoran nodded.

That's why he was trying hard to control his emotions.

So he couldn't hurt Mei Lin.

"Dude… I know you don't love her. We all do… But you can't just get out of this situation…" Eriol was saying.

Syaoran nodded. "I know. I'm sticking it out, man. Don't worry." He assured him.

Eriol nodded and sighed. He dropped the subject, knowing that Syaoran didn't want to talk about it anymore. "I really want to take a shower now…"

Syaoran chuckled. "I doubt that you'll get to take your shower tonight."

Eriol groaned loudly. "Argh… I'm tired!!"

Syaoran bit his lower lip to keep from laughing. "Yeah right…" he mumbled then yelped as Eriol hit him round the head.

"I heard that." Eriol said menacingly.

AAA

Sakura inhaled deeply. She opened her eyes and saw Tomoyo staring at her face. She released the hem of the red tank top she was wearing. She could feel the tension building up as Tomoyo waited for her to say something.

Sakura licked her lips as she uncrossed her legs and pulled her shorts down.

"Okay… after ten years…" Tomoyo said slowly.

Sakura gave her a small smile. "I don't know where to start…"

Tomoyo sighed as she puckered up her lips. "Okay then… I'll start asking questions. What is this about?"

Sakura looked up at the ceiling and held her breath as she decided which name to tell. "Hmmm… More about me?"

Tomoyo nodded. "What's wrong with you?" Tomoyo squinted, getting ready for the worst news possible. For all she knows, Sakura might be pregnant.

Sakura nibbled at her bottom lip. "I seem to be crushing on someone…"

Tomoyo didn't say anything. She waited for Sakura to continue.

"And it's not Ezra…" she said in barely a whisper.

Tomoyo nodded. She surmised as much. If it was Ezra, Sakura wouldn't be torn apart by secrecy.

Sakura looked up at her. "Tomoyo… Promise me you won't tell anybody." She gulped as tears started to form in her eyes.

Tomoyo held her hands and nodded her head. "I promise."

Sakura looked up at the ceiling again as she bit her trembling lip and blinked back tears. She looked at Tomoyo. She took a deep breath.

"It's Syaoran…"

AAA

"Whoah!!" Eriol commented on the fierce stunt the actor in the movie made. "That was cool…" he breathed out.

Syaoran shook his head. "Nahh… That was easy." He said as he made a face.

Eriol stuck out his tongue. "Just because you do martial arts doesn't mean you're a stunt master now."

Syaoran shrugged. "I could be."

Eriol slapped him on the shoulder. "You are way too proud of yourself, man."

Syaoran nodded. "I know. I am such a bastard, right?"

Eriol laughed as he stood up. "Yeah, man. You are such a proud bastard."

Syaoran laughed with him. "Get me a Coke, will you?" he called after Eriol who was on his way to the refrigerator.

Eriol nodded as he opened the lights in the small kitchen. He opened he refrigerator and took out two cans of Coke. Just as he was about to close it, he spied a pack of beer at the back. He took that too with a smile. He came back into the living room in a hurry and crashed into the couch beside Syaoran. He put the beer on the table and handed one can to Syaoran.

"Man, can you believe it? I found beer in the fridge!" Eriol said happily.

Syaoran looked at him. "Beer… in a hospital?"

Eriol squealed. "I know, right?!"

Syaoran laughed. "Oh… That must be the beer I bought earlier this afternoon."

Eriol groaned. "Awww… Why didn't you tell me??"

Syaoran shrugged as he continued watching the movie. "You were busy with Tomoyo. I was going to have a little drinking session with you tonight. I forgot to tell you about it."

Eriol nodded. He remembered spending the whole afternoon with Tomoyo. "Anyway. We can start that drinking session now!"

Syaoran nodded. "Hand me one then." He said as he put his empty Coke can on the table. He took the beer Eriol gave him. He leaned back on the couch again.

After a few silent moments… "Syaoran…"

"Hmmm?" Syaoran said as he took two gulps of his beer.

"What do you think about Sakura?" Eriol asked.

The question made Syaoran cough. He massaged his throat while coughing and looked at Eriol. "Huh?!"

Eriol didn't look at him. "I asked, what do you think about Sakura?"

Syaoran gulped. Does he know??

"Tell me…" Eriol pressed on. "Tell your best friend."

Syaoran looked back at the TV as he pondered on how to answer Eriol's question. "What do you mean by that?"

Eriol held his chin as his brow furrowed. "Hmmm… Do you think she's nice?"

Syaoran nodded. "She's alright."

Eriol looked at him. "Why were you rude to her?"

Syaoran shook his head. He was getting irritated by Eriol's questions. "Rude? When?"

Eriol thought about it. "It started during the marathon…"

Syaoran chuckled. "Simple. She was competition at that time."

Eriol shook his head. "No, man. How about yesterday? You guys were arguing. You aren't even close, right? I haven't seen you have a normal conversation since this dinner."

Syaoran didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong?" Eriol was looking at him now.

Syaoran looked down at the can of beer in his hands. He took a large sip. Licking his lips, he looked at Eriol. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

Eriol shrugged. "Curious."

Syaoran pursed his lips. He was getting extremely pissed at Eriol right now.

Who was he to ask these questions anyway?

Wait…

If he's asking these questions…

Then is it that obvious?

Syaoran growled under his breath. He needs to change tactics on how to avoid Sakura if Eriol is noticing it now.

Syaoran pondered on these thoughts and was silent for a while. Eriol sensed his irritation and decided not to question him about things that he has been noticing lately.

Eriol drank can after can, finally polishing off the last one. He looked over at Syaoran who was silent for the rest of the movie, seeming to be deep in thought. He felt the weight of all the alcohol drop on his head like a heavy blanket. He stared at the can twirling on Syaoran's hands.

The movie ended and they were in complete darkness. Eriol groaned as he pulled himself up. "I'm going, man. Nice drinking session." He said sarcastically.

Syaoran nodded in the dark. He heard Eriol and Tomoyo's bedroom door close. He was sleepy but he didn't want to turn in yet. Besides, all the thoughts running around his head will probably keep him awake despite this pending drowsiness.

AAA

"Syaoran??" Tomoyo breathed out as she looked at Sakura in total disbelief.

Sakura nodded slowly, not quite meeting Tomoyo's eyes. Tomoyo was biting her lower lip so as to prevent herself from butting into Sakura's confession. Right now, all kinds of questions were racing around her head, starting with, 'With that bastard?!'

"I don't know why… But… I didn't tell you about it. I sort of… Had a crush on him the first time I saw him, right before I knew that he was Mei Lin's fiancé! So, you see, I didn't do anything wrong right??" Sakura held Tomoyo's hand tightly, wringing it.

Tomoyo thought about it as she pursed her lips. After a while, "Well… DO you still like him now?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know… A bit…" She admitted sheepishly.

Tomoyo clicked her tongue. "Hmmm…"

Sakura bowed her head, waiting for Tomoyo to say something.

"So that's why you didn't want to sleep beside him… Because you're afraid you'll fall for him more?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded.

"But… We can't change the plan now… Eriol is so set on sleeping in the same room…" Tomoyo said worriedly.

Sakura nodded. She felt so confused! She doesn't even know what to say to Tomoyo!

"Maybe… This will serve as a test, Sakura?" Tomoyo said in a hopeful voice.

Sakura looked up at her.

"You know… You have to resist him!" Tomoyo said triumphantly while Sakura looked at her clueless. "All you have to do during the night, is to resist him! Train yourself to not like him! Isn't it that practice makes perfect??" Tomoyo said with a big smile. "Am I a genius or what??"

Sakura smiled weakly too. She doubts that she can do it but there's no harm in trying. Then, "Please don't tell anybody, okay Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo nodded sympathetically as she gave her best friend a hug. "Of course, Sakura. I won't even tell Eriol."

Sakura hugged her friend back, grateful that Tomoyo understands and that she didn't freak out. She felt lighter, as if a great weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Now, the only thing she's dreading right now was the night she'll spend with Syaoran in a room, all alone.

Whoever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong??

AAA

Syaoran opened his eyes, feeling immensely irritated. He felt the bed bounce and the sheets rustle. He looked straight ahead of him, a plain wall. He closed his eyes again after a few minutes, silently praying that Sakura is asleep by this time. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he felt his companion move again. Clearing his throat, he glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table and sighed. It was already nearing three in the morning.

"You know, if you don't like being with me, we can wake Tomoyo and Eriol up." He chuckled softly as he sat up and opened the lamp beside him. He looked over at Sakura who was on her back, clutching the sheets tightly to her chest, her eyes wide open.

Sakura shook her head with an apologetic smile. "Did I wake you?" She sat up too, her hair disheveled, making Syaoran stare at her in a completely different light. She looked so delicious, looking innocent like that.

Syaoran gulped and looked at his socked feet. "Not really. I wasn't asleep to begin with."

Sakura gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my… I'm sorry, Syaoran…"

Syaoran shook his head as he looked at her face. OOPS… Wrong move… His gaze dropped to her shoulder and neck region. Not there…. He looked at the spot just above her right shoulder, hoping that Sakura wouldn't notice his eyes in the dim light. "What's wrong anyway?"

Sakura groaned as she took f the sheet covering her body. "It's this! It's hard sleeping in shorts and a tight top."

Syaoran looked up instead of feasting his eyes on Sakura's 'nakedness'. He was already starting to sweat. "Well… Where are your pajamas anyway? I heard you and Tomoyo arguing something about pjs last night…" He pretended to stretch his arm while looking discreetly at Sakura.

"Uhhh… That's a long story…" Sakura looked at him sheepishly.

Syaoran chuckled. "Okay then… I can lend you one of mine if you want." He gestured to the bags heaped in a corner of the room. They were brought in earlier by Wei.

He loved the way Sakura was chewing on her bottom lip right now; also the little wrinkles on her forehead as she frowned.

"Will they fit me?"

He looked up to see Sakura already on her way out of the bed. He was left on the right side of the bed, looking at her little butt swaying back and forth in those tight shorts of hers.

STOP. ALL. THOUGHTS.

He threw himself off the bed and followed her to the corner where she was unzipping one. Just then, he remembered what Wei was saying…

'_the green one is where I packed all your undergarments, Master Syaoran…'_

He looked at Sakura whose hands were all over his green bag.

"WAIT!!" He yelped as he hurried over to her and snatched the open bag from her hand. He zipped it back close. He was suddenly out of breath. "Not here…"

Sakura was giggling. She had something on her hands. "If you're worried about this, stop it. I've already seen it." She held up a-

Syaoran grabbed it from her hand and stared at it. "A sock?"

Sakura laughed as she dropped down on her knees again and opened the other bag. "What are you so worried about? It's a sock."

Syaoran took a deep breath, thanking Wei for packing his socks on top. He put down the bag and set it aside. He helped Sakura look for pajamas.

"How about this?" He held up a striped blue and white set.

Sakrua shook her head… "It's too big… I'll be out of my clothes before I even wake up."

Syaoran thanked the dim light as he blushed. What made her say that?

There was an awkward silence.

"Uhh… How about this instead?" He cleared his throat and showed her a red one. It was smaller on him.

He smiled as Sakura bit her bottom lip, as if deciding whether to wear it or not. "That might fit. Put it aside." She said as she rummaged in through his shirts.

Syaoran sighed as he finished scouring his bag. He zipped it back close and looked over at her; careful not to get too close but not too far to be cut off fro her wonderful and intoxicating smell.

He took a huge sniff of her, her smell filling his system like a drug. He was high up in the clouds.

Desperately trying to get back to reality, "What are you looking over there anyway? Those are just shirts."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. But I'm looking for a big shirt that'll fit me like a dress…"

Syaoran found himself imagining Sakura in that…. Looking abso-freakng-lutely perfect. He likes that…

"This one?" He heard Sakura say. He looked at her who was holding up a white shirt under her chin. It's hem reached the middle of her thighs.

Syaoran gulped.

"Is this okay? I'll wear that," she pointed to a pair of his black running shorts, "underneath this."

Syaoran nodded slowly as images of Sakura in bed with his clothes…

"If that's okay with you, Syaoran." She said, her eyes wide.

Syaoran nodded hastily. "That's alright. You go change then… I'll keep this," he put the red pajamas back in the bag, "for tomorrow night." He heard Sakura thank him as her little bare feet hit the carpeted floor with soft thuds. As he heard the click of the bathroom door, he collapsed on the floor and spread out his arms.

All plans of sleeping are faraway now.

It's inevitable. Falling for Sakura and her cute little antics are inevitable.

There is no way he can fight it.

All he can do now is hide it.

And pray like hell he'll get to survive this fall.

AAA

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo sighed as she went back to bed slowly.

""Why are you listening at the wall anyway? It's not like they're doing anything there…. Or… are they?" Eriol raised his eyebrows as Tomoyo tucked herself beside him.

"Nah… I heard them talking a while ago and I heard a door." Tomoyo said softly as she let Eriol wrap his arms around her.

"If they are doing something, which I really doubt, it's not our business to butt in." Eriol reminded her as she buried her face in his neck.

"But-"

"No buts, Baby." Eriol kissed her on the forehead. "If they're having… uhhh… intercourse… then that's the time we'll stop them. Don't worry, Syaoran is loyal to Mei Lin. I'm sure of that. And Sakura isn't the type to do those things either." He whispered in her ear.

Tomoyo nodded as she bit her lip to keep herself from talking. She promised to Sakura she wouldn't say anything. Eriol hummed softly in her ear, willing her to go to sleep.

After several minutes of silence, "I love you, Tomoyo…" he whispered.

Tomoyo smiled, "I love you too, Eriol…"

Eriol chucked. "I thought you're already asleep."

Tomoyo shook her head as she raised her head to look at her boyfriend. "I can't…" she admitted.

Eriol held her chin and kissed her on the lips for a long time. "Is it me?" he teased.

Tomoyo laughed softly. "Maybe?"

Eriol frowned as if he was thinking of something. "I won't have that. My baby has to sleep." He tucked her more securely in his arms. "Goodnight, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded as Eriol continued to hum in her ear.

Eriol's right. Sakura has to depend on herself right now. Tomoyo can't do anything to help her at the moment.

Right now, she'll sleep in her beloved's arms.

BBB Hey guys I hope you like this chapter better than the last one. I don't like it that much. It has room for improvement. Anyway. In this… I made Sakura admit it to Tomoyo. I don't know if that's a good idea. Let me know if you think otherwise. I'm starting on the next chapter now. I think this hospital thing is getting old.  I'm really not up to writing these days because my finals are coming and I have to make sure that I don't get kicked out from my program. Or else I'll have my ass whipped. XD


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Hey guys. It's been a long time. Anyway, my finals are coming this week so it'll be a while before I get back on the track. Hopefully, I'll be able to think of some cute and perfect scenes for our all-time favorite couple Syaoran and Sakura.

Thank you for continuing to read my fanfiction. XD. Also, I really appreciate your reviews especially those who review religiously. XD. It's really a great feeling because it motivates me to continue writing even though I lose confidence in myself sometimes.

I am still waiting patiently for your suggestions and I'd love to hear from you guys. Don't get me wrong, I'm very cooperative when it comes to doing it for the greater good. XD.

So please, please, if you have any suggestions, PM me, or if you have any questions or important things to say to me. You can also get my Y! Address, just tell me so and I'll reply to your PM. I check my mail as often as I can so you don't have to worry about getting your messages ignored. XD. We can even be friends! How fab is that?? XD. Haha.

One again, thanks for reading my fanfiction. This means a lot to me since it's my first time. XD.

Sincerely yours,

-djkaO

P.S. like I said before, drown me in your reviews. I don't mind. X))

Chapter Sixteen:

Syaoran opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. He sat bolt upright when he saw that it was nearly noon. He yawned widely and stretched his arms over his head. He looked over to his left and almost yelped out lout at the sight of Sakura on her back, one arm on her stomach and the neckline of his oversized t-shirt revealing a very smooth and creamy shoulder.

Before he succumbed to the evil workings of his mind that are already waking up from its sleep, he pulled the blanket over Sakura up to her chin.

Breathing deeply, he scratched his head and yawned again. He got off the bed as noiselessly as possible and went inside the bathroom. For the first time that morning as he closed the door quietly, the idea that he survived a whole night without touching Sakura started to sink in. He smiled to himself as he brushed his teeth.

So… Even though falling in love with Sakura was inevitable, he could still control himself.

Syaoran was grateful for that. He laughed at himself when he was still torturing himself over the idea of sleeping beside an actual princess of an angel. When he was ready to take a shower, he looked over at the sink to discover that he forgot to bring in his clothes.

He opened the door again and tiptoed outside to grab his bag. Before he went back inside the bathroom, he glanced at Sakura who was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

AAA

Sakura yawned as she opened her eyes; she looked over to her right and saw that Syaoran wasn't there anymore. She stretched her arms over her head, feeling very sleepy still and glanced at the clock. It was already 1pm. She chuckled to herself as she imagined what Tomoyo would say.

_You couldn't get enough sleep?? You were supposed to be resisting him, Sakura!!_

Sakura smiled as she gathered some clothes and proceeded to the bathroom, feeling suddenly hungry. Honestly, last night, was blissful. She didn't know that it would be easy to sleep beside Syaoran. His presence was certainly comforting and not menacing. She felt like she was at home. At first, she was confused why she was feeling so at ease with him around when she was supposed to rejecting his charm.

She sighed as she turned back and grabbed her towel which was hanging on a chair. She opened the bathroom door noiselessly and found the glass all misted up and a hot air surrounding her.

Hmmm… Maybe Syaoran just finished showering.

Sakura took of her clothes, rather Syaoran's clothes and took a huge sniff.

Hmmm…

Bliss…

Sleeping in it was like being enveloped in Syaoran's scent and warmth…

_It was okay to act like this since no one was around._ She thought comfortably. _It really was very nice sleeping in his clothes. It was really great of him to offer._

She put the clothes on the marble counter top and undressed slowly, feeling the hot air lick her skin. Before proceeding to the bathtub, she turned around to lock the door. Her feet hit the tiles noiselessly as she took hold of the shower curtain covering the bathtub and gasped in surprise.

AAA

Syaoran opened his eyes dreamily. Oops… He fell asleep again. He was having wonderful dreams about Sakura.

He was touching her everywhere…

Her smooth shoulders… His lips on her neck…

What disturbed him??

Oh yeah… There was a click.

_Probably from the outside._ Syaoran thought lazily as he closed his eyes again and reveled in the hot water he was submerged in. As he was drifting off to sleep again, he heard the shower curtains being pulled aside.

He opened his eyes immediately and saw Sakura standing over him completely naked!

AAA

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura screamed shrilly. Syaoran closed his eyes quickly and turned around to face the wall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! PERVERT!!" Sakura wrapped the towel hastily around her as she gathered all her clothes.

"I WAS HERE FIRST!!" Syaoran tried to explain as he covered his private part even tough he was submerged in soapy water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura continued to shout as she fumbled with the doorknob which she locked earlier.

When she opened it, she saw Eriol rushing inside the room and grabbed her by the shoulders. "SAKURA?! WHAT IS IT??"

Sakura was crying now as she shook her head and pointed shakily inside the bathroom. Tomoyo hugged her friend. "What's wrong?? We hear you screaming and something about a perve-"

Tomoyo gasped as she looked at the direction where Sakura was pointing.

Syaoran was getting up from the bathtub, now with a towel around his waist. Eriol was staring at him sternly.

"YOU, BASTARD!" He said angrily, honestly thinking that Syaoran tried to take advantage of Sakura.

Syaoran held up both his hands. "Before you call me a bastard again, let me explain!"

Eriol crossed his arms and looked over at Sakura who was still sobbing uncontrollably on Tomoyo's shoulder. "Five seconds." He growled.

"I fell asleep in the bathtub! I forgot to lock the door." Syaoran shrugged as he took another towel and dried his hair.

Eriol clicked his tongue as he grasped the situation. "You are still a bastard."

Syaoran looked at him. "Why?"

"You fucking forgot to lock the door, man." Eriol told him.

Syaoran looked around and gathered his clothes which fell to the floor. As he took them up in his arms, he approached Sakura who was now having her eyes dried by Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. It wasn't intentional…" he said, not looking at her directly. Images of Sakura naked over him were still fresh in his mind.

Sakura hiccupped as she pulled her towel higher and nodded. "It's okay… it's my fault too… I wasn't looking properly…"

Syaoran shook his head "My fault mostly… I forgot to lock the door. Don't think that I did it on purpose. I fell asleep on the bathtub, you see. So I didn't hear you come in." he explained.

Sakura just nodded.

"Uhh… I'll be going to… Uhhh… Get dressed." He said after some time.

Sakura nodded as they all went out of the bathroom to leave Syaoran.

He peeked beside the door before closing it, "I'll lock it this time." He told Eriol. Sure enough, there was a loud click.

Eriol was scratching his head as Tomoyo led a flushed Sakura to the bed. "Did he see anything?" she asked softly.

Sakura shook her head as she sniffed.

Tomoyo sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

Sakura looked at her. "Not anything, Tomoyo. HE SAW EVERYTHING."

Tomoyo's eyes were as big as dinner plates while Eriol bit his lower lip to keep from laughing.

"EVERYTHING??" Tomoyo gasped.

Sakura nodded her head and flung herself on Tomoyo's shoulder again. "HE SAW EVEEYTHING!!" she wailed.

Eriol laughed soundlessly, clutching his stomach. He stopped abruptly when Tomoyo caught sight of him.

"There, there… He won't tell anyone…" Tomoyo consoled her.

Sakura shook her head, her face streaked with fresh tears. "That's not it, Tomoyo! You know what I'm talking about!"

Tomoyo nodded and hugged her best friend again. "We can't do anything about it now, Sakura…"

Eriol looked at both of them suspiciously. Tomoyo avoided his eye.

"Sakura… If it helps… Syaoran is not a pervert…" Eriol said after a while. He never particularly liked girls crying.

Sakura looked at him and shook her head. "You don't understand! He's the first one to see all of me!"

Eriol looked over at Tomoyo for help.

Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura is a virgin…"

Eriol looked over at Sakura who was on the verge of crying again. "Well… Uhhh… I don't know what to say, honestly…"

Tomoyo ran her hand up and down on Sakura's back. "Don't cry anymore. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Sakura sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Okay then…"

"When Syaoran comes out, you go take your bath and then we'll all go for lunch. Okay?" Eriol said with a smile.

Sakura nodded.

Before they left the room, Eriol banged the bathroom door loudly, "Hey, bastard! What's taking you so long?!"

They heard Syaoran answer, "Just a minute."

Tomoyo gave Sakura another smile and closed the door behind her leaving Sakura to her own thoughts.

How embarrassed she was!!

Syaoran was inside the bathroom! How stupid could she be not to notice it?!

Sakura groaned as she slammed her fists on the bed in frustration. She wanted to rant and rave and disappear on the spot immediately!

She can never face him again!

Sakura stood up shakily and wrapped the towel more securely around her. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Syaoran to come out.

To successfully ignore him, the moment he comes out, she will dash inside the bathroom quickly.

After several seconds, Sakura saw the door open cautiously and Syaoran stepped out, dressed in a pair of black pants and a light green shirt. His hair was damp and oh… How nice would it be to run her fingers through it…?

Sakura stood on her spot feeling his eyes on her as he toweled his hair dry.

"Sakura…" he began.

Her name brought her crashing back to earth as she tore her eyes off his angelic face. "Don't mention it." With that, she hurried to the bathroom. But before she can get inside, Syaoran took hold of her shoulders and let the towel fall on the floor.

"I'm really sorry. I hope you won't ignore me after this." Syaoran said, his amber eyes staring into her emerald ones. Sakura looked away, she felt like she was being sucked into the world of fantasies where she and Syaoran were ripping their clothes off each other.

Ripping their clothes off each other…

GOD! Where the hell did she get that kind of thoughts!

"It was my fault and I know I violated your privacy and…" he wanted to say innocence but would that be appropriate?

Syaoran touched his forehead as he tried to think of something more to say. Sakura stared at the neckline of his shirt as she waited for him to finish.

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked up at him and their eyes met once again. Sakura took hold of her thoughts as she focused on what he was saying rather than what she was imagining.

His thumb touched her cheek as he wiped away the traces the tears left on it. "I'm sorry for making you cry…" He looked at her with concern, as if he was truly sincere. "I won't make you cry again… Ever…" He cupped her face with both his hands. Sakura felt a tingle of excitement radiate from the tip of his fingers throughout her body. "I'll make it up to you…" Syaoran said softly, leaning in closer.

Sakura nodded slowly as she registered what he said, her mouth slightly open from the shock these words were giving her.

Make it up to her?

Won't make her cry again?

Ever?

Syaoran released her slowly, hesitantly. He stepped aside to let her inside the bathroom. "We'll all be waiting outside then…"

Sakura nodded again as she closed the door behind her and held her cheeks. They were still warm from his hands. She smiled at the how sweet he was. Her heart was pounding and she felt energized and restless. She felt like she was transformed into jelly, her world was bobbing up and down, making her dizzy yet… Happy…

All these feelings from just looking into his eyes?

His gorgeous amber eyes?

Sakura sighed as she splashed cold water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes red and puffy. Her body was slowly returning to its normal state. She felt a tinge of annoyance, knowing that the electricity Syaoran sent to her was slowly fading.

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror.

She knew that a part of her was happy that he was there inside the bathroom. But those feelings were not allowed. She is supposed to be resisting him.

Besides… Most of herself is embarrassed for letting him see her childish body.

Sakura groaned as she filled the bathtub with hot water. When it was full, she hung the towel on a rack nearby and stepped into the warm water which relaxed all her senses immediately and drove away all unnecessary thoughts.

Sakura lowered herself into the water and lay on her back.

So this is why he fell asleep earlier. This bath is so comforting…

Sakura sighed loudly as she shifted comfortably and let her mind wander.

After all, she was in the bathtub that Syaoran just occupied earlier. It was like being embraced by him… In his warm arms…

Sakura smiled as a voice inside her head told her to stop thinking about these kinds of thoughts. Right… She was supposed to be resisting him…

Sakura kept her eyes closed and imagined his amber eyes once again.

How can she resist those eyes when it was full of concern for her? She argued with the voice inside her head.

The voice growled. _You won't be able to resist him at all if you keep on putting it off…_

Sakura nodded. She knows that. But one more time won't hurt that much.

AAA

Tomoyo was with Eriol in the mall near the hospital. She knew that Eriol suspects something. That's why she was walking around hastily, giving him no chance to ask at all.

"Baby…" Eriol called her as he grabbed her hand. Tomoyo looked at him. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Tomoyo shook her head and gave him a phony smile. "Of course not… Why do you say that?"

Eriol looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Tomoyo smiled even more widely. "Mm hmm…"

Eriol pursed his lips. "If you don't want to tell me, it's alright. I'm just curious if I'll be able to help."

Tomoyo smiled at him genuinely now and gave him a swift kiss on the lips. "Awww… I'm sorry if I lied… It's just that I promised Sakura I won't tell…"

Eriol nodded as he put his arm around her waist and they continued walking over to a flower shop where they were going to buy a new bouquet to put into the vase beside Mei Lin's bed. "I guessed it was something like that. Don't worry. That's what I like about you. You're really loyal when it comes to friends, especially Sakura." He gave her a smile.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah… We look out for each other. I'll ask Sakura if I can tell you later."

Eriol shook his head. "Nah… You don't have to do that, Baby. If Sakura needs my help, she'll come to me."

Tomoyo smiled at him. "Okay then…"

They approached the shop and went inside. Tomoyo hurried off the roses. "Aren't roses too… Old?" she asked Eriol.

Eriol shook his head. "I don't think so… Maybe the red ones… You can take her some yellow ones."

Tomoyo wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Eew… No way… Yellow roses are the kind you give to your sick grandmother."

Eriol chuckled. "That's alright."

Tomoyo looked at him. "But Mei Lin is too young to be a grandmother." She reasoned.

Eriol shrugged. "At least she matches the sick part."

Tomoyo sighed as they walked down the aisle. She saw a bunch of white roses. "Too… wedding-y." she commented.

Next were the pink roses. "Too fake."

Then there were huge tulips. Tomoyo squealed in delight. "That's it!"

Eriol shrugged as Tomoyo called for an assistant to wrap up the flowers. All of these flowers are okay to him. What's the deal between girls and flowers anyway?

"Aren't the tulips wonderful?" Tomoyo asked Eriol as she sniffed at them. They bought 2 dozens of them since Sakura was sure to keep some for her; tulips being her all-time favorite.

Eriol nodded. "Yes, Baby."

Tomoyo laughed at him. "You don't get what is it with girls and flowers do you?"

Eriol bit his lip. "Uhhh… Okay then… You caught me… But… What's the deal anyway?"

Tomoyo shrugged as they continued out the door and into the food court. "Just women's intuition, Eriol."

Eriol scratched his head. "Gee… Okay then. It's a subject I completely know nothing about."

Tomoyo was laughing at him all the way back to the hospital.

AAA

Tomoyo fluffed Mei Lin's pillow. "How do you feel?"

Mei Lin groaned. "Bored… And my head hurts… No more sleeping meds please…" she begged.

Tomoyo chuckled. "Those are really beneficial to you, Mei Lin. It'll help you heal faster."

Mei Lin balled her hands into fists. "I know. What I don't get is why I have to stay here. I can get well at home."

Tomoyo shook her head as she handed Mei Lin a peeled apple. She sat on the couch. "I know what you mean. But we can't do anything about it. You're much safer here and you're well taken care of."

Mei Lin crossed her arms and scowled. That's the point! At home, Syaoran will be the one taking care of her! Not the nurses and doctors who are just making her sleep for hours on end.

The door opened and her nurse, Mizuki came in with a clipboard and a huge smile. "Good afternoon. Only one visitor for today, Ms. Li?"

Mei Lin shook her head and smiled as Mizuki checked her IV and cast.

"Doing great. We'll have the physical therapist check your cast later this afternoon." Mizuki said as she took a few notes on her clipboard. She looked over at Tomoyo. "I'm sorry. I don't really do this but… Have I seen you before?"

Tomoyo looked at the nurse and found out that she looked familiar. "You're… You're Touya's nurse!!" she exclaimed out loud as she suddenly remembered.

"OH YES!! That's it!" Mizuki cried out as she momentarily forgot her composure and wrung Tomoyo's hand. "And you are friends with Ms. Mei Lin? Surely, His little sister is here too??" she pressed on.

Tomoyo was collapsing into giggles as she nodded her head. "Yes. But she's gone back home to get clothes and to buy food."

Mizuki was all smiles. "I see. I have a few questions about Touya. Would it be alright if I come back later?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind."

Mizuki shook her hand once more. "Okay then. I'll be back right after I finish my rounds."

When the door closed, Mei Lin was staring at Tomoyo. "What was that about??"

Tomoyo shrugged as she snickered. "That was Mizuki Kaho. Touya's former nurse. She has a thing for Touya." She explained.

Mei Lin smiled. "Wow… That's nice. You have a girlfriend who is a nurse."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Nah… Touya gets irritated by her."

Mei Lin laughed as she took a bite of her apple. "I'm sure."

AAA

Sakura yawned as she collapsed on the small sofa in the living room at the hospital. It was around 9pm and she was ready for bed. Waiting made her exhausted. There was a huge car accident where two huge SUVs collided and hit the remaining cars beside them. Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran could hear threats being made and lawsuits being prepared. It took the police a long time to separate the mess since the road was blocked and the other cars and drivers where also dragged into the mess.

Eriol was near to cursing as they waited for the line to move on. He wanted to see Mei Lin badly since she gets to wake up today. Syaoran was ignoring both of them as he amused himself with playing games on his PSP. When it ran out of battery, he took out his iPod and watched videos on it. But failing to charge that one too, he therefore played games in his cell phone.

Sakura yawned as the lights opened and Eriol came in, looking very pissed at himself. "Darn it. Missed Mei Lin again." He said angrily as he too off his jacket and flung it over the sofa.

Sakura wrinkled her nose as the sleeve of the jacket narrowly missed her face. "There's tomorrow." She said, trying to alleviate Eriol's anger.

"I wanted to talk to her NOW." Eriol said forcefully. He lifted Sakura's legs and sat down, replacing them on his lap.

Sakura shifted her body to get more comfortable as Eriol started to massage her feet. "I'm sure Mei Lin will understand."

Eriol let the subject drop as his hands moved skillfully around Sakura's feet. "Your feet are really small, Sakura."

Sakura winced as Eriol began to prod the soles of her feet, teasing her. "Eriol… Don't… It's ticklish… I might kick you…"

Eriol leaned back and rested his head on the sofa just as Tomoyo came in, looking very agitated. "I cannot believe that there was an accident so close to you guys! If you were the ones hit, I'll be the one taking care of you all!"

Sakura smiled wearily. "Gee… That would be pure torture for you, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded as she made Sakura sit up and squeezed between them. "Yeah. That would make me… Old…"

Eriol chuckled as he put his arm around Tomoyo. "Don't worry, Tomoyo."

AAA

It was night and Sakura was fast asleep on her right side, facing Syaoran.

Syaoran was wide awake, staring at the face he had been dreaming about ever since he first saw it. During the past hour, he had been drawn to it like a bee on a flower and he had been inching towards it, stealthily.

Sakura's mouth was slightly open as she breathed in and out. Syaoran could smell her breath and he was intoxicated by it. He wanted nothing more than to capture the same sweet scent into his mouth.

He groaned as he pressed his legs together, trapping the heat that was accumulating in his groin area. He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling.

How can he survive this when Sakura is practically seducing him?!

He faced her again, making as little noise as possible. Her face was a mere two inches from him and she appeared to be in a very deep sleep. One kiss… Will that wake her up?

Syaoran moved closer to her. Just one… Just one to make him stop dreaming about those perfect lips and that perfect body.

He put his arm over her and pulled her slowly closer. She shifted a bit but did not wake up. Syaoran was relieved. He was blushing furiously. He was about to commit something sinful but he wasn't the least bit guilty! Oh why does it have to feel so good and feel so right??

Now, their bodies were pressed together. Syaoran could feel Sakura's heartbeat as it pounded against him. Her breasts were like mounds of soft pillows against his hard chest. Syaoran bit his lip as he tried once more to think it over.

Taken by surprise, Syaoran suddenly felt small arms snaking around his waist as he debated with himself. Sakura's arms were now around him and there was a small smile on her lips.

All thoughts of restraining himself are now gone. There was no turning back.

Syaoran moved slowly, deliberately. He was sure that he was prepared for the consequences of his forthcoming action. Even when she wakes up.

One kiss.

Just the touch of her lips against his would be enough.

He lifted her chin slowly. Sakura's eyes did not waver. She was still smiling.

_What would she be dreaming about? _Syaoran thought.

His thumb caressed the smooth skin of her chin as he hovered above her.

Now… Would he close his eyes or keep them open?

He felt like laughing at himself. He was acting like a love-starved teenager about to do his first kiss!

Sakura opened her mouth and breathed out. Syaoran was taken aback. But the scent of her was feeling his brain like a drug. He felt like an addict about to succumb back to his obsession after years and years of waiting.

Without wasting any moment, he pressed his lips softly on hers.

Pure magic.

Now he felt like a girl about the way he was feeling. He kept on looking at her eyes, willing them to stay closed.

Her lips fit perfectly into his. Like they were made for each other. They were soft and supple, firm and warm. It was like kissing silk and velvet.

He wanted so badly to take them for his. Every particle in his brain was shouting at him to move his lips and taste her like his life depended on it.

All of his other senses were now numb. All he could think of was finally having her lips against his.

Unable to control himself, his lips started to move against hers and he gently sucked at her bottom lip. He kept his eyes on her as she continued to slumber. Part of him wanted her to wake up, to witness what he was doing and how he really felt about her, the other just wanted her to keep on sleeping, let her pretend it's a dream and he'll pretend tomorrow as if nothing has happened.

As if he just didn't take advantage of her.

But how can he resist those perfect lips when it was inches from him?!

Syaoran hushed he voices in his head as he tried to open Sakura's mouth. He wanted to feel the silky interior within.

Not knowing why, Syaoran felt Sakura open her own mouth. Taking his chance, Syaoran slipped his tongue past her mouth and he began to explore the inside. He was in pure bliss as he tasted her sweetness. He caught her tongue in his and he started to caress it with his own. Before he knew it, Sakura was responding to his kisses.

Sakura still had her eyes closed. Right now, he didn't care whether she was faking it or not. He was kissing her, tasting her lips, tasting Sakura.

Nothing else mattered in the world.

His hand started to move down her back as he pressed her closer. He felt himself hardening as he tried vainly to control his emotions that were quickly taking over his body. When his hand reached the waistband of her-his red pajamas, he stopped suddenly.

He pulled away hesitantly, capturing her lips for the last time.

He had to stop before he does something he can't take back.

He looked over at Sakura who was still sleeping; her breaths were coming out in gasps, her mouth still open.

Syaoran stared at her flushed face. Her cheeks were bright red. Surprisingly, he was sweating as he tried to control his breathing and the loud thumping of his heart.

He did it.

Those lips… He tasted them as if they were his…

And he can't take it back.

He doesn't regret what he did. In fact, he was feeling very happy about the kiss.

Relaxing now, he kept his arms around her while Sakura once more fell into her deep sleep. She buried her face into his chest.

Syaoran's breathing was strained. He didn't want to move at all anymore. He wanted to stay wrapped in each others arms. Even though Sakura didn't know what he was feeling, he didn't care that she was asleep the whole time.

Syaoran closed his eyes, the feel of Sakura's lips fresh in his mind.

He fell asleep while dreaming of them.

The silken interior of her mouth…

Her scent…

In his dreams, he was kissing her again. This time, she was awake to feel his love.

His one-sided love that he has to keep hidden from her.

BBB Hey y'all. XD I'm sorry for making you all wait. FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER!! And I'm really glad I passed the worst subject ever. Now all I am worrying about is one other major subject. I hope you like this chapter. I've been watching old animes to get some ideas and I fell in love once more with toot and toot. XD. So I wanted a nice little breakthrough for Syaoran (mostly) and Sakura. XD

Thank you for reading my fanfiction. And for dealing with my psychotic brainwaves. XD

MORE REVIEWS PLEASE. XDD

Please?

Hihiihihi. XD

Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card captor Sakura.

Chapter Seventeen:

Sakura opened her eyes as she yawned. Sunlight streamed in from the window and the cracks on the curtains. They casted beams of light on the floor as she stretched her arms over her head with a huge smile on her face.

She remembers her dream. She remembers every bit of it.

She was sleeping when Syaoran, who was beside her, was watching her sleep. Syaoran touched her face so softly and she woke up when Syaoran kissed her. But she kept her eyes closed. She pretended to be asleep as Syaoran kept on kissing her.

It was the most wonderful dream she'd ever had about him. Also, it felt so real…

She looked over at her side and saw that the side of Syaoran's bed was already made. She frowned as she looked over to the clock to check what time it was.

Gee…

It was already 11am. Wow… she slept until noon? So what time did Syaoran get up?

Yawning again, she got on her feet and grabbed her towel which was hanging off a chair. She walked over to the bathroom and listened for the sound of running water before coming in. She didn't want to intrude into Syaoran's bath again. Hearing nothing from the other side, she opened it and found the floor almost dry.

Hmmm… If that is the case, then Syaoran woke up early.

Sakura locked the door and took off her clothes, curious as to why it had a few buttons missing. She was glad that she had new clothes to wear but she was a bit pissed at herself for she forgot to pack pajamas.

She soaped up under the shower head and shampooed her hair, all the while thinking of her dream.

The dream that felt so real she can actually feel Syaoran's lips on hers.

The same lips that caressed hers when he saved her in the pool.

But that doesn't count. That was a procedure, totally unromantic. She scolded herself.

Even so…

If the dream would have been real, it would mean a lot of trouble for all of them.

Both of them would be betraying Mei Lin's trust. Sakura shook her head as she cleared her head.

That dream must not happen in reality. It must not happen at all.

AAA

Syaoran was polishing off his early lunch. Eriol came back from the nearby mall with bags of sushi. Being his favorite, he devoured them at once.

"Hey, man." Eriol called out to him as he sat down. "I've been noticing you ever since you wake up. You're actually blushing."

Syaoran looked at him, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. "What do you mean?"

"Either you're thinking of something perverted or you're embarrassed about something." Eriol said, staring at Syaoran.

Syaoran gave him a fake look of incredulity. "You're imagining things again, Eriol."

Eriol snorted loudly. "Shut up you lousy liar of a bastard. I've been your friend ever since we were in diapers." He said.

Syaoran laughed. "And that age, you never stopped calling me a bastard. You never grew out of that."

Eriol flinched. "Only because I have to deal with you every single day of my damned life."

Syaoran snickered. "What was your first question again?"

Eriol suddenly was silent, his brow furrowed as he tried to remember. He groaned. He always gets carried away when Syaoran winds him up.

"Gotcha…" Syaoran snickered as Eriol stomped away in frustration.

When he was left alone in Mei Lin's room, he had time to think about the events of last night, rather this early morning.

He woke up early, around 6am, after only a few hours of sleep. Those few hours of sleep was the best sleep he had ever had ever since he could remember. But waking up surprised him.

Sakura was nestled in his arms, her scent all over him. His face was buried in her hair as she breathed deeply somewhere between his throat and chin. Her arms were around him, one hand inside his shirt, holding the small of his back while his other hand… _Gulp…_ was inside the front of her-his red button-down pajamas, cupping her breast. A few buttons were already yanked off, revealing the rest of her creamy ivory-white chest.

His eyes almost popped out as he realized how… _intimate…_ their position was.

Trying his hardest not to wake her up at all, he hurried off to the bathroom to take a cold shower and to take care of a small little problem he head somewhere downwards.

It took him almost three hours to calm himself, the water was cold then hot then cold again.

Syaoran shuddered as he remembered stepping out of the bathroom, freshly washed and clean of unnecessary thoughts only to be assaulted by Sakura's body, sprawled in the middle of the bed, almost revealing the breast he was just holding hours ago.

He had walked out of the room blindly, bumping a few things so as not to get himself distracted.

Now, he was in Mei Lin's room, keeping a silent vigil over her. Nevertheless, he knew that all the watching over Mei Lin will not make him feel better about what he did last night.

He wasn't mad about the act. He was mad at himself for letting him to the act where he knew that there will be no turning back. Now, guilt is plaguing him. He doesn't regret what he did for how can her soft lips be considered as an act of a grave mistake?

Syaoran groaned as he burrowed his face on Mei Lin's bed beside her hand. He bit his lip.

He had betrayed Mei Lin.

AAA

"Its okay, Ezra. It's alright." Sakura was saying. Ezra had called her several minutes before to apologize for not gracing her with his presence. He was also apologizing for not visiting Mei Lin. "I know that you have a big problem with your dad."

"That's just it…" Ezra's voice suddenly became extremely quiet.

"Ezra? Are you still there?" Sakura asked him, her brow furrowed.

"I'm here, Sakura…" he answered still in the same quiet voice.

"What were you saying?" Sakura asked him, holding the phone loser to her ear. She has just finished her bath and was now zipping up her pants.

"I said… That's the point. My dad needs more medical attention. My grandfather wants to transfer him to the United States for more treatments." He said in a monotonous voice.

Sakura got what he was trying to say. For a while, she was speechless.

"We're leaving tomorrow. I wanted to see you before we left." Ezra said after she didn't respond.

Sakura found her voice. "Ahh… Okay then… We can meet in the mall nearby. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"But… I can just fetch you at the lobby of the hospital…" Ezra told her.

Sakura gave him a small chuckle. "But I want a real date."

Ezra laughed with her. It's been a while ever since she last heard his laugh. She imagined his eyes twinkling as he did. "Okay then. I'll have ice cream waiting for you there. Meet me beside the fountain."

Sakura smiled. "Yes, bye."

The phone call ended and Sakura hastened to tie her shoes. She scrambled out the door and saw Syaoran slumped over Mei Lin's hand. "Syaoran, are you okay?" she walked over to him.

Without looking at her, Syaoran grunted. "Yeah. I'm fine. Are you going out?"

Sakura nodded as she straightened her blouse. "Yeah. Ezra and I are meeting up since he's leaving for the States tomorrow."

Syaoran peeked at her under the fringe of his hair. She looked awesome as usual. "You might see Eriol and Tomoyo there." He said in a low voice.

Sakura nodded as she opened the door and stepped out. "See you later then. Call me when Mei Lin wakes up."

Syaoran nodded as she disappeared.

AAA

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find an ice cream store so I decided to get you cotton candy instead." Ezra apologized as he handed the towering cloud of green cotton candy to Sakura. She beamed.

"This is alright. Though I think I'll get fatter after this." Sakura said as she bit into it.

Ezra chuckled as he took hold of her hand and they wandered around the mall, going nowhere in particular.

Sakura looked at him. He had shadows under his eyes. She felt a wave of sympathy over him as she realized that he must have been staying up all night watching over his dad and mom. "How's your dad?"

"He isn't getting better if that's what you want to know…" Ezra said his eyes downcast.

Sakura tightened her grip on his hand. She didn't want him sad.

"I don't really want to talk about that." Ezra said after a while.

Sakura nodded.

"I want to talk about us."

"Us?"

"Us." He agreed.

"What about us?" Sakura gulped. Even though she knew that both of them had something going on between them, she didn't know that there was an 'us.'

"I'm not sure if I'm coming back. But… I would like to know if you'll come with me…" he said, stopping and taking both of Sakura's hands in his. The cotton candy dropped to the floor without a sound.

Sakura was taken aback. She didn't know what to say. The question startled her and she stood there, looking into his eyes, unable to speak.

Ezra, knowing that he surprised her with his question, ran his fingers lightly beside Sakura's cheek. "I love you, Sakura… I know that we haven't been together or a long time… But I know that you're the only girl for me. Even if I'm not the only one for you, I'm definitely sure that you're the only one for me."

Sakura closed her mouth. She still didn't know what to say. Flashes of her dream came running around her head.

Syaoran's lips.

Syaoran's warm arms.

Syaoran's intense amber eyes.

His soft hands that caressed her everywhere.

"I love you, Sakura… I love you." Ezra pulled her into a tight hug. Sakura was still unable to speak.

"If you can't come… Because of school and your family and everything… It's alright. I just want to be assured that you're mine… And when I come back-because I definitely will- I'll come back for you. I'll take you in my arms and I won't leave you." Ezra whispered into her ear.

Mixed emotions surged into Sakura's heart. Her eyes were starting to well up in tears. The faces of the people who are staring are now blurred as tears pooled into her eyes.

"Don't cry. I love you. I'll come back for you. I love you." Ezra whispered once more into her ears.

Sakura kept on crying. She didn't know what to say!

She hated herself right now.

Here was Ezra, confessing his love to her. What more could she ask for?

Why couldn't she just forget Syaoran and her one-sided love for him?!

Why couldn't she just say YES to Ezra and go to the States, leave her unwanted feelings for Syaoran behind?!

Sakura sobbed into Ezra's shoulder who led her to a bench and stroked her hair, all the while whispering comforts and apologies in her ear.

"I'm sorry I startled you… I know this is quick…" He was saying.

But Sakura was far from listening.

Right now, she was debating with herself.

FORGET SYAORAN. THAT WAS ONLY A DREAM!

And Ezra is very much real.

But she knew that no matter how hard she tried to like Ezra, he will never be more than a very close friend.

She's guilty of giving him false hopes. All those times where she thought she liked him, she realized now that she only liked the idea of liking him.

Ezra continued to stroke her hair as she cried now in his lap.

She didn't want him to leave.

If he does, then she can never escape falling in love with Syaoran. She knew that she will betray Mei Lin's trust if that happens.

Taking his cheeks in her hands, she stared at him with puffy red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. "Don't leave, Ezra… PLEASE."

She was desperate.

Ezra looked down and took hold of her hands. He put them down, not releasing them.

"I can't stay… I love you but I can't stay…"

Sakura cried harder than ever as she shook her head. "No… You can't leave, Ezra. Don't leave me here alone…" she pleaded with him.

Ezra looked into her eyes. "Sakura… Why don't you want me to leave?" he looked hurt.

Sakura gulped. She knew that he was waiting for her to say what he wanted to hear. But she couldn't bring herself to lie to him. "Because I need you, Ezra." That wasn't a lie. She needed him to control her emotions for Syaoran. She was guilty of making him a scapegoat. Right now, she didn't care if she was using him. She didn't care that she was being selfish.

"Why do you need me?"

To that, Sakura couldn't answer. She flung herself on his lap and cried some more.

"I know you don't love me… You never did." Ezra admitted, his voice quivering. "But I pretended not to notice. Because I thought I have all the time in the world to make you fall in love with me."

Sakura bit her lip as she listened to him. The guilt in her heart weighed ten times more than it did earlier. So… He knew…

"I did my best, Sakura… I loved you every way I knew how." Ezra pleaded with her. She remained burrowed in his lap, crying. He played with the strands of her hair.

"I only want you to be happy…" He whispered.

Sakura looked at him defiantly. "If you love me… If you want me to be happy… You can't leave me…" She said.

Ezra shook his head. "You haven't told me why you need me." He gave her a small smile as he cupped her face.

Sakura rested her head on his hand as she deliberated with herself. Telling him the truth will hurt him more.

"I need you…" she said simply.

"To forget Syaoran." He finished.

Sakura looked at him, her face in shock.

Ezra smiled again as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her. "I knew it was him… I knew… But I counted on his engagement to make you remember that he is already taken… To make you see me instead…"

Sakura felt tears on her cheeks again. Hot tears.

"I love you… Even if you love him… I know I made you happy… But not enough for you to see me…" Ezra said pain in his voice. Sakura noticed it. She pulled back, shaking her head.

"He doesn't see me." She reasoned with him. She grabbed his hand. "You… You see me…"

Ezra sighed. "But it's not enough Sakura… I can't stay for that reason alone… I know that it's selfish but I'll get hurt. Both of us will. You know that in the end, even if I help you, he will always be the one inside your heart."

Sakura bit her bottom lip. She knew that he was saying the truth. She felt even guiltier about this. About hurting him.

"Don' get ma at yourself because you think you're being selfish. You're doing this so you won't get hurt." He said, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "I love you… Even if you were using me all this time… I still love you…"

Sakura nodded, looking at her clasped hands. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"I'll leave tomorrow… I'll still love you even if I'm only your friend." Ezra explained to her, holding her chin to look into her emerald eyes. "If you need me… I'll come back and help you… Not because you're being selfish and I'm letting you use me… But because I love you and I want what's best for you… Even if it's not me…" he said with a small smile. He kissed her softly on the corner of her lips.

"I'll take you back to the hospital. I doubt that you'll want to be on a date with me after this." He took her hand and she followed him without speaking.

Ezra was truly a nice person…

He was very understanding and sweet.

All she could think of was…

Why didn't she fall in love with him instead?

They walked the short distance back to the hospital and they both went inside the elevator. When the music came playing and the elevator gave a soft whirring sound as they approached the higher levels, she looked at him. "Do you regret anything?"

Ezra looked at her and shook his head. "Meeting you? Doing everything I can for you? Spending time with you?"

Sakura nodded. She smiled when Ezra shook his head again. "Not for one bit."

Having her question answered, she felt the tension in the atmosphere disappear slowly. "How do I look?" she asked him with a small smile. The elevator stopped at his floor.

Ezra stepped closer to her and gave her a long kiss on the lips. He felt warm and Sakura knew that this was his farewell.

"Like the Sakura I fell in love with."

He stepped out of the elevator and looked back at her. He gave her a small wave. "Maybe you should tell him how you feel."

Sakura blushed as she laughed. "You know I can't."

Ezra raised his eyebrows. "You never know."

The elevator doors closed and went up again.

Ezra sighed as he collapsed against the wall. He put his head between his knees.

Sakura… He loved her very much.

He wanted her to be happy.

Sakura… _Tell Syaoran how you feel… Tell him…_ he thought repeatedly.

For he knew that when she tells him, she'll be happy to hear what he'll say.

AAA

"Hey… I'm back…" Sakura said softly as she came in through the door.

"Have you been crying?" Mei Lin had asked from her bed. Syaoran whipped his head to look at Sakura whose eyes were very red. He felt a surge of anger as he put two and two together. So… Ezra made her cry didn't he?!

"No… Got a bit stung…" Sakura lied.

Mei Lin scoffed. "Come here and give me a hug." She opened her arms and Sakura, unable to control her emotions, nestled between them.

"Shhh… Tell me…" Mei Lin cooed as Syaoran stared at both of them. He gripped the cold metal of the bed as he controlled the urge to beat the hell out of Ezra.

"Ezra's leaving…." Sakura sniffed.

Mei Lin gasped as she stroked Sakura's hair. "Oh… There… There… Don't be sad now…"

Sakura sniffed. "He's leaving… and I can't get him to stay…"

Mei Lin clicked her tongue. She didn't expect him to do that. Ezra was like superglue when it comes to Sakura. "When does he leave?"

"Tomorrow…" Sakura whimpered.

Syaoran put his hands behind his back as he clasped them together. All his rage was now centered on his two clasped hands. Hearing Sakura cry was like nails on a blackboard to him. Pure complete torture.

"You know that he loves you, Sakura…" Mei Lin said as a form of consolation.

Sakura didn't say anything else. She just wanted to cry.

"Syaoran… can you get a glass of water for Sakura?"

Syaoran snapped out of his reverie and hurried to the kitchen. It took all of his willpower not to break the glass and not to slam the refrigerator door. He came back and handed the glass to Mei Lin with shaking hands.

"Drink, Sakura… And calm down…" Mei Lin consoled her. Sakura did what she said.

"What else did he say?" Mei Lin asked when Sakura calmed down a bit.

Sakura shook her head. _He also said that I tell Syaoran what I truly feel about him…_ she answered in her head.

"When I get out of this damn hospital bed, we'll have to arty to make us forget all our troubles." Mei Lin said with a huge smile.

Sakura nodded. Yes… A party… Maybe that's what she needs. To loosen up and meet other people.

Mei Lin hugged her friend again. "He'll be back, Sakura. Ezra will come back."

Sakura nodded. "Yes… I know…"

She looked over at Syaoran who was looking at both of them. He was shaking in what seemed to be anger… When their eyes met, he blushed and turned away.

BBB Hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter. I missed Ezra so I made a dramatic exit for him. REVIEW PLEASE.  It's already the semestral break so keep those reviews coming!! XD


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Eighteen:

It's been two weeks and Mei Lin is finally out of the hospital, her ankle still in a brace. Even though she can walk around now, Syaoran and Aunt Yelan insisted that she stay on a wheelchair.

They were in Tomoyo's mansion, watching movies in the entertainment room. Mei Lin was on a recliner with her foot propped up with several pillows. Tomoyo was in the middle with Eriol and Sakura was on the loveseat by herself. Syaoran was supposed to come but he was taking so long at the office that they started the movie without him.

Sakura sighed. Ever since Ezra left, Syaoran hadn't spoken a word to her.

Not one word.

Sure, they occasionally look at each other but it took them only a few seconds before they would turn away from each other.

Tomoyo had approached her and said that it was for the best; that the resistance was finally in effect.

But Sakura didn't want this. She doesn't want this Syaoran at all. This Syaoran was very much like the one she met at the day of the competition, cold and distant.

Sometimes she blames the dream she had. She knew that it didn't have anything to do with anything but then; she was worried that it might have shown in her actions so Syaoran was freaked out.

This resulted in her reliving that day all over again.

Even if she wanted to forget the dream, she couldn't when it was already imprinted on her mind.

She continued to stare at the television screen, taking nothing of the movie in. Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock and the door and it opened.

"Ms. Tomoyo, Mr. Syaoran Li has arrived." A maid said.

Mei Lin's head whipped around and she tried to get off the recliner. Eriol held her still with a laugh. "You're acting like a two-year old about to see her daddy."

Mei Lin scowled at him. Syaoran was chuckling as he unbuttoned the first two buttons on his crisp white shirt. He gave Mei Lin a kiss on the forehead. "Daddy's here."

Mei Lin stuck out her tongue at Eriol and gave Syaoran a big hug. "How was work?" she asked when Syaoran sat on the floor at her feet, rather foot.

"Same old, same old. Paperwork piled up. I've got two week's worth of work on my desk." He took a handful of chips from the bowl beside Tomoyo.

"But I thought Aunt Yelan took care of work while you're gone?" Mei Lin asked worriedly as she ruffled up his hair.

"Oh… She took care of the physical and being-there part. Paperwork, that's what she hates the most." He said between mouthfuls.

Eriol laughed. "Well, that's Aunt Yelan. She never liked paperwork."

Mei Lin rested her back on the recliner and sighed again. She looked over at Sakura who was staring off into space again. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up. At the corner of her eye, she saw Syaoran flinch a bit at the sound of her name. She pushed the thought aside.

"Are you thinking about Ezra again?" Mei Lin asked.

Sakura, feeling guilty about putting the blame on Ezra again shook her head. "Nah… Actually, I'm thinking about Touya."

She scolded herself mentally. So Touya is the scapegoat this time?!

Mei Lin lightened up. She was glad to see that Sakura wasn't brooding about Ezra's absence. "Oh. What about him?"

"Uhhh… He's been real busy at school with his papers and finals so I haven't got a chance to talk to him yet. You know that Mizuki Kaho, the nurse at the hospital, has been calling him nonstop ever since I gave her his number? Well… I got a pretty angry text message from him. Turns out, he has to keep his phone off since it's been ringing off the hook." She said with a smile.

Mei Lin and Tomoyo laughed. "I bet Touya's really pissed."

"Ready to kill, more like," Sakura scoffed.

"Oops… I remembered something…" Eriol smacked his palm to his forehead. Everyone looked at him.

Tomoyo rubbed his forearm. "What is it?"

Eriol shook his head. "Ezra texted this morning. He wanted to say Hi to all of us."

Sakura nodded and so did Tomoyo and Mei Lin. "We know. We got the same message."

Eriol pursed his lips. "I thought it was meant for me only."

Tomoyo laughed. "So you and Ezra are an item now?"

Eriol made a face. "Hey… It was a wrong assumption."

Sakura laughed. "Maybe you had a crush on him all this time."

Eriol shook his head. "No, Sakura. I actually love him." He said with a smile.

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Fat chance, Eriol. He loves me."

Eriol smiled. He got Sakura smiling. To the rest of them, they all wanted to make Sakura happy since she was sad ever since Ezra left.

"What is this movie about?" Syaoran interrupted their talk.

Eriol looked at him. "You would know if you were here earlier."

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "Paperwork," he reminded him.

Eriol clicked his tongue. "Paperwork? You're your mother's son." He said with a sneer.

Syaoran shrugged. "Someone's got to do it."

"It's the new movie about the mummies…" Mei Lin said distractedly. She was absorbed in the fighting scene on the television.

Syaoran nodded. "Okay then." He took Mei Lin's right hand and started massaging it.

Tomoyo looked at them and thrust her hand to Eriol. "Do that to me too." She hissed. Eriol sighed with a smile. He looked over at Sakura. "Want a massage too, Sakura?" he whispered.

Sakura smiled at him and shook her head. Eriol turned his attention back to the movie.

She was really grateful to Eriol. He managed to make her smile and she knew that he was only doing it to lift her hopes up, even though it was for the wrong reasons. Eriol thought that she was sad because Ezra left. The real reason was that Sakura had no one to stop herself from thinking of Syaoran.

Since school was postponed for the time being, Syaoran occupied her mind 24/7. Even when she was asleep, Syaoran's face filled her dreams. Sakura has been losing sleep because of that. She couldn't even tell Tomoyo about her Syaoran problem because it would eventually lead to more problems like… crazy tactics that would tie her even more to Syaoran.

She has to get over Syaoran on her own.

AAA

"Mei Lin…" Syaoran called her attention as he sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shirt. Mei Lin came inside his room limping slightly. She has refused his help when it comes to walking, insisting that she could do it.

"What is it? You need any help, Syao?" Mei Lin asked him.

Syaoran shook his head. "I would like to return to Hong Kong…"

Mei Lin gasped. "But… Why?"

Syaoran stared at the floor. He didn't know what to say.

Seeing Sakura every single day made him suffer. His dreams were haunted by her lips and body. His hands itch to touch every dip and curve. Every time he sets his eyes on her, his insides burn with longing to kiss every part of Sakura. He longs to bury his face in her hair again.

And there's no way he can avoid seeing her. Mei Lin spends her days with Tomoyo where Sakura stays. It's like fate has been punishing him for kissing Sakura while she was asleep!

He has gone back to his old treatment of ignoring her and pretending she's not there. He knew that the others were noticing it but he made no move to talk about it.

But today has been worse.

He witnessed Sakura's downcast eyes as she settled on the loveseat without anyone beside her. Even though he wanted to sit beside her, he knew better. Tomoyo might have rubbed off on her since she was wearing a tank top that did everything to her body. Her hair was on a messy pile on top of her head. He was never a fan of girls' clothes and appearances but ever since he saw Sakura in that nightgown like a fairy descending… It was different. It was as if he has turned gay.

"And I want you to come with me." He added.

Mei Lin stood there silently. Syaoran was still looking downwards. There, he said it. He knew that the only way to forget Sakura would be to leave completely and never see her again. Surely, Mei Lin wouldn't reject his offer. He was taking her with him.

"But Syao… What about school?" Mei Lin asked him in a small voice.

"You can continue your second semester back in Hong Kong. I already enrolled you there." He said.

Mei Lin gasped. "You did?"

Syaoran looked up at her and nodded. "I wanted to go back to Hong Kong and I'm not leaving you here." Even though he felt guilty about seducing Mei Lin with his words, he knew that there is no way she can resist him.

"Okay then… But I want to say goodbye to Sakura and to Tomoyo properly." Mei Lin agreed with a small smile on her face.

Syaoran nodded again. "Sure… I'll say goodbye to them too."

When Mei Lin was about to leave the room, she turned around. "Does Aunt Yelan know?"

Syaoran clicked his tongue. "We already did. She's going to stay here in Japan and take care of business here while I go back home and tend to the company there."

Mei Lin suddenly hurried to him and gave him a hug which nearly knocked the wind out of him. Syaoran sat there, his arms half-raised, taken aback by the hug. "Thank you for taking care of me." She whispered in her ear.

Syaoran felt slightly uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say so he just nodded and patted her on the back for a bit. She pulled away and gave hi a huge smile. "When are we leaving?"

He shrugged. "As soon as possible, if that's okay to you. Maybe in two days time?"

Mei Lin suddenly squealed. "Oh my! I don't have enough time then! I have to call Tomoyo and Sakura!" She rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Syaoran sighed and started to take off his pants. He was glad that it ended pretty well. Mei Lin didn't make that much of a fuss about it.

He took a quick shower and went to the closet. He rummaged in through his pajamas and saw the red one that Sakura wore before. He fingered the hem and put it on.

This must be the last time he would think about her. Sakura's days in his head are numbered.

AAA

"But, Mei Lin, how can you leave at the middle of the school year?" Tomoyo was saying as she hugged Mei Lin back. Tomoyo dragged Sakura early in the morning to go to Mei Lin and spend a day with her. Sakura was still half-asleep when Tomoyo ran a brush through her hair and practically pushed her in the shower so they can arrive early at Mei Lin's.

"I'm sorry, Mei Lin. I'll wake up in a bit." Sakura yawned wildly as she rubbed her eyes.

Mei Lin chuckled. "It's alright, Sakura."

Tomoyo held her at arm's length. "When are you leaving?"

Mei Lin pursed her lips. "Tomorrow night. Syaoran said we still have two days left but there was some kind of emergency."

Tomoyo wiped the tears before they even came out of her eyes.

Mei Lin laughed. "Don't cry, Tomoyo! I'll come back and visit you guys."

Tomoyo stomped her foot. "But still… We only have today and tomorrow…"

Mei Lin shook her head. "Today only… I have to pack my stuff tomorrow."

Tomoyo frowned. "We're packing your stuff with you, Mei Lin. We're helpful friends." She gave Mei Lin a wink.

Mei Lin chuckled. "Okay then. But I doubt that we'll get anything done."

Tomoyo put her finger against her lips. "Don't!" she scolded. "Syaoran might hear my wonderful plan to delay you."

Mei Lin laughed as they sat down on the couch. Sakura was already on the white leather loveseat dozing off, her shoes off. Mei Lin gave Tomoyo a questioning look. She was referring to Sakura's wardrobe today. Usually, Tomoyo dresses up Sakura.

"She was too asleep. She wouldn't cooperate." Tomoyo answered her. Mei Lin giggled. She could imagine Tomoyo trying desperately to get Sakura to wear what she made this morning.

When they had sat down and the maid gave them drinks, "what do you want to do today?" Tomoyo asked her.

Mei Lin thought hard, her brow furrowed. Her brace was off today since she can walk properly without it.

Tomoyo waited for Mei Lin's answer.

"Let's go to the amusement park…" Mei Lin said with a huge smile.

AAA

"Please, Syaoran?" Mei Lin was hanging off Syaoran's arm. He was brushing his teeth.

He shook his head. "I have to go to work and handle some things." he said through the foam.

Mei Lin scowled at him. "But… today is practically the last day…"

Syaoran rinsed his mouth and looked at her.

"And it's your fault that you just told me about it last night." Mei Lin said in mock anger.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow.

Mei Lin cowered under his glare. "Okay… Going completely off the point, will you just please go with us? It's the last day…" She pouted and tugged on his arm once more.

Syaoran pursed his lips. "If Mom agrees then I will."

Mei Lin squealed. "YES!"

Syaoran looked fearful and started to say something but Mei Lin cut him off. "You can't take it back." She pranced out of the room and Syaoran groaned loudly.

Leaving it up to his mother is a bad idea. He forgot for a second that those two were like peanut butter and jelly. Both of them knew how to make his life miserable.

AAA

"But, Mo-" Syaoran butted in.

"No buts, Syaoran. You be a good person and go with your friends. Treat them too as a farewell present. They've been good to Mei Lin." Yelan said crisply.

Syaoran coughed. "Fine…"

"Goodbye." Yelan clicked off.

Syaoran threw his phone on the bed irritably. It bounced twice and fell to the floor. He saw the LCD crack in two. "FUCK!" he swore loudly. He threw it in the wastepaper bin.

Great

He just broke his phone. He would have to buy a new one before he leaves tomorrow.

Still, he has bigger problems to worry about today.

He has to spend one final day with Sakura.

One final day then he would be free

Maybe this would be his farewell… His last day as a nice guy to her before he finally leaves and never come back.

AAA

"My throat already hurts…" Tomoyo complained in a hoarse voice as they went off one of the wild rides. It was a roller coaster and Tomoyo was so freaked out by the speed. She was so unlike Sakura who enjoyed every minute of it.

Syaoran put his hands in his pocket. He opted for jeans and a simple shirt with his sneakers. He looked over at Sakura who was dressed in the exact same color as him. They were both wearing green. Only that Sakura was in a denim skirt (courtesy of Tomoyo) which Syaoran thought was too short for displaying in public. He wanted to change his clothes and Sakura wanted to change hers but Eriol wouldn't turn the car around. "It's not like you did it on purpose anyway."

Sakura laughed as she went to a nearby stall and got water for Tomoyo who took it gratefully. "Nobody told you to scream that loud."

Eriol snickered but put his arms around Tomoyo. "No offense, Baby, but you kind of punctured my ear drum."

Tomoyo slapped him playfully on the arm.

Mei Lin giggled. She was holding Syaoran's arm.

Syaoran scratched the back of his head. "Where to next?"

Eriol scowled at him. "Come on, Syaoran. Loosen up! We've been to three rides now and you haven't said a word."

Syaoran shrugged. "I guess I never fancied any of the rides yet?"

Eriol guffawed loudly. "There's Syaoran. Nothing will ever faze him."

Mei Lin stuck out her tongue at Eriol. "Stop picking on Syaoran, Eriol."

Eriol raised his eyebrow. "I'm not!"

Mei Lin put her hands on her hips, her eyes dangerously squinting. "And don't call him a bastard!"

Eriol looked at her confusedly. "I didn't say anything!"

Mei Lin pointed at him. "But you were thinking it!"

Eriol smiled. "Gee, Mei… You know me so well it's scary."

Mei Lin smiled. "Oh well."

Syaoran chuckled behind her. "Enough fighting, Mei, Eriol. Let's just get this day over with."

They followed a queue of people going to another ride involving water. When Sakura realized where they were heading, she stopped in her tracks and a few people behind her muttered irritably. Tomoyo, who was walking beside her, yanked her arm. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I don't really want to get wet…" She said with her hands behind her back.

Syaoran didn't look at her face. He was staring at his black sneakers.

Tomoyo laughed. She remembered Sakura's uneasiness in water with her clothes on. Sakura was the type who does not want to get wet when she's perfectly dry.

"You can stay at the back, Sakura. You'll be fine there." Eriol said. He remembered the last time they went to this amusement park. That was when he first arrived here.

"Nah… I thin I'll sit this one out. Besides, there are only four seats to a car and there are five of us." Sakura reasoned out.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Sakura will say anything just to get out of this ride.

"But… You'll be alone down here…" Mei Lin said.

Sakura nodded sheepishly. "I'll be fine. Besides, it'll be like a double date." She winked at them.

Tomoyo hook her head and hugged Sakura immediately. "Awww!! Sakura don't say that! No moping around!"

Sakura laughed. "Hey… I wasn't moping around. I just said it to… Okay… It was a bad joke. Now, don't be an overprotective Momma and go on that ride."

Tomoyo let her go and looked at her intensely.

"I have to go to the bathroom anyway…" Sakura said.

"I can go with you." Mei Lin volunteered.

Sakura shook her head. "Just get on the ride! I'll be here when you guys are done."

Eriol shrugged. Whatever Sakura's reasons are, he won't let her attempts go wasted. "Okay then, let's leave the moping girl here and get on that ride before she turns bitchy and starts slapping us." He smiled at Sakura and gave her a quick hug. He grabbed Tomoyo and Mei Lin's hand. "Come on, girls. Grace Syaoran and I with your screams." He chuckled darkly.

Syaoran turned to follow them but he stopped after a few steps. He looked at Sakura who was staring at the floor. "Why don't you really want to go?"

Sakura shrugged. "It's only noon. I don't want to get wet so early in the day. Besides, we still have the rest of the day to try that ride out later."

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. He pretended to believe her. He knew that there's something deeper behind this superficial reason. "Okay then…" He smiled at her, he figured it was time to start being nice to her. After all, he only has hours left.

Sakura looked up and stared at him in the face. He felt himself grow hot. Those eyes were just, indescribable. Her mouth was also slightly open. Oh how he would just love to take the few steps between them and hold her in his arms, kiss her senseless…

He coughed. "Uhhh… Okay then, later. But you're taking that ride with me. If not, I'll make sure you will." He gave her another smile and he turned around to followed Eriol and the others.

Sakura stared after him. The sudden change in personality, it was like he has a mental sickness or something…

That smile almost melted her heart. No… It did. It melted her heart.

Sakura sat down on one of the nearby garden benches and put her head in her arms. Syaoran isn't making this easy for her.

He's leaving the next day and he's not making it any easier.

She has to let go of him.

So she can finally return to her normal life.

AAA

"That was great!" Mei Lin said breathlessly. She was glad out how things were turning out today. Syaoran proved to be a really cooperative person today, even though she knew that he was only forced to go. He never really liked going out with friends. He has no patience for that kind of thing.

"Yeah… That was one cool ride…" Syaoran agreed. He was laughing so hard and was panting too. He was soaked to the skin and his hair was damp.

They ran out of the exit gate and saw Sakura standing with a two towels in her hands. "Hey, guys! How was it? I got towels for you but they only had two left so maybe you should share it."

Mei Lin took one from her and beamed at Sakura.

_She's such a nice friend… Though I know he's probably brokenhearted since Ezra left. This day should be happy for all of us…_

She handed Syaoran the towel and rushed to Sakura, giving her a hug. "You can't get out of anymore rides, Sakura. You can't. This is the last time. We're not letting you go to hang around by yourself."

Sakura laughed as Mei Lin let her go. She nodded and handed the towel to Eriol. "Sure I will."

Just then, there was a loud groan from behind Mei Lin. A very wet roil was standing next to a wet Tomoyo, her black hair was in limp wet strands. Syaoran looked at him as he continued to groan.

"This little towel?!" he gestured to the white towel.

Sakura looked at him with big wide eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" Tomoyo touched his arm.

Eriol shook his head. "This won't even cover half of your hair, baby."

Tomoyo covered her mouth and giggled. Mei Lin and Sakura sighed in relief.

"Here, Tomoyo, if you don't mind."Syaoran handed his towel to her. It was slightly damp.

Tomoyo took it and gave it to Eriol. "Here, Baby. You use this and I'll use that. You're right; there isn't enough for my hair alone."

Sakura laughed this time. "Hey, with all the walking and riding we're going to do, you guys will be dry in no time."

Tomoyo nodded as Eriol helped dry her hair. "There's no use, Baby. There's just too much hair." He said after a few seconds.

Tomoyo laughed. "You told me you fell in love with my hair."

Eriol shrugged. "I know. I still love it but this towel is making it hard."

AAA

The sun is nearly setting and they were now sitting on a bench, eating huge ice creams. Sakura had strawberry, Tomoyo was eating vanilla and the rest of them had chocolate.

Sakura was in the middle of Tomoyo and Mei Lin whilst Eriol and Syaoran were on either side. They were a bit cramped but no one wanted to move since they were tired of walking. Every ride in the park, they had already tried out except the spinning teacups and the huge Ferris wheel.

There was a fireworks display at exactly 6pm and 9pm so they were saving the Ferris wheel for that. Sakura sighed contentedly.

"I'm exhausted." Eriol said as he put his arm around Tomoyo. Tomoyo rested her head on his shoulder, shifting uncomfortably.

"Me too…" Syaoran agreed. He was having a great time today.

"We still have time for the spinning teacups." Mei Lin said as she yawned.

Even Syaoran shook his head along with Sakura. "Oh no… Just looking at it makes me dizzy."

Mei Lin pouted. "Then we won't spin the cup itself. Come on, Syao… Please? For me? Your friends?"

Syaoran closed his eyes and said sarcastically, "I cannot see anything. I cannot see Mei Mei doing puppy-dog eyes."

Eriol snickered. "We just ate, Mei Lin."

Tomoyo nodded.

Mei Lin shook her head. "Oh come on… We're leaving tomorrow… DO you guys really want this on your conscience?! That I left all sad and dissatisfied because you guys won't ride the spinning teacups with me? I know it's childish and everything but please?" she begged.

Sakura gave up. "Okay then. We will. I promised that I won't miss anymore rides but I'll tell you this now, I get sick easily."

Eriol stretched his arms as Tomoyo stood up. "Okay then, let's get this over with. We still have time before the fireworks start. We should be on the Ferris wheel by then." She checked her watch.

Mei Lin squealed. "Oh, guys! You're the best!" She took Syaoran's arm and dragged him to the spinning teacups. Eriol put his arms around Tomoyo and Sakura as they followed the two.

They managed to squeeze in one cup and it must have been a pretty sight. Five teenagers were crammed in one tiny spinning teacup. Sakura was sitting in the middle with Syaoran on her right and Tomoyo on her left.

Sakura gulped as she looked up and stared at Syaoran in the face.

"Are you comfortable?" Syaoran asked her with a smile.

Sakura managed a nod and looked away.

She could feel their knees touching. She scolded herself as indecent thoughts started creeping into her mind and her dream about kissing him wormed its way back to her brain. She shook her head vigorously trying to clear her thoughts.

"Are you ready, guys?!" Tomoyo asked them as the engine started to run. Sakura gulped. She could almost taste her lunch in her throat.

Eriol roared in laughter. "OH YEAH!! LET'S BE KIDS ONE MORE TIME!"

Mei Lin cheered and so did Tomoyo. Sakura was busy trying to hold her lunch in her stomach. Syaoran was laughing.

The ride started and with them doing anything, the teacup began to spin on its own.

Sakura groaned as the others cheered. Her stomach was in several knots. She gulped worriedly, trying to overcome the sickness that was climbing its way up her throat.

Only a few minutes but to Sakura, it felt like hours every spin contributed to the spinning in her head. Her eyes were tightly shut as was her mouth. Her grip on the railing in front of her was so tight, her knuckles were white. But no one seemed to notice her.

That was fine by her. Someone talking to her would mean she has to answer back. And answering back might be dangerous since words might not be the only thing coming out of her mouth.

She was bearing the headache now plaguing her whole being when the ride slowed to a stop and a hand touched her arm.

"Sakura, open your eyes… Are you alright?" It was Syaoran.

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw the slightly blurred images of her friends. She gulped, she seemed fine.

Then, her world spun. And everything was black.

AAA

Syaoran was surprised. He heard Tomoyo yelp as Sakura bent forward lifelessly, almost hitting the railing in front of her. His hands shot out and caught her.

"Sakura! Are you okay??" he asked her loudly. But Sakura didn't answer. She was moaning and she looks green and ready to-

"She's going to puke!" Mei Lin said loudly. They scrambled out of the teacup and Syaoran lifted Sakura. He carried her into his arms much to the astonished looks of the other people's faces and they stopped at a nearby bench. Tomoyo disappeared with Eriol and they came back with a plastic bag.

Syaoran was still trying desperately to wake Sakura up while Mei Lin was frantically fanning her face.

Syaoran felt guilty. And he knew that the others felt that as well. Sakura did tell them that she gets sick easily. But he knew that what he was feeling wasn't up to par with Tomoyo's.

She was in tears, mumbling something about her fault while Eriol was consoling her. "It's not your fault, Baby. We were all preoccupied. Besides, all of us didn't notice her. It's our entire fault."

Syaoran nodded but didn't comment. He was preoccupied with keeping Sakura comfortable until the motion sickness passes.

Mei Lin went off to buy some water.

Syaoran, feeling overprotective, sat down beside Sakura and rested her head on his shoulder. He kept her clammy hands in his, massaging them. He knew that Eriol was watching out of the corner of his eye. He felt the usual irritability creep up and surface. It wasn't time to be judgmental. He knew that he was showing off his feelings but Sakura was sick! It wasn't time for any other things!

"If you get to wake her up, let her puke. She'll feel better after that." Eriol said softly as he stroked Tomoyo's hair. Tomoyo's eyes were red as she raised her head and looked at Syaoran.

"She always feels better after throwing up." She sniffed.

Syaoran nodded and touched the side of her face. It was cold and her breath was coming out in gasps. He looked at her lips. Again. He felt the surging magnet that always seemed to take him in closer whenever he sees her lips.

He shook his head and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Sakura's ear, feeling oddly protective. Not caring about the outside world, he whispered into her ear, "I'm here, Sakura."

AAA

Mei Lin was hurrying back to the bench when she stopped twenty yards away from them. She looked at the sight in front of her.

Tomoyo was resting her head on Eriol's shoulder, her hands in his. He was stroking her hair. Well, that was perfectly normal. They were a couple after all.

What struck her most was Syaoran.

Her Syaoran

Her Syaoran had Sakura on his shoulder, almost cradling her like a baby. He was whispering words into her ear and he was stroking her cheek.

Syaoran never did that to her. Sure, he held her hand when she was in the hospital.

Mei Lin clutched the bottle of water to her chest. She realized how much of a couple Syaoran and Sakura looked like. How much of a non-couple the real ones are.

Suddenly, it was hard to breathe. Her stomach was tied in several and multiple knots, she felt her knees giving in but she gulped.

Syaoran was hers and Sakura is innocent.

This is all about Syaoran.

And tomorrow, they were leaving and Syaoran won't see Sakura again.

Mei Lin felt a little bit relieved about that. But just a little bit relieved.

She took a few steps forward.

The people who passed her were a blur. Their stares were nonexistent. All she could see was her friends.

And Syaoran.

"Hey, Mei Mei, you got the water?" Syaoran looked up and saw her.

Mei Lin took a deep breath and gave him a smile, putting a bounce in her step. "Yeah. Sorry it took me a while."

Syaoran nodded as he took the water from her and prodded Sakura up.

Mei Lin stood there, watching, feeling the green monster of jealousy surface. She put her hands behind her back and they turned into fists.

Still, she felt brave for putting a smile even though it hurt, a lot.

Sakura had opened her eyes, ignoring her pain for Syaoran; she felt compassion for her best friend. Kneeling in front of her, "Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura moaned softly as her hand touched her forehead. Syaoran had taken out his handkerchief and wiped the beads of sweat forming there.

"I feel drunk…" Sakura moaned.

Mei Lin took her hand from Syaoran and started massaging it instead of him. She gave him a glare but he wasn't looking at her. She felt another stab of pain pierce her heart.

Tomoyo had stopped crying and she was leaning towards Sakura too. "Oh, Sakura. Don't joke around! You've never been drunk!"

Eriol chuckled.

Syaoran had released Sakura now as she was able to sit properly on her own.

Mei Lin pursed her lips as her eyes met Syaoran's.

He looked away instantly.

She put her attention back at Sakura who had stopped moaning and had taken a large drink of water.

"Do you want to throw up now?" Tomoyo asked her.

Sakura shook her head. "I still feel dizzy…"

Eriol glanced at his watch. "We could stay here for a while. We can watch the fireworks from here. There's another fireworks display at 9pm right?"

Mei Lin nodded as she agreed. Yes, it would be better if they will not move Sakura for now.

"Are you hungry?" Syaoran asked her softly.

Again, Mei Lin pursed her lips at the obvious concern in his voice.

Sakura smiled weakly at him. "Please do not mention food."

Tomoyo laughed and so did Eriol.

"I think I can walk. We can go to the line at the Ferris wheel. That won't make me dizzy. It's so big I won't even feel the turns." Sakura said smiling.

As f trying to prove her point, she stood up weakly as Mei Lin held her hands, giving her support.

She was able to take a few steps when she collapsed and fell into Syaoran's arms.

Mei Lin felt like she was about to crumble from the pain she was feeling right now.

"It would look a little weird if I carried you like a bride. I'll carry you on my back since nothing can dampen your spirits anyhow." Syaoran said smiling at Sakura.

Before Mei Lin could say anything, Sakura was already on Syaoran's back, her mouth open.

"No, it's alright, Syaoran. You don't have to do this."

Mei Lin felt the tears coming out of her eyes. She gulped and bit her lip. She didn't want to appear weak.

Syaoran shook his head. "Eriol won't be able to carry you. He doesn't have my muscles and strength."

Eriol protested. "Hey, none of that!" Tomoyo giggled.

Mei Lin felt her lips quiver as she tried to smile. "Okay then, let's go to the Ferris wheel!"

AAA

They were alone in the huge car and Tomoyo squealed in delight as they continued to move upwards. She checked her watch excitedly. "We have two minutes before the fireworks start." Sure enough, there was a loud announcement from the PA that the fireworks will commence in two minutes.

Mei Lin and Tomoyo squealed. Mei Lin temporarily forgot her anger and frustration since Sakura was now sitting beside Eriol. She was beside Syaoran who was looking at the people below. "We're lucky that we got in time for the fireworks."

Sakura nodded."Yah. After this, we can go home. The 9pm fireworks are just a repetition of this one. And besides, we already rode every single ride in here." She smiled. She was feeling better now but she still felt dizzy.

Eriol nodded. "Yeah. We can continue the party at Syaoran's house."

Syaoran nodded. "Sure thing."

They had reached the very top when the car lurched to a stop.

And there was the much awaited countdown.

All of them are now standing; Sakura was being helped by Eriol. Mei Lin found herself with Syaoran at her right. She turned to smile at him and he smiled back.

It was as if time had stopped. Even the people below them stopped in their tracks and everyone was looking upwards to the sky.

The moment was so romantic especially when they ten-minute fireworks started.

Mei Lin felt wonderful: She had Syaoran by her side. All his faults were no forgiven.

Her hand felt cold and to accompany the moment, she wanted to hold Syaoran's hand.

Without looking at him, she moved her hand in search for Syaoran's hand. After a few seconds, she surmised that his hand wasn't there.

Tearing her eyes off the fireworks, she looked down and saw Syaoran's left hand in his pocket. She pursed her lips. Okay, so he didn't want to hold hands. That was fine with her.

Suddenly she remembered the camera in her bag, she rushed back to her knapsack which was on the seat and turned around to take a picture and a video of the fireworks. When she did, she saw Syaoran's arm moving and enclosing itself around Sakura who was standing at his right. His arm wound itself around Sakura's waist, taking her right hand in his.

For Mei Lin, the world did stop.

The pain in her heart clawed its way out.

She watched as Sakura looked up at Syaoran, her emerald eyes questioning. Syaoran just smiled. Smiled at her like he never smiled at Mei Lin. "You might fall again. You're still dizzy right?"

Mei Lin never heard him use that voice on her.

Syaoran never held her like that.

Does… Syaoran likes Sakura?

No… She already knows that he does.

But, will Syaoran leave her for Sakura?

Will he trade his inheritance, defy tradition?

Mei Lin clutched the camera to her chest.

She can't do this anymore. This pain is eating her inside out.

She opened the camera and focused the lens on her friends. She gulped as she heard it click.

She took her rightful place by Syaoran's side again, videoing the fireworks display when in her heart; she knew that she was ready to die.

BBB

Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. I'M SORRY IF YOU FEEL BAD FOR MEI LIN. I do too. Anyway, I apologize if this update is a bit late. It's because I had a problem with the internet connection so this chapter is the longest I've written yet (15 pages). The stories kept on piling up and piling up. I would have written the next part here too but that would deem inappropriate since it'll be sooo long you guys will probably get bored reading it. So here I am, postponing your excitement (at least I hope you are excited about it). Please bear with me. XD Thank you and please let your reviews drown me. DROWN ME!! XD I don't mind dying in a mountain of reviews.

Thank you and the sincerest apologies for the late update.

-djkaO


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura.

Chapter Nineteen:

"It's really alright, Syaoran. I'm perfectly fine." Sakura was saying when Syaoran tried to help her out of the car.

Eriol sniggered behind him. He flinched. "What?! I was being helpful!"

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows as she gave her hand to Sakura who still looked a bit clammy, though no more dizziness.

Syaoran put his hands in his pocket as after he closed the door of his red car. He handed the keys to his driver who would take the car to the garage in the outhouse. He turned back around and saw Sakura being helped by Eriol and Tomoyo inside the house. Mei Lin, however, was standing up in front of him looking very much pissed, and annoyed.

"Something wrong, Mei Mei?" he tried very hard not to gulp.

Seeing Mei Lin look at him like that made him weak in the knees. He looked back to the events of the day. He admits that he's been with Sakura more than her but… Sakura was sick! Surely she understands that right?

Mei Lin, however, shook her head. Without another glance, she turned around and followed Tomoyo.

When she was out of reach, Syaoran took a deep breath and released it in a huge exhale. Well, that went… pretty well. He glanced at his watch; it was around 8pm. Hmmm… As the last night, what if they all sleep here instead? Sakura could stay with Tomoyo in the guest room.

He felt like laughing at himself. He never really liked this kind of occasions, sleepovers and outings. But being with Sakura was like a drug… It made him feel all weird and… happy?

He followed Mei Lin inside.

Just this night, Mei Lin.

Hang on.

This is the last time.

Please.

For me.

AAA

"Uhhh…" Tomoyo stopped Sakura's hand who was reaching for her beer. She took the bottle and handed it to Eriol who drank it happily for himself.

Sakura pouted groggily at Tomoyo. "I'm alright, 'Moyo." Her words were a bit slurred.

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows and smiled at her widely. "I know you are."

Sakura nodded vigorously. "Right! So, where is my drink now?"

Tomoyo pretended to look around. "Gee… Where did you put it?"

Sakura got on her knees and looked under the couch, her hands groping around. Tomoyo bit her lip as she looked guilty of fooling Sakura. She looked at Eriol who just shrugged as he continued to down the beer. Syaoran was watching Sakura while she looked for the beer that was already in Eriol's stomach.

Sakura looked pain as she faced Tomoyo and dropped heavily back on the couch. "It wasn't there. I don't remember where I put it, 'Moyo."

Tomoyo nodded. "Okay… Want me to get you another one?"

Sakura nodded sleepily as her head lolled back and rested on the backrest. Tomoyo pretended to get out of her seat when Sakura let out a moan and completely closed her eyes. She looked desperately at Eriol. "She's DRUNK!"

Eriol nodded as he bit his lip. "I know. We noticed." He gestured to Syaoran. Mei Lin was already asleep upstairs; Syaoran carried her there when she fell asleep around 1am. It was already 3am and he can't keep track of how many beers he already had, so does Eriol. Tomoyo decided not to drink since she was mildly allergic to alcohol or anything similar.

Tomoyo sighed as she relaxed against Eriol.

They had been talking for hours about things that didn't really mattered, just enough to keep the conversation going. Syaoran tried to prevent Mei Lin from drinking more than two bottles but apparently, she wasn't listening. Sakura was an active partner for a while until she succumbed to what Tomoyo called 'insanity due to alcohol intake'.

He did laugh at that. It was a formal way of saying she was getting drunk. He took a sip of his beer.

Tomoyo yawned and Eriol put his bottle down. "Do you want to go to sleep now?"

Tomoyo nodded sleepily. "Yes please. But what about Sakura?"

Eriol carried her in his arms. "Syaoran will take care of her while I tuck you in. He's proved himself capable today."

Syaoran nodded and raised his bottle in salute. "Night, 'Moyo."

Now he was alone again with a very asleep Sakura.

The only difference was that this Sakura and wasn't likely to wake up even when he bangs several pots and pans near her head. He smiled at this thought.

What exactly did Eriol mean when he said that 'Syaoran will take care of her' and 'he's proved himself capable today?'

It sounded like he just passed a test.

He sighed as he looked at his watch. It was nearing 4am. The alcohol was starting to close his eyes. He sighed as he put his half-empty bottle on the already crowded table in front of him. He gripped the side of his chair and stood up. He walked around the table and stopped in front of Sakura.

Even when she's drunk, she never fails to amaze him without even knowing it. He smiled at her. Normally, he had high tolerance for alcohol but right now, he didn't care if this was the alcohol talking again. Though, there's a very high possibility that it was just him and he's lying to himself.

Okay… He shouldn't be here. He's excuse for 'tonight' was already over. It was already the next day.

But… Eriol did give him permission…

Great… now he's debating with himself again.

He seems to be doing this a lot around Sakura.

He smiled again as he reached for her. Even with the alcohol surrounding her, her scent still prevails. He was instantly happy when the smell reached his nostrils. He carried her in her arms as if she belonged there. As if to tease him further, she shifted and cuddled to him.

Okay… She was making this hard for him. Literally.

If he was in his right mind, he would put her back on the couch and go away to his room, in his bed.

Instead, he took three steps away from the couch, feeling oddly protective of HIS Sakura.

HIS Sakura… that's funny.

Since when was Sakura his's?

He laughed silently as he stared at Sakura's closed eyes, wishing he could see the emerald orbs, revel in their beauty. He began to walk up the stairs into one of the guest rooms, taking slow and deliberate steps. Every second gives him more time with Sakura.

On the third floor, he passed Eriol's room which was near his. He peeked around the slightly open door. They were on the bed and Eriol appeared to be hovering over Tomoyo.

Syaoran bit his lip to keep from chuckling out loud. There's no need to see _that_.

He kept on walking and reached the end of the hall. To his left was Mei Lin's room and to his right was his room.

He has Sakura in his arms, where shall he put her?

Crap! Sod it! She's supposed to stay in the guest room with Tomoyo! He turned around, grateful for the more time with Sakura in his arms while he acted like the overprotective boyfriend when he suddenly remembered that Tomoyo was already in Eriol's room. He went past Eriol's room slowly, not making any noise so as not to disturb the couple who was busy with their own… things.

He went down one flight of stairs when he nudged the door of the guest room open.

The bed wasn't made and there were no pillows. He racked his brain.

He forgot to tell the maid about Sakura and Tomoyo's sleeping-over.

He went back up to Mei Lin's room when he saw Mei Lin sprawled all over her bed. Okay… even if Sakura wasn't that big to begin with, she wouldn't fit in the space and Mei Lin tends to be a little bit more aggressive when she's drunk and fallen asleep. She once kicked Eriol off the couch.

He turned back to Eriol's room but found it locked.

Now, he was beginning to panic. He took several deep breaths and stared at the angel in his arms. Sakura was still fast asleep, her breathing slow and deliberate, her mouth slightly open.

He looked around and turned on the spot, thinking. There are still other guest rooms but then, it was a weekend and if the guest room downstairs wasn't prepared, then there's no chance the others were. He stalked off to his room, part of him very happy while the other was feeling wrong and guilty about what he was about to do.

If the others wake up tomorrow and find Sakura in his bed, there'll be lots of questions; not to mention the bitching that Mei Lin would make.

Taking a deep breath and without opening the lights, he nudged the door closed with his foot and carried Sakura to the bed. She moaned a bit but was quickly asleep again when he lowered her to the black surface of his bed.

His bed.

Sakura on his bed

Unthinkable

Unimaginable

Even he wouldn't believe himself when he's sober.

Taking his eyes off the curled angel on his bed, he stalked off to his window and pulled the blinds closed. He went back to the bed and removed Sakura's shoes. They fell on the carpeted floor with a soft thud and then he removed her ponytail. He wound it around her wrist and put a pillow under her head.

He stared at her whole body and pursed his lips.

It will be hard sleeping in denim.

NO WAY!

THERE IS NO WAY HE'LL CHANGE HER CLOTHES.

Syaoran gulped and mentally slapped himself for even thinking about it. He shook his head vigorously. Okay… completely forgetting about the clothes, he stared at Sakura's green shirt.

It was tight and fitted every curve of her body.

But those buttons will surely giver her a hard time breathing so maybe he'll just…

There… He popped them open. He surveyed his work.

She still looked wonderfully decent even though his mind thinks otherwise.

He pulled the covers to her chin and sat down on the edge of the bed, his back turned to her. He bent down and removed his shoes and socks in the dark.

Without the feel of Sakura's weight in his arms to keep him awake, he was suddenly sleepy. He pulled his shirt over his head and took off his pants in the dark. He flung them across the room and grabbed a pillow. He walked towards the black leather couch at the other side of the room and collapsed on it.

His eyes were now well-adjusted to the dark. He could see Sakura's silhouette perfectly in the dim. She moved a little and turned on her other side.

Syaoran smiled.

When she's done with the bed, he'll drown himself in the sheets. They'll smell like Sakura.

He felt the familiar tug of alcohol at his consciousness. He irritably pushed them away. He wanted to watch Sakura more but his eyelids weren't cooperating. He felt them droop and fall heavily like metal doors.

Before he could protest to himself, he fell asleep.

AAA

Sakura fell groggy and everything was dark. Her head fell surprisingly light and she seemed to be floating. She kept her eyes closed and smiled.

This is what dreams feel like.

She stretched her arms and she realized that she was on a bed. Well, this is a funny dream alright. She fell asleep on the couch beside Tomoyo and Eriol.

Curiosity got the better of her. Sakura opened her eyes and saw… nothing.

It was completely dark and cold. Her shoes were gone and her hair was loose. She sat up dreamily, smiling now. She was almost always afraid of the dark but this was different; this is a dream. Nothing can hurt her here.

She looked around as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

She swung her feet off the bed and touched the carpet. It was cold and she giggled.

This was the first time she ever really felt alive in a dream. Most of the time, she was like a spectator, forced to watch from the sidelines while she watches herself doing stuff.

She raised her arms, laughing now. Her voice sounded different, it was like silvery… spun velvet. Wow… she feels like an angel.

She danced around the room, her feet softly falling on the cold fabric of the carpet. She stopped on the second round when she realized that in the dim corner of the room, there was a couch and there was a person sleeping on it.

Well, that's funny. She didn't notice that before. She approached the sleeping figure and dropped to her knees. She stared at the face.

Well, since this was a dream, it's no surprise that it was Syaoran.

Syaoran has always been haunting her dreams.

She smiled as she touched the angelic face of the sleeping Syaoran.

He looked so peaceful and so quiet and tired.

Sakura smiled as she bestowed a small kiss on his lips. She always does that in her dreams. Why would this be any different?

Sakura rested her head on his bare chest as Syaoran turned to face the other way. She felt annoyed. It was like pulling a curtain over a work of art. She prodded his chest softly, tracing the contours of his collar bone. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Syaoran opened his eyes, looking surprised at Sakura.

"Hey… Syao-kun." Sakura said in barely a whisper. This is what happens in her dreams. She wakes him up and then he takes her in his arms and kisses her.

Sakura smiled as she waited for her Syaoran to act like he always does in her dreams.

"Sa…ku-ra?" Syaoran looked around him. He flinched when Sakura continued to trace his chest with her forefinger.

"Hmmm?" she asked as she laid her palm flat on his chest, feeling his heart beat. She loved it when he says her name.

"Why are you here?" Syaoran asked her, his voice uncertain.

Sakura pouted. "Mou, Syaoran… Why shouldn't I be?"

Syaoran gulped. "Well…"

Before Syaoran could say anything else, Sakura put her finger against his lips. "It's my dream, Syaoran… Don't ruin it for me please?" she said with a smile. She wanted him to kiss her now.

Syaoran, however, looked at her unbelievingly. "Are you alright? Do you feel… weird or something?"

Sakura nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off his. "Of course I am. I'm perfectly fine…"

Okay… what's taking him so long? This must be a different version of her dream.

"But… You're supposed to be… on the bed…" Syaoran took her hand in his. "Sleeping"

Sakura bit her lip. She doesn't mind being teased first. Oh well… if he wants to play games, fine. She can play along. "I know… But why weren't you there with me?"

Syaoran's eyes grew wide.

Sakura laughed, her voice sounding like bells. Then, her eyes grew serious. "Syaoran…" She leaned towards him closer, her face inches from his. His scent filled her completely. It was like steak and potatoes after years of living off crackers and dry biscuits.

She wants his lips now.

Syaoran did not move when she did that. She took that a good sign. She brushed her lips teasingly over his. "Will you just… kiss me now?" she said in, barely opening her lips. As if to prove her point and to show him she was ready, she ran her tongue lightly over his lips, feeling the soft texture.

She continued to run her tongue against his lips, feeling them open slightly, inhaling his breath. She likes this Syaoran even though he's playing a bit hard to get.

She smiled when Syaoran took a deep breath and opened his mouth slightly bigger than before. Taking the opportunity, she slipped her tongue inside and gave him a taste of what she wanted. Before he could respond, she pulled away and bit her lip, looking at him.

She smiled when Syaoran finally started to move. He pushed her slightly out of the way as he sat up and stood. He looked down at Sakura who was still on the floor, kneeling. He gave her a hand and helped her up. She continued to stare at him.

But Syaoran didn't do anything. She pursed her lips. "Syaoran…"

Syaoran looked at her in the eye.

"Kiss me now…" she said. It wasn't a request like before. It was an order.

In a step, Syaoran closed the distance between them and wrapped her in his arms. It happened so quick and so fast.

One second she was alone and cold, the next, Syaoran had her in his arms as tight as he could.

She could feel every flex of his muscles, every heartbeat, and every rush of breathing. The best bit was Syaoran's lips were finally on hers, crushing them lovingly, urgently, and roughly.

Sakura gasped when Syaoran lifted her off her feet and led her back to the bed. He put her on it without taking his lips off hers.

Sakura was moaning contentedly. She sucked his lower lip as he traced hers with his tongue; his breathing was starting to come out in gasps.

They kissed for what seemed like hours. Sakura was in heaven, literally. She hugged him round the neck and Syaoran caressed her waist, marveling at the smoothness. She felt like jelly in his capable hands.

Sakura, wanting to touch more of him, ran her fingers slowly down his chest and to his taut stomach. Even with their hardness, she cannot deny the silky feeling of his skin on her hands. She felt him flinch slightly when she reached the waistband of his boxers. She bit his lip harder and laughed.

"Something wrong?" she teased when he hesitantly let go of her lips.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You flinched." She said, stating the obvious.

Syaoran pursed his lips. "Is that bad?"

Sakura thought about it. "This is a dream. It's bad."

Syaoran kissed her again, licking her lips seductively. "Maybe it's a different kind of dream?"

Sakura nodded weakly. She feels like she's drowning in his arms. "Maybe…" she moaned softly. She heard him laugh as he swooped down and kissed her jaw line.

"This'll be the best dream you'll ever have." She heard him whisper somewhere along her throat.

Sakura nodded. She knew that. She gasped suddenly when Syaoran suddenly showered her with kisses on her neck. It didn't feel like a dream. It felt real. Every pressure of his lips against her skin sent shivers down her spine. She could feel every touch, every breath, everything.

Just then, all her senses were shut down. Syaoran's hands were on her breast, kneading them, massaging them into hardened peaks. Sakura gasped and panted under his gaze.

"Syao… ran…" she breathed out weakly.

Instead of answering her, Syaoran kissed her on the lips again, his hands still on her. When he teased her tongue into action, he pulled away. Sakura pouted.

"Something wrong?" he teased, using the same tone of voice she used on him minutes ago.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"You said my name…" Syaoran kissed her on the neck again. She felt the same pull of contentment drag her back to heaven. "Lovingly… I might add."

Sakura smiled as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. "Syao… ran…"she repeated.

Syaoran nodded. "Mm hmmm… like that…" he lightly licked her collarbone.

Sakura drew in a breath as she felt his tongue leave wet trails on her skin, raising goose bumps. She smiled. "Maybe I should call you more often…" she remarked.

Syaoran raised his head and looked at her in the eye, his fingers leaving her breathless and weak. "Why?" he teased her still.

"You know the answer to that…" she replied dreamily.

He playfully shook his head. "I'm not that bright."

"Oh well… I always do the thinking for you… Hmmm… Because… If I call you that… I get to receive this kind of treatment more often."

Syaoran pursed his lips, looking adorably cute in her opinion. "Sounds reasonable." He decided then kissed her back on the neck. "Now… don't talk. Let me kiss you."

Sakura smiled as she let herself go and submitted to his touch and kisses.

He growled playfully, leaving her laughing as he raised her shirt over her head. She was now barely clothed under him yet she didn't feel shy or embarrassed one bit. She was his and he was hers.

Syaoran kissed the tops of her breasts, leaving kiss marks all over the place. Sakura felt like a piece of candy her Syaoran couldn't get enough of.

Who would want to wake up?

He then removed her bra, revealing herself under his burning gaze. Sakura smiled at him, inviting him closer… to continue what he was doing.

Syaoran just stared at her for a full ten seconds before he reached out and held her mounds lovingly in his hands, playing with the hardened peaks. He put one in his mouth, earning a gasp from Sakura, making her moan, and making her squirm delightfully under him.

His hands then continued their journey downwards, touching her thigh towards the backs of her knees, making her moan louder. He bit her peaks gently, looking at Sakura's flushed and sweating face.

Sakura smiled. "You've always loved those." She said softly, meeting his eyes.

She was a bit surprised when Syaoran shook his head and kissed her on the lips, tasting her once again. "Hmmm… You don't know me that well if you think that…" he whispered into her mouth, breathing in her scent.

Sakura moaned as he ran his tongue on her bottom lip.

"Your lips… they're the best part of you." He said as he ran his fingers on her inner thigh, willing her legs to open wider for him. "If I would have my way… I'd kiss you all… the… time…"

Sakura moaned at his words and his touch. He was leaving goose bumps on her thighs as he stroked them higher and higher. She spread her legs wider but her denim skirt was prohibiting her. She tried to pull them down but Syaoran chuckled t her feeble attempts.

"Want me to do that for you?" He said, looking downwards.

Sakura nodded with a smile.

Syaoran ran his fingers down her flat stomach before he stopped at the button. He popped it open slowly, watching Sakura's impatient face. He chuckled again when she kept on pouting. He zipped the skirt down slowly, making her groan in anticipation.

Sakura felt a little bit irritated. Syaoran kissed her lightly on the lips, hushing her. "Be patient."

Sakura stuck out her chin. "Mou… You're teasing me."

Syaoran blew in her ear. "I know."

Sakura licked his earlobe. "Syao… ran…" she whispered.

That made him laugh.

There was silence again which was broken out by Sakura's moans and gasps. Syaoran was still kissing her everywhere, mostly on her chest. His hands were massaging her inner thighs. His hands were getting dangerously close to the band of her underwear, making her breath come out in louder gasps, making her moan louder from all the tender ministrations he was making.

Sakura was getting wet. She held her breath when Syaoran touched her wet underwear. She looked at him in the eye. It felt real.

"I felt that…" she said, biting her lip.

Syaoran nodded as he started to pull her underwear down her legs, smiling at her. "You should."

Sakura was in doubt for the first time that night. The emotions she was feeling were so real, they were unbelievable. "Is this a dream?" she asked, more to herself.

Syaoran, who was kneeling between her legs, heard her. He stopped, his hands grasping her inner thighs.

She could see his confused expression. She smiled. "It's a dream, right?" she asked him, nodding her head. She sat up and took his face in her hands, kissing him.

When she released him, he nodded. "Yes… It's a dream."

With that, Sakura was reassured. It was a dream. Syaoran would never do this with her if it wasn't.

He felt his hands on her legs again. She glanced downwards and saw him wink at her. She smiled.

His head disappeared between her legs and she felt the flick of his tongue. She gasped out loud, grasping the sheets of the bed, curling them in her fists, leaving them frayed.

He was right…

This is the best dream she'll ever have…

Everything felt so real she's actually in heaven…

Her eyes were closed but everything wasn't dark. Instead of the vast blackness, she could see stars and fireworks exploding against her eyelids.

Syaoran was hers.

She was his.

If she could play God, she would never ever wake up.

AAA

"Sakura… Wake up!"

Sakura turned on her right side, ignoring Tomoyo's voice that was coming from the left side. She breathed in the scent of the pillows, they smell oddly familiar.

"Sakura," Tomoyo's tone of voice was stern.

Sakura opened her eyes blearily. Her whole body hurt, like she didn't get any sleep at all. She raised her arms slowly above her head, feeling the pull of tired muscles in her arms. She yawned widely. "I'll be up in five minutes…" she turned around to face Tomoyo who was standing over her.

"Seconds." Tomoyo snapped.

"Why?" Sakura winced.

"You have to." Tomoyo said simply, she continued staring at Sakura who was propped on her elbows, looking around. "Five… Four…"

"Okay, okay… I'm up. Whose room is this anyway?" Sakura asked her as she swung her legs off the bed and sat down, scratching her head, looking for her ponytail. She found it wounded around her wrist. She took it off and pulled her hair on a pile on top of her head.

"Three… Two…You have to get out of this room now."

Without waiting for her to say anything, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out to room. She closed the door with a bang. That was when Sakura's hangover started. The loud banging of the door against the door frame echoed in her head. She planted her hands on her hips and looked at Tomoyo fiercely.

"What is it?!" she told her irritably, squinting because of the bright lights in the hallway.

"That was Syaoran's room!" Tomoyo hissed at her. She gave Sakura her sandals.

Sakura stared at her, her mouth gaping open. "Wha…" she stammered. Her headache seemed to vanish momentarily.

"He carried you there when you got drunk last night. Eriol told me that it was probably because the guest room wasn't ready and I was in his room and Mei Lin was hogging the bed all to herself. At least, that's what Syaoran told him."

Sakura pulled on her sandals, still unable to say something.

The black bed sheet on the king-sized bed in the white room was Syaoran's…

Those pillows… That scent…

It seemed as a bulb lighted up in Sakura's brain.

That scent…

She remembers that!

It was the same scent in the pillows in the hospital room.

That scent… It was Syaoran.

Hmmm… No wonder she was comfortable.

"Sakura! Are you listening to me?! Do not tell me that you're daydreaming about… HIM!" Tomoyo stomped her foot.

Sakura gulped. "Uhh…"

"Sakura!! You're supposed to be over him!" Tomoyo said exasperatedly.

Sakura nodded vigorously. "I am!"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Sakura bit her lip."I'm trying…"

"Try harder." Tomoyo snapped.

"It's not that easy, Tomoyo." Sakura retorted as she finished strapping on her sandals. She put her hands on her hips, matching Tomoyo's glare. "It wasn't my fault I ended up in his room."

Tomoyo clicked her tongue. "I know…" she said after a while. She looked at Sakura apologetically. "I just… don't know… You're supposed to be resisting him but fate isn't helping at all…"

Sakura held her forehead. With the situation calm again, her headache was back. "I'm sorry…" she apologized.

Tomoyo shrugged. "We can't do anything about it… It's a good thing I got you out of there before Mei Lin woke up."

Sakura nodded as she followed Tomoyo down the stairs into the kitchen. "What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock."

Sakura groaned. "Tomoyo!!"

They had reached the kitchen and Tomoyo lifted herself up on the high chair. "What?" she looked at Sakura.

"It's EARLY." Sakura stated the obvious.

"Good morning, Sakura." Eriol entered the kitchen with plates of food balanced on his arms. He greeted Sakura in a cheery voice. The smell of bacon and eggs came with him. Sakura groaned as she sat down beside Tomoyo, cradling her head in her arms.

"Don't mention food." She groaned as she breathed in through her mouth. The smell was making her sick.

"I won't. You can just eat it." Eriol said as he pushed a plate in front of her.

Sakura shook her head. "I feel sick…"

"Drink this. You'll feel better."

It was Syaoran. Sakura raised her head slightly and saw him thrust a mug of coffee under her nose. Sakura sniffed. The heavy smell of bacon was invaded by the seductive smell of caffeine so early in the day. She took it gratefully and smiled at him. "Thank you…" she took a sip and felt better almost instantly.

"No problem…" Syaoran answered her as he started to sit down in front of Tomoyo. Eriol elbowed him out of the way. He took the seat in front of Sakura instead. "Did you sleep well?" he gestured towards Tomoyo and her.

Sakura nodded. "It was alright…" she suddenly remembered the immaculately black bed of Syaoran's white room. The color was so pure it was almost sinful.

"Yeah… Though Eriol tried to kick me." Tomoyo teased.

Eriol pouted. "It was a dream." He said defensively.

Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing as Tomoyo nodded her sarcastically. "Sure thing."

Syaoran, however, laughed out loud. "It's true, Tomoyo. I was once unlucky enough to sleep beside Eriol and he kicked me till I was black and blue all over. He was drunk that time though… So the treatment you had last night was nowhere near mine."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol. "I will not sleep with you if you're drunk."

Eriol shrugged. "That's easy. I won't drink anymore."

Syaoran whistled. "Wow… Would I want to bet on that?"

Eriol glared at him. "You bastard."

Sakura giggled. Syaoran was smiling at him. "I know."

Sakura had finished her coffee and her headache was gone, for the most part. She put the mug down and dragged her plate of food in front of her. She grabbed her chopsticks and put a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Where did you sleep, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked him.

Syaoran took a drink of water. "With you guys… on the couch."

Eriol's brow furrowed. "Hmmm… I vaguely remembered the door opening… You didn't see _us _doing anything… right?"

Sakura elbowed Tomoyo who yelped in fake pain. She was trying hard not to smile.

Syaoran fought to keep his face innocent. "Hmmm… No… Why? Was there something worth seeing?"

Eriol pursed his lips. "Stop the crap. Eat your food."

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "You're being defensive. But since I'm in a good mood today, I won't burst your bubble. No… I didn't see anything. Though I doubt that even if there was something worth seeing, I wouldn't stay and watch."

"Fake humility." Eriol commented.

Syaoran nodded. "At least it's humility."

Sakura was now laughing with Tomoyo. Watching Eriol and Syaoran tease each other was like watching twins argue. They were almost alike.

"Packed already?" Eriol asked him after a few mouthfuls. He took a drink of orange juice.

"Just a bit more…" Syaoran replied.

"Mei Lin?"

"I doubt it."

"We'll help her pack today." Tomoyo told them.

Syaoran nodded. "Thanks. She'll need it. She won't be able to function at all today."

Eriol laughed. "Yeah… she won't." he agreed.

Sakura looked at both of them. Her eyes met Syaoran's but she looked away instantly, the scent of the pillows was still fresh in her mind. "Why?"

Eriol shrugged. "She's not dependable in a hangover. No amount of coffee will completely erase the headache. Not even medicine. I think she'll wake up later in the afternoon." He commented.

Sakura nodded. "Okay then."

Tomoyo bit her lip. "Oh… How would we know what to pack?"

Syaoran stuffed bacon in his mouth. "That's easy. Pack everything." He said through a mouthful of rice.

"Don't you have plans of coming back?" Tomoyo asked him, her chopstick in the air.

Sakura looked up at him. Even Eriol stopped in his tracks.

"Uhhh… We're not yet sure. If we had plans… it would probably be for Mei Lin only…" Syaoran explained to them.

Tomoyo asked a few more questions but Sakura wasn't listening.

Syaoran isn't coming back. She looked up and looked in his eyes. He just smiled at her.

Those amber eyes… She wouldn't be able to see them again.

Those hands…

Those warm hands that took care of her yesterday…

Those arms…

Those…

Lips…

She will never see any part of him again after tonight.

Not one…

She's supposed to feel happy, elated… celebrate that she'll finally be free of his clutches!

But… what was this empty feeling that's suddenly in her chest?

Sakura felt scared… She was suddenly frightened of Syaoran leaving.

What if she isn't able to fill the gaping hole?

Ever?

BBB Hey guys. This is the next chapter. And… as you can see…. There's a bit of… Oh crap. I don't have to mention that. You know what I'm talking about.

I'm really glad I'm getting more reviews than usual. There are a total of nine (9 reviews! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!) In Chapter 17 and that's way more than the average of four or five in each chapter. Haha. That must be an improvement. :D even if it's a minor one, I think its okay. It's better than last time. So… I'm hoping to get ONE MORE than that. Haha. XD. If only luck would help me.

Anyway… I hope you like this chapter. It would've been longer if I haven't stopped myself at this part.

Thank you for reading my fanfiction. :D even if I'm psychotic and a whacko. :D

-djkaO


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Twenty:

Syaoran sighed after he washed his face. He gripped the sides of the glass sink as he stared at his face in the mirror. His face was dripping wet. His eyes were a bit red.

Well, that was normal. He didn't get enough sleep last night.

Actually…

He didn't sleep at all.

He sighed louder as he bit his lip and closed his eyes, feeling the familiar hot sensation in his lower region. He gripped the sink harder, his knuckles white.

He remembers last night.

Every single bit

And dealing with Sakura early in the morning…

That makes it tight. Literally…

He allowed himself a small smile.

Sakura was… Beyond wonderful last night.

She was everything he needed her to be.

He opened his eyes and saw himself blushing.

Great, he's acting like a teenager.

Which he was, he reminded himself.

How does a 17-year old deal with love anyway?

He ran his hand through his hair, making it messier.

Last night was trouble, he knew that. But… seeing Sakura this morning… he was glad that he acted normal and was able to control himself.

He sighed again. He stared at himself in the mirror.

Sakura's every curve, her silky smooth skin… They're fresh in his mind.

He looked upwards, his eyes boring into the white ceiling.

Her lips…

Her goddamn lips…

They make him weak…

He stretched his arms over his head and breathed deeply.

He's been in his bathroom for several minutes; Eriol would be looking for him since he promised to play Playstation3. He laughed to himself, Eriol would get any chance to beat him in a game, he's just unbeatable, the epitome of computer games.

He opened the door and stepped out into his room. The bed was still unmade.

Before he could stop himself, he hurried off to the bed and buried himself under the sheets. He smiled as he took a deep breath, inhaling Sakura's scent from the pillows. He rolled over and over again, marveling at her sent in his whole bed.

Pure bliss…

He put the pillows on top of his face, his whole body tangled in the sheets.

Right now… It feels as if Sakura is with him… and he's wrapped in her arms again.

He's in absolute heaven…

When the door suddenly opened and Eriol's head poked inside. "Hey… Are you drunk too?"

Syaoran whipped the pillow off his face and sat bolt upright. "Uhhh…" he stammered, "No!"

Eriol pursed his lips. "Then get off that bed and let's play!" he pushed the door open and stalked off.

Syaoran groaned as he pulled the covers off his body and got off the bed.

It was his last time in this bed; he doubts that he'll get a chance to lie in it later in the day. He took one last whiff of the pillow before setting it on the bed again.

He stalked off to the door just as he heard Eriol's voice come up the stairs.

"RAN!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! COME DOWN HERE NOW!"

He chuckled to himself as he closed the door and ran down the stairs.

AAA

"All these boxes are heavy…" Tomoyo put down the box she was carrying on the floor and wiped the sweat on her forehead. Despite the air-conditioning in Mei Lin's room, all the hauling of her stuff was too tiring. Tomoyo had her hair up and Sakura was wearing a hair band. They were both wearing borrowed sweatshirts from Eriol; the sleeves rolled up to free their hands.

"Maybe we can just… let Eriol and Syaoran carry them downstairs…" Sakura agreed. She was on the floor, resting her back on one box labeled 'PICTURES' in her handwriting in black felt pen.

Tomoyo nodded as she stuck her head out the door. "ERIOL!! SYAORAN!!" She called out loud. She pulled her head back in and sat down on the floor opposite Sakura. They started fanning their faces with their hands.

"Mei Lin has so much stuff… And without her helping…" Sakura breathed out.

They were both tired. After breakfast, both of them trooped to Mei Lin's room and started packing all her stuff. Mei Lin was still sleeping like a rock on her bed. Even with all the banging and crashing, she didn't move an inch. She was really knocked out.

At first, the packing was easy. They even had fun teasing each other about it. But after more than two hours of nonstop packing, they were both tired and sweaty.

They heard footsteps on the stairs and Eriol came in the door. "What is it?"

Sakura smiled at him sweetly. "Since you guys must have had a hell of a time playing Playstation3, you can help us carry these boxes. Don't worry; we already packed them for you."

Eriol laughed and raised his eyebrow. "Okay… I'll come back with Syaoran." When he came out, Tomoyo laughed, clutching her stomach.

"Oh my gosh… I'm hungry…" she said in between laughs.

Sakura nodded. "Me too… I never thought that packing could burn so many calories."

Tomoyo examined her arms and nodded. "Yeah… I can actually feel my fat burning."

Sakura shook her head. "YOU don't have fat. I do."

Tomoyo shrugged. "I do too."

"Compared to me you don't."

Tomoyo giggled. "Don't argue now. My stomach hurts."

Sakura nodded as she lay on the carpet. Even though it was hard, it was alright.

There were two sets of footsteps on the stairs outside, overlapping each other. The door open and the boys came in.

Eriol bent down and took two boxes at the same time, dumping them in Syaoran's arms. "It's your fiancée's, don't complain."

Syaoran chuckled. "Who said I was complaining?"

Eriol smacked him on the head before getting two boxes for himself. "You were thinking of it."

Syaoran shrugged as he went out the door. Eriol, however, gave Tomoyo and Sakura a hand. "I told you she wouldn't wake up. We'll have to drag her to the car at this rate. There's food downstairs."

Sakura nodded as she brushed the back of her skirt. They followed Eriol down the stairs into the living room. Sakura sat beside Tomoyo on the couch while Syaoran came inside the front door. "I already loaded the car. How many boxes are there anyway?"

Sakura shrugged as she massaged her arms. They hurt and her thighs as well. It wasn't from the hauling, she was sure of that. "Around a dozen?"

"Maybe you can just send for some of them?" Tomoyo asked him as she took Eriol's glass from the table and took a sip of orange juice. She offered some to Sakura but Sakura shook her head. She never really liked orange juice. It made her puke.

"Not really. The private jet can take it." Syaoran told her as he ran up the stairs again, closely followed by Eriol who was already sweating.

Sakura could hear Syaoran teasing Eriol. She heard him say something inaudible.

"You bastard." Eriol retorted loudly.

She smiled while Tomoyo put up her feet, checking her phone for messages.

She grabbed the Playstation3 controller from the table in front of them and scrolled down, looking for games. She was pretty good at these kinds of games since she had Touya to play with.

Tomoyo was dozing off beside her when Eriol and Syaoran came back after hauling the boxes to the car.

"They fit in your car?" Sakura asked Syaoran who took a seat beside her and grabbed the other controller to play with her.

He shook his head. "Nope. I loaded them in another car. Wei will be following us… You're pretty good at this."

Sakura nodded. She sneaked a glance at Syaoran who was intently staring at the game.

It was different. He seemed very nice today.

Maybe it was because it was their last day?

Nah… It seems as if Syaoran needs to see a shrink. He practically has multiple personalities! Sometimes, he's kind and the next day, he's acting like she was a disease that must be avoided.

Today… And yesterday… He was extremely kind and easy to get along with.

Sakura pursed her lips as she looked back at the screen. Syaoran was beating her at the racing game they were currently playing and there was only one lap left.

AAA

"You're good." Syaoran exhaled as he dropped the controller on the table. It was already blinking a red light indicating that they should be recharged.

Sakura nodded as she took a sip of pineapple juice.

"You forget. She has an older brother." Tomoyo said. "He practically brought her up. That's why Sakura is s boyish sometimes."

Sakura laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment, Tomoyo."

"What time is it anyway?" Eriol butted in. He was busy listening to his iPod and wasn't involved in their conversation. He wasn't even paying attention to the game.

Syaoran looked at his wristwatch. "Hmmm… Twenty minutes after 12."

"Shouldn't we try and wake up Mei Lin?" Tomoyo asked them as they all trooped inside the kitchen again for lunch. The food was already prepared and was waiting for them on the counter where they had their breakfast.

Eriol shook his head. "Not a good idea. She'll have a hell of a migraine if we do. Just let her sleep it off."

Syaoran agreed as he took his previous seat in front of Sakura. They started eating while Sakura massaged her arms for a bit.

"Something wrong?" Eriol asked her.

Sakura smiled. "Everything hurts. It's like… I didn't get any sleep at all…"

Eriol shrugged. "Well… I get that sometimes when I'm drunk. It's like you've run a marathon the whole night instead of sleeping."

"Maybe you slept in an awkward position that's why your body hurts." Syaoran said after a while. Sakura looked up to him.

"I found Sakura sleeping the way she usually is. It must be the denim, Sakura. It's hard to sleep in those kinds of clothes." Tomoyo said as she ate.

Syaoran nodded. "That must be it." He smiled at Sakura.

Sakura just nodded. That was a bit weird. It was unusual for Syaoran to suggest or volunteer in a conversation. But Sakura drove the thoughts away. She didn't care really.

There wasn't enough room for caring since they're leaving tonight.

AAA

"Change clothes later, Sakura. We have to get to the airport. We can't be the cause of delay." Tomoyo yanked the sweatshirt Sakura was wearing.

Sakura looked at her. "I can smell myself." She emphasized.

Tomoyo smelled the sweatshirt she was wearing. "I can smell myself too."

Sakura smiled sarcastically. "See. That's why we need to change clothes now!"

Tomoyo shook her head and dragged Sakura out of Mei Lin's room. "We don't NEED to. You just want to. Come on, it'll be time to leave."

Sure enough, they heard Eriol's voice come up the stairs. "Tomoyo! Sakura! We're leaving!"

They raced down the stairs and out the door. Mei Lin was already inside the car beside the driver. Eriol had to pinch her to wake up; which resulted in her tantrums involving an almost-black eye then ended in a very severe headache.

They clambered in the car while Syaoran slid on to the driver's seat. They pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, closely followed by a white Jeep where the bags are.

"You should have woken us up, Eriol." Sakura told him when they reached the freeway. She was feeling a bit icky from all the sweat.

When they had finished lunch, they came back to the living room and watched TV while Syaoran packed the rest of his belongings. Tomoyo and Sakura ended up dozing on the couch until everything was ready and they were the only ones left.

"Syaoran didn't want to." Eriol said defensively.

"You guys ha already helped us and Sakura was drunk last night yet she woke up early. You needed more sleep." Syaoran answered from the driver's seat.

"Still, we might be the cause of delay." Tomoyo argued.

Syaoran shook his head and checked his phone. "Nope. It's only 5pm. We have to be there around 6pm to get ready for the flight leaving at 630."

Eriol, who was sitting at the far end of the backseat with Tomoyo on his left side, looked out the window. "It doesn't look like it's going to rain."

Tomoyo looked out too. "Why? There's no storm. A little rain wouldn't hurt."

But Eriol shook his head. "It's dangerous. Even a little rain and wind can be fatal for the jet. It's a private plane which means that it'll be smaller and lighter than commercial airplanes. It also means that it'll be easier to knock off course."

Sakura nudged Tomoyo. "You have a private plane, Tomoyo. How come you don't know this stuff?"

Tomoyo shuddered. "I never ride _that_ thing if I can help it."

Sakura snickered. "You're perfectly safe, you know."

Tomoyo glared at her. "I know. Is there something wrong with wanting strong ground under my feet??"

Sakura giggled. "There's no need to be so defensive about it."

Tomoyo shook her head as she pushed the thoughts of flying from her head. She leaned towards Eriol.

"You're afraid of heights?" Eriol asked her. She just nodded.

Sakura looked out the window too. The sky was a deep blue with hints of cloud here and there.

Eriol was right about the rain. The weather was perfect.

Perfect for seeing her friends off

It was perfect for saying goodbye to Mei Lin.

And to Syaoran…

Whom she'll never see again

Sakura clutched the front of her sweatshirt, feeling the empty hole in her chest again.

She bit back her lip as she tried to keep from crying. There'll be a lot of explaining if Tomoyo catches her with tears in her eyes.

It'll be mere hours and she'll never see Syaoran again.

She can go back to her old life; where there was no Syaoran.

She can concentrate in school, be the best student all over again.

She can forget about Syaoran and her feelings for him.

But somehow…

A small voice inside her head says different.

The small voice says she can't forget him.

It says that her life won't go back to the way it was.

She bit her lip harder until she could taste faint traces of blood. The pain was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

Syaoran was leaving and she's just letting him go.

Not because she wants to…

But because she has to.

It wasn't her call.

Syaoran isn't hers.

And he'll never be.

AAA

"I'm sorry I'm leaving in this state, guys. I'll really miss you." Mei Lin hugged Sakura and Tomoyo, giving them a kiss on the cheek.

Tomoyo smiled while Sakura held Mei Lin's hand. "Promise that you won't drink this badly anymore."

Mei Lin nodded as she shielded her eyes from the harsh fluorescent lights in the private hangar where the private jet was waiting.

"Take care, okay?" Mei Lin told them both.

Sakura bit her lip as she tried to keep herself from crying. Mei Lin was leaving for Hong Kong. It wasn't time to think about Syaoran. She could do that later in her bed.

"Just… come back soon okay?" Tomoyo said. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Mei Lin gave them another hug. "I will." She whispered to them both. "I'll get Aunt Yelan to take me back here." She said sarcastically.

Sakura sniffled a laugh as she held Mei Lin's hand tightly. "What time do you guys take off?"

Mei Lin glanced at her watch. "In about five minutes."

Tomoyo suddenly wailed. They turned to stare at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Mei Lin asked her.

Tomoyo looked at them as tear started to fall down freely. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

Mei Lin bit her lip as she nodded. "I'll miss you too, guys. This one semester has been the best days of my high school life…"

They shared another hug when Eriol came over to them. "We've finished loading everything. It's time to leave."

Breathing deeply, Sakura let go of Mei Lin's hand and they accompanied her to the stairs leading to the plane. Mei Lin gave them one last hug as she went up the stairs and disappeared inside the plane.

Syaoran jogged towards them from behind. "Here are the keys, Eriol. Drive her home safely."

Eriol nodded as he put Syaoran's car keys inside his back pocket. Tomoyo gave Syaoran a brief hug after he gave Eriol the keys.

Sakura pretended to scratch her arm to avoid hugging Syaoran. The feel of his arms around her was too great in her mind, she might not let go.

AAA

Syaoran smiled at Eriol. "You better take care of my car." He nodded off to the red Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren parked nearby.

Eriol shrugged. "I have my own. I wouldn't even use yours. Unless I don't have gas." He chuckled.

Syaoran clapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah yeah. Don't hit any walls and keep your eyes open while driving."

Tomoyo hugged Eriol from behind. "Don't worry, Syaoran. I'll make sure this little brat won't be in so much trouble."

Syaoran smiled at Tomoyo. "Good."

Tomoyo then bounced off to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "You have one chance. Say goodbye to Syaoran now." She grabbed Eriol's hand and pulled him to the car saying, "Baby… I need a drink. I found some water in the car."

Eriol, suspecting nothing, held on to Tomoyo's hand and followed her to the car, leaving Sakura alone with Syaoran.

"Uhhh…" Sakura started to say, her hands clasped behind her. "I want to say goodbye and good luck to you in Hong Kong…"

She looked up to see Syaoran whose back is turned to her. He was looking over his shoulder.

Sakura gulped and held her breath as she waited for him to turn around, which he did, slowly. She looked at his chin, anywhere but his eyes. She then waited for the verdict.

AAA

Syaoran smiled at Sakura. She certainly looked uneasy… probably from last night. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. He then suddenly remembered…

This would be the last time…

All thoughts of laughing disappeared.

This would be the last time…

He next time he opens his eyes, he won't see Sakura again… They'll be thousands of miles apart…

The only way to see her would be to get on a plane, forget his inheritance and defy tradition.

Not restricting himself and making sure Eriol was already in the car with Tomoyo…

He held out his hand and took Sakura by the chin.

Her eyes were wide open with shock. He just smiled at their beauty.

He caressed her chin, taking a step closer.

He smiled as he held her other hand in his, he whispered to her, his voice soft. He chuckled at her shocked expression. "This time, I'm sure this is not a dream."

Sakura's mouth opened. It opened a few times.

Syaoran watched as shock turned to confusion. He took one more step closer and put his arms around her, softly at first, until he couldn't take it anymore.

He held her as tight as he could. He heard her gasp but he held her hair and smelled it, her scent permeating his brain for the last time.

"Thank you… for everything…" He whispered into her ear. He felt him hold her breath. He felt her shudder at his voice. He felt her heartbeat.

"What… do you mean?" Sakura managed to ask him.

He smiled as he continued to embrace her tightly. "Everything… Especially for last night… This would be the last time…"

He let go of her but still held her close. He looked into her wide emerald eyes. He wasn't smiling now.

This would be his last time.

Maybe… It's time to tell her the truth?

"Sakura… I…" he started. He held her hands tightly. "This would be the last time… And I want to thank you… for everything… As much as I want last night to happen again…"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but he held his finger to them. "It can't… it won't… and it never should have… Goodbye…"

He then took all of his courage, every ounce of it, and kissed her softly at the corner of her mouth. He very much wanted to kiss her fully on the lips.

But he knew he couldn't.

Even though Sakura gasped and opened her mouth, he controlled himself, knowing that he wouldn't have time to do what he wanted very much.

There wasn't enough time to kiss her.

He pressed his lips firmly on the corner of hers, resisting the urge to taste her once again.

After a few strained moments of controlling himself and the heat spreading to his body, he let her go and kissed her again on the forehead.

"Thank you…" he managed to whisper to her once again. Without taking a look at his beloved Sakura, he turned on his heel and ran up the stairs, closing the plane door behind him.

He rested his back on the closed door, gasping for breath, tears on the verge of his eyes.

Sakura…

His Sakura…

He will never see her again…

He fell down to his knees as he bit his lip, resisting the urge to groan in misery and anguish.

Sakura…

Her scent was fresh in his mind but it was vanishing quickly. Her face was also disappearing…

It was like holding water in his cupped hands.

He was desperately trying to hold on.

His hands turned to fists as a tear fell down his face.

The heck with crying!

It hurts to know that he will never see Sakura again!

HIS SAKURA!

Syaoran fell on his hands and pounded the floor with his fist.

Sakura…

Her voice was echoing in his mind, banging on the walls of his sanity.

He held his hair in his hands, pulling them.

He knew that he was acting crazy.

But to tear himself away from Sakura…

It was like…

He left himself behind.

His tears fell on the floor, creating wet spots on the plane's burgundy carpet.

He closed his eyes tightly.

He grinded his teeth.

Sakura…

Her face was rapidly vanishing in his mind.

In his mind… Sakura was waving goodbye…

He wanted to shout out, to beg her to stay…

He wanted to stay with Sakura…

He has to get off that plane, into Sakura's arms.

Sakura…

He will never see her again.

Sakura…

Tradition… Inheritance…

These things were nothing compared to his Sakura…

Those emerald eyes… he will never see them again.

Sakura…

Everything about her…

He must forget them…

Sakura…

Sakura…

It's fine…

I'll come back for you…

Syaoran held his breath and picked himself up. He walked towards the small window as he felt the plane vibrate softly under his feet, indicating that it's ready for take-off.

He looked around frantically at the private hangar as the plane moved out into the runway.

Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

He bit his lip as his hand pressed firmly on the cold glass.

This is better…

He was sure that if he sees her, he won't be able to control himself.

He closed his eyes again as he conjured Sakura's face from his mind.

But it was gone.

Sakura was not with him.

He felt a wet tear run down his cheek again. He wiped it off with the back of his hand.

How does a 17-year old deal with love?

He didn't know…

Sakura was gone and he's never coming back.

There is nothing to deal with.

BBB Hey hey… Syaoran is gone… ((( WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! I MISS HIM ALREADY!!

I hope you liked this chapter! I worked hard on it. If you're asking where Mei Lin is during Syaoran's breakdown, well… she's sleeping of her drunkenness. I was going to make her witness the scene but that will further break her heart. Besides… She's had enough heart aches to last her till the next one. Let's not push it. :D

PLEASE REVIEW! If you have any questions, please tell me! I'll answer them in the best way I can. :D

Thank you for reading my fan fiction and I hope to see you all in my reviews list! :D

-djkaO


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Twenty-one:

Tomoyo opened the front door and stepped inside. After trading her school shoes for fluffy pink slippers inside the cabinet, noticing the disarray of slippers and shoes inside, she hurried of the second floor and knocked on Sakura's door softly.

"Sakura… open up…" she whispered. She knocked for a few times more. She heaved a huge sigh and went downstairs to leave Sakura alone. She entered the kitchen and found Sakura's cell phone on the dining table. She sighed and picked it up.

It recorded several missed calls from Touya, Mr. Kinomoto and hers. Tomoyo put it down as she collapsed on the kitchen chair and held her head in her hands.

Sakura… her best friend… has been acting like a limp vegetable.

School started the weekday after Syaoran and Mei Lin left. Sakura was acting alright then. But… she collapsed after a few weeks. Then, she started to stop coming to school. This was the fourth day and Mr. Kurogane had talked to Tomoyo in his office to find out what was happening to Sakura. Tomoyo didn't know how to answer him. Will she tell him that Sakura was suffering from a heart ache, not the high school-girl kind but she was nursing the real thing?

Somehow, she felt guilty for Sakura's broken heart. After all, she did encourage her to drop her feelings for Syaoran.

Tomoyo sighed loudly as she stood up and walked slowly to the sink where there were several dirty plates and glasses, all of were two-days old. Tomoyo threw the door of the fridge open and found only a half-empty milk bottle and a solitary chopstick missing its partner.

Tomoyo grinded her teeth; Sakura hasn't been eating for the past two days. She took out her cell phone and punched in keys while she started to wash the dirty dishes one-handed. She sent her message to Eriol and continued to soap the plates: "Come ASAP in Sakura's house. Bring food. Tell you something important. XOXO."

Her phone emitted a sickly beep, appropriate for the dead air that hung around Sakura's home, while she dried her hands on a towel hanging from the stove's oven door. She dashed to it and opened the incoming message, "Okay, Baby. Be there in five. XOXO." Eriol had replied.

Tomoyo sighed as she wiped the dining table with a damp cloth. She replaced the dishrag on its small container back beside the sink. The world seemed quieter when a toilet flushed upstairs. Tomoyo sighed as she heard a door close.

Sakura is acting like a hermit.

She ran her fingers through her hair, untangling the strands when she went back to the front door to rearrange the shoes inside the cabinet.

She has finished doing so when she heard a car outside. She clapped her hands free of the thin layer of dust and opened the front door, revealing a slightly worried Eriol on the doorstep. Without a word, she let him in and led him to the kitchen.

Eriol, sensing something deadly serious in the air, hasn't said a word.

Tomoyo sat in front of him when she took his hand and bit her lip to keep from crying.

"What's wrong, Baby? Tell me…" Eriol said softly to her, looking very worried.

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's not about me… I'm worried about Sakura…"

Eriol waited for her to continue. He gripped her hand less tightly. He sighed in relief.

"Why are you sighing?" Tomoyo snapped.

Eriol shrugged. "I thought you were breaking up with me…"

Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock at his answer.

"Or that you're pregnant." He added sullenly.

Tomoyo permitted a smile to escape her lips at the humor her boyfriend had. Eriol bit his lip at Tomoyo.

"I have no intention of leaving you. And I am definitely not pregnant." Tomoyo answered him. She traced patterns on the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Glad to get that out of the way. Now I feel much better." Eriol smiled. "What's wrong with Sakura?"

Tomoyo sighed as she let his hand go. Eriol pouted at the gesture and took her hand instead. "Sakura… hasn't been in school for the past four days."

Eriol nodded his head, eager to hear the rest of the story before saying anything.

"I thought he was sick. But after two days, she hasn't contacted me. So I've been here yesterday and today, trying to get her to come out of her room but she wouldn't budge. I can't even find the spare key." She exhaled laboriously.

Eriol nodded again as he tucked a strand of hair behind his girlfriend's ear. "What's wrong with her?" he asked again.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol with wide eyes, willing him to understand. "She's… heartbroken…"

Eriol pursed his lips. "Ezra?"

Tomoyo shook his head. Here it comes… she's about to tell Eriol that her best friend is in love with his cousin who is engaged to someone else.

"Who?" Eriol pressed on, confusion on his face. Tomoyo bit her lip, unsure of what she was doing. As far as she knew, Eriol didn't know that Sakura didn't really love Ezra.

"Syaoran…" Tomoyo said, barely a whisper. "Sakura is in love Syaoran…"

AAA

Sakura was on her messy bed again. Light was beginning to fade and the bedroom was beginning to be bathed in darkness. She was too lazy to open the lights.

What for… her life is in constant darkness anyway…

Now that…

Syaoran is gone…

She turned on her right side facing the wall. She pulled her pillow from under her head and hugged it close to her chest, sinking into despair farther than before.

Syaoran is gone.

It was easy to deal with after he left. The empty feeling wasn't hard to suppress. But every passing day made it irrevocable. Syaoran is really going farther away every minute he is in Hong Kong and back into the arms of Mei Lin.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly, groaning in despair as she tried to block Mei Lin from her thoughts. None of these was Mei Lin's fault.

Syaoran is gone.

Simple as that.

She felt the familiar rumbling of her empty stomach, which was nice and flat due to her dieting. She patted it with her hand, hearing Tomoyo and Eriol's voices downstairs.

She felt guilty for not opening the doo for her best friend. But she was dreaming when Tomoyo was knocking. She was half-asleep, her hand outstretched to take the hand of a smiling Syaoran.

She stayed like that for the past four days, drifting in and out of sleep, trapped in memories and dreams.

Syaoran was there, smiling.

And everything was bright and beautiful, in contradiction with the dark and damp reality. Who would ever want to wake up just to be assaulted with the harsh truth of Syaoran's departure?

She opened her eyes, now accustomed to the darkness around her. She felt constantly cold, as if no amount of sun would warm her up again besides Syaoran's arms.

Sakura sighed loudly and muttered under her breath. "Forget him. He's done nothing but give you misery since he's been here." She repeated this several times, ignoring the small voice uttering contradictions to her mantra.

Her hand groped above her head, looking for her cell phone, intending to charge it if ever Touya called. Her hand reached fabrics of bed sheet but never the hard surface of her cell phone. She then remembered leaving it downstairs on the couch. Or was it the kitchen?

Whatever… She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. No one will be able to help her anyway.

She turned on her back again, blinking back tears as she remembered the way Syaoran carried her on his back. She shook her head, her hair getting more tangled, as she tried in vain to stop the memories.

Her memories of him only bring misery, an empty feeling in her chest, making her more vulnerable to tears.

She had cried herself to death for the past three days. The fourth day, which was today, she ended up with dry tear ducts.

Then she cried without tears, which hurt worst.

Sakura felt her face which was puffy. She sighed. She must look like a mess.

Not only that, she felt like a mess.

She couldn't concentrate and her thoughts are scattered everywhere, unable to make a decision without involving Syaoran into the equation.

She was tired of crying and sulking, her system full of caffeine and Tylenol for the headaches. But she was unable to function by herself.

She needed Syaoran.

Sakura closed her eyes, resting them. She tried to summon Syaoran's face but it was long gone. His face hasn't appeared in her mind ever since he left. Her dreams where always missing his eyes, as if a flash of light as replaced the top part of his face.

She missed his amber eyes; his amber eyes that seemed to suck the life out of everything else.

She groaned as his face did not appear, her eyes unable to produce any more tears. She buried her face under the pillow as she ignored the voices downstairs and the steady clicking of her wall clock.

Her stomach rumbled again. Unable to stave off the hunger anymore, she moved and peeked at the side of her bed to the floor, rummaging in through the several boxes of pizza and take-out Chinese food. She found one that intense pigging out three days before. She looked at the date at the bottom of the box, counting days and expiration dates. Figuring that the pizza was still good to go for immediate consuming, she took out a slice and bit into the cold hard bread and slightly crunchy green peppers.

She chewed tastelessly, gulping down some slightly cold soda she bought the day before from the nearby convenience store when she ran out of food. She continued to eat in the dark, finishing off four tasteless slices of the pepperoni pizza.

She licked her lips, closing the pizza box again. She would have to get some more after Tomoyo and Eriol leaves her alone again.

She dropped back on the bed, closing her eyes again while patting her stomach softly. It quieted down after her dinner of pizza and soda, glad to have something to digest.

She looked out the window into the starless night outside. She got to her feet and made her way to the window sill, opening it.

Cold air stung her face. It felt nice to smell the night all around her. She breathed deeply, no longer tired and lazy. She looked up and remembered the fireworks when they went to the amusement park.

They were in the huge Ferris wheel, carting upwards.

Stop, Sakura… You'll hurt yourself with these thoughts.

Everything was magical… And everyone was smiling…

Sakura… Stop thinking about it.

Syaoran was beside her supporting her lithe frame then, his hand was on hers.

Sakura slammed the window shut, narrowly missing her fingers. She yanked the curtains closed as she screamed in rage and anger.

STOP THINKING ABOUT SYAORAN! WAS THAT TOO HARD TO DO???

She dropped to her bed, ignoring the footsteps on the stairs as she counted sullenly to a hundred, muttering the words under her breath to calm herself down.

She ignored the knocks and Tomoyo's worried voice filtering through the cracks. She felt guilty, angry and lonely. Moreover, she felt weak… and helpless…

Her thoughts came back to the moment at the window sill.

She was hurting herself…

_Thinking about Syaoran… was it that hard to do?_

The answer to that?

Yes…

Even if his face was gone from her mind…

Even if every thought about him seems to be draining the life out of her bit by bit…

Even with the dry tears and the constant darkness, loneliness keeping her company…

Even if every part of her wanted him back even thought she knew she couldn't have him…

Even when the hash truth has so rubbed it in her face: that Syaoran can never be hers…

Thinking about Syaoran… it hurts…

And it was hard not to do.

AAA

Tomoyo walked back down the stairs in tears, hurt for being ignored by Sakura. She knew Sakura didn't mean it. But…

Eriol held her arms as he helped Tomoyo into the living room where they were drinking coffee. They left a plate of food outside Sakura's door and a glass of milk.

Tomoyo sat on Eriol's lap as she sobbed in his shirt. He continued to rub her back with his hand.

"At least we know she's still alive…" Eriol whispered to her. He has just listened to Tomoyo's testimony of Sakura's feelings for his bastard of a cousin. Though, he told her that Syaoran must have felt something for Sakura as well since he was always acting oddly in front of his girlfriend's best friend. Tomoyo has dismissed this thought casually, pressing on that Syaoran is not allowed to like anyone else since he was already engaged to Mei Lin.

"Do you want to stay here? I'll stay here with you…" Eriol cooed to her softly.

Tomoyo nodded her head. "I want to be here when Sakura comes out…" she sniffed.

Eriol nodded as he kissed her forehead, wiping away her tears. "Okay then… I'll stay with you…"

Tomoyo looked at him. "Don't you have work?"

Eriol shook his head. Tomoyo was referring to the work he had at the Li Corp. He was helping out Aunt Yelan now that Syaoran wasn't here. "Not tomorrow. I'll stay with you guys. Besides, two girls, all alone, that's not nice to see." He winked at her.

Tomoyo smiled for a bit, her eyes still moist. "Thank you, Baby…"

Eriol shrugged and smiled at her. "No problem. Sakura is already like my sister."

AAA

Her alarm clock released this shrill tone to wake Sakura up. Feeling annoyed, she took a swipe at it and it fell to the floor with a thud as it hit the scattered boxes. It kept on ringing.

Sakura groaned as she put the pillows over her head. She clamped the pillow shut on her ears as she waited for the shrill ringing to stop. It did, after a minute.

Sakura's headache stopped for a while as she drifted back to sleep, deciding to wake up in five minutes to take a shower and get dressed and go back to the real world.

She thought about it last night and was finally able to come to a painful decision of going back to school and not jeopardizing her studies for a boy that isn't going to come back no matter how hard she cries. She was hurting herself and she was determined to stop it. Going back to school and having the companionship of Tomoyo will surely help Sakura lift her spirits up.

She groaned as she resolved to wake up after fifteen minutes; she would have enough time to get to school by then.

She woke up…Two hours later.

Sakura picked up her clock and put it back on the bedside table, groaning again. Her muscles felt stiff and unused from too much sleep and staying inside her room. She sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes. Winter was coming and it was already starting to get cold. She wiggled her bare toes against the floor and resolved to have a hot shower.

AAA

"Baby… Wake up… Breakfast is ready." Eriol prodded Tomoyo who was sleeping on the couch. Tomoyo opened her bleary eyes and just nodded, standing up to go to the bathroom.

It took her almost an hour to get ready for breakfast. Eriol almost rotted waiting for her in the kitchen, not daring to eat without his beloved Tomoyo.

She stepped out of the bathroom and into the bathroom just in time when Sakura's cell phone rang which was on top of the microwave. She saw Eriol holding it and handed it to her.

She looked at the screen flashing 'FREAK'. She gulped a few times, staring fearfully at Eriol before flipping it open and answering it.

"OI KAIJU! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR THE LAST FOUR DAYS!" The angry voice of Touya erupted from the other end of the line. Tomoyo flinched, cursing under her breath.

"YOU'D BETTER TELL ME IF SOMETHING'S WRONG NOW OR ELSE I'LL HAVE YOUR SKINNY LITTLE BUTT FRIED TO A CRISP WHEN I GET BACK! YOU'D BETTER HAVE NO BOYFRIENDS CLINGING TO YOU RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL HAVE HIM BEHEADED IN THE MOST GRUESOME POSSIBLE-"

"Touya?" Tomoyo said meekly.

His tirade ended in a flash. "KAI-JU?"

"Nope." Tomoyo said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Damn. Now I lost my train of thought. Do you remember everything I said?"

Tomoyo frowned. "Uhhh… The gist of it…"

"Okay then. Repeat that to her later when she's there. When is that kaiju anyway?"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol frantically. "Oh! You're looking for Sakura?"

There was silence at the other end. "Obviously."

"Well…. Sakura is…. Sakura…"

"Tomoyo." Touya's voice was stern and crisp.

"Hai?" Tomoyo answered fearfully.

"Where is my dratted sister?"

"Sakura?"

"Do I have any sisters besides her?"

"Uhmmm… Not really…" Tomoyo looked over at Eriol who was miming something about taking a shower.

"Then… For the purpose of this discussion, where is Sakura, my only sister?" Touya was beginning to get sarcastic. Tomoyo took this as a sign of irritability on his part. She gulped when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Sakura, holding out her hand. She gave it to her.

"Touya." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Oi! Kaiju! Is that you?" Touya's voice was loud enough so that Eriol and Tomoyo could hear him.

"Hai. It's me."

"Where were you in the last four days?! Did you know that I've been worried sick! You-"

"I kind of lost my phone in the last four days. Tomoyo found it under the couch."

"Like I believe that!" Touya scoffed at her.

Sakura smiled at this. "Okay then. The truth is I've been hiding from you."

"You suck at lying."

"I know. I never had any practice." She laughed at him.

"Fine. NEVER do that again. I get worried-" Touya was cut off by another voice.

"Sakura!!! Is that you??? I missed you!!" Yukito's voice came from the other end.

Sakura smiled She could here Touya cursing in the background. "Hey, Yukito! How are you?"

"I'm fine really. I was worried about you! We thought you were sick!"

"Touya too?"

"Well, actually… Only me… Touya thought of the worst. He thought you eloped with one of your boyfriends." He said sheepishly.

Sakura could imagine Touya that way. She laughed. "I wasn't sick. Nor did I elope with anyone."

"Good! Don't lose your phone again, please! Touya is harassing me because he was so worried about you! He was totally unproductive in the last four days!" Yukito said swiftly. Sakura figured that maybe Touya was grabbing the phone from him. Sure enough, there was another voice from the other end.

"I wasn't unproductive in the last four days." Touya said defensively.

"I know you weren't." Sakura humored him.

"Fine. You still suck at lying."

"I know, Touya. I'll practice."

"No need for that. I'm coming home."

Sakura squealed. "REALLY???"

"Hey… No girlish screams please. Yukito will be staying with us for a while since he can't afford to pay rent in his apartment after coming to this trip." He told Sakura in an amused voice.

"I didn't want to come to this trip anyway!" Yukito's annoyed voice came from the background.

"Sure thing. I don't mind." Sakura said.

"Just be ready. We don't know the exact date and time. But I'll definitely call you." Touya said.

Sakura nodded. "Okay then."

"Did you have breakfast?" Touya asked her.

"Not yet. I was in the bathroom taking a shower. Tomoyo and Eriol are here."

"WAIT. Is that ERIOL a boy?" Touya asked her, his voice dangerously low.

"Quit being a pain, Touya. Eriol is Tomoyo's boyfriend." Sakura sighed.

"If Tomoyo has a boyfriend… Who's yours?" Touya tried to trick her into answering. Sakura wasn't going to be fooled since she didn't have a boyfriend at all.

"Don't have one since he won't last long now that you're coming home." Sakura replied.

"Good point. Anyway… Be good. I have to go now. Yukito says bye." Touya told her.

"Okay then. Bye." Sakura flipped her phone close and put it down on the counter. She sat on a chair and picked up her chopsticks.

There was silence from Eriol and Tomoyo. They stared at her eating. She looked up to see them staring. "Something wrong?"

"You… are… feeling fine?" Tomoyo asked her tentatively.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine." She said rather haughtily. Tomoyo fell silent.

Now she felt guilty. She sighed and dropped her chopsticks. She stood up and gave Tomoyo a tight hug. "I'm sorry… for everything. Especially for not telling you that there's something wrong. I just needed time to think alone. This is my entire fault anyway." She whispered in her ear.

Tomoyo just nodded as she bit her lip to keep from crying. "I was just worried."

Sakura let her go and smiled as she took her seat again. "I know you'll be. I've been a bitch this past four days."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

Sakura looked over at Eriol who was pretending not to listen to them. He was too absorbed in his potatoes. "I assume you know everything?"

Eriol faked a shocked expression. "Uhhh… Yeah?"

Sakura shrugged. "Well… I can't do anything about it anymore…"

Eriol shrugged too. "No problem. Syaoran is-"

There was an intake of breath from Sakura.

Eriol looked downwards. "Sorry…"

"Please… Don't mention him again…" Sakura said softly.

Eriol and Tomoyo nodded.

Sakura put up a brave smile as traces of Syaoran's memories disappeared from her mind. "This was a great breakfast, Eriol. I didn't know you can cook this well."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "He never really liked cooking. He says he prefers eating."

Eriol put up a hurt face. "Hey… It's just that… The food ends up in my mouth instead of the table."

Tomoyo picked t her food nervously. She looked at Sakura. "Ready to go back to school on Monday?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I'm bored here."

"Great. I'll pick you up on my way to work." Eriol offered.

Sakura nodded. "Thanks. I need new roller blades anyway. My old ones have a loose wheel."

Tomoyo turned to her excitedly. "We can go shopping!"

Sakura winced, remembering shopping events with Tomoyo. She always ends up with more clothes than Tomoyo. "Uhh…. Only roller blades." She bargained.

Tomoyo winked. "Fine, then. But we'll go shopping."

Eriol shook his head. "I have to go to work. I need to pick up a report. But I'll pick you guys up."

Tomoyo scowled at him.

Eriol looked at her.

"What report?"

Eriol laughed. "The employees' performance report."

"Fine."

"I'll pick you guys up." He promised.

Tomoyo just shrugged.

Sakura smiled at both of them. Tomoyo and Eriol were like a match made in heaven. It must feel good having a partner in life.

She gulped.

There she goes again, thinking about love.

Shut up, Sakura.

The small voice in her head was still undiminished.

Why doesn't she have her own happy ending?

AAA

Eriol entered his office and grabbed the thin blue folder on his table. He opened it and signed on the last page. He picked up another sheaf of papers and was studying them when his phone rang.

"Eriol…"

"Mei Lin?"

"Mm hmm..."

"Something wrong?"

"Not really… I just missed you, guys."

"How's Hong Kong?"

"The same."

"Syaoran?" The mention of his name made Eriol remember Sakura's feelings for his cousin.

"The usual…"

"Still cold?"

"Nope."

"Wow… He's warmer?"

"Colder." Mei Lin said.

Eriol sighed. "Why?"

"I don't know. He's more overworked than before. I only see him at dinner time."

"Maybe the company's fault?" Eriol made an excuse to save Syaoran's ass.

"Hell no."

"Then what?"

"A girl?"

Eriol laughed rather forcefully. "SYAORAN??? LIKES A GIRL???"

"Well, it's certainly not me." Mei Lin scoffed.

Eriol coughed. "Hmm…. Nah… It's impossible. He's a rock."

"I thought so too."

"But… he won't leave you, Mei Lin. He has an inheritance and tradition to uphold."

"Well, I hope that's strong enough to hold him to me." Mei Lin said.

Eriol gulped. "Certainly."

"Bye then, Eriol. Tell the guys, hi for me." Without another word, Mei Lin clicked off.

Eriol sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket. He dropped to his arm chair and held the bridge of his glasses closing his eyes.

Several problems.

First, Sakura, then Mei Lin.

All of their problems revolving around his bastard of a cousin, Syaoran.

AAA

Sakura sighed. She dropped the shopping bags to the floor to remove her shoes and coat. After removing them, she picked up the bags again and proceeded to her room. She opened the lights and put the bags on the floor beside her bed.

Somehow, even with her refusing, Tomoyo managed to coerce her into buying clothes that were really not in the agenda. Sakura sighed. At least she got her new roller blades. They were pretty much like the ones before but this one had green stripes.

Tomoyo asked if she was going lesbian.

Sakura nodded just to humor her best friend.

But the truth was... the color reminded her of Syaoran.

Hmmm…

If she couldn't have him for her own, at least her roller blades reminded her of him.

Sakura got a huge black trash bag and gathered all the empty pizza boxes and Chinese food take-outs. She cleaned her room in less than an hour, making it all tidy. Sakura hauled the full trash bag downstairs and put it outside beside the house. She hurried inside and locked the door when the phone in the living room rang. She dashed to it.

"Hello?"

"Sakura???"

"Tomoyo?"

"Yup. I was just making sure you're safe."

"More like if I succumbed to depression again."

Tomoyo laughed at the other end.

Sakura twisted the cord around her finger. "What's really up?"

"Well… Nothing actually… I missed talking to you."

Sakura felt a little bit guilty. "I missed talking to you too."

Tomoyo was getting ready to tell Sakura a story about their friend, Chiharu when the door bell rang. "'Moyo, wait. There's someone at the door."

"Who could it be? Its 10 already! Don't open it, Sakura! It might be a robber!" Tomoyo's panicked voice said.

Sakura shrugged. "Don't worry, Tomoyo. I'll be ready for him."

She put the call on hold and tiptoed to the front door, feeling a bit scared. She grabbed her old roller blades which were propped up beside the door. It might not be much of a weapon but it'll give her time to run away. She grasped the roller blade with her right hand while the left gripped the door knob tightly. "Who's there?" she called out rather shakily.

"Delivery!" a male voice came from outside.

Sakura flinched. That's what the robbers used to say s you'll open the door for them. Once you open the door, you're dead. "Wait a minute!"

"Okay, Ma'am!" the male voice answered.

Sakura flinched again, tensing against the door knob. This was one hell of a prick, calling her Ma'am when he was ready to rob her house.

Sakura decided to open the door enough to see the person outside. She sighed in humungous relief when she saw a boy, roughly around her age, wearing the usual blue and red uniform, holding a clipboard and a package.

She opened the door fully and the boy smiled at her. His hair was multi-colored with streaks of blue and yellow making him look like a walking billboard. The boy handed her a white wrapped package and the clipboard, telling her to sign.

"Why this late?" Sakura asked him as he ripped the voucher and handed it to her.

"We're a 24-hour service." The boy answered. He waved at her goodbye and got into his truck.

Sakura got inside again, slightly shivering in the cold night air. She tucked herself more warmly in her cardigan, hitching the package up her arm.

She locked the door again and proceeded into the living room where Tomoyo was still waiting. She picked up the phone again. "Hello?"

"Oh my goodness, Sakura! I was ready to call the cops if you weren't back in the next two minutes. What was it anyway?"

Sakura crossed her legs beneath her and examined the package in her arms. It was fairly light and there was no return address.

"It was a delivery." She answered distractedly as she pried the box open.

"Well, who is it from?" Tomoyo asked her.

"I don't know…" Sakura answered her.

"DON'T OPEN IT, SAKURA! IT MIGHT BE A BOMB!!!" Tomoyo shrieked.

Sakura lifted the box to her ears, looking for a ticking sound. There was none. "It's not a bomb."

"How did you know?" Tomoyo demanded.

"There wasn't any ticking sound!" Sakura replied.

"SMELL IT. It might smell of gunpowder!"

Sakura sniffed at the box. "It doesn't smell like gunpowder…"

"Don't touch it!" Tomoyo said.

"Why?" Sakura winced.

"You don't know who it's from!" Tomoyo stated the obvious.

"Shut it, Tomoyo. I'm opening it now." Sakura ignored the shrieks coming from the phone and ripped the top of the box open. There were white wrapping inside. She picked it up and took out an irregularly-shaped object. She squeezed it. It felt soft. She removed the white wrappings and a card fell out.

Sakura ignored the screams in her ears coming from the tucked phone. She picked up the card and opened it to reveal a typed message. It read: I miss you.

No name. No date. No nothing.

The card was blank except for the one-line message. Sakura gulped, her mind frantically thinking of people who will send this to her.

She put the card aside and it revealed a small plush toy.

The phone fell from her shoulder onto the sofa, making a soft thudding sound. Sakura's mouth was open, her face in shock.

The world seemed to stop.

In fact, time stopped still.

She couldn't hear a thing.

Not even the humming of the refrigerator in the kitchen or the ticking of the clock on the wall.

For the small plush toy was in the shape of a wolf.

BBB Hey guys! ARRGGGHHH… I finished this chapter at last! There are a series of events that hindered me from finishing this for you, guys. Not being able to think of anything is one of them. :D

HAPPY HALOWEEN TO EVERYONE! This is my spooky chapter for you. :D (Not that it's spooky or anything). I hope you liked it and please keep the reviews coming!

I'm uploading this as soon as I can so if there are any errors, whoah… I am definitely sorry about that. I haven't got time to check it or anything. ANY VIOLENT REACTIONS WILL STILL BE ENTERTAINED. :D haha. XD not that I hope there are any. Please be kind to me!!! I miss your reviews, guys. The story ( from here) is pretty much mapped out already. So okay… we'll just take it from here.

I miss Syaoran… Do you?

I want him back.

Whom do you thin that plush toy is from???

When do you think he's coming back?

Don't tell Sakura but… I love Syaoran more. :D Naughty!!! HAHAAHAHA..

-djkaO


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Twenty-two:

Mei Lin knocked on Syaoran's office door. It was already close to midnight and she has been standing outside his door for the past hour, deciding whether to just knock and see him. Even with his cold treatment towards her, rather, colder treatment, she missed him terribly. The last time she aw him was two days ago. He dismissed her with a shrug and a stone face. Mei Lin knocked on the door resolutely, balancing a tray of coffee and biscuits on one arm.

"Syao… Are you there?" she called aloud at the crack. She looked downwards at the light green socks Syaoran gave to her when they were in sixth grade. They were faded and worn. Syaoran's last gift to her.

"Syao… Open up…" Mei Lin grasped the doorknob and was surprised to find it open. She turned it and peeked inside.

The room was dark except for the desk lamp on the desk. She went inside fully, calling out her fiancé's name in a scared whisper. "I'm sorry for butting in but the door was open and-"

She stopped at the sight in front of her.

Syaoran was sitting behind his huge mahogany desk, piled with papers and multi-colored folders. There were several stacks of books at the floor beside the leather armchair. Also, several rolls of manila papers littered the spacious room.

Mei Lin bit her lip and put the tray on top of a small table beside the door. She groped her way around the room, taking care not to touch or make any noise. She crossed the room and stopped in front of Syaoran's busy desk.

Syaoran was fast asleep. Mei Lin fought the urge to touch his hair and his peaceful face. It has been long, very long, since she's seen Syaoran sleep like this.

He was still in his suit, the suit he wore two days ago. His hair was damp and sticking out in all directions; his head lolling to one side. His mouth was slightly open and he made small breathing sounds.

Mei Lin looked over at Syaoran and walked around the desk, kissing him softly on the cheek. That was when she noticed a piece of paper tucked inside Syaoran's fist.

Mei Lin stopped. She didn't want to wake him up and let him find her in his office. She was given explicit orders not to enter the room without permission. Taking a deep breath, she began to pry the paper fee from his hand.

It took her several tense minutes before the paper, slightly torn, came free of Syaoran's hand. He hasn't budged a bit. He was that tired?

Mei Lin smoothed the paper out and squinted at it through the dim light. She put it under the lamp's light, bending over Syaoran precariously.

At first sight, it looked like a bill for there were several numbers at the bottom. Mei Lin studied the piece of paper thoroughly. Several issues came to her mind.

It was a receipt; a delivery receipt. She looked at the sending address.

She knew that address. She was never in Japan long enough to memorize its streets and places' names. But she knew that address.

Mei Lin dropped the piece of paper as it landed on the desk soundlessly.

The recipient's name is Kinomoto Sakura.

Mei Lin bit her lip and blinked back tears.

Even from this far away, Syaoran couldn't forget Sakura?!

HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN SENDING HER STUFF?! She counted mentally in her head, a month… several weeks…

He must have forgotten about her by now!!!

So that's why he has been overworked and ignoring her ever since they came back. He was virtually unreachable.

Mei Lin gripped the edge of the desk, breathing heavily as the same pain of ager and jealousy tore at her chest, her stomach in knots.

Mei Lin closed her eyes as she felt tears fall on her cheeks.

She has to get out of here. Syaoran might wake up and second and might see her.

Biting her bottom lip to keep from gasping, she drew away from Syaoran, a little bit disgusted. She hurried out the door, closing it behind her.

She ran to her room upstairs and slammed the door closed. Not bothering to turn on the lights, she collapsed on the bed, crying her eyes out on the pillow.

It hurt. It hurt very much.

Even with thousands of miles apart from Sakura, Syaoran could never be hers.

AAA

Syaoran opened and his eyes and glanced at his watch sleepily. It was nearly 4am. He stretched his arms and mentally scolded himself for falling asleep in the middle of work. He remembered last night.

He remembered the receipt in his fist. He fell asleep while perusing it.

He looked at the floor beside him. The paper was nowhere to be found.

But that's impossible!!! He explicitly remembered sleeping with it in his hands!

Syaoran began to rummage in the sheets of paper on his desk, scanning everything. He was beginning to panic. If anyone saw that piece of paper, it would certainly amount to so much trouble!

He sighed in relief when he finally found it exactly under the lamp. His brow furrowed at the thought of how the receipt ended up there. He sat back down on his armchair, running his hand through his nearly dry hair.

Well… after several attempts of trying to find out how the piece of paper ended up on his desk, he stopped thinking.

Not sleeping has taken its toll on him. His sleep debt has been taking its toll on him. Thinking already pains him as much as moving a lot. He grimaced at this weakness. While training for the martial arts, he used to go for days, weeks even, without sleep. Now, it seems as if he's gone soft.

Maybe it's his subconscious begging for more sleep.

He agreed with the small voice in his head. Sleeping has its benefits; even though he's trying to ignore it.

Sleeping gives him time to spend with Sakura.

He gritted his teeth. Thinking about Sakura hurts and makes him wonder if…

What if he comes back?

What if he leaves now and just disappears, taking Sakura with him?

Would she come?

Syaoran sighed and yawned hugely. He missed his bed. He's been ignoring Mei Lin for the past few days, needing time to think on his own. Sakura has been haunting him from every corner even while awake.

Maybe that's why he short-circuited and sent her that wolf.

He pursed his lips as he replayed the moments of yesterday.

He had snuck outside of his office, barely avoiding Mei Lin who was watching him like a hawk. He drove to the mall as fast as possible; thinking that being in a different environment will surely help in forgetting Sakura.

But it was the wrong way around. Without work to distract him and several couples walking past him, Sakura's image in his mind got stronger. He suddenly found himself walking into a store buying something for his beloved Sakura.

Before he could stop himself, he had proceeded to the 24-hour delivery service. Taking out the piece of paper containing Sakura's information from his wallet, he had sent the package to her in the fastest possible way.

When he arrived back home, he knew that he ha done a terrible and irrevocable thing. He couldn't take it back.

He took a shower for hours, trying to wake himself from the delusions of having Sakura in his arms again. Now here he was, unsuccessful and unable to take Sakura off his mind.

AAA

"Come on, Sakura… Just please help me with this! This is my first time!" Tomoyo begged Sakura silently. They were in the library, studying for the Algebra test next period.

"You know how shy I get around crowds, Tomoyo…" Sakura told her softly.

Tomoyo cringed in her seat, stamping her foot. "But! You're the only one who could help me!"

Sakura shook her head, giving Tomoyo a small smile. "Not really. Chiharu and the others can help you out."

"But I'm your best friend!" Tomoyo said in a desperate voice.

Sakura chuckled softly as she glanced at her watch and closed her Algebra book. The test was pretty easy; logarithms. A subject she was well-equipped for. "You are really that desperate?"

Tomoyo nodded, her eyes wide and begging.

Sakura decided to let this one slide. She owed Tomoyo after the Great Depression. "Okay. Fine. But I am not wearing anything skimpy."

Tomoyo gasped out loud, earning a stern glare from the librarian checking out books at the counter. She smiled at the other students apologetically. She turned to Sakura who was grinning. "I am offended how dare you describe my clothes as skimpy! They're not for sluts!" she hissed angrily.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "I thought I was doing you a favor?"

Tomoyo smiled immediately. "Right. About that, there's a practice later at my house."

Sakura just nodded. "Okay. But you need to take me home. I don't have my roller blades with me."

They began to gather their books and notebooks just in time for the bell signaling the end of lunch period. Tomoyo hastily arranged the chairs and followed Sakura out of the library, clutching Sakura's arm. "Eriol will take you home."

Sakura rolled her eyes and grinned at Tomoyo. "Oh yes! The high and mighty boyfriend slash driver."

Tomoyo pouted. "Mou. It's not that. It's just… He prefers to drive me around."

Sakura laughed as they entered the classroom where the others are all assembling themselves for the test. Sakura waved goodbye at Tomoyo as she proceeded to her seat at the back.

The class was instantly silent as their Algebra teacher entered the room and waved his hand. "Yes, good afternoon! This is no time for introductions, let the test begin!" He began to distribute the test papers and answer sheets to the girls at the front row. Tomoyo gave Sakura a wink before bending down and getting occupied with the test.

Sakura received her own test paper but didn't start writing yet.

Being back in school was fun. Tomoyo had been entirely helpful, along with Eriol. She smiled to herself before bending over at her test paper, ready to uphold her reputation as the A-student.

She finished the test in over twenty minutes, checking and rechecking everything. She was confident of her answers. Feeling satisfied at her work, she began writing her name on the space provided.

"Ten minutes left!" Their teacher called out. Sakura stood p and approached the teacher on the desk with a big smile. It was no surprise, natural for her to finish the test early. She handed her paper to the teacher who took it ready to grade her work.

Before she can go back to her seat, the teacher called out to her. "Hey, Sakura… There's something wrong here."

Sakura turned around, gasping. The whole class stopped in their work and stared.

SAKURA? WRONG? IMPOSSIBLE!

Sakura approached the teacher again, looking at Tomoyo fearfully. She, along with the whole class, waited for the teacher who was scanning her paper. The teacher handed the paper back to her. "Ms. Sakura Li, do you mind explaining why you aren't a Kinomoto anymore?"

Sakura looked at the teacher in surprise as she took the paper back with shaking fingers.

There, in bold letters at the top of the paper.

LI SAKURA.

AAA

Syaoran stepped outside the bathroom, feeling refreshed and clean. He had abandoned the pile of work on his office table and took his time in the bathtub, mulling over about things and how he should handle them.

He decided that he would continue sending gifts to Sakura, to alleviate his pain and to somehow, send his regards to her. But he would still remain anonymous, even if that was a bit impossible since he was the only person whose name translates immediately to 'wolf'.

He continued to towel his hair dry, keeping the towel around his waist secure. He walked barefoot around his room, basking in the sunlight streaming from the window.

He was planning on visiting the mall again today to buy another gift for Sakura. He was a bit grateful when he knew from one of the maids that Mei Lin left early that morning to pick up a report in school.

He gritted his teeth in disgust at himself. He felt so evil at ignoring and hurting Mei Lin like this.

But he was only seventeen and how does a mere boy like him deal with a situation he has never faced before?

Besides… He was still marrying Mei Lin.

He's just indulging into buying Sakura stuff since she probably won't know it's from his after all. He figured that it was better not to avoid or ignore his feelings for Sakura since they were definitely not going to go away.

Syaoran smiled at himself as he permitted himself to think of their moments together.

The first meeting was memorable… The angel in white coming down the stairs to meet him. He smiled at the thought as he remembered bandaging Sakura's ankle, looking at her so flushed and quiet. Who knew that this small girl will make him feel like this? Who knew that she had the power to turn his world upside down?

The times he took her home… Seeing her smile at him… Recalling the hurt and painful expression on her face whenever he was cold to her.

The feel of her hands…

That last night…

Her skin, so soft and smooth.

Syaoran felt the usual heat spread throughout his body and the tightening in his lower region. He felt chills run up his spine as he basked in the memory of being with Sakura in bed.

Her lips…

Her goddamn beautiful lips that were soft to touch and velvety to feel.

Syaoran licked his own lips as he reminded himself of Sakura's luscious lips that he had taken advantage of. He smiled. Those lips were good. His first ever.

Syaoran chuckled to himself as he realized he was acting like a love-starved teenager. Then again, he was a love-starved teenager.

He put on his clothes and rah his hand through his hair one more time before going out the bed room. He almost bumped into his maid who was waiting for him outside.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, closing the door softly behind him.

"Sorry, Master Syaoran… But I was wondering if you are ready to take your lunch now or should I go prepare it for you in the office?" the maid asked him.

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm going out. No lunch for me." He hurried past her and ran downstairs to the garage.

He put his coat on and entered the cold outhouse where the family cars were. He stopped at the black Austin Martin V12 Vanquish he used when in China, missing his red Mercedes-Benz terribly. He slipped inside and revved the car into action.

It took him less than ten minutes to get to the mall when he found himself walking around aimlessly; unsure of where he was going or what he was going to buy for his beloved Sakura. He ignored the stares and the mutterings of the other people as he continued to walk around.

If he was his usual cold self and was busy for work, he would have snapped at these people and told them to go away. But not today, he was on a mission today.

He decided to get food to eat before he continued his search. The other salesladies were already pointing at him obviously as he walked past their doors repeatedly.

Of course, that was unexpected. His face has been on the television numerous times already for representing Li Corp. Obviously, the people here know him.

He chuckled as he paid for the ice cream in his hand. If only the spectators knew that he was messy and undecided not calm and composed like the media portrayed him to be. He walked around the mall once more and stopped in front of a small bright store.

He pursed his lips as he licked his chocolate and raspberry ice cream, munching in the nuts. Making up his mind, he pushed open the door and entered the store.

Several salesladies in white uniforms turned around to greet him. "Good afternoon, Li-sama! What can we help you with today?"

Syaoran grimaced at the name they used to call him. He decided to just ignore it. "I'll have a look around."

He turned to look around the shop, feeling a bit uneasy about the salesladies' whisperings.

"Oh my… He's so cute!"

"I never knew he was this tall!"

"His hair is so gorgeous!"

"Did you see his smile when he walked in?"

"Yeah! It was sooo hot!"

"What do you think he's going to buy?"

"He's engaged. I read it in the People magazine last year."

"That's too bad…"

"Did you see the lucky woman's face?"

"Yeah… it's his cousin…"

"Awww… Now I'm angry!"

"Pipe down, Sera. He might hear you!"

"Shhh!!! Here he comes!"

The voices stopped when Syaoran turned around, an amused expression on his face. "I was wondering how much this is." He pointed to the one he picked.

One of the salesladies walked towards him and looked at what he was pointing too. Syaoran nodded when she told him the price. He took out his wallet and gave her his credit card. "I'll take it." He said with a smile.

He almost laughed out loud as he heard the salesladies moaned in awe at him. He gave them a wink as he waited for his purchase to be gift-wrapped. Again, if he was his usual mean self, he would never have done that. In fact, he wouldn't be in the mall at all.

He was amused at the changes Sakura made him undergo.

"Excuse me, Li-sama?" one of the girls approached him. She had blond hair in a bun.

Syaoran smiled at her. "Hmmm? Is there any problem?"

The girl shook her head. "We were wondering… Who the present is for?"

Syaoran shook his head as he smiled at them again. He was feeling unusually elated and bouncy. "Someone special?"

"A girlfriend?" the girl pressed on.

Syaoran chuckled. "Kinda." He answered. They could deal with that sort of answer.

"Awww…" the others groaned in unison. He laughed at them. Before he could say another word, his purchase was handed back to him.

"Thank you for your purchase, Li-sama." The girls told him, bowing. He bowed back and peered into the small paper bag where his gift for Sakura was.

He stepped out of the store, feeling excited and glad about what he did.

Ever since he met Sakura, he was able to experience this happy feeling inside him… Like… He wanted to jump and hug everybody!

He hurried to his car, excited to mail the gift to Sakura when he stopped on his way to the parking lot.

No…

This kind of gift…

It wouldn't be appropriate if he sends it to her by mail.

He has to give this to her in person.

Thinking of a way to get to Japan without anyone finding out, he plotted to himself until he entered his car and onto the street.

He stopped in front of a coffee shop, buying a tall cup of his favorite cappuccino.

Not yet ready to go home, he stopped at the park, holding the gift in his hands.

How will he give this to Sakura?

AAA

Mei Lin was in her room, still crying. She told the maid to ell Syaoran that she was out when in reality; she was busy succumbing to depression about what she found out last night. It was already late afternoon and she just came back from Syaoran's office.

She spent ms of the afternoon scourging his desk for the receipt she found in his hands.

Now, the paper was clutched in her hands as she tried to steady her breathing.

Syaoran will be back any moment and she'll be ready for him.

Mei Lin bit her lip as she shut her eyes tightly.

What she was about to do… Will confirm everything.

AAA

Syaoran handed his keys to one of the guards outside. "Take this in the garage." The guard bowed and Syaoran ran up the steps into the house.

The present was safely inside his coat pocket. He jogged into the living room when he stopped at the foot of the stairs.

Mei Lin was sitting down on the top step, looking down at him.

His heart started to beat guiltily. Does she know???

"Hey Syao…" she said with a small voice.

Syaoran decided to act normally despite the pounding in his chest. His hand in his pocket gripped the present tightly.

"Hey Mei Mei… Were you waiting for me?" he said, his voice steady.

He looked at Mei Lin who slowly stood up, nodding her head. "For a very long time, Syaoran. Do you know that?"

Syaoran kept silent. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Where have you been?"

"Places…" he answered her.

"I see…"

"Well, if you don't have anything to say, I'm going to-"

"I have something to say." Mei Lin said forcefully.

Syaoran stopped, his foot on the bottom step. He looked up at Mei Lin. "What is it?"

"Do you know what this is?" Mei Lin asked him.

Syaoran shook his head at the piece of paper Mei Lin was waving at him. "No. What's that?"

"I found it in your office." She said simply. Her hair wasn't in ponytails today. It hung around her face.

Syaoran gripped the stairwells, his knuckles white.

"It's a receipt for a delivery to Sakura." Mei Lin explained with an air of discussing something to a five-year old boy.

Syaoran kept his head bowed. He gripped the wood as tight as he could, his arm shaking.

"Why would a receipt of a delivery to Sakura be in your office, Syaoran?" Mei Lin asked him, her voice still flat.

Syaoran shrugged. He was at a loss for words. It was like caught stealing your classmate's crayons in kindergarten.

"You like her, don't you?" Mei Lin asked him, her voice getting dangerously wobbly.

Syaoran turned his head to the opposite direction for a fraction of an inch. He was staring at his sneakers. He was tasting blood in his mouth as he bit his lip hard.

"Wrong question." Mei Lin said when he didn't answer. "You LOVE her, don't you?"

Syaoran grimaced as he thought of something to say. He knew that Mei Lin was hurting.

"Mei –"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, SYAORAN." She demanded loudly.

Syaoran looked at her in disbelief. It was the first time Mei Lin shouted at him.

Mei Lin sighed. "Just answer the question."

Syaoran kept his mouth in a thin line.

"Please." Her voice begging.

Syaoran looked at Mei Lin in the eye. "Yes." He answered her.

Mei Lin smiled at him.

His mouth fell open in shock. Mei Lin was… smiling… But wait… the smile is gone.

"Where have you been?" she asked again.

"Mall." He answered, shrugging. He has nothing to hide now.

"For what?"

"Buy… stuff…" he let his voice trail off.

"For Sakura?"

He nodded once.

"Syaoran…"

He looked up at her. He could see the hurt in her eyes, hear it in her voice. He felt guilty.

"Did you ever love me?" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Syaoran shut his mouth. He didn't know what to say. "You know the answer to that…" he said sheepishly, feeling embarrassed at himself.

"You never did…"

"You were important." Syaoran said simply.

Mei Lin nodded. "I know…"

Syaoran hung his head. He hasn't moved yet.

"I was binding you to your inheritance… that's why I'm important." Mei Lin said, her voice flat again.

"Mei –"

"Listen."

Syaoran gulped. "I'm listening."

"I love you, Syao." Mei Lin said as tears fell down her eyes. Syaoran wanted to close the distance between them, hug her tightly and make her feel safe. He knew his actions had consequences. But he never expected them to hurt like this.

"I love you too, Mei Mei…" he replied. He looked into her eyes. Yes, he did love her. But never more than friends.

"Sometimes, love isn't enough…" Mei Lin nodded at him.

"I'm sorry…" Syaoran said, tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes.

"I know you are."

"I'm really sorry…" Syaoran said, his voice coming out in gasps as he bit his lip to keep from crying.

There were footsteps and he was surprised to find Mei Lin's small arms encircling him. He held her chin and stared at her eyes. "I'm sorry for hurting you…"

Mei Lin was crying too. But she had a smile. "I'm sorry for letting you go through this… You must have had a hard time… You miss her don't you?"

Syaoran wasn't ashamed anymore. He nodded as Mei Lin cupped his cheek. Mei Lin was his best friend after all. They've been together since they were babies.

"Then why are you here?" Mei Lin asked him.

Syaoran wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked at Mei Lin confusedly.

"You wanted to come back to Hong Kong… To forget her?"

Syaoran gave her a weak smile as Mei Lin put his feelings into words. "You know me so well, it's scary."

"I was always the president of your fan clubs." Mei Lin winked at him as she blinked her tears away.

"I'm sorry…" Syaoran told her again.

Mei Lin shook her head as she hugged Syaoran tightly and rested her chest against his chest. Syaoran hugged her too. Her presence was comforting, better than anything.

"I want you to be happy. Even if it means not being with me…" Mei Lin whispered more to herself than to Syaoran.

"I'm sorry I lied and hid things from you…" Syaoran apologized one more time. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the familiar scent of Mei Lin, his childhood best friend.

"You weren't being so discreet." Mei Lin said with half a chuckle.

Syaoran just nodded; relieved now that Mei Lin wasn't mad at him or anything.

"Can I see what you got for Sakura?" Mei Lin asked after a while.

Syaoran released her and took out the gift in his coat pocket. He showed it to her.

Mei Lin pouted in her usual face. "It's wrapped."

"Of course it is." Syaoran said with a frown.

"But I want to know what's inside… Tell me?" Mei Lin clasped her hands.

Syaoran shook his head as he took the present back and put it in his pocket. "Nope."

"Mou, Syaoran…"

"Someday, you'll know."

"Okay then…"

Syaoran held Mei Lin's hand. "I'm sorry again…"

Mei Lin shook her head with a smile. "I've decided to set you free."

Syaoran looked at her in shock again. "Uhh… What?"

"The engagement is off. I don't want to marry you anymore." She said a-matter-of-factly.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow in complete confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to get married to a whiny kid who'll be pining for my best friend. Think of how crazy that'll make me." Mei Lin explained with a smile.

Syaoran kissed her on the forehead. "Tradition… Inheritance…" he whispered, wondering what will happen to him now that the engagement was called off.

"They're still yours. The elders said you can't break up with me. They never saw it coming that I might break up with you."

"But my mo-"

Mei Lin held her finger against his lips. "So many questions. I'll fix everything. You just go to Sakura."

Syaoran shook his head, feeling responsible. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Spoken like a true prince, Syaoran. I'm impressed." Mei Lin slapped him playfully across the arm.

Syaoran looked at her sternly. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

"I'm not going back to Japan without you." Syaoran said.

"I'll fix things here. I'll follow you as soon as I can." Mei Lin said.

Syaoran smiled at her, feeling grateful for Mei Lin. His worries… All his fears…

They were gone.

He felt light and hopeful.

The only problem now was getting Sakura to fall for him.

"Syaoran…"

He looked at Mei Lin who was looking uncomfortable.

"Hm?"

"I have a favor to ask of you…" Mei Lin said.

Syaoran smiled. "Anything." He meant it. Even if she wanted half of the inheritance, he would gladly give it to her with no objections!

"Will you… kiss me?"

Without hesitating, Syaoran took her chin and pressed his lips on hers. He kissed her tenderly, as soft as he could.

He kissed her as long as she let him. It was his last tribute to her.

His last gift.

The gift only he can give.

After all, he owed her more than this.

He continued to kiss her, tasting Mei Lin's lips in his own, biting the gently, giving her the best he could.

He was going to continue kissing her when she felt Mei Lin pull away. He looked at her. "Something wrong?"

"I'm trying very hard not to fall in love with you over again." Mei Lin said with a smile. She was breathless from his kiss.

Syaoran smiled. "I owe you more than that." He voiced out his thoughts.

He was slightly taken aback when Mei Lin shook her head. "That kiss was more than enough…"

"My kiss… was enough?" Syaoran asked her. He never expected that he'll be forgiven after just one kiss.

"I know what you're thinking." Mei Lin told him.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "Tell me."

"You're right. You're a great kisser." Mei Lin said with a smile.

Syaoran laughed. "You're the first one who said that."

They were both laughing now, all tension released and no more worries. Syaoran knew that Mei Lin was alright and wasn't hurt that much anymore. Even though he still felt guilty, Mei Lin had assured him that he shouldn't.

Mei Lin took out his passport from her pocket. "Take this. I already called ahead for you."

Syaoran took it gratefully.

Before he could say anything else, Mei Lin stopped him. "I love you. I will always love you. And I want you to be happy. Please be happy… for me."

Syaoran was at a loss for words. He nodded once and kissed his former fiancée on the forehead again.

Without hesitating, he gave Mei Lin a lingering smile and squeezed her hand for the last time. "Thank you." He whispered.

Without missing a beat, he ran to the door leading to the garage and took his keys from the guards who were guarding it. He boarded his V12 Vanquish again and sped to the private hangar.

A few more hours will do it.

Just a few more hours and he'll see Sakura again.

He seemed to be holding his breath the entire ride to the private hangar. He arrived in fifteen minutes, agitated and excited to see his beloved. He gave his passport to be checked to the pilot who was waiting for him.

"Where to, Master Li?" the man asked him as he handed his passport back.

Syaoran was in the small bar inside the plane, he was taking a long drink of what seemed to be vodka to calm his nerves. "To Japan." He answered simply. He wanted the pilot to hurry up.

"Okay, Sir. But where's your luggage?" the pilot asked him again.

Syaoran wanted to punch the pilot's lights out. But he couldn't do that if he wanted to get to Japan. "I don't need it."

"Will Ms. Mei Lin be coming with us or should I take off?" the pilot asked again before he closed the door to the cockpit.

Syaoran shook his head. "She's not coming."

"Okay, Sir. We'll be taking off now. Please sit down."

Syaoran went to his seat and strapped himself in. He closed his eyes until he felt the plane turn around and take off, gripping the sides of his seat. He was excited to see her again.

He remembered the last time he was on this plane.

He had been crying his heart out. He stared out the small window as they flew through the clouds into the dark sky.

Isn't it ironic?

He looked at his lap where his gift lay in its wrapping paper. He fingered the ribbon as he thought of the only girl he loved.

Sakura…

You'll be mine…

Wait for me…

I'm coming.

AAA

"Please don't mention it, Tomoyo…" Sakura begged her best friend as they walked on the school grounds to the parking lot.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Tomoyo chirped.

Sakura sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"But I must say something." Tomoyo said.

Sakura groaned. "No… please…"

"I think you're doing a great job of bearing this." Tomoyo said with a huge smile.

Sakura looked at her friend in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yup! I'm proud of you." Tomoyo gave Sakura a brief one-armed hug when a red car suddenly pulled up in front of them.

Sakura stopped in her tracks. That red car… The same markings and logo… The same Mercedes-Benz McLaren… It's his car… She held her breath as the driver's door opened. Her heart was beating frantically, uncontrollably.

Tomoyo gasped beside her. But Sakura was far out into her own world.

The red car.

The wolf.

They're signs.

This person…

This person driving…

At last…

After weeks of waiting…

Sakura bit her lip hard. Everything was caught in suspension.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

She was alone in her world; Tomoyo was silent as a doll beside her.

This person…

This car…

This is…

BBB Hey guys.

First of all, I'm really sorry if this chapter is SOOO short. Second semester started last Tuesday and I have FOUR MATH COURSES to study for! Not to mention the minor subjects. But still, life is hard. And I have to bear this if I want to be what I want to be in the future. :D I WOULD REALY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD BEAR WITH ME.

Also, there's another reason why I want to end this chapter in this manner. I wanted to leave you guys hanging with a few questions. :D

GUESS WHO IS IN THE CAR!!! (Anyone who guesses right is such a genius, I am personally mentioning you in this fanfiction. Maybe as one of the characters? WOW. That's a huge honor. :P. kidding kidding.)

OH MY GOD. THIS IS SUCH A HUGE DEAL FOR YOU, RIGHT?!

And I have another question!!!

WHAT DO YOU THINK SYAORAN GOT FOR SAKURA?! HAHAHA!!! :D

AHAHAHA! Now I feel so evil. :D Don't worry. I'll try my very best not to let you down.

I feel bad for Mei Lin again… I think I'm such a horrible person for letting her suffer through this. Don't worry. I'm pretty sure she'll be happy in the upcoming chapters. No character is leaving this story without his/her own happy ending! I am not that evil, you know. Also, you're in it of surprise at the coming chapter. :D hahaha. Suspense is killing you? I KNOW! ME TOO!!! :D

Anyway, who knows what a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren car looks like?! OH MY GOD!!! That car is sooooo hot I want one for myself. :D Haha. If it was a person, I'd cling to it like bubblegum on hair. :D

AND WHO WOULD WANT TO SEE THE PICTURE OF THE ASTON MARTIN V12 VANQUISH?! JUST PM ME AND I'LL SEND THE PICTURE TO YOU VIA EMAIL. :D I got that car in this story I read before. :D fellow Edwardians out there, nice to meet you too. :D

So guys, please review and read on! I can assure you now that there'll be no more interruptions from this point onward for Sakura and Syaoran are meant to be!

-------And what's meant to be will always find its way. :D

Don't you think so?

THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME TILL THIS CHAPTER! :D

-djkaO


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, guys! :D Haha. I'm finally having a break from school after only TWO days. I've met my different Math teachers and they are absolutely scary! Except one, he's a total nut! :D

First of all, I would like to apologize for leaving you guys hanging like that at the end of the chapter. I knew it! :D. Even I got a little pissed of with myself for not telling you guys straightaway. But still, it'll leave you wanting for more! :D

I would like to thank each and every one of you who are reading my fan fiction. It's really inspiring to receive reviews from my readers. And I must say, I HAVEN'T RECEIVED AN EVIL ONE yet! :D. That's got to be a record ayt? Maybe I'll get one in the near future. I'm planning to go dumb and make Mei Lin a lesbian. Maybe that will be a very cool story: Syaoran and Mei Lin both fighting for Sakura.

HAHAHA. :D NOT IN THIS FAN FICTION. NO WAY.

I am very happy with the most recent reviews. Some of them really made me laugh. :D. There are two of you who said that Syaoran is going to propose to Sakura. I don't think that's going to happen yet. :D. Also, there are some pretty good and accurate guesses on Syaoran's gift to Sakura! READ on and you'll find out what it is. :D. Lastly, I totally LOVED Mei Lin in the previous chapter. She so understood and it showed her real feelings to Syaoran! She wanted him to be happy even though his happiness lies outside the world of her arms! Aww… *sigh.

I'm going to recommend Cyndi Lauper's "TIME AFTER TIME" for the previous chapter. This idea is from **SAVAGEXNYMPH** and we both totally love that song. :D

LI SAKURA. –I don't think it sounds good. :D I would like mine to djkaO Li. HAHA. :D. Why are anime characters so perfect?!

Now… off to the important parts:

Without Mei Lin and perfectly free, Syaoran can now OBVIOUSLY and FEARLESSLY show his feelings to Sakura! Are you excited?!

I know I am. :D.

But before things go smoothly, I need to stir up things a bit.

Based on the questions I left with my readers on the previous chapter, there are several reviewers who guessed a lot! :D. But only one of you got it right the first time! (The rest had several choices. Awww…)

I would like to mention specially **ELFIN KNIGHT** for guessing correctly. :D. Congratulations! :D. If you would like to give me your name, I will make the necessary arrangements to have you as one of my characters here in this fan fiction. (I hope you're a boy. It would be a bit messed up if you're not. :P). I do hope you will like your role in the story.

To those who are having violent reactions as to why it isn't Syaoran who is in the car, the reason is in this chapter. :D. And if you remember, Syaoran gave his keys to Eriol. So how could he have driven it to Sakura and Tomoyo's school? You might argue that Eriol must have been in on the secret so he swapped places with Syaoran. I did think of doing that, but then, it'll be a big pain in the ass, revising everything I have in my notes. :D. Also, I pretty much like the idea of giving Eriol some more exposure. And I want Touya home before Syaoran appears to Sakura and the rest of the gang.

Also, I would like to greet** ADELITA P.M.** for being such a good friend and for giving me the LONGEST review ever! Out of a 100+ reviews, yours is definitely the longest one! :D. So who would like to top that?!

On the issue of Mei Lin, she's still in Hong Kong. :D

I would also like to thank my faithful reviewers. :D They have been with me for a long time and have given me reviews to make me last up to this day. :D.

Now, you might be wondering why I'm including this nasty and stuck-up speech in this most-awaited chapter.

It's because I AM DEFINITELY NOT YET SAYIN GOODBYE. :D

It's because I am so happy with the way things are going especially the progress of my story that I decided to thank you guys! :D. I was gone for a whole day and I received more than 10 reviews already! That's really comforting. I can ACTUALLY feel my head growing and beginning to crack and split into two.

Enough of this big-headedness and let the reading begin. :D

P.S. Please review at the end! I'll be looking forward to your names in my reviews list. :D

Yours truly (and still a whacko),

-djkaO

P. S. (again). If you're looking for real SxS moments, they'll be coming soon but not yet in this chapter. (I'm really sorry!!!). Of course, you can't expect Sakura to just jump up and down in excitement when she's almost over Syaoran leaving her! (There was no 'leaving' since they weren't together. But it was the best way to explain it.) So please, bear with me for a few more times! :D I know how much you would like to kill me now. (If you do, I won't be able to finish this story. That'll be a pain. :P). HAPPY READING!!!

---You can't spell SHE without H and E. :D

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Twenty-three:

Sakura sulked at the back of the car as they drove to Tomoyo's house. She was ignoring Eriol and Tomoyo who were in front, whispering to each other.

Eriol nudged Tomoyo on the arm when he saw that Sakura wasn't looking at the rearview mirror. "What's up with Saku?"

Tomoyo giggled. "She thought you were _him._"

Eriol screwed up his face. "I did explain, 'Moyo…"

Tomoyo nodded. "I know that. She knows that. But she sort of… I don't know… I don't think she can deal with seeing him right now… She's almost over him now." Tomoyo explained to him in a hushed whisper. Sakura was too busy sulking at the window, sitting at the very edge of the seat.

Tomoyo bit her lip in amusement. She felt a little guilty laughing at the expense of her best friend. But she admits that Sakura is a bit funny, acting disgusted because she was riding inside Syaoran's car.

They arrived at Tomoyo's in strained silence. Tomoyo could se Eriol squirming in his seat as he drove fast. She was pretty sure that he was getting ready for his speech to apologize to Sakura. Surely enough, when they stopped at the driveway, Eriol threw the door of his car open and rushed in front of Sakura who was still looking very much irritated.

"SAKURA!!! I AM SO SORRY!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!" Eriol grabbed Sakura by the shoulders. Even the maids waiting and Tomoyo's bodyguards who came to meet them stared.

Sakura looked at Eriol with wide eyes.

"I am so sorry that I didn't tell you that I would bring…" Eriol gulped, "_his_ car but it's just that… I had to get my own car fixed since the air-con is shot." He explained. He looked at Sakura hopefully.

Sakura bit her lip. "What are you saying?"

"The car…" Eriol pointed at the red McLaren gleaming.

Tomoyo was laughing silently in one side.

"I don't mind really."

Eriol raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, I mind. But it's better this way. If I hate him, rather… try to hate him, I won't be that…" her voice trailed off, at a loss for words.

Eriol let her go and scuffed his sneakers at the ground. "You hate him now?"

Sakura nodded cheerfully. "Yeah. He was a jerk for being so perfect and for making me fall in love with him."

Eriol smiled at her. "Explain."

"If you hate people, you don't care. If you keep on hating them, it's like they don't exist." Sakura shrugged.

Eriol nodded as he gave Tomoyo a glance. "Well… that's one way to deal with it."

Sakura sighed and left them both as she entered the house, swinging her bag from her shoulder. "Next topic please. Tomoyo, let's get this modeling over with!" she called out to them.

Tomoyo gave Eriol a swift kiss on the cheek before he got in the car again. "Get Sakura ice cream. Or anything with strawberries." She whispered.

She hurried off after Sakura who was already going up in her room. When she caught up with her best friend, Sakura gave her a smile. "I didn't know Eriol could be so hilarious."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "He said it's because he met me."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "That's probably true."

Tomoyo slapped her playfully across the arm. "Hey… I get that from you."

Sakura shrugged again as she hitched her backpack higher. "I get it from Touya."

"Touya's a freak."

"I know, I live with him." Sakura said as they entered Tomoyo's bedroom. She sat down on a couch near the television as she massaged her shoulders.

"When is he coming home anyway?" Tomoyo asked her as she opened her wardrobe door and took out several dresses in crisp white folding.

"He said he'll be here this week? Though he's not really sure when." Sakura told Tomoyo. She stood up and walked towards her best friend to help her remove the new clothes out of the folding.

"Well, I hope he'll be here just in time for the Christmas festival. Yukito and Touya can watch my fashion show!" Tomoyo said excitedly as she clapped her hands together. She was referring to the Christmas Festival their school was holding in time for the holidays.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend. "I think Touya will get a little bit mad at me for this."

Tomoyo scowled. "He won't after he's seen you in these perfect dresses I made especially for you!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks. "Dresses…" she gulped. "I don't like… wear… dresses…" she hissed.

Tomoyo shrugged. "You already said you'll model them for me. No more backing out now."

Sakura began to back away from Tomoyo as she took several steps backward. Tomoyo put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. "Don't you dare try to run away from me, Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura glared. "You should have said I'll be modeling dresses!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and took out one ensemble. "This isn't a dress." She held up a pink and frilly blouse with a miniskirt at the bottom.

Sakura glared at her even more. "IT'S A SKIRT!" she pointed out.

Tomoyo sighed as she put down the clothes. "Sakura… Don't be so hard now."

Sakura stuck out her tongue. Before she could open the door behind her and escape the evil clutches of Tomoyo's mind, the door flung open and she almost fell backwards.

"TOMOYO!!! SAKURA!!! WE'RE HEEEEEEEEEERE!!!" several girly voices erupted.

Sakura slowly turned around to see several of her classmates, holding up deadly weapons. Her jaw fell open at the battalion ready to kill her.

Chiharu was in front with Rika. Chiharu had several bulging make-up bags hanging from her arm. Rika, on the other hand, was holding several brushes. Sakura could see the nasty nose of a hairdryer sticking out of her backpack. The other girls behind them held similar things.

Sakura squeaked as Chiharu and Rika held her by the arms and took her back to Tomoyo who was looking at her with a deadly smile.

"You can't escape now, Sakura." Tomoyo whispered in her ear as one of their classmates locked the door.

AAA

Eriol balanced the huge tubs of ice cream in his arms as he followed one of Tomoyo's maids downstairs. Tomoyo texted him while in the store to get more food. He wondered if three gallons of strawberry ice cream was enough for two girls. He immediately thought of Sakura who was titled as Kaiju.

He followed the maid through several corridors and was instructed to enter the double doors beyond. It must seem that they were underground.

What he saw surprised him. He had to hold on to the three tubs of ice cream securely even though his hands were already numb from the cold.

Several girls were walking hurriedly past him. The long and spacious hallway was brightly lit with spotlights and several professional-looking photographers taking pictures of Tomoyo's friends in very pretty costumes.

Eriol didn't know where to head since he couldn't find Tomoyo. He felt relieved when he heard a shout.

"SAKURA! STOP SQUIRMING OR I'LL PIN YOUR ASS TO THIS SKIRT!"

Eriol bit his lip and weaved himself to get to his girlfriend who was adjusting the skirt length on a very sullen Sakura.

"This is the third skirt I'm modeling Tomoyo. Chiharu is wearing pants! And Rika has leggings! Why can't I wear those things instead?!" Sakura moaned.

Eriol looked them over as Tomoyo eagerly fixed Sakura's skirt, hitching the hem two inches higher. Sakura moaned even more.

Eriol put the ice cream on a table and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey, Baby. Hey, Sakura."

Sakura looked at him and gave him a desperate look. "Eriol… Please strap your girlfriend to a chair…"

Tomoyo giggled while Eriol laughed. "You look very good." He said as a consolation.

Sakura rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "I don't need a dress to figure that one out." She said confidently. "OW!" she yelped as she glared at Tomoyo who feigned innocence.

"I wouldn't have pricked you if you weren't squirming." Tomoyo said nonchalantly.

Sakura groaned. "This is the last I'll be modeling. I don't like having my pictures taken." She said.

Tomoyo shook her head. "No way. You still have those." She pointed to a clothes rack stuffed with clothes in plastic bags.

Even Eriol's jaw dropped. "All of them?"

Tomoyo nodded and so did Sakura. "This is only the third one." She said sadly.

Eriol laughed openly. "I'm glad I'm not modeling for Tomoyo."

The moment he said that, Sakura's eyes lit up and she exchanged a look with Tomoyo.

Eriol backed away from them, taking two steps. "Hey… I'm familiar with that look."

Tomoyo, who had released Sakura, advanced on him. Their faces were in identical 'innocent' looks.

"What look?" Sakura asked him in a sweet voice.

Eriol held up his hands, surrendering. "I got ice cream…" he said weakly.

Tomoyo pursed her lips at him. "Baby… You love me don't you?"

Eriol nodded his head slowly. "I do but…"

"But???" Sakura pressed on.

Before Eriol could completely get away, Tomoyo held him by the left arm and Sakura was on the right. They steered him to an empty cubicle where Tomoyo handed him male clothes.

Before closing the door, Sakura gave him an evil grin. "If I can't get out of this… Might as well have a friend to help me out."

Eriol gave her a fearful look as he clutched the clothes in his arms, wondering how he got himself into this.

AAA

Sakura looked out the window. They were speeding through the cars as Eriol drove Sakura home. Tomoyo, who was sitting beside him on the front seat, was rambling on how much Sakura would look good in the Christmas Festival. She was too tired to be disgusted by the leather seats of Syaoran's car or to take notice that she was actually sitting on it.

Sakura didn't listen to Tomoyo's long rambling about her. After being forced into several clothes, she was further pissed off when the photographers made her shape her body into contorting poses. Being a cheerleader and a gymnast didn't help her tired muscles as she forced herself to smile. If she didn't, Tomoyo would make her do it again.

She bit her lip as she stretched her arms in front of her and yawned widely.

"You could take a nap, Sakura. This traffic might take a while." Eriol told her tiredly. Sakura nodded at him on the rearview mirror and closed her eyes.

She was woken up by Tomoyo. Sakura looked at her watch blearily. She was shocked to find that it was nearly 12pm. She remembered the grueling torture she received at Tomoyo's and she dreaded the next day since they had another practice.

As if being a model for half a day wasn't enough torture. But having pictures of everything made it extra intolerable. She never really liked dressing up. Tomoyo was the one always excited about dresses and other girly stuff. Having an overprotective big brother to monitor your clothes and looks took its toll on her.

Sakura stepped out of the car and walked towards the driveway, being accompanied by Eriol who was carrying her bag and Tomoyo waving from the car. "Bye, Sakura! Thank you for today!"

Sakura nodded weakly at Tomoyo and looked at Eriol who was equally tired as her. He glared at her. "You're right… Being Tomoyo's mannequin is really hard…"

Sakura giggled softly as they reached the front door. Sakura rummaged in her bag for the keys while Eriol held it up. Sighing in relief as she found it, she turned to the door to insert it into the lock. But before she can do it, the door flew open and there were two tall shadows in the doorway.

Sakura screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tomoyo, who was in the car, screamed with her. Eriol took Sakura by the arm as they took several steps backward and scrambled to get back inside the car.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, SAKURA KINOMOTO!!! IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!!!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks and so did Eriol. Tomoyo whimpered in the car. "I think… It's…"

"Touya! Don't be so loud… You'll wake up the neighbors. You even scared Sakura!" scolded a soft voice from behind the first light. "No wonder, it's so dark I'll get the lights."

After a few seconds, the light sin the hallway opened and Touya, along with Yukito, appeared at the doorway.

Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo watched in stunned silence.

"It's not my fault she's not at home on time! She might have been on a date, you know! And who the hell goes home at 12 on a school night?!" retorted Touya angrily at Yukito. Yukito elbowed his way from behind Touya and held his arms out to Sakura.

"Sorry for scaring you, Sakura. You're brother has evolved into a Kaiju." He said with his usual cheerful smile.

Sakura stared at the two tall men in front of her. Her mouth was open in shock, all traces of sleep gone. She took one step towards him and ran the rest of the way into Yukito's arms. "Yukito!!!" she squealed. She heard Touya grunt from the doorway. She inhaled Yukito's smell, familiar.

"When did you arrive?" Sakura asked both of them as she gave Touya a hug next.

Touya rolled his eyes. "Ignoring my first question."

Sakura pouted up at him. "Mou, Touya. Didn't you miss me?"

Touya shrugged and ignored her comment. He looked over Sakura's head and waved at Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Hey, Tomoyo. Thanks for taking care of this brat. And tell me about Sakura's most recent love life." He joked.

Sakura stomped on his foot. The three of them waved goodbye to Tomoyo and Eriol who left already since it was late and Eriol was tired.

Yukito led the siblings together inside the house. He locked the door behind him and waited for the bomb to explode.

"TELL ME, SAKURA. WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Touya was saying sternly as Sakura removed her shoes.

"I was from Tomoyo's… I was modeling for her for the Christmas Festival." She exhaled.

Touya crossed his arms and still stared at Sakura.

"That's it!" Sakura said.

Yukito was on the sofa, looking at magazines casually. He wasn't listening to Touya or Sakura argue.

"Wait… Did you say… _Model_???" Touya said skeptically.

Sakura glared at him. "Don't you dare make fun of it."

Touya shrugged.

"I think Sakura makes a great model." Yukito piped up from the sofa.

Sakura grinned triumphantly at Touya.

Touya wasn't convinced. "You say this is going to be in the Christmas Festival?"

Sakura nodded as she sat down and massaged her feet. They were tired from all the high heels she wore for Tomoyo.

"Then… There'll be lots of people…" Touya was saying.

Sakura almost laughed. She knows where this conversation is leading. "You can come. Yukito too." She said cheerfully. Yukito smiled at her from his sofa. He looked like a little child in blue and white pajamas dotted with brown bears. Touya was wearing striped pajamas and his feet were in his blue slippers.

"Fine. I'll bring my gun." Touya said sarcastically.

Yukito nodded. "I'll bring the handcuffs."

Sakura laughed at both of them when she was disturbed by a loud yawn.

Touya came over and gave her a kiss on top of the head. Sakura looked at him. "Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

"I missed you." He said tonelessly. Yukito was smiling at both of them.

"I thought you weren't going to admit it." Sakura smiled. She stood on her toes and kissed Touya on the cheek. She bounced to Yukito and kissed him too. She then announced that she was going to bed.

"Goodnight, everyone!" she said. Touya and Yukito just nodded as they both turned to the television and watched the late-night news.

Sakura went up to her bedroom and changed immediately into her pajamas, feeling tired yet excited. She was very happy that Touya and Yukito were back. At least, she doesn't have to spend her nights alone in the house. She would have less time to think about Syaoran and his freaking red car.

AAA

Syaoran drummed his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair when he suddenly felt the plane turn around. He thought it was just a misunderstanding but he opened his eyes and saw that the plane was descending. He stood up immediately in agitation and increasing anger as he paced to and fro.

The seatbelt's sign lit up in front of him and he grudgingly went back to his seat. He strapped himself in and waited for several minutes as the plane touched down and stopped inside the hangar.

Syaoran threw the belt aside and stomped to the planes door. He pushed the button ad waited for the stairs to descend. He hurried down the steps, looking very much annoyed and irritated. The caretakers in the hangar knew very well not to go near him.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw two limousines waiting for him. He recognized the several bodyguards stationed everywhere.

Mei Lin got out of one limousine, looking much shaken. He nodded at her. Mei Lin looked at him fearfully and apologetically. He just stared at the other car, waiting for the dreaded person to come out.

When she did, the entire bodyguard stiffened up even more. Syaoran could feel the very tension in the air. He suddenly found it hard to breathe and his body wouldn't move as he looked back at Yelan.

He could see that she wasn't very happy. Her face was colder than normal.

Syaoran tensed as he waited for his mother to speak first. She was walking towards him hurriedly, as if she had another meeting after this confrontation.

"Syaoran! What is the meaning of this?!" his mother hissed.

Syaoran looked at Mei Lin who was crying silently.

"You cannot break off your engagement to Mei Lin! It is the Elders' decision!" she continued. She stopped in front of him and slapped Syaoran across the face.

He was stunned. He could see Mei Lin crying more. He stared back at the cold hard face of his mother.

"I did not break it." He said through gritted teeth. His face stung in anger and his mother's clap was kind of expected.

"Aunt Ye-" Mei Lin started to speak from a few yards away.

Yelan raised her hand in anger, telling Mei Lin to stop speaking.

"I did not raise you up to be like this! Think about the inheritance! Tradition must not be broken!" his mother pressed on.

Syaoran almost wanted to laugh. "Raise me up? I could count the times you appeared during my childhood, _Mom._"

Yelan stiffened in anger. "How dare you talk back?"

Syaoran held his breath as he tried to control himself.

"You are going to do exactly what I say." His mother prodded his chest with her finger. He kept still. "You are coming back with me right now and you will never see Japan again. You and Mei Lin will get married in two weeks time and there is nothing you can do about it!"

His mother turned around and walked off. When she sensed that Syaoran wasn't following, she stopped. "Syaoran Li! You get inside this car right now!"

Syaoran stared at his mother's retreating form. He matched the icy glare of Yelan. "I am not coming with you."

"What did you say?" his mother said softly. She signaled to her bodyguards and they advanced on Syaoran. Mei Lin was pushed inside the limousine despite her struggles.

"Touch me, and you will never touch anything again." Syaoran threatened the advancing bodyguards. His deadly voice emanated and spread throughout the room. The bodyguards looked at Yelan fearfully as they retreated away from Syaoran. They knew Syaoran's skill as a fighter was greater than their own.

"Do not make me disinherit you." Yelan threatened him back.

Syaoran looked at his mother and felt anger surging through his surface. He felt his bubble burst. "WHY SHOULD I FOLLOW YOU???" he yelled.

Yelan looked affronted. It was the first time Syaoran has disobeyed her. "Because I am your mother." She said.

"You never were." Syaoran said as he balled hid hands to fists and blinked back tears. "You're more of a mother to Mei Lin than to me."

"I care for you, Syaoran." She said simply.

Syaoran looked up at the high ceiling of the hangar. The silence was deafening. He was sure that he will not follow his mother's orders this time. "Then why won't you listen to what I want?" he said, his voice broken. He kept his stare upwards.

He heard his mother sigh. "What is it that you want?"

He looked at his mother and his expression softened. "Mei Lin doesn't want to get married to me. I wasn't the one who broke it off. I tried my hardest to hold on. I ignored my feelings."

His mother was still staring at her. He felt vulnerable. It was the first time he has talked to his mother like this.

"I want to go back to Japan. My whole life is there. I know you and Dad didn't marry for love. But I am not like you. I will not marry without that feeling. The girl I love isn't here in Hong Kong. Mei Lin understands that. This will be the first and only thing I'll be asking from you."

He watched as his mother held the bridge of her nose and looked down at the floor. Syaoran waited with bated breath for his mother's answer.

Yelan sighed loudly. Everything was tenser than before. Even the bodyguards were listening intently.

"But the inheritance… The Elders will surely disinherit you if you break tradition…" Yelan said exasperatedly.

Syaoran didn't say anything.

"I'll explain to them… Tradition states that if the woman breaks off the engagement, it can be honored." Mei Lin said loudly. Syaoran looked at her gratefully. He didn't notice that she was already out of the car.

Yean turned around and held out her arms to Mei Lin. Mei Lin hurried and buried her face in her aunt's chest. "Syaoran… He is a very good person. I am glad to have been appointed as his wife even though it wasn't meant to be. He's taken care of me. But not as a wife." She sobbed into Yelan's clothes. Yelan didn't say anything as she stroked Mei Lin's hair.

Syaoran felt tears fall on his face. He knew that now, there was already hope.

Suddenly, Yelan looked up and bade Syaoran to come near. He took the steps slowly and carefully. When he was right in front of her, she hugged him tight.

"I have always loved you, Syaoran. I am your mother and that will never change."

Syaoran just nodded at the immense happiness now filling him like a drug. He was speechless.

"Now go to Japan. Make sure you bring that girl back. Mei Lin and I will deal with the elders." She held her son's face and kissed him on the forehead. "You have my blessing…"

At a loss for words, Syaoran just nodded and quickly hugged Mei Lin goodbye. He got back inside the plane and strapped himself back on his chair. Nothing can match the happiness he could feel.

He looked out the window and barely heard Mei Lin wave at him goodbye as the plane lurched forward back outside the runway.

He closed his eyes as the plane rose slowly and gathered speed. He still couldn't believe what just happened.

AAA

Sakura yawned widely. Her head was floating and everything seemed fuzzy and hazy. Her teacher droned on and on about using letters in numbers. She already knew Algebra and she could just afford to…

Something was tickling her at the back of the neck. Sakura turned her head to the opposite side. She felt so comfortable in her position… She must go back to sleep. Damn that tickling sensation.

"SAKURA!!!" someone bellowed at her ear. She sat up straight immediately. She looked around to see her classmates all with their camera phones pointing at her direction.

"OYE! STOP THAT!" she squealed. She buried her face in her arms again.

"It must be great being an honor student. Having the teacher let you sleep all throughout the lesson. If it was me, I would have a bump on the head right now." Sakura heard Rika say.

Her head whipped up. "The lesson is over?!"

Tomoyo nodded at her. "School is over, Sakura. Cleaning is done too. Mr. Kurogane stopped by because our teacher told him you were sleeping. He said to just wake you up when we're about to leave since you looked really tired these past few days."

Sakura banged her head on the table. Chiharu tried to stop her.

"I'll take you home, Sakura." Tomoyo said.

Sakura shook her head at her best friend. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. But I'm not really feeling well. Can I miss practice for now?" She was referring to the modeling practices she's been attending for the past two weeks. The Christmas Festival was already three days away.

Tomoyo nodded and checked her forehead. "You're not really hot. But you're a bit warm. Okay then."

"But wait, if Sakura is not feeling well, who'll go home with her?" Chiharu asked them.

"I'll do it!" Rika said.

Sakura shook her head. "Nah… I don't want to bother you, guys. I'll just call Yukito or Touya. I'll be fine."

Tomoyo pursed her lips. "Fine then. Call him now and let's go downstairs."

They all took their coats from their lockers and changed back their shoes. Sakura was busy talking to Touya.

"Just come and get me or else I'll get one of my guy classmates to take me home." Sakura threatened Touya.

"I'LL BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES. DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!" with that, Touya clicked off.

"Well, will he come and get you then?" Tomoyo asked as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

Sakura nodded as she took her gloves from her coat pocket and put them on. "He says he'll be here in five minutes. There's no need to wait for me."

Rika and Chiharu got inside the waiting limousine to get to Tomoyo's mansion where hey would be continuing with the practices. Tomoyo was getting in the car when she asked Sakura again. "Will you be fine by yourself?"

Sakura nodded and smiled at Tomoyo. "Of course."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow! Call me when you get home, okay?" Tomoyo waved goodbye and her limousine sped off.

Sakura remained standing in the same place. Her head was floating again. It must have been from lack of sleep. She scuffed the snow on the ground with her boot. The school sounds so silent and so creepy at this time of the day. It was already getting a bit dark since nights are longer during winter.

Sakura rubbed her hands together and breathed on them. The cold was beginning to get unbearable. She wished she had taken Tomoyo's offer. But Tomoyo had modeling practice to deal with at home. She wondered when Touya will come.

She was looking straight ahead, at the school gates when she felt a weird prickling at the back of her neck again. She stiffened for a bit. Chills ran up and down her spine as she assessed the situation. She felt like someone was watching her.

Pretty sure that there was someone indeed spying on her, she turned around suddenly and looked around at every bush and corner. There was nothing…

Sakura pulled her hat down and covered half of her face as she backed into a wall until she could feel something solid and hard behind her. She rubbed her hands together and peered at the gate to see if Touya was coming any second.

The chills running up and down her back were getting more persistent. She was having goose bumps not from the cold but from the fear that someone was watching her.

Just then, she heard her phone ring. She swore softly under her breath and took it, her teeth slightly chattering in the rapidly decreasing temperature.

"Hai?"

"Oye, Kaiju. I can't go. My professor-"

"HEY TOUYA! YOUC AN'T LEAVE ME HERE! IT'S FREAKING COLD!" Sakura yelped. "AND IT'S GETTING DARK! WHAT IF I GET KIDNAPPED OR RAPED?!"

"Your face enough is a weapon." Touya sneered at her.

"Hey, Touya! I'm not kidding!" Before she could say anything else, her phone beeped once and was dead. Sakura stomped the hard ground with her foot. "Darn it. What a nice timing."

She put her phone back in her bag and put her hands in her pocket, trying to get warm. She ignored the prickling at the back of her neck as she hurried off to the gate and turned around at the corner.

She walked fast as she tried hard to ignore the stabbing glares at her back. She was already nervous and was scared out of her wits.

It was already dark and a light snow was already falling. She met several people on the way but the cold had them wearing thick clothes that she couldn't see their faces She felt as if someone was following her but whenever she turned around, there was no one in sight.

She came upon a shortcut down a dark and windowless alley about a hundred meters long. She stopped at the entrance, unsure of whether to continue or not.

She stood there for several seconds when she jumped in fright as someone behind her mentioned her name.

"I finally found you, Sakura."

BBB Hey hey!!! So… how was this chapter? I did it as fast as I could. :D. I hope you like it.

I TOTALLY LOVE LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING. So… who do you think that was?!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. :D I am definitely not telling till the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!!! :D

I don't know Yelan very well so I don't know about the scene with the confrontation. But I'm pretty sure that in my fanfiction, Yelan really loves Syaoran. :D. It's just that she doesn't really know how to talk to him.

Please REVIEW. I beg you!!!

I AM DOING MY VERY BEST TO DELIVER THE BEST OR MY WORK. ALL I'M ASKING IN RETURN IS A REVIEW.

SO PLEASE. *KNEELS DOWN* I AM BEGGING YOU.

Your reviews keep me going. They inspire me. Do not let me down!

I AM COUNTING ON YOU!!! :D

-djkaO


	24. Chapter 24

Hello once again! Because I have a problem with my internet connection, I am doing this in time right after the 23rd chapter. Actually, I am doing it at the same time. :D

I still haven't checked the 23rd for errors. So please bear with me. If you find any, please report me to the authorities.

I AM KIDDING. :D

Hahaha. I'm not even legal yet! You just wait. I still have a few months to go. :D

I am recommending once again, from **SAVAGEXNYMPH, **the song by Kelly Clarkson, "Miss Independent". :D. I read the previous chapter again and I agree with her that it indeed fits the first part of the story. :D. So thumbs up to savagexnymph for an excellent find. :D

Again, thank you for **ADELINE P.M.** for outdoing herself. :D. She just posted another review that surpassed her older one. :D.

Thank you for your guesses on the person at the last scene on the previous chapter. But apparently, nobody even got close! Oh my. I'm really sorry about that. Please read on to find out.

I apologize for the late update. It's just that school is being a usual pain in the ass. Having three Math courses a day nonstop is really frying my brain, I can't think of anything else except for the dratted x, y and z.

Also… I have received several suggestions and 'what ifs' for the upcoming chapters. Watch out! Yours might be in them. :D. I'll try my very best to mention you, when that happens.

Thank you once again for your reviews. They are very inspiring and I look forward o reading them all the time. It's really encouraging to receive such POSITIVE reviews all the time! :D. Although I had a bit of a problem with the new layout of (having a fried brain makes it hard to navigate away from the page), I still found a way to successfully check out your reviews.

Do not fear because I have already figured it out. :):D

Thank you for supporting my fanfiction. I really appreciate it and I am real glad that you like it. :D.

I am extremely sorry about the late update. My sister has been hogging the pc and I couldn't get a word in edgewise. :D Please bear with me. Also, I have lots of homework and it's beginning to take its toll on me. But don't worry. I'll still keep on updating until this fanfiction is finished.

Please review! Don't let me down. :))

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Twenty-four:

Sakura spun around and sighed in relief as the person behind her gave her a cheery smile.

"I picked you up at the school but then you weren't there anymore. Touya sent me in his place." Yukito said while his teeth chattered. He was barely seen in his fluffy white hat and very thick coat.

Sakura stepped towards him and hugged him round the middle, her arms not enough to reach each other behind him. "You scared me… I thought you were someone who'll kill me."

She heard Yukito chuckle. "Like I would really do that. Come on, It's cold. Let's go home and I'll get us some hot chocolate." Yukito offered her his hand and they both took the long way home.

It was too cold to talk to each other and their voices were barely heard over the many layers of clothes they wore to keep warm. Yukito took his own spare keys from his pants pocket and opened the front door or both of them.

Sakura sighed as she felt the nonetheless warmer confines of their house. They shook of the snow off their coats and hung them.

Sakura rubbed her hands together as Yukito proceeded to the kitchen. "I'll get the chocolate ready. If you have homework, you can bring it down and we could do it together. I'll help." He smiled at her cheerily as Sakura nodded and ran up her room. The cold outside seemed to have numbed her senses and made her feel no pain. Apparently, now at the warm insides of their cozy home, everything seemed normal and her headache was back.

She opened the door to her room and put her bag down near the door. She grabbed her quilt from her unmade bed from this morning and dragged it close around her, not bothering to change her clothes. She was tired and sleepy and everything was hazy.

Her head was heavy and aching. The moment it hit the pillow, she dozed off into sleep in the dark that was her room.

AAA

"Sakura… Wake up… You need to change out of these damp clothes… Come on… Or else Touya will kill me…" Yukito pleaded with Sakura.

At the mention of Touya's name, Sakura opened her eyes blearily and groaned at the lights. She shielded her eyes with her hand.

"Good, you're awake. Drink this and then change clothes. I'll be back in ten minutes and tuck you in bed." Yukito said.

Sakura nodded once and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. She squinted her eyes until they adjusted. When she could see everything, her headache seemed to come back full blast.

She groaned and dropped back down on the bed, yanking the covers over her head, feeling irritated and tired again.

There was a knock on the door.

"I heard that… eight minutes!" Yukito called out from outside. Sakura smiled and managed to get off the bed and pull on her pajamas. When she was done, she went back to bed and called out to Yukito in a rough voice.

"I'm done. You can come in now."

Yukito opened the door and picked up Sakura's clothes off the floor. He put them in the hamper with an almost-scolding look for Sakura. Sakura held the sheets up to her chin. Yukito tsk-ed but handed her the glass of water and the fever medicine. He waited until Sakura drank all of it.

"I checked your temperature. You're in the 38s… You should get better real soon or else Touya will have my head, okay?" He said as he knelt down beside Sakura's bed and stroked her forehead.

Sakura just nodded. The headache she felt was so painful she didn't want to slur her words.

Yukito took the temperature from his back pocket and inserted it into Sakura's mouth. He read it again after a several seconds and kissed Sakura on the forehead. "I'll be back with food. You can't tell me you won't eat."

Without another word, he stepped out and closed the door behind him. He rested his back on the door for a while before going down on the kitchen.

He had always been so quiet, 'enabling' Sakura as Touya so aptly put it. But he was worried about her for the past weeks.

Sakura was back to normal, he could say that. But he knew that something happened to her when they were away. He once had the mistake of confiding to Touya what he thought when Sakura had been succumbing to depression.

Touya was in a fit. He shook his head at what his best friend said: 'Sakura is too young to be in love.'

He proceeded down the stairs into the kitchen and ladled some of the soup he made for Sakura. It was already late and Touya was still in the university doing something for his professor.

He put the food on a tray and went back up the stairs. He eased the door open while balancing the tray on one hand. He found Sakura talking to someone on the phone while sitting on the bed.

"Yes, Tomoyo. I'll be ready for the Christmas Festival on Saturday. I probably won't be coming to school tomorrow." She was saying softly.

Yukito winked at her and waited for the phone call to finish as he sat at the end of the bed and balanced the tray on his knees.

"Goodbye, Tomoyo. Thank you." Sakura said and put the phone down on the table. She smiled at Yukito despite the headache which has lessened a bit.

"Ready to eat my chicken soup?" Yukito asked her enticingly.

Sakura grinned at him and smiled. "Okay, I'm ready." She held out her hands and tried to reach for the bowl and spoon but Yukito held it away from he reach.

"Let's see, why didn't I leave the tray here and just go out and let you eat?" Yukito asked her, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Sakura frowned. "I don't get it."

"I'm feeding you. I have to make sure you eat." Yukito dipped the spoon in the soup and directed it towards Sakura who took it with a pout.

"I'm seventeen you know…" Sakura said as she swallowed Yukito's fabulous soup. Even though she wanted to show Yukito that she doesn't need him to feed her, she couldn't resist his brotherly love.

"Still younger than me." Yukito grinned at her.

He knew that if she was a bit younger, ten perhaps, she would be blushing furiously under his smile. He was amused to see her do that now.

He fed her for a long time, making sure she finished every drop of the bowl. When they were done, he went downstairs and fed her another round.

He went back with a bowl of warm water when Sakura refused his offer of a third bowl of soup. For a sick person, she sure is still a kaiju when it comes to eating.

He was wiping her brow while Sakura kept her eyes open, her mouth a thin line.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her softly.

Sakura shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"I've been your brother for a very long time, Sakura… I know when something is wrong." He said gently.

He watched as Sakura bit her lip. He was truly concerned about what Sakura felt and why she was disoriented for the past couple of weeks. Even with a huge smile and the 'acting normal', he noticed that there was something bothering her under the smiles and cheerfulness.

"Tell me…" he held her hand and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. He started tracing circles on it.

"Touya…" Sakura started.

"Is not here right now." Yukito finished for her. "We both know that Touya cares for you, probably much more than me. But… he's afraid of asking you what's wrong since he's afraid of the answer." He explained.

"Yukito… It's hard to…" Sakura started to say again.

"Because I'm older?" he asked with a smile.

Sakura grinned back and shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong myself…" she said softly as she fidgeted with her hands.

"I'll start… Is it a boy?" he asked shrewdly. He was a bit surprised to see Sakura nod. "Tell me about him."

"Well…"

"What's his name?"

"He's..."

"Is?"

"Yukito…"

"I won't tell Touya… Even if he fries my ass for everyone to see." He said with a smile as he voiced out her thoughts and worries.

"I suppose I can tell you…"

"Of course you can." He said with another smile a she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Alright then… His name is…"

Yukito held his breath as he waited for Sakura to open up to him. He knew that this will help her feel less burdened.

"Syaoran…"

He heard Sakura exhale loudly and he saw the pain in her face as she said the name in barely a whisper.

He knew this wasn't the usual high school crush…

Sakura was nursing the real thing.

AAA

"How was Sakura?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo fixed the clothes he was modeling for the Christmas Festival. He was tired and so were the others working on this for the festival was on Saturday.

"Yukito picked her up. But I guess she was left in the snow for too long. She has a fever. But she'll be back in time for the Festival." Tomoyo explained.

Eriol nodded. "Best let her get some rest before anything else happens. The fever might get worse and she'll never be able to participate."

Tomoyo nodded too with a handful of pins stuck on the pincushion attached to her wrist. She was making the final adjustments to the length of his pants.

"Baby… Have you heard from Mei Lin lately?" Eriol asked her.

Tomoyo frowned in concentration. "Not for the past week. Why?"

"Nothing… I've been calling and the maids say she's always busy. I can't get hold of Syaoran either." He said worriedly.

"Maybe they really are busy?" Tomoyo asked. She wasn't in the mood to discuss Syaoran since things once heated up because of him.

"Nah… I think something is going on. I've been with those two ever since I can remember. I know them like the back of my hand." Eriol said.

"Maybe Mei Lin has stuff to do in school. She's going back to school right?" Tomoyo decided to steer the conversation away from Syaoran and nearer to Mei Lin.

"Maybe… I'll just have to talk to Aunt Yelan. But I'm having trouble reaching her as well." Eriol shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm sure Mei Lin will tell you if something is wrong. They won't let you feel left out." Tomoyo said as she looked at Eriol's overall appearance.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Eriol finally agreed.

Tomoyo didn't say anything else as she was busy straightening his shirt.

"Do you think Sakura is really okay now?" Eriol suddenly asked her.

Tomoyo contemplated on this or a while. She didn't talk for several seconds. When she did, her words were carefully selected. "She's… coping…"

Eriol didn't say anything else.

"She'll be fine." Tomoyo said as she finally finished making the final adjustments to his clothes.

Eriol nodded and walked away to the ramp where he was supposed to come up next. But before he can, he looked over his shoulder.

"Sakura loves him. It'll take a long while."

Tomoyo nodded sadly.

She knew that behind Sakura's smiles and normal antics, she's broken but healing.

Love is something Sakura hasn't experienced yet. And the first time just broke her heart.

AAA

Yukito haven't said anything in the past two hours.

Sakura has just finished telling her story and was now asleep but he hasn't moved from his position. He was shocked.

He somewhat guessed that it'll be a heartbreak issue but still, it was too much for his little Sakura to experience!

Her love was engaged to someone else… And he left for Hong Kong… Saying confusing things to her…

And what was that deal with the 'last night' as a parting speech?!

DID HE DO SOMETHING TO SAKURA WHILE THEY WERE TOGETHER???

Yukito curled his fingers into fists as he tried to calm himself down. Deep inside, he was amused. He was acting so much like Touya at this very moment.

He looked over at Sakura who was curled up on the bed. Her fever had gone down for a bit. Her eyes were a bit puffy for she was crying while telling the story.

Yukito was angry at himself. He couldn't do a thing to stop the pain from hurting Sakura.

All he could do was listen while Sakura poured her heart out about a boy she truly loved.

He was angry. He shouldn't have left for the school trip. He should have stayed at home and took care of Sakura while Touya was away.

At least, that was the original plan.

But then, their professor insisted that Yukito came along. Because of his high grades and excellent performance in school, he was given a free ride in the school trip. All he had to worry about was his meals.

He regretted that decision; leaving Sakura behind.

She's seventeen, yes. But still a child.

He bit his lip as these thoughts ran around his head.

His tough Sakura was only tough on the outside.

It was wrong to leave her alone.

But she wasn't alone… Tomoyo was with her… A small voice said in his head.

Yukito gritted his teeth.

Tomoyo is a good girl. So is Sakura. They love each other very much. He was sure that Sakura hasn't opened up to Tomoyo in fear of being worried upon.

Her vulnerability and fragility was total. He could sense that it was the first time the dam broke.

Sakura couldn't handle this so much stress and weight all by herself.

Yukito then stood up, feeling a bit sluggish as he was sitting in the same position for a very long time. He picked up the tray and closed the lights on his way out. He washed the dishes in the sink and watched TV for the rest of the night as he waited for Touya to come home from the university.

It was past midnight when the front door opened and a great gust of cold wind came inside. Yukito looked over his shoulder just in time to see Touya come in the living room.

"How's Sakura? Her fever's down?" Touya asked abruptly. He still hasn't removed his coat and he was dripping on the carpet.

Yukito gave him a cheery smile. "Of course. She already ate. You should eat too. There's still soup on the stove."

Touya nodded and took off his coat.

Yukito turned his eyes back on the program he was trying to watch. Random pictures moved on the screen. But he wasn't registering anything.

His mind was still full of events that transpired earlier that night.

He knew he should tell Touya but he must find the right time. Or else, Touya will have a fit and probably swim his ass to Hong Kong to kill the brat who broke his sister's heart.

Yukito smiled at the thought of Touya getting arrested by several bodyguards like those in Men in Black. From Sakura's story, this Syaoran seems to be an important brat.

Yukito sighed as he heard plates banging in the kitchen. Touya was probably waging his own war against the pots and pans. He soon heard shuffling and Touya sat down beside him, his hair still damp from the snow outside.

"How was the class?" Yukito asked him.

Touya shrugged. "The usual. I'll be checking up on Sakura after I eat. You can go to sleep now."

Yukito shook his head. "Nah… I'm still watching this movie." He said as some sort of lie.

The truth was: he was busy worrying over Sakura; he was sure he won't be getting any sleep tonight. Neither of them will.

AAA

Sakura opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned as the ringing in her ears made her headache worse. She forgot to turn off the alarm yet again. She remembered yesterday where she was awoken by it.

She was having a good sleep until the alarm had woken her up –harshly.

She got hold of the dratted clock and pressed the button. The sound ended abruptly and she sighed in relief. She closed her eyes again as she slept some more.

She opened them again when it was nearly noon and there was a faint knocking on the door. She sat upright heavily just in time to see Touya come in with a tray of food.

"The sick kaiju must be hungry. Time to eat lunch. You missed breakfast." Touya said.

Sakura just nodded as she stared at Touya. He was acting a little bit kinder than usual.

"Okay. I'll feed you." He said as she sat down beside Sakura and picked up the chopsticks.

Sakura didn't protest. Her arms felt heavy and she didn't want to make unnecessary movements. She'd better enjoy this kind Touya before he's back to his usual evil self.

"I know what you're thinking." Touya winked as he fed Sakura.

"Mmm…" Sakura mumbled.

"Festival is tomorrow… Maybe you'll be better by then?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "No more fever. Just… tired…"

Touya nodded and fed her more still. "Tomoyo called again to check up on you. But you're still asleep."

Sakura nodded. "I'll give her a call later." She took a sip of water.

"Did Yukito take care of you last night?" Touya asked, his eyes shifty. He had been referring to Yukito's 'shifts' at night. Since Touya was in school at night, it was Yukito who took care of her for the past two nights.

Sakura nodded. "Of course. You know he always does."

"I think he's too soft on you." Touya said as he waited for Sakura to finish drinking.

Sakura didn't say anything. Last night, they talked about her love problem again. Though the most recent time, she didn't cry. Her tear ducts might be dried up form all the crying she did the first night.

"But he's a good kid." Touya said in a sigh.

"You say that as if he's my age." Sakura giggled.

Touya shrugged. "Sometimes, he is."

Sakura took the food Touya was offering her. "Will you go to the Festival tomorrow?"

Touya nodded. "Of course. Kaiju needs some moral support. I must be there to beat the hell out of those who'll 'boo' at you."

Sakura smiled. "What about Yukito?"

"Yukito is in charge of holding their arms behind their backs while I beat them to a pulp." Touya said confidently.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "So violent."

"Protective." Touya corrected her.

She just laughed. "Still violent!"

Touya didn't say anything else. He made Sakura eat the rest of the food. "Do you want some more?"

Sakura nodded. "But I'm coming down with you. I want to eat in the kitchen. I'm tired of seeing pink all the time." She was referring to her room which she had painted pink when she was younger.

"Maybe we can paint it another color." Touya said sarcastically as he gathered up the plates and put them back on the tray.

"Can I do that?" Sakura asked him.

Touya looked back at her. "Hmmm… I wasn't really serious when I said that, but I think you can. What color?"

Sakura frowned in concentration. Picking green is way too much. She'll look like she's in the middle of the forest. And it'll probably remind her more of that dratted brat who broke her heart.

"I was thinking of… Maybe mint green?" she finally settled for a color that was still connected to Syaoran. Yukito told her that ignoring him completely won't probably help.

"Hmmm… Relaxing. I'll ask Yukito if he can help us out and paint when you're all better." Touya said as he put his finger on his chin.

"REALLY?" Sakura thought he was only kidding.

"Christmas present." Touya winked and walked out of the room. Before closing the door, "I'll get the food ready and you get dressed. It's cold downstairs. Wrap up."

Sakura nodded and got out of bed. She felt a little wobbly for staying in bed for too long. She started to dress up, not really thinking about anything at all.

She wasn't thinking obsessively about Syaoran anymore since she had Yukito to vent out to. She felt lighter when she did that.

It was hard trying to forget him when she was failing miserably and in vain.

Although, not mentioning him or his name helps a bit. Tomoyo and Eriol helped out a lot in that part. And when she talks to Mei Lin, she doesn't mention him at all.

Speaking of which, Mei Lin hasn't contacted her for almost a week.

Sakura finished changing clothes and picked up her phone which was lying on the table. There were several messages, most of them from Tomoyo. Two were from her friend Chiharu, asking where she was. One was from Yukito from this morning telling her to get well and that he'll be bringing food at home tonight. Eriol also sent some, saying that Tomoyo was worrying over her.

None were from Mei Lin but there was one from Ezra.

Sakura excitedly viewed the message.

'Hey, Sakura. I miss you! And the other guys too. But mostly you anyway. How are you? You'd better not get sick. I'm taking over my dad's company. He's still in the hospital but he'll be fine. I hope I'm in Japan and having fun with you. Talk to you soon.'

Sakura was happy that Ezra had sent her a message even though she felt a little guilty about not sending him any.

She was going to reply when one message came in. She viewed but it was from an unknown sender.

Even though the number was anonymous, it was familiar.

Sakura scrolled down and viewed that message.

'How are you? I hope you are fine. T and E too.'

Sakura scanned through her mind if there was anything else. But the message ended there. There was no name.

'T' and 'E' might be Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura surmised that it might be from Mei Lin but a different number. It was almost like her, since she didn't leave any name at the end.

Sakura disregarded the message and went back to Ezra's. She typed in quickly, 'Ezra! I miss you too. We all do. Sorry about not contacting you earlier. I had tons to do in school.' She felt a little guilty saying that. 'I'm fine. So are Eriol and Tomoyo. I hope you're Dad will be fine soon. Talk to you soon too.'

She hit send and put down her phone again. She went out of her bedroom without making her bed. Her headache was gone and she was feeling a little energetic again. She'll definitely be in the Festival tomorrow. It'll be her last in high school.

"Food is in the kitchen. You can't watch TV yet." Touya said as Sakura went inside the living room.

She shuffled into the kitchen where the food was on the table. She began to eat again.

While eating, she wondered what was happening to school. Since Christmas Holidays were coming soon, there'll be no new lessons. Tomoyo was probably eating lunch with Chiharu and Rika.

Sakura finished eating after a short time. She was particularly hungry even after staying in bed for two days.

AAA

"Let me go, Touya…" Sakura pleaded with Touya. It was the next day and Sakura was expected in school at 7. It was already 9.

Touya was being hard-headed. Sakura's fever had gone up again last night and he absolutely refused to let her go to the Festival.

"I'll only do modeling and then I'm going to come back home." Sakura promised. She was already dressed and was ready to go except that Touya hid all the keys to the front door and head them chained to his back pocket.

"You are still sick. You are not leaving this house." Touya growled as he flipped the newspaper t the next page.

"I am not sick anymore! And I promised Tomoyo!" Sakura said out loud as she stomped her foot on the carpet. It didn't give the effect she wanted since the carpet muffled her stomps.

She was wishing for Yukito. Yukito would probably let her go.

"Besides, you'll be there. You can take me home as soon as I feel bad." Sakura crossed her arms. She ignored the headache she felt.

"True." Touya agreed. But he still didn't look up.

"It's my last Christmas Festival, Touya… Please let me go. I'm determined to enjoy this." She pleaded again.

Touya sighed and looked at Sakura who was nearly in tears.

"Fine. But I am taking you home when something is wrong." He said firmly.

Sakura jumped up and down in joy as Touya rumpled his hair and went upstairs to get dressed.

Sakura took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Tomoyo.

"SAKURA?! ARE YOU COMING?! IF YOU'RE STILL SICK, YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME!!!" Tomoyo was saying loudly.

Sakura laughed. "It's alright. I can manage. See you soon!"

She clicked off since she knew that Tomoyo was busy judging by the loud sounds at the back ground.

"TOUYA!!! HURRY UP!" She called upstairs.

AAA

Tomoyo was frantically running around the backstage. Sakura held her breath as she tried hard not to laugh at Eriol who was fanning himself with several sheets of paper.

"Hey, Sakura. No offence but, you'd better get dressed now." Chiharu passed her as Sakura tried pushing Touya out of the door.

"Get back out there with Yukito. There are about 30 girls here and I won't stop them if they kill you for being here." She glared at Touya.

Touya just nodded as Sakura pushed him at the small of his back. "Fine. Fine. If any boy howls at you out there, I'm snatching you off the stage and taking you home." He hissed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and tried to pry Touya's fingers from the door.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, Kaiju." Touya threatened.

Sakura made a face as she noticed the sarcasm in Touya's voice.

"And make sure you tell me at once when you feel bad." Touya said more gently.

Sakura nodded several times. "Yes. Yes! Now will you please let me get dressed? Tomoyo is already freaking out."

Touya nodded once and gave Sakura another glare before she closed the door on his face. When Touya was far, she went to the dressing room, avoiding several of her fellow models and classmates. There were several photographers and she could see Tomoyo berating a man for coming inside the backstage.

She pushed through several pairs of hands and stumbled on a few shoeboxes laid here and there.

Finally, she saw the room with her name on a plaque on the door: 'KINOMOTO SAKURA.'

She pushed open the door and went inside the small bright room. She could still hear the noise outside. She put her bag down on a beanbag and sat down in front of her mirror. She held her head in her hands and tried hard to block out all the voices coming from the outside as her head throbbed.

The truth was, she was still sick. She faked the temperature she got earlier when Touya came in to check in on her. She dipped the tip in her glass of water when he turned around to replace the small wet towel on her forehead.

She just wanted very much to get out of her house and fulfill her promise to Tomoyo. After all, this was her last Christmas Festival.

Sakura took out her purse and got the medicine she nicked from the cupboard back at home. She was tired after putting up an act in front of Touya. Though she was pretty sure that Touya knew she was faking.

Sakura popped the pill in her mouth and forced it down her throat without water. She felt the bitter taste trace a line in her throat.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the white spot against her eyelid. She hummed a slow song under her breath as she waited for the medicine to work.

When the headache was on the verge of disappearing, there was a knock on the door. Sakura ignored it but the caller was persistent. She opened her eyes and took a huge breath as she steadied herself and put on her big smile.

The door opened and Eriol came in. "Good thing, you're here. Tomoyo's been freaking out since she hasn't seen you yet. I was told… actually… ordered… demanded… to check on you."

Sakura smiled at Eriol who was already dressed in his first set. He was wearing a pair of baggy dark grey pants and a red ripped shirt. His hair was styled in a very spiky way. Sakura nodded as she looked him over.

"Very nice." She whistled low, making Eriol roll his eyes. "You have your contacts on?"

Eriol nodded as he transferred Sakura's bag on another chair and settled himself on the bean bag. "Tomoyo 'insisted' that I leave my glasses at home. She hid them." He said savagely as he crossed his arms.

Sakura laughed as she stood up and held her ground. The place seemed to wobble a bit in her view.

"Are you alright?" Eriol asked her. He made a move to stand up but Sakura shook her head. "It's alright. I just stood up too fast."

Eriol shrugged and closed his eyes a bit. "I can't wait till this'll be over."

Sakura nodded. "Me too."

"I need to eat."

"Haven't you?" Sakura asked him.

Eriol shook his head. "Tomoyo's been monitoring my food. She said it'll help with my modeling."

Sakura laughed out loud. Tomoyo was being way too serious about this.

Suddenly, there were two loud raps on the door and a professional-sounding voice emanated from the outside. "Ms. Kinomoto Sakura? Are you ready for makeup?"

Eriol snickered as Sakura opened the door and two make-up artists entered. They were both fashionably dressed and were very tall with three-inch high heels.

Sakura suddenly felt very small.

The blond one, with a nametag bearing 'ALICE' hanging from her backstage pass, pushed Sakura in her chair and flicked on the lights around the mirror. Before Sakura could say anything, her head was tilted back and her face was being massaged by Alice.

The brunette named Amber was scanning the rack of clothes, looking for the one with the right number. She pulled out Sakura's first ensemble. It was a grey blouse over very short black shorts. Sakura winced at that.

She heard Amber giggle. "You'll wince more at this." She held Sakura's towering black heels which looked deadly and dangerous.

Sakura groaned. Eriol laughed. "At least I don't have to wear heels."

Sakura glared at him. "Don't make me tell Tomoyo to force you to cross dress."

With that, Eriol shut up.

When Alice was done with her makeup, Amber helped Sakura dress up behind the rack where Eriol couldn't see her.

Eriol was guffawing loudly as he watched a very different-looking Sakura walk on what must be 4 inches added height.

Sakura kept throwing dagger-looks at Eriol.

When Sakura had her hair curled at the ends and was blow-dried to a soft and shimmering sheen, she finally faced Eriol who was at a loss for words.

"Wow… With that hair… It's… different…" he breathed out.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him. She admits that she looked better, more sophisticated and girly. She knew she could never achieve this look with a normal comb and a tube of Chapstick.

Then, the door burst open and Sakura almost fell over as the constant flashing and clicking of the cameras assaulted her senses. She covered her eyes from the blinding lights but the door was closed again and she could hear Tomoyo's voice.

"SAKURA! YOU LOOK WONDERFUL!" Tomoyo squealed as she gave Sakura a big hug.

Sakura held her balance and hugged Tomoyo back. "All thanks to Amber and Alice and to you."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "You were already beautiful to begin with. We just enhanced what you got."

Alice and Amber nodded. Eriol snickered on his bean bag. Tomoyo gave him a kiss on the lips. "Don't tease, Sakura. You know she looks awesome."

Sakura laughed nervously. "I bet Touya will love me in this." She indicated the shorts that did nothing to clothe her thighs.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Nah… Touya will definitely love you in that." She pointed to the next ensemble Sakura was going to wear for the next set.

There was a clingy white tank top over a very short pink miniskirt.

Sakura gulped. Tomoyo clapped her hands together and Alice nodded her head in approval.

"I haven't seen that one yet. I haven't tried that." Sakura said in hopes of getting Chiharu or anyone else to wear it instead.

Tomoyo shook her head as she thanked Alice and Amber and took her hand and led her out the door. "You were absent."

Eriol followed them as Alice and Amber readied their materials for the next set.

Sakura managed to stay upright as she weaved back thru the throng while being pulled by Tomoyo who was commenting on everything on their path. Eriol was busy taking pictures of Sakura in Tomoyo's place.

"You won't believe how many bought tickets after I put your picture in the promotional posters." Tomoyo said excitedly.

Sakura felt a nightmare coming nearer. "Which one?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Never mind which one. But my tickets are all sold out and there is a line from here up to the next block.

Sakura gulped. She knew that Tomoyo was leading her to see the number of people who came to see them model. She didn't say anything to stomp over Tomoyo's excitement.

They reached the red curtain and Tomoyo held the heavy fabric in her hand and opened it a little bit. She motioned for Sakura to peek.

Sakura stepped forward and took a deep breath before looking through the crack in the curtains.

The lights on the catwalk and stage were off. The lights on the audience and the seats, however, were on and Sakura could see thousands of faces.

As if someone turned on the full volume, Sakura could hear everything.

The noise coming from the audience was unbelievably loud. She could hear every scrape of the chair and several calls from her friends as they settled onto their seats.

Sakura felt her heart go faster as she scanned the front row seats. She saw Yukito's silver hair sitting beside Touya's messy head.

She closed the curtains and took several deep breaths.

Tomoyo was beaming at her. She could understand her best friend's excitement; this was her first fashion show and it was a success from how the things were going.

She would do anything to make Tomoyo happy. Sakura smiled nervously at her best friend whose eyes were twinkling. "Wow…" she breathed.

Tomoyo nodded. Eriol hitched his pants higher and secure the camera in his hands. "Tomoyo, Baby… I need to get food before we go onstage."

Tomoyo just nodded distractedly as she took one last peek through the curtains.

Sakura held her breath and counted up to ten as she closed her eyes.

Several people… Who will see her model…? She felt her head spin again as the waves of nausea crept back.

God help her.

AAA

The first three-quarters of the fashion show were over. They were all given a break as several caterers crowded the backstage and held out food to the crew and the other models. Tomoyo and Eriol dragged Sakura out the backstage and they ate in Tomoyo's limousine.

It was almost nearing midnight and the shock of appearing in front of thousands of people had begun to wear off on Sakura. She was impervious to her headaches now and she was feeling very lightheaded. She kept on seeing bright lights everywhere and she had to pretend that she was fine when she could feel her head throb and pulse like a heart beating.

The next half of the fashion show was only thirty minutes long. Sakura was grateful for that. She wanted to leave the stage. Even with all the gentleness and coaxing of Alice and Amber, she felt as if every part of her face and each strand of her hair was plucked and pulled. Not one inch of her body was left untouched by foundation and hair spray and body glitter.

She was amused when she saw Touya being held on to his seat by a smiling Yukito. When she came out for the second time wearing the miniskirt and white tank top, Yukito had Touya's hands tied to the arms rests of his chair. She couldn't help laughing at that.

"Have some more water, Sakura. And rub your feet for at least five minutes each." Tomoyo handed her a bottle of water while they rested and stretched their legs in the cool interior of Tomoyo's limousine.

Sakura fought hard to stay awake.

Just then, Tomoyo's phone rang. Sakura groaned for she knew that it was time for the next and last quarter of the fashion show.

AAA

Sakura was resting on the bean bag in her dressing room. Alice and Amber were long gone and the backstage was finally quiet.

The fashion show was over and she was wrapped in a soft towel. Her hair was still stiff from the hairspray. She doubted that even four showers can wash it off. Her feet ached at first but now, they were numb from all the high heels she wore to and fro the catwalk. Her ears were ringing, as the audience's applause and the click of the cameras lingered in her ears.

Sakura closed her eyes. She took four pills in the span of the night. She was feeling very much light-headed. When she opens her eyes, black spots appear everywhere.

Her hands were tingling and so were the tips of her fingers. She was cold but she was too tired and lazy to move and get dressed. Tomoyo was helping Eriol out of his last costume, including a full set of white wings.

Sakura looked over at the corner, squinting in the bright lights of the room, where her own pair of black feather wings stood propped against the wall.

She had appeared with Eriol as the angels accompanying Tomoyo, the designer.

She was happy for her best fried. Her fashion show was a success. Even sick, Sakura was glad she came and enjoyed everything.

Sakura stood up ands started getting dressed. She still had makeup on and her hair was still in rigid curls around her face. Alice had done a wonderful job on putting makeup. Her face didn't feel like a geisha's face.

Sakura gathered her stuff and took one last look at the rack where her modeled clothes hung, wondering what to do with them. Tomoyo gave her everything even though she refused.

She got her bag from her chair. Her own backpack looked poor and pitiful amidst the colorful and designer bags Tomoyo made her model. Sakura laughed at this irony.

She slipped her feet in her sneakers, grateful for the soft cushion under her feet. She closed the lights and went out the door.

She knocked on Eriol's door but there was no answer.

Maybe they were waiting for her outside.

Sakura heaved a huge breath and forced her feet to take small steps out the door. She very much wanted to sleep. She forgot to charge her phone so she didn't get to call Touya. She knew that he'd be pretty pissed with her right now. It was a good thing he forgot his backstage passes at home or else he'd be following her around the dressing room and onto the catwalk if it was possible.

Sakura pulled her warm coat closer to her body as she felt the cold seep into her clothes. She was out in the snow walking towards the parking lot where she was sure Touya, Yukito, Eriol and Tomoyo were waiting.

She kept her head down so her face wouldn't get frosted by the cold wind coming towards her.

That's when she felt someone looking at her.

It was a creepy feeling. She stopped and looked around. There were lights and the store keepers were still tidying up. None of them were looking at her but Sakura was pretty sure that SOMEONE was.

She turned around. Giving up, she walked faster to the parking lot, ignoring the stabbing glares at her back.

Maybe it was the medicine, making her lightheaded and see things.

The limousine was in sight now. She could see two very tall figures standing beside two smaller ones. She could also see Tomoyo's bodyguards dressed in black suits and long white coats. She felt relieved.

She was safe.

But she stopped in her tracks.

She didn't know what made her stop.

She just suddenly felt… a presence behind her.

Turning around slowly, she saw a pretty tall person moving towards her in a white coat.

Sakura gasped as she took several steps backwards. She tried to scream but her throat wouldn't budge.

The person was familiar. Even though Sakura was scared out of her wits, she felt that she _knew_ this person.

His height and stature were familiar.

Sakura squinted in the dark.

The person stopped a few feet from her.

Sakura stared, waiting for some kind of introduction.

It was as if time stood still and watched the two figures stare at each other.

Sakura couldn't see a face. But the eyes were piercingly amber.

Just then, the lamppost beside them suddenly lit up, throwing the person's face in full view.

Sakura let out a soft scream as her consciousness broke.

She fell down with a soft plop on the snow.

She kept her eyes closed.

No…

She can't…

She won't believe what she just saw…

Sakura's lightheadedness took its toll. She was falling into blackness as she heard Touya's voice shout her name.

The ice felt cold.

Yes…

That's it…

Seep into my bones…

Freeze time…

Everything…

Everything is cold…

Sakura stared at the vast blackness of the sky expanded above her.

A light snow was falling.

Blackness took hold of her as Sakura remembered what she just saw.

She knew…

She knew…

She knew that it was Syaoran…

It was him…

Those eyes…

Those amber eyes…

She'd know those eyes from anywhere.

Syaoran…

Was he here?

Was he really here?

Sakura took several breaths as she took everything in her power to hold on to her consciousness.

That image…

That face…

She suddenly remembers every detail.

It was as if every attempt at forgetting him for the past months are useless and in vain as memories of Syaoran flooded her mind.

Sakura felt her tears fall as she remembered the touch of his hand… his warm smile.

Every single thing about him…

Sakura gasped as she felt the snow envelope her into its coldness.

Even though she doesn't want to believe it…

It was Syaoran…

Or was it just her fever making her see things?

She lifted her head and looked at the spot where the person was supposed to be standing.

It was empty…

There was no white coat anywhere.

Syaoran…

He's gone…

BBB HEY HEY!!! I MISS YOU GUYS!!!

Oh my god. I just finished this chapter. And I haven't checked it for errors yet. So please… bear with me. I'm really sorry for the late update. I know, you hate me.

But I have TONS and TONS of homework to do this week and the past week.

I had a hard time managing my time. :||

So please… REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

And also, please answer the last sentence. Is it her fever making her see things?!

TELL ME.  REVIEW! SUGGEST! DO SOMETHING!

Thank you for reading. I have homework in Analytic Geometry. :P

So please. Leave your reviews for me. I am looking forward to seeing you in my review's list. :P

Thank you.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello. :D. I am back!

First of all, I really want to apologize for the last chapter's lateness. It is because school is being such a biyatch. It's practically gouging my eyes out.

I am like a walking zombie.

Anyway, enough about my school demands, what are you doing? Haha. Very stupid question, DjkaO. You know they are reading your measly introduction to Chapter 25. You're probably impeding everything too.

Okay. First sign of madness, talking to your own head.

Before I let you see what's going to happen in this chapter, I would like to thank a couple of people out there for giving me the best damned reviews in the world. XD.

First, to **HyuugaYingLang **for not failing me. :D. She ( I hope you're a she. I already mistook someone for a boy when she turned out to be a female. :P) is actually a new reviewer. But she started reading from 12am till 530am! WOW. Ain't that impressive??? Haha. So, thumbs up to you. :)).

To **Syaoran Dante** who is a certified male, it is alright. :D. Haha. My cousin guessed wrong too. Actually, several people guessed wrong. :)

I am still waiting for **savagexmyph**'s review. :| I am pretty sure she also has a song recommendation for Chapter 24. Haha. If her comment sneaks in before I can upload this chapter on the net, then I'll mention her at the end.

So… This is the end of my measly introduction. I am going to start this chapter now. PLEASE do not forget to review. :D. It will make your psychotic writer really happy.

:DDD

Thank you!

-djkaO.

Disclaimer: CLAMP own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter 25:

Touya swore under his breath as he picked up Sakura and Yukito brushed away the snow clinging to her. Tomoyo and Eriol were looking very worried.

Touya carried his sister to the limousine and they sped to the hospital.

Yukito held Sakura's forehead. "Dammit… Her fever is back."

Touya clamped his mouth shut to stop from cursing. Yukito removed Sakura's coat and replaced it with his own. Tomoyo was gasping silently at the corner, being held by Eriol.

Touya looked over at his sister's best friend. He couldn't help blaming Tomoyo even though he knew that it was also his fault. He let Sakura go even though she was still sick.

Just then, Sakura moaned softly.

Touya's attention snapped back to her immediately, "Sakura, are you okay? We're going to the hospital right now."

He wasn't the least bit surprised when Sakura shook her head. "No hospital… Home… Sleep…"

Touya sighed as Sakura fell back into unconsciousness. He nodded at Tomoyo's quizzical look. "Home." He said crisply.

Yukito shook his head. "How many pills have she taken?" He asked everyone softly.

Touya clicked his tongue. Tomoyo and Eriol shook their heads.

"I haven't seen her take a pill…" Eriol answered gravely.

Touya just secured Sakura in his arms and looked out the window.

His sister sure is stubborn.

And very shrewd too.

AAA

Sakura kept her eyes closed and tried to turn on her right side when something big and gangly stopped her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up. She was shocked to find Touya sleeping with his mouth open, his arms around her.

She smiled. He was acting like a really nice brother.

She smiled and prodded his nose with her index finger.

Touya opened one eye and closed it again. "Go back to sleep."

Sakura shook her head. "Nope. I won't."

Touya grunted but didn't move.

"I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too. But I'm more tired. So go back to sleep." Touya said without opening his eyes.

Sakura sighed and squirmed. Touya appeared to be not annoyed by this.

She then used another tactic. "Why are you in my bed? You dirty old man." She hissed.

Touya didn't say anything.

"Touya!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hard.

Touya groaned and turned his back on Sakura.

Sakura pulled the pillow from under his head, making him glare at her angrily. Before he could say another word, she hit him hard on the face.

Touya suddenly stood up and stomped out of the room in a flash, making Sakura stare at his retreating back. The door slammed and Touya shouted from outside, "You asked me not to leave last night!"

Sakura giggled. She knew that. She was only messing around with Touya's head.

She fixed her bed, feeling refreshed and really well. The overdose last night must have worked. She was fairly sure that the 'apparition' last night was just her mind playing tricks on her.

She finished making her bed and took a quick shower, her hair soft and silky again after blow-drying it. She wrapped herself in several sweaters and two pairs of socks. She found Yukito in the kitchen cooking lunch.

"Hey, Sakura. Feeling better?" he asked, giving her his usual cheery smile.

Sakura nodded as she sat down and Yukito placed a plate of food in front of her. She picked up her chopsticks and dug in. Yukito sat in front of her and ate too, his food thrice the amount of Sakura's.

"Did you sleep well or did Touya crush you?" Yukito said amused.

Sakura laughed. "He tried."

Yukito reached over and rumpled up Sakura's hair, making her giggle. "That's my girl. You should be doing more of that often."

Sakura stuck out her tongue at Yukito. "You're bribing me with your food."

Yukito just smiled. "You have to show him that you're not a kid anymore." He winked.

Sakura chewed on her chopsticks as she pondered on this thought. Yukito is right. She has to show her big brother that she isn't a kid anymore. Having your heart broken for the first time makes you mature.

When they were done eating, Yukito stood up to clear the dishes and told Sakura firmly to watch TV instead. "I know you're mature. But I'm still going to treat you like a kid." He said.

Sakura pouted at this. "You're way more evil that Touya then."

Yukito nodded as he soaped up the first plate. "Of course, I'm just more innocent-looking. Devil in disguise and all that crap."

Sakura left him in the kitchen after she put the leftovers in sealed containers for Touya when he wakes up. She went to the living room and watched some TV.

After four hours of nonstop television, Sakura finally gave up on the fourteenth cheesy romantic episode cable offered. She turned the TV off and looked around at the several empty packets of junk food that littered the small coffee table in front of her.

Touya and Yukito were in the university, getting their grades from their professors. She was left all alone to pig out since Yukito just finished grocery shopping yesterday.

She put her feet down on the carpet and drummed on the sofa's armrests with her fingers, humming softly. She was bored. Tomoyo was spending the day with her mom. Since Mrs. Daiduji is a very busy person, it's hard for her to spend time with her only daughter. That's why Tomoyo was unreachable today. Eriol was in the office, working on a Sunday since he skipped a lot of work to be able to model for Tomoyo.

Sakura was left all alone on this Sunday.

She sighed loudly and said aloud. "I WANT ICE CREAM." She forgot to ask Yukito to get some ice cream when he went out to buy food. Maybe she'll just call Touya to tell him to get some on his way home.

She reached for her phone which was beside the pitcher of pineapple juice, now empty. She texted Touya and sent the same message to Yukito. After a few seconds, Touya replied, 'frget it, fat.' Sakura frowned at this. Touya was probably busy. She waited for Yukito's reply. Several minutes after Touya's message, it came. 'ok, eat too much or ul get tummyache'

Sakura smiled at this. It was just like Yukito. She knew she can count on him for food. She felt instantly happy. She would get ice cream today.

Just then, the doorbell rang. She groaned. She was feeling to lazy to get up from lying down all day.

But the ringing didn't last for more than a few seconds. Curiosity got the better of her. She stood up and put on her slippers. Running her hand through her a=hair in an attempt to look presentable, she opened the door.

There was no one outside. She took one step forward and there was a crinkle of plastic at her feet. She looked down to see an elaborately decorated bouquet of tulips and all other beautiful kinds of flowers.

She picked it up, not knowing what to say or think.

There was no card, no note. She ran to the street, looking left and right to see the person who anonymously left flowers.

It was pretty rude of him not to tell his identity. Or was it a she?

Sakura shuddered at the thought. She appeared at the Festival the previous night as Tomoyo's main model. There were several people there. The sender of this bouquet must have been on her fans.

She laughed at the thought of her as a celebrity. She fingered the bright yellow tulip prominent among the red roses and pink stargazers. She smelled it, feeling very elated.

She went back inside, closing the door behind her. She sat down on the couch, the flowers on her lap.

No note, no card, nothing at all.

Just a bouquet of flowers left on her doorstep.

AAA

Syaoran paced around the office as Eriol berated him for what happened the night before.

"YOU ARE AN OFFICIAL BASTARD!" Eriol shouted at him after he explained what happened to him and Mei Lin. "HOW COULD YOU DUMP MEI LIN JUST LIKE THAT?!"

Syaoran cringed at Eriol's voice.

When he arrived in Japan, he came to Sakura's school immediately. Getting his wish, he saw her standing at the entrance of the empty school all alone. But after months of planning and finally seeing his beloved, he chickened out. He continued to watch her at a distance.

He was always there wherever she went. He lives in a hotel right now since going home in his mansion where Eriol lives will surely be trouble. He doesn't know how to deal with Eriol yet.

He was able to follow Sakura because he was tracking her by her cell phone. He had contacts at the cell phone company that issued Sakura's mobile phone. He knew that it was creepy and bad but he couldn't help himself. He was gathering up all his courage every night but when Sakura is finally in front of him, his courage disappears.

Syaoran snapped back to reality as Eriol groaned in frustration and sat down behind his desk. Syaoran watched his cousin remove his glasses and place them on the desk.

"Not to mention I'm here doing your work." Eriol snapped.

Syaoran wanted to laugh but he didn't want to upset Eriol too much.

"Do you really love Sakura?" Eriol suddenly asked him.

Syaoran nodded without hesitating.

"Then why are you following her around?" Eriol said exasperatedly. "Do you know that she's been freaking out lately?!"

Syaoran didn't say anything.

"You are being reckless." Eriol added.

Syaoran still didn't say anything.

"You're being stupid."

Syaoran just took it all in. He knew deep inside that he deserved this.

"If you love Sakura, you should tell her." Eriol said, drumming his hands on his desk.

Syaoran nodded.

"And come back to the mansion. Don't live in a hotel. It's a waste of money." Eriol pursed his lips.

Syaoran crossed his arms. "Not even a dent in the family fortune." He scowled.

Eriol picked up a sheaf of papers and rolled it in his hand. He then whacked Syaoran hard on the head. "Being an unreasonable bastard."

Syaoran winced at Eriol. Just then, he remembered something, "Are you going to tell Tomoyo?"

Eriol nodded as he arranged the folders on his desk, piling them on a corner. "Of course."

Syaoran stood up at this. "YOU CAN'T!!!!"

Eriol raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

Syaoran fidgeted with his hands. "I don't want Sakura to know yet…"

Eriol pondered on this. "I don't keep secrets from my girlfriend. I'll still tell her."

Syaoran scowled at him. "Fine then. I'll tell Sakura on my own that I'm here."

He made to stand up and leave when Eriol called him back before he can close the door behind him.

Eriol threw a set of car keys at Syaoran. "Your car. It's in your parking space."

Syaoran glared at Eriol. "You're using it?"

Eriol snickered. "Of course not. What kind of cousin do you think I am?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and went to the garage where his red Benz was waiting. He slid in the front seat and drove to his hotel to gather his clothes. When he did, he brought them to the mansion. The maids were surprised to see him since there was no warning of his return. It was a good thing that his room was always ready, even though it was stripped bare. He would have to buy more clothes since he'd be staying in Japan for good.

On the way to the mall, he decided to stop by Sakura's house for a minute. He just wanted to see her face. But… She'd probably be inside the house. There is no way that he could see her. Looking through the window is a perverted thing to do even though he doesn't have any intentions of doing something bad.

He took the U-turn that will take him to Sakura's house. He has been down this road for several times already, he memorized every tree and bush and flower.

About ten minutes away, he passed a flower shop where long-stemmed tulips were on display on the window.

Without thinking, he stopped the car and got out.

He came out of the store with a bouquet of all the flowers he found suitable inside the shop.

Feeling happy, he drove to Sakura's as fast as he could.

As usual, he stood like a statue in front of Sakura's front door, his hand poised to press the doorbell.

He has always been worried. What would he say to Sakura?

Worse, what would her reaction be?

He took a huge deep breath when he heard the sound of television from inside go off. He stood there, tensed. He knew that Sakura was alone. Her brother and another male person just left. That meant that Sakura was all alone.

Syaoran transferred his weight from one foot to another, deciding.

He knew he was being a wimp. If Eriol could see him now, he would probably have a laughing fit.

He gathered all of his courage. Before it could disappear, he pushed the button and the doorbell rang.

Just like a scared cat, he put the flowers down hastily and ran away.

AAA

Eriol tried to concentrate on the report in front of him. The graphs and colorful bars of percentage ratings were a blur to his seemingly tired eyes.

Syaoran was back. He came back for Sakura.

But what would he say? That Sakura has already moved on?

He picked up his phone but put it down again. He almost forgot that Tomoyo was with her mom. He sighed as he held the bridge of his nose with two fingers and pinched it.

He could see it now.

Tomoyo would freak out if she knew that Syaoran was here. She wouldn't take this lightly since Syaoran just broke her best friend's heart.

But Syaoran doesn't know that.

Eriol groaned in frustration as he bit his lip hard until he tasted blood.

Syaoran…

His bastard of a cousin…

His STUPID and RECKLESS cousin…

Loves Sakura…

Eriol knew that defying tradition and almost losing his inheritance meant that Syaoran was really serious about this.

He tried to stop himself from imagining the shrill bitching Tomoyo would do to make Syaoran's life here back in Japan hell. Tomoyo would chain Sakura inside a windowless room and have food brought in three times a day just to keep her away from his deranged cousin.

Or maybe Tomoyo will have that done to Syaoran instead.

Eriol groaned. He didn't know the real feelings Sakura has for his cousin. He only knows what she told them. That she has moved on and Syaoran is not to be mentioned at all.

But Syaoran… His very presence is in Japan.

Sooner or later, Sakura will know.

And the whole world might shatter to pieces.

Or will it mend everything?

This was becoming a big deal.

AAA

Syaoran watched as Sakura picked up the flowers and smelled them. His heart swelled at the sight of her. There she was, the love of his life. The one to whom he crossed the ocean for.

Those emerald eyes.

Those luscious lips.

Syaoran pressed his hand to the window, imagining Sakura in his arms.

He was acting pathetic.

But seeing Sakura…

It was like indulging in cakes and sweet things after a steady diet of rice crackers.

It was like seeing the sun for the first time, truly.

Syaoran stared at his life who was standing several meters from him.

His life.

Sakura.

AAA

Yukito opened the door and let himself in along with a gust of wind that brought a few snowflakes inside. It has started to snow again and the streets were once again covered in a thin sheet of whiteness. He removed his boots and slipped in to his white slippers, the bag of groceries in his hand.

Sakura greeted him in the kitchen, slumped over the kitchen table.

"Wow… The first day of Christmas break and you're slouching on the kitchen table?" Yukito asked her as he took out the tubs of ice cream from the plastic bag.

Sakura groaned while her cheek was pressed on the wooden table. "I am so bored…" she moaned.

Yukito chuckled as he put the plastic away and got long spoons from the drawer. He pried the lid off the pint of strawberry ice cream and held it under Sakura's nose. He teased her into sitting up properly. He fed her one spoon. Sakura closed her eyes dreamily.

"You should have slept. I bet you watched cheesy sitcoms all day." Yukito said.

Sakura nodded as she rolled her eyes. "It was soo… I don't know… At least they had love lives…"

Yukito pursed his lips as he watched Sakura eat. He dug in too. "You want a love life?"

Sakura shrugged. "It seems like love is such a wonderful thing. But it hurts real bad."

Yukito smiled at her. "If it hurts, it means you're doing it right."

Sakura made a face. "Eeew…"

Yukito laughed. "Love isn't easy!"

Sakura pulled her chair closer to him. "Then, tell me… Have you fallen in love before?"

Yukito raised his eyebrow. "I'm not telling."

Sakura hit him at the arm. "I told you mine!"

Yukito thought about it. "I fell in love. Simple as that."

Sakura wasn't going to back down. He was amused as he watched her glare at him.

"What happened?" she pressed on.

Yukito sucked on his spoon, the lingering taste of strawberries on his tongue. "She was… Too young for me."

Sakura giggled. "Mou, Yukito… That's impossible. You are not that old!"

He just smiled at her. "She was still too young for me."

Sakura pointed her spoon at his face. "Yukito, listen to me. If you love her, then age doesn't matter!"

Yukito sighed. "You've been watching too many sitcoms. Where is the serious and sensible Sakura I know?"

Sakura laughed. "You're trying to change the subject!"

He shook his head. "I am not."

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. Yukito felt like laughing but he knew that will provoke Sakura.

"Fine, if you say so!" Before he could say anything else, Sakura grabbed the tub of ice cream from between them and dashed to the living room. After a few minutes, Yukito could hear the TV again.

He smiled as he ran his hand through his hair and got his own tub of pint of ice cream, chocolate with peppermint this time.

AAA

Two days passed and Sakura was out with Tomoyo in the mall, looking for Christmas presents. Eriol was busy with something at home.

"I don't know what's wrong but he's acting pretty strange ever since I had my day with Mom." Tomoyo explained as she studied a red coat. She took it off the rack and held it under Sakura's chin.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she waited for Tomoyo to click her tongue and proceed on the next rack.

"Anyway, you haven't told me who the flowers were from!" Tomoyo asked her.

Sakura shrugged. The flowers were now in a vase beside her bed. They were still magnificent.

"Are you sure you don't know whom they're from or are you just hiding things from me again?" Tomoyo accused her.

Sakura put her hands deep in her jacket pockets and nodded as she rested her back on the mirror behind her. She was already bored. They've been in the mall for several hours already, not one single Christmas present bought. They were in a unisex store and Tomoyo already had several clothes hanging off the saleslady's arms as she waited on them.

Sakura winced, knowing that she'll be the one trying these clothes on.

"I'm not hiding anything. I really don't know who they're from." Sakura said. She touched her tummy, feeling it protest and grumble.

Tomoyo nodded. "Okay okay. Try these clothes on and we'll be eating after this." She took Sakura's hand and led her to the dressing rooms.

Tomoyo dumped the clothes in Sakura's arms and left to find some more, the saleslady following her. Figuring that the faster she finishes, the earlier she gets to eat, she made her way to one cubicle whose curtain was slightly ajar.

With one hand and a little bit of difficulty, she opened the curtain and stepped inside, making sure none of the clothes fell off.

But then, she turned around and she only yelped in shock.

For there was Syaoran, staring at her with his amber eyes.

Without warning, she let go of all the clothes she was holding on to and took one step back.

Syaoran was looking like he has just been stung.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

Syaoran.

Her Syaoran.

Wait…

The Syaoran who broke her heart!

All the hurtful memories suddenly came back and she looked down, not wanting to get sucked into those amber orbs anymore. But it was a mistake.

Syaoran was naked on top. The buttons on his pants were also open.

Sakura gasped and clapped her hand to her mouth. It looks like she just barged in on him while getting undressed –dressed –whatever!

Several tense minutes passed and nobody spoke.

Sakura couldn't help staring at his well-toned and sculpted body. Lean… But still hard muscle.

Without thinking, she reached out her hand to touch his abs but withdrew quickly.

Taking one last look at his eyes as she began to teeter on the edge of her sanity, she turned around. "I'm sorry!" she mumbled.

But before she can get out of the cubicle, strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

Sakura stopped and took a deep breath. Along with the clean, cold air of the environment, Syaoran's familiar smell permeated her brain.

Sakura wanted to cry.

But happiness was too much.

Mixed emotions raged inside her.

She shouldn't be doing this.

She took one more step away, taking all of her courage to do that.

But the strong arms around her tightened.

It seemed as if Syaoran doesn't want to let her go.

Now she's confused.

"Syao… ran…" She said barely a whisper.

BBB Hey guys. I am extremely sorry about this super late chapter. I was kind of addicted to watching different animes on the internet and I couldn't help myself. How are you guys anyway?

I miss your reviews. I know, its my fault since I ain't writing fast enough. But I really needed ideas on how the two of them will meet, though. I have a few tricks up my sleeve but I don't think they're ready to work. Also, my mind is filled with matrices and all kinds of variable and line inequalities, I'm practically a walking Algebra/Trigonometry/Solid Geometry/Analytic Geometry book.

Oh crap.

Anyway, I hope you liked this one. I know… im sorry if it isn't up-to-date with your expectations. I'm running low on fuel lately. And im usually so tired, I cant move and just drop dead every single night.

Please Please bear with me.

Okay, enough of my excuses!

Who do you think Yukito fell in love with?! :D Well, the answer is pretty obvious. It's Sakura! :P haha. I think he didn't pursue it because #1. Sakura is too young for him and #2. He knows that Sakura won't be that happy with him (even though he knew that Sakura once had a crush on him).

I hope you liked this chapter. :D Sakura is not a pervert or anything. But hey… who wouldn't be mesmerized by a Syaoran with a perfectly hot bod?! :D Okay, back off now , DjkaO.

Anyway.

Please REVIEW! It's the least you could do.

Boost my overblown ego and burst it. :))

Okay? See you soon!

-djkaO


	26. Chapter 26

HELLOOOO!!! :D I am now working now on this chapter. I would like to thank to my previous reviewers!  I really loved your comments. Though I can feel your auras from here. :D. You lot are pretty mad about my cliffhangers. *all smiles*

Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter. It's basically a continuation of where we left off in the previous one. So… Hang on to your seats and prepare to be blown away by the next events!!!

Just kidding. 

From my very trusty Official Music Promoter, **savagexnymph**, the following songs are compatible with the previous chapters. :) For Chapter 24, the suggestion is "All Around Me" by Flyleaf (that's a cute name for a band. :P). Chapter 25 is divided into several parts: for the part where Touya swore under his breath, she recommends "Keeper" by Yellowcard (which is an absolutely fabulous song, may I add.). And for the seond part starting from where Eriol tried to concentrate until the end of the chapter, she is strongly promoting "Fly" by Mark Joseph. I haven't listened to it yet but I'm definitely going to later when I finish writing this one. Please support these songs from my OMP. :) I owe her big time for these. But we apologize for this is late. It is due to the undeniable fact that sometimes internet connections suck. :P

Kudos to **Lil Wolf Syaoran 23 **who has suffered Syaoran-sickness mere months ago. :). Do not worry, it all passes and ends in happy endings. :) If it doesn't, then it just means that your story isn't over yet!

To **Adelita P.M.** who was in hysterics while writing her review. I really appreciate yours because you were busy yet you still had time to spare. :)

To **Twilight Kisses**, you are not the only one who is glad that Syaoran is back now. :D I know that all of you are. :D. We just all differ in the intensity of our happiness. :DD

To **Sara** who is an anonymous reviewer, thank you for reading my fanfiction. And nope, there is no sex scene yet. :D. Maybe a minor lemon. Enough to thrill you, guys. HAHA!!! :D Now I feel so evil.

For the other anonymous readers out there, please register to and spread the word! :) Also, so I can reply o your reviews. I reply to each and every one. It fattens my heart. :D

So please, do not forget to leave a review for me. Okay? I really LOVE reading your comments (not to mention the death threats. :D). Okay? Please?

Thank you very much!

-djkaO

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Twenty-Six:

"Syao…ran…" She breathed out.

Instead of loosening, the arms around her tightened even more. Her face screwed in pain as she felt a small twinge of pain.

"Syaoran, you're hurting me." She said softly. Her mind was a mess. It seems as if her sanity has totally fled. Her ears were ringing with the deafening silence around her. All she could hear was her breathing, in danger of getting caught up in her throat and Syaoran's heavy exhalations from behind her.

As her mind raced through thoughts on what she had to respond to this situation, she felt Syaoran let her go and turn her around.

She closed her eyes tightly, refusing to look in his eyes. For she knew that if she did, there would be no going back.

She felt Syaoran hold her chin and pull her face slowly upwards. Every particle of her brain screamed STOP!

But her hands wouldn't move.

She felt like crashing.

Why was Syaoran acting like this?!

WHY WAS HE HOLDING HER LIKE HE LOVED HER?!

Sakura's mind stopped right in the middle of processing the unanswerable question.

She felt his lips close around hers.

It was like her dreams, only better, more real. This was irrevocably and undeniably happening in reality.

Syaoran was kissing her, coaxing her to open her mouth. She felt his slick tongue trace her lips, wanting very much to respond to him.

Which she didn't. Even when she was frozen and bolted to that spot, she was unable to move and form a coherent thought.

Syaoran was slowly and gradually taking away every chance of her getting back her sanity.

As if all her life depended on it, Sakura slowly raised her hands and held him by the shoulders; she pushed him away.

Their lips broke off in an instant. Sakura wrenched her eyes open and glared at the man who broke her heart. She glared at him furiously.

She looked as Syaoran, bare-chested and all, staggered a few steps backwards from the force she just exerted, his eyes wide and surprised. His cheek was also red along with his blushing.

Sakura gasped and took huge, deep breaths. Oxygen slowly climbed all the way to her brain and she was able to think again, barely. Syaoran was still in the same small cubicle with her, breathing the same air as him made her vulnerable and weak.

"What was that?" She said slowly, emphasizing each word.

Syaoran shook his head. "I don't know."

Sakura took two steps forward and slapped him hard on the face. Syaoran didn't flinch. They stared at each other for several minutes, which seemed like days.

Her mind was still blurry. Syaoran's kiss was still fresh in her mind. Her body ached for more, to feel those soft lips against hers.

She was debating with herself. She ought to get out of there, out of that mall, away from him. But her feet wouldn't move. They were fastened to the ground.

She was so close to him; she could actually smell his scent, his sweet and intoxicating scent. Like her own personal brand of heroin…

Part of her believed that maybe this was just a hallucination. That maybe her dreams are turning into delusions.

Maybe Touya slipped a drug in her food this morning.

Or maybe this was reality indeed.

She mentally smacked herself. She was being insanely stupid. Of course, this was reality. Those lips were real.

Without thinking, she stretched out a hand to him. Her fingertips reached the side of his face, feeling the strong lines of his jaw, tracing his perfectly carved lips.

She kept her eyes on her finger as it made its journey. She didn't see Syaoran with hunger in his eyes.

Before she knew it, before her mind could register it, she leaned forward and kissed those perfect lips.

Tasted them with the tip of her tongue.

She didn't freeze this time when she met his's. She took it in, opening her mouth as Syaoran slid his tongue inside and tasted her sweetness.

She was in bliss.

Her hands were weaved around his neck, her fingertips tracing his nape.

Perfect bliss.

She bit his lips softly, tugging on them like a child.

She sucked them to redness.

She sighed when he did the same to her.

They fought each other's need lovingly, never caring.

The outside world seemed to stop existing.

Sakura forgot everything. Her resistance melted vanished completely.

This was Syaoran.

The boy she loved.

Her heart was open again. All memories were coming back, even the hurtful ones.

She felt him push her against the wall, her legs around his waist. She can't remember when or how she ended up in that position.

His kissing changed. It was slow at first but now it was urgent, needy.

Sakura returned the favor, like what she always does in her dreams, except that this was freaking reality.

She bit his lip as he sucked on hers.

She was usually worried about the technicalities of kissing.

Questions like, what was the best angle, how does she open her mouth, keep on popping up every time she thinks about it.

But with Syaoran, everything seems perfect. With him, even noses fit together.

She felt his hands roam her body. They were warm even through her thin tank top that Tomoyo insisted on her wearing.

Then they were on her thighs, caressing her smoothness. She secretly thanked Tomoyo for making her wear that dreaded checkered mini-skirt that she modeled during the Christmas Festival. She felt goose bumps and even heard Syaoran chuckle against her mouth.

She ignored him as she kissed him again. If it was her way, she would be kissing him all the time. Since she was trading her soul for this, might be getting something worthwhile. Even though at the back of her mind, she knew that this was just a one-time thing, she didn't stop.

She was a bit frustrated when Syaoran let her lips go and traced her jaw line with kisses. Instinctively, she raised her head as he kissed her neck. She felt shivers up and down her spine as Syaoran kissed her again and again, making her gasp, making her moan.

Maybe she was getting loud because Syaoran locked his lips with hers again, muffling the moans in her throat. "Be good, please…" he whispered softly as she gasped again when he kissed her again on the neck.

His hands were everywhere, leaving fiery trails. One was getting dangerously close to her inner thighs while the other was still on her waist, close to her chest.

Sanity was a long way ahead as the minutes turned into seconds and time moved extra slow.

She felt him suck at the base of her neck, her breathing coming out in gasps and pants. She felt hot, very hot inside her lower stomach.

It was like a pulsing heart. Every time Syaoran's lips touch her overly-sensitive skin, the flame burned in intensity, making her see stars over and over again.

"Syao…ran…" she breathed out as she was pushed harder against the wall. Syaoran seems to be having trouble containing himself; he kissed her back on the lips, sucking and biting.

Sakura was now moaning softly, oblivious of the sounds she was making. Syaoran was making her all clammy yet hot.

She knows this feeling. She isn't exactly innocent. Syaoran was making her crave for more.

And she was falling to his bait.

She gripped him by the waist tightly with her legs as she returned his rough kiss, her lips searching, her tongue crossing boundaries. She could taste his scent.

It made her head swim.

After what seemed like days, she moved away and breathed in deeply. The air was sweet. It was Syaoran and the clear cold air of the air-conditioning. She stared at those amber eyes.

Those lovely amber eyes, so true. They were telling her something. But she didn't know how to read the signals.

They stared at each other in silence again, their breathing the same and heavy. His lips were already swollen and her fingers left marks on his chest: four red lines across his sturdy frame.

She bit her bottom lip as she stared at what she has done.

"Syao…ran…" she said again.

She stared at his eyes as he held her chin and kissed her softly, his lips warm and soft.

Just like that, the slightest pressure of his lips…

Magic…

Their lips fit together perfectly.

Like they were made for each other.

Sakura closed her eyes at this perfect piece of memory that will last forever.

Memory…

Just a memory…

She wasn't surprised when a tear slowly made it down her cheek.

Syaoran let her go and looked at her, wiping the tear away, concern in his eyes.

Sakura wanted to laugh.

Why was he looking at her like that?

Like he cared…

This would surely be an even bigger heartbreak when she wakes up the next morning, if she ever sleeps at all.

He wasn't allowed to look at her like he loved her.

He had Mei Lin.

And Syaoran wasn't hers.

So why was she here in his arms, kissing him like it meant her life?

Why was she being held lovingly?

Sakura couldn't stop the tears now as she stared at his eyes.

They haven't moved.

She was still pushed up against the wall.

But she didn't care.

She was fooling herself for allowing this.

She isn't supposed to be here.

_That_ wasn't supposed to happen.

Syaoran isn't even supposed to be here.

Suppose…

Suppose…

Suppose…

Suppose she was nothing without him.

Sakura bit her trembling lip as she stared at her angel.

Her perfect angel.

Her happy ending.

But now that the moment was over, it came back to her that her fairy tale was over.

She doesn't have a happy ending.

Her story was over.

Sakura looked up at the white ceiling. The whiteness blinded her.

"Sakura…" she heard him say.

Everything was inviting her in. Inviting her to get her heart broken again.

Why was love like this?

_If it hurts, then it means you're doing it right…_

Yukito's words were like a distant voice in her mind.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to block out Syaoran.

_If it hurts…_

This was bound to hurt. And she can't handle that.

She has no happy ending.

AAA

Syaoran stared at his princess.

His heart was breaking as more tears fell down her face.

He didn't say anything.

He waited for everything to subside.

He knew that what he did was wrong. But he couldn't help himself.

Seeing Sakura in very close proximity made his mind go haywire.

And she was the one who came to me after…

Syaoran waited patiently for Sakura to stop.

"Why…"

He looked at her as her eyes reflected pain.

He wanted to tear himself apart at that sight.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She said painfully, weighing every word.

Syaoran bit his lip.

He was going to say it.

It was time.

It was time to end her suffering.

"I…" he started.

"Syao…ran…"

_Dammit, Sakura. Don't use that voice. This is bad enough as it is._

"I'm sorry…" he breathed out.

There was a moment of silence.

"I… Lo-"

"SAKURAAAA!!!" Tomoyo's voice rang from outside. "What's taking you so long?! Do you need help???"

It was like a huge snap that brought them back to reality. Syaoran let her go carefully and without a word, he picked up his shirt that was hanging from a hook behind him. He pulled it over his head and grabbed the clothes he was supposed to buy.

He looked at Sakura again.

"I'll be back." He said simply and walked out of the cubicle. He simply transferred to the next one since if he walked out of the dressing room, Tomoyo would surely see him.

When the curtain was securely fastened, he fell slumped on the floor and held his face in his hands.

His heart was pounding uncontrollably. His mind was full of Sakura's face and he could still imagine hearing her moan and gasp in gratification.

He relived every moment of what just transpired when he came to his farewell.

_I'll be back…_

OH CRAP! HE SOUNDED LIKE A TERMINATOR!!!

He groaned in frustration as he kicked the opposite wall with his feet, making muffled pounding noises.

Great…

That was real slick…

_Eriol must be right… You are a bastard, Syaoran… _he thought savagely. When Eriol finds out about this… You are going to be so dead.

AAA

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror as she fixed herself up. Her face was still flushed and her hair was a bit unruly. It was a pity that her purse was outside with Tomoyo. Her comb was there and her powder and her towel and her…

Sakura sighed as she tried very hard to suppress the memories form earlier. She was focusing on one question right now.

What the hell is Syaoran doing here in Japan?

And…

Where was Mei Lin?

She straightened the shirt she was wearing on top of a pair of pants that did wonders for her ass.

It was unusual to see Syaoran in a mall. Usually… He stays at home unless his mother forces him to go with Mei Lin.

Anyway, enough about Syaoran's daily habits…

He was here.

And her heart was open again.

And she isn't sure if she can close it back.

AAA

"What took you so long?" Tomoyo had her hands on her hips as she stepped out of the dressing room and into Tomoyo's range. "And I don't like that shirt. The pants are gorgeous."

Sakura smiled. "I fell asleep on the small chair. I was taking off my shoes."

Tomoyo just nodded. "Fine fine… You don't need to try everything out. I already paid for them."

Sakura looked at her in surprise. "YOU PAID FOR WHAT?!"

Tomoyo shrugged as she took the black credit card the waitress handed her. "It took you so long. I was already hungry. We can always return the unwanted clothes."

Sakura sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll just get changed."

She went back inside the dressing room and made way to her cubicle.

But she stopped in her tracks as she heard Syaoran groan inside the one next to hers.

She hovered in front of his curtain, deciding whether to call him, ask him, talk to him, anything.

But she couldn't. It would be tearing herself apart again with her bare hands.

And she cant handle that anymore.

It hurts too much.

Sakura went back to her cubicle and dressed quickly. When she came out, a saleslady was waiting for her. "I'll be packing the clothes now, Miss."

Sakura just nodded and left the saleslady to gather the clothes. She hurried out of the dressing room away from the man that ravaged her and left footprints on her heart.

Tomoyo was already outside, her bodyguards laden with shopping bags. "Where do you want to eat?"

Sakura just shrugged as they left Mizuki to wait for the unpacked clothes in that particular shop.

"Hey… Don't go so fast." Tomoyo winced.

Sakura slowed down. A bit.

"Did something happen?" Tomoyo asked her.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Just hungry."

Tomoyo nodded and said nothing else.

They went inside a restaurant and Sakura ordered her food while Tomoyo pored over the menu. Just then, Tomoyo's loud ringtone erupted the silence of the restaurant.

Nodding apologetically to the other costumers while Sakura shrank in her seat, Tomoyo flipped her phone open and whispered, "Eriol?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Such loud ringtone just for Eriol.

"Oh… I'm in the mall with Sakura. You?" Tomoyo was saying sweetly.

Sakura pretended to gag while Tomoyo batted the napkin at her face.

"Something to tell me? Important? What is it?" Tomoyo asked him.

Sakura drummed her fingers on the table. She was getting restless.

"WHAT?!" Tomoyo shrieked suddenly.

All the people inside the restaurant stared at the both of them for the second time. But Sakura didn't care for Tomoyo had a look of pure horror on her face.

"What happened?!" Sakura asked her urgently.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo was looking fearful as she grasped Sakura's hand.

Sakura waited for the grave news. Maybe someone got into an accident?!

"Sakura…" Tomoyo said even more softly. "I'm afraid that…"

Sakura anticipated for the bomb to blow.

"Syaoran is home…"

AAA

"Why don't you look surprised?" Tomoyo asked after a minute of silence and Sakura haven't reacted yet. She put her phone back in her bag.

"Because I know that he's here." Sakura answered simply.

"How?" Tomoyo shrewdly asked.

"I met him in the dressing room…" Sakura breathed out.

"So you were taking so long because…" Tomoyo waited for her to continue.

Sakura shrugged. "Kissing."

Tomoyo gasped aloud. For the third time that evening, in the span of three minutes, the costumers stared at them again.

"H-ow?" Tomoyo stuttered.

Sakura put her face in her hands. "I… don't know…"

Tomoyo watched Sakura fall into pieces. "Why?"

"I… don't know…" Sakura repeated.

"What did he say?" Tomoyo asked.

"That he was sorry…"

"What happened exactly?" Tomoyo pressed on.

"I ran into him… I turned around to leave but he held me… Tight…" Sakura breathed deeply. Saying the words made them irrevocable and hurt twice as much. "Then he kissed me…"

Tomoyo didn't say anything.

"Then I pushed him… Slapped him… Came near him… Touched… him…" Sakura moaned softly at this. She was in tears again. "And I kissed him…"

She looked at Tomoyo with her tear-streaked face. "I couldn't help it… He was… there… Standing…"

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have had you out of there immediately! This would hurt, Sakura!" Tomoyo scolded.

Sakura nodded. "I might as well get hurt for the right reason… It… felt so good… and perfect."

Tomoyo shook her head. This was terrible.

"And I didn't care…" Sakura said.

They stared at each other. Tomoyo looked down. "Is that a hickey?!" she exclaimed.

Sakura flung forwards and covered Tomoyo's mouth with her hands. "Not so loud!!!" she hissed. At the same time, she pulled the neckline of her shirt higher.

Tomoyo sighed. She didn't know what to say. "I can't believe this… I'll have to call Eriol right after this."

Sakura picked at her food that was just dropped off by one of the suspicious waiters. She amused herself with the though that other people might be thinking that they are a couple and are having a lovers' quarrel. "Why not now?"

Tomoyo drummed her fingers against the table agitatedly. "Because he's in a meeting right now."

Sakura just nodded. Syaoran's lips were still soft and warm against hers. She began sucking on them.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of Syaoran." Tomoyo snapped.

Sakura shrugged. "And?"

Tomoyo winced and sighed loudly. "You caaaaan't!"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because he hurt you, remember?" Tomoyo said obviously.

Sakura thought about it for a minute. "Oh yeah... Right…"

There was silence as they began eating. Sakura could sense Tomoyo's restraint. Before her best friend could snap, she smiled. "I think I'm falling for him again."

Tomoyo just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Actually… I never stopped loving him at all…" Sakura added.

Tomoyo gulped. "What about Mei Lin?"

Sakura stared off into space. "I don't know… I don't want to hurt her…"

Tomoyo nodded. "She's a friend…"

"So I should hate him then?" Sakura asked her.

Tomoyo shrugged this time. "If that helps…"

Sakura nodded slowly. "I think I'll stay home for a while… Touya will probably ward him off."

Tomoyo nodded as she ate a piece of baked potato. "I'll help you."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you…"

Tomoyo patted her friend's shoulder. "No problem…"

Sakura sucked on the end of her chopstick, the metal cold against her tongue. It was a nice change after Syaoran's warmth.

BBB Hey guys! I hope you like this one…

And please do not criticize my lemon!!!!!! I don't have experience so I don't know what it feels like (that's why I can't write effectively). :D So please, if you have any suggestions, tell me!

Also, if there are any errors in this chapter, do not mind them. I haven't checked this chapter yet. Okay? This is purely the draft. :D. But I wanted to give it to you guys already so I haven't had time to check it yet. Please be a good reviewer to me…

I've been receiving positive reviews ever since I started… I don't want t start having negative ones now…

:D

Suggest some scenes. It'll really help! :D

Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Please REVIEW! :D It's the least you could do!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys. :D. I've got such happy reviews on the previous chapter, I was actually bouncing on my seat! :D. So thank you! :D.

I am grateful to all my readers but more on my reviewers since they had the guts and time to leave their comments for me. You have no idea how happy they make me. :D.

My OMP, **savagexnymph**, has chosen a really wonderful song that is really appropriate for the previous chapter. It is 'KISSING YOU' by Des'ree. It is in fact, the song in Romeo and Juliet! :D. I TOTALLY LOVE THE SONG! So please, for the love of God, take heed and listen to this song because it is a real good one. Also, it might be a little slow and monotonous but this song is really packed with sweetness. Please listen to it… PLEASE!!! It's a real good one!

Also, to the unbeatable **Adeline P.M.** who has written yet another LOOOONG review for me to read and answer, thank you. :D.

To the other reviewers out there, AWWW… THANK YOU VERY MUCH. It's fun reading your comments. :D.

AWWW… Did you guys really like the 'kiss?' HAHA! I liked it too. :D. I wish someone would kiss me like that… *dreams* Oh my Syaoran… Where are you… :D

Please have fun reading this next chapter. :D. I worked really hard on this! Also, do NOT forget to leave a review for me at the end. :D. It is the least you could do for me after reading the byproducts of my psychotic mind and defective brainwaves. :D. Okay? Alright! I look forward to seeing your reviews the next time I log in!

-djkaO

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Twenty-seven:

Sakura fell facedown on her bed and spread her arms wide. She was exhausted. Her arms were even red for carrying all the paper bags that Tomoyo bought for her at the store. She was going to have a hard time putting all these clothes in her closet now that it's almost overflowing.

She closed her eyes and hummed loudly, trying to block out her thoughts.

She would like very much to sleep now…

She felt so full after eating her food and also Tomoyo's. It was weird that she even got to eat after what happened earlier at the dressing rooms. It was like, she wasn't worried about anything.

Maybe she'll get to face the full consequences of her actions tomorrow morning.

Sakura sighed and bit her pillow hard until her jaw hurt. She stretched her arms again and turned on her back. She stared at the ceiling and chewed on her bottom lip, trying to mimic the way Syaoran did it.

She tried to remember every detail. But the image was fading fast. It was like keeping water cupped in your hands.

Syaoran and his hard muscles… his lined chest and intoxicating smell… Everything…

Syaoran groaned and ran her hand through her hair.

She needs to get some seep or else she'll be in big trouble.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Yukito's face peeked in. He was smiling as usual.

"Love problems again?" he inquired.

Sakura groaned and nodded.

Yukito sighed and went all the way in, holding something behind his back. "Tell me about it then." He sat down in front of Sakura's desk and waited for Sakura to open up.

"Hmmm… Are you sure?" Sakura teased him.

Yukito nodded nonchalantly. "Sakura, there's nothing you can say that will surprise me."

Sakura giggled. "Okay then… Just…. Let me finish up till the end, okay?"

Yukito just nodded as he drummed his fingers next to Sakura's computer.

"Well… I saw him…" she then started telling him the whole story.

When she got to the part where she was kissed by Syaoran, Yukito jumped slightly in his seat, a very angry expression on his face.

"Do you want me to punch him?! I have friends that can make him disappear!!!" Yukito said hastily.

Sakura laughed. "Don't get too excited, Yukito. You won't get to kill anyone tonight." She was referring to Yukito's most recent mania about kung fu and martial arts ever since he watched Matrix. He wanted to be 'the one' while Touya was insisting that he was the bad guy, invincible and known as Mr. Smith.

"Darn it…" Yukito humored her.

Sakura then continued her story, earning a gasp and a huff from Yukito as she got to the point where she kissed him. She ignored him and went on.

When she was finished, Yukito was speechless.

"Well…" he said softly after several minutes. "That was a pretty eventful day…"

Sakura nodded.

"I don't know what to say actually…" he said sheepishly.

Sakura smiled at no one in particular. "It's alright… Listening helps. I already feel loads lighter."

Yukito just nodded and suddenly jumped up. "I FORGOT MY COOKING!!!"

Sakura laughed openly this time and watched as Yukito dashed out of the room and ran down the stairs, waking up even the neighbors as he thundered with his footsteps.

Sakura sat up when a hint of green caught her eye.

It was the plush toy of a wolf she received last time from the mail. It was from no one in particular, like the bouquet.

She picked it up and went back to bed. It smelled clean and of soap. So this is what Yukito was hiding behind his back. He washed it.

Sakura smiled at his gesture. Holding the toy in her arms and smelling the clean scent, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She dreamt of Syaoran and his lips. That wasn't unusual since she just spent the entire afternoon kissing him.

AAA

Eriol drummed his fingers on the mahogany table in front of him as he waited for the meeting to finish. It was a good thing that the room was dark and the others where busy listening to the reporter in front. The LCD presentation was bright in front.

He pressed the buttons of his cell phone under the table, hiding it from everyone. It wasn't a good sight that the 'boss' was busy with his phone and was not listening to the presentation. So, he put on an intelligent frown and read the incoming message from Tomoyo. It read, 'better have him there wen I get ther.c u in u'

He cringed in his seat. He could sense the impending doom that Tomoyo was bringing with her. He could actually feel goose bumps as he spied the outside world's clouds turning dark.

Taking courage, he flipped his phone open again and sent a message to Syaoran, telling him to come to the office as soon as possible.

He slipped his phone back in his pocket and grasped his mug which was on the table. He lifted it to his lips and sipped –nothing. He put the mug down and motioned for his secretary which was standing at the corner of the room.

"Get me more coffee, please." He said softly.

His secretary nodded and took his mug outside to be refilled. He was agitated and nervous. He was dreading the events of later.

"And as you can see, this is the statistical data that we have gathered so far…" the reporter was saying.

Eriol tried to conceal his yawn as he pretended to read the said data from the yellow folder in front of him. His secretary came back after a few minutes with a steaming mug of coffee. He didn't even let her put it down on the table as he sipped the hot liquid quickly.

The hotness scalded his tongue but he was unperturbed. He needed caffeine in his system. There was no way he would be facing Tomoyo and Syaoran in his normal condition. He needs to have stimulators in his body to keep him going.

He continued drinking his coffee before it truly lost its hotness. Now, he felt stuffed and hot inside his suit despite the air-conditioning. He glanced at his watch and squinted in the dim lights. It was nearly dusk.

The lights suddenly turned on, signaling the end of the presentation. Eriol straightened up and smiled at the other board members as they gathered their folders. He stood up and announced the second meeting's date, also telling everybody that the real boss, Syaoran Li, would be present.

If_ the members were shocked, they are sure good at hiding it. _Eriol thought. He ran his hand through his hair and went out of the meeting room, closely followed by his secretary who was holding all his files and his empty mug. When he arrived at his office, he reminded his secretary about the arrival of Tomoyo and Syaoran and asked for another round of coffee.

He sat in his armchair and massaged his temples. Syaoran… Tomoyo would surely have a fit.

He groaned just in time to open his eyes and see his secretary looking perplexed at him with his mug of coffee in her hands.

He smiled apologetically and took the mug from her. She left hurriedly while Eriol slumped on his desk. He was acting stupidly. His secretary probably thought that he was acting strangely.

He drank his coffee again in silence; waiting for the dreaded moment to come.

Suddenly, the phone on his desk rang. It was Stephen, the receptionist.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

"Yes, Stephen?"

"Ms. Tomoyo Daiduji is on her way up now." The man answered.

Eriol nodded. "Okay then."

He put the phone down and thought that Tomoyo must be on the elevators now. He rang his secretary again, asking for drinks and food to be brought in.

The phone rang for the second time.

"Yes, Stephen?"

"Mr. Syaoran Li is on his way up too, Mr. Hiiragizawa."

Eriol thanked him and out the phone down slowly. He gulped.

Here it is.

AAA

Yukito opened the door in Sakura's room to find her sleeping. He smiled as he put the covers on her and went out the room, closing the door behind him.

He rested his back on the door and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sakura was really matured now. And he'll be there when she hurts from this most recent experience.

He went down the stairs and placed Sakura's food in sealed containers. He put them in the refrigerator when the phone in the living room rang.

Picking up his tray of food and sitting down on the couch in front of the television, he picked up the phone from the side table.

"Hello, Kinomoto residence?" he asked into the receiver.

"Eh? Isn't this Touya?" the caller asked.

Yukito chewed on the end of his chopstick. "Uhhmm… Nope. This is Yukito."

"Ahh! Yukito! This is Fujitaka."

Yukito smiled. "Ahhh… Mr. Kinomoto! How are you? How are the ruins?"

"It's all good. Do not worry about me. Not to be rude or anything, but are any of my children at home now?"

Yukito put the tray down from his lap onto the small coffee table in front of him. "I'm afraid only Sakura is here. But she is asleep right now."

"I see… I wanted to know how they are doing…" Fujitaka's words were carefully chosen. Yukito felt bad.

"They're fine. Although… Touya will probably have a fit, but Sakura has some love problems lately." He laughed. He felt no worry saying this to Sakura's father. It was only Touya who disapproved of boyfriends.

"Oh, really???" Fujitaka was delighted to hear that bit of news.

"Yeah… But she's kind of having a hard time dealing with it. But I'm sure she's really fine." Yukito assured him. He was amused that Fujitaka wasn't concerned with the problems lately. He was too delighted in knowing that his daughter has a love life.

"Oh, I'm sure that Sakura will be fine. She's a tough girl." Fujitaka said of his daughter.

Yukito smiled. He agreed on that. "Well, I'll be calling next time. I have to go underground now."

"Okay then, Mr. Fujitaka. I'll tell them you called." He said.

"Thank you, Yukito. You take care of my two kids."

Then the phone went dead. Yukito smiled at his last comment. Touya doesn't like being called a kid.

He put the phone down and took the bowl of rice in his hand.

AAA

Eriol was deeply immersed in his drink. He was trying very hard not to be involved in the very loud conversation between his beloved Tomoyo and Syaoran. Actually… It was only Tomoyo. Syaoran was kind of black and blue all over because of Tomoyo's scolding. He was glad that his office was sound proof.

He was partly amused to see the great Syaoran Li being towered over by his girlfriend.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING?! ARE YOU USING YOUR BRAIN AT ALL?!" Tomoyo was asking Syaoran as she paced back and forth in front of him.

Eriol calmly took a sip of his sixth or seventh mug of coffee. He stared at Syaoran's red face. He picked up a blueberry cookie from the plate in front of him and popped it in his mouth. He was glad he wasn't supposed to participate in this confrontation.

Tomoyo sat down beside Eriol in front of Syaoran who had his hands clasped in front of him. He wasn't responding to any of Tomoyo's questions but he appears to be listening intently. You could see it from the frown on his face.

Tomoyo was muttering incoherently under her breath.

There was silence as Tomoyo ran out of steam. She had tackled everything that was sure to make Syaoran use his conscience.

"Sakura is really in a bad situation now because of this…" Tomoyo said hoarsely, glaring at Syaoran.

Slowly, as if coming out of his trance, Syaoran looked up at her. "Why?" He asked simply.

Tomoyo seemed taken aback. Then her face burned. "Of course, you just kissed her for no reason at all!!!"

Syaoran, however, shook his head. "You've been saying all the time that Sakura was having a hard time already because of me and now that I did this, she's going to be in a worse situation. I am asking you, why?" he said all of this calmly.

Eriol gagged in his mug. Syaoran wasn't an idiotic bastard after all. He had put two and two together. He sneaked a glance at his girlfriend who was still adorably red in the face. He could see the fury etched in her face.

"Well…" Tomoyo started.

Syaoran just looked at her curiously. "What does Sakura feel for me?"

Eriol sipped in more coffee and gulped it down. He watched Tomoyo bit her lip.

"I am in no position to say anything." Tomoyo said softly.

"I love Sakura." Syaoran said simply.

Eriol wasn't surprised. He has seen this before. Syaoran has already declared his love for Sakura to him before. On the other hand, Tomoyo just nodded.

"You are not surprised?" he asked his girlfriend slowly.

Tomoyo shook her head. "I don't think I am… Part of me thought that Syaoran is a real bad person that plays with women's hearts… But… doing the simple math and knowing these... What he has done is really not out of place…" she answered, choosing her words carefully.

"Mei Lin broke up with me. I have my mother's blessing. I want Sakura for me." Syaoran stated with determination on his face.

Tomoyo nodded. "Then I guess… It's alright to say that Sakura loves you too…"

This piece of information shocked Syaoran; he dropped his almost-empty cup of tea on the carpet, making a muffled thud and the tingle of breaking china.

Eriol put his coffee down on the table while they stared at Syaoran who was processing this information.

"You mean… She… Loves…. Me?" Syaoran said weakly.

Tomoyo permitted herself a small smile as she nodded. There was nothing impeding these two after all.

"Of course she does, why else would she kiss you?" Eriol told him off. "You are such a slow bastard."

Syaoran wasn't listening to him. He assumed that maybe he was busy thinking about his moments with Sakura, assessing whether Sakura's feelings were already showing before.

"Then… Will you help me?" Syaoran asked both of them after several minutes of contemplating.

Eriol sniggered while Tomoyo openly laughed this time.

Syaoran looked at the pair of them helplessly, unable to find the humor in the situation.

"You just have to confess to her!" Eriol snapped as he clutched his stomach in laughter.

The moment was broken by a loud ringing of the phone. It was Syaoran's and he took it out, taking the incoming call from Mei Lin.

"Hey, Syaoran!!! How is the fishing going?!" Mei Lin's voice was loud. Eriol and Tomoyo could hear it.

Syaoran put her on speakerphone. "Well… I haven't quite gotten to it yet…"

"He's acting so shy!" Eriol told Mei Lin.

"Oye? Is that Eriol?" Mei Lin asked, not knowing that she was on speakerphone.

"Hai!" he answered enthusiastically.

"Syaoran is acting so shy he's asking us for help!" Tomoyo supplied in.

"Hello Tomo- WHAT?!" Mei Lin suddenly shrieked.

Syaoran cringed in his seat as he blushed.

"He hasn't confessed to Sakura yet. And I just found out that he's in Japan today." Tomoyo explained.

They heard Mei Lin growl. "RRAAARRR…. SYAORAN LI?! ARE YOU THERE?!"

Syaoran answered sheepishly. "I'm here…."

"YOU ARE A DOUCHEBAG RIGHT NOW, SYAORAN LI!!!" Mei Lin shrieked. Syaoran sunk lower in his seat. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I BROKE OFF MY ENGAGEMENT WITH YOU FOR THIS?! SO THAT YOU CAN ACT LIKE A LOVESTRUCK TEENAGER!!!"

Syaoran groaned as he covered his ears. Eriol was laughing now. "You don't need to scold him anymore, he got his ass kicked by Tomoyo already."

"THAT SERVES YOU RIGHT, SYAORAN LI! YOU GIVE ME NO CHOICE!! I AM GOING THERE TO MAKE SURE YOU END UP WITH SAKURA OR ELSE I'LL MARRY YOU AND YOU'LL BE MISERABLE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!" with that, the call ended and they all stared at the sleek silver cell phone on the middle of the table.

Syaoran looked fearfully at Tomoyo, "She said –what?"

Eriol shuddered. "She's coming here…"

Syaoran stared at him. "Oh no…"

Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically. "Oh no is right!"

Eriol and Syaoran both shook their heads.

Tomoyo stared at the both of them. "Why are you acting like this? Aren't you excited that Mei Lin is coming home?"

Eriol shook his head while Syaoran crammed biscuits in his mouth to ward off the depression.

"You do not want to see Mei Lin in he matchmaking mode." He said gravely.

AAA

Sakura turned over on her right side, feeling a slight stiffness in her right side. She groaned and opened her eyes to see herself in darkness.

She reached over to her waist and her fingers touched the zipper of her skirt which was denting her skin. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She felt annoyed and hungry.

She looked at the clock that said it was already half-past ten. She got out of bed groggily and changed into her pajamas. When she was done, she got out of her room and went down the stairs to grab some dinner.

She took the sealed containers from the fridge, warmed them up in the microwave and found Yukito and Touya in the living room, watching a suspense movie wherein the lead actress was being chased by an axe-wielding maniac. She sat down beside Yukito without a word and ate her food silently.

"Evening, Kaiju." Touya muttered as he popped a potato chip in his mouth. He crunched it loudly while Yukito drank out of his liter-bottle of orange juice.

Sakura grunted to show that she heard it. A few minutes into the movie, she was engrossed in it, her chopstick halfway to her mouth.

Yukito chuckled as he closed Sakura's mouth with his left hand. "Don't let any flies in."

Sakura growled. "I wasn't."

"You were." Touya added.

Sakura glared at him. "Wasn't." she insisted.

Yukito sensed that the momentum was increasing. He held up both his hands after pausing the movie. "Stop it you, guys." He said warningly.

Sakura pursed her lips as she jammed her food in her mouth again, giving Touya one last glare.

Yukito sighed as he played the movie again, muttering under his breath about never-ending sibling rivalries.

With two actors dead, the phone suddenly rang, making Sakura jump in her seat. She reached over to the sidetable and grabbed the phone, bringing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sakura?"

She doesn't remember this male voice. "Yes, who is this?"

"Eriol!"

She racked her brains. This person does not sound like Eriol at all. Though, this voice was vaguely familiar. "Uhh… You sound different, Eriol…" she said, hinting to the caller that she suspects him of lying.

"It's this place, it's kind of confined and I have a slight cold coming up." The supposed Eriol answered.

Sakura shrugged as she decided to just humor the guy. He must be doing this for something important. "Okay then, what is it?"

"Sakura…. Whatever you do, DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR." The caller warned.

Sakura felt a shiver run up her spine. Was this one of those prank calls that say you're going to die in seven days?!

She breathed into the receiver like Darth Vader. "I… don't understand…"

Or perhaps it was the axe-wielding maniac coming to get her, his next victim?!

"Just whatever you do, do not open the –"

Somewhere in the house, the doorbell was heard. She heard Touya grunt as he stood up to see who was it.

"DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR!!!" the caller was saying again and again.

But too late.

Sakura left the phone hanging as she rushed to the front hall. Touya was there and he was facing the open door, some snow was drifting in, her feet starting to get cold.

She walked slowly towards Touya. What was the caller warning her about? Was there a killer on the loose?

It was like everything was happening in slow motion. Touya stepped aside to reveal the newcomer.

Sakura gasped as her hand flew to her mouth.

BBB

Hey guys!!! Another cliffhanger, you see??? :D. I'm sorry. But I had to leave it this way. I hope you're not that mad. Anyway, please do not criticize this. I haven't polished it yet so again, this is purely the draft. Okay? I wanted to upload soon and this is the only free time I'll get so here it is. :D. Please do not forget to review.

Okay? It's the least you could do for me.

And also… I'm not good with angry scenes so the part wherein Tomoyo was scolding Syaoran is a bit… dry. Do not worry, when I am already an experienced writer, I'll be sure to upgrade my standards. :D. OOOKKKAAAYYY???

What do you think is going to happen now that Syaoran knows that SAKURA ALSO LOVES HIM?! :D.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-djkaO


	28. Chapter 28

Hello!!! :D. I am glad that you liked the previous chapter. By the way, the song for that one, from my trusty OMP **savagexnymph**, is 'Untouched' by The Veronicas. It's a really good song. :D.

Thank you for the previous reviews. And I'm dreadfully sorry about the cliffhanger!!! :D. Hehe… Don't worry, your worries will be over. Okay???

Awww… Nobody guessed right who was in the front door. Aww… That's too sad. But I'm glad that you still tried! :)

To **Syaoran Dante**, congratulations on your love life. :D. Haha. Mine sucks right now. Honestly.

Please keep on reading this chapter, aryt? And do not forget to leave me a review at the end. I really appreciate them. OKAY?

:D

-djkaO

P.S. Oh my… I am very sorry about this VERY LATE update… I was having a hard time logging on to the site because I seemed to have misplaced my password. Rar. That was very stupid of me. I was ready to sue . Haha. :D

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Twenty-eight:

Syaoran snapped his phone shut as he took his coat and dashed out the doors. He would have to stop Eriol and Tomoyo from telling Sakura about this!

He skidded in front of the elevator, startling and almost bumping into Eriol's secretary who was carrying a bunch of yellow folders from the finished meeting hours ago.

"Oh, Mr. Li, I didn't see you there." The secretary said as she looked up and tried to shift the folders to a more stable position.

Syaoran nodded once as he pulled the cuff of his coat and glanced at his watch. He estimated that he will have approximately twenty minutes to get to Sakura's house, just in time for Eriol and Tomoyo to settle in.

Of course, everything still depends on traffic conditions.

The elevator arrived and Syaoran rushed in, followed by the timid secretary who was still holding on to her folders.

Sakura was slightly amused at this secretary. He knew that she had been nursing a secret crush for him ever since she started to work. It was the office news.

He got out his phone and dialed Stephen who was in the front desk. After the third ring, "Stephen? This is Mr. Li. I have to leave quickly. Get my car ready by then."

He put the phone back in his pocket just as the doors of the elevator opened and the secretary came out, giving him a smile. He nodded at her direction.

He wasn't being rude. It was just that he was too much in a fluster to pay attention to his surroundings. After what seemed like a strained torture of hearing the classical music in the elevator (he must have that removed tomorrow), the doors finally opened and he dashed quickly through the throng of people in the lobby. His car was already waiting outside. He took the keys from the valet and got inside, stepping on the gas to quickly get there.

To stop Eriol and Tomoyo.

To stop them from telling Sakura everything.

Because he wants to be the one to tell her.

That he loves her.

Truly loves her.

The highway was heavy with traffic. He got pissed and smacked the steering wheel with the heel of his hand as he remembered that there was a Midnight Sale in the riverside. He drummed his fingers against the wheel as he stared at the rear end of the car in front of him, making sure his foot was pressed heavily on the brake. He wanted very much to slam his car into the car in front of him, knowing that his car would survive any damage.

But that was reckless and stupid.

It was like hearing Eriol say, "YOU BASTARD!!! YOU ARE RECKLESS AND STUPID!!!"

Syaoran sighed loudly as he stared at the passersby instead. A light snow was falling and the wind was blowing very hard. Everyone was on their way to the midnight sale despite the very cold weather, wrapped in thick coats and mufflers.

The traffic moved inch by inch. He was getting furious.

He should have taken the bus instead, or the train. But… he doesn't know how… He would probably get lost.

Instead of getting angry at the though of Eriol and Tomoyo getting nearer to Sakura's, he concentrated on her face instead.

Instantly, unexplainable warmth spread throughout his body to his feet. His mind was filled with her face; he could almost taste her scent.

Sakura…

The girl he loves…

The traffic finally moved at a steady pace, still slow. Syaoran was still impatient but he had Sakura to occupy his mind, there is no need to become angry.

AAA

Sakura stifled a laugh as she watched a very windblown Tomoyo and Eriol step inside. Eriol had snow in his hair and tried to rub them off as Tomoyo took of her thick coat. Touya went back to the living room.

"Are you both alright?" Sakura asked them. She led them both to the kitchen.

Eriol sat down on one of the kitchen chairs as Tomoyo helped Sakura with tea.

"We came from the office and…" Eriol's voice trailed off.

"We talked to Syaoran." Tomoyo finished off. She had an air of someone who wanted the bomb to drop quickly.

Sakura sucked on her spoon as she waited for the water to boil. She looked at the pair of them with wide eyes. "And? What does it have to do with me?"

Eriol fingered the collar of his slightly wrinkled white shirt. He looked at Tomoyo. "To… We… Came to talk to you…"

Sakura nodded. "Was that Syaoran on the phone?" she asked him suddenly.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at her blankly.

"Just before you came, someone was calling, pretending to be you," she pointed to Eriol. "And he told me not to open the door and not to let anyone in."

Eriol sniggered. "It's possible. He didn't want us to come here."

Sakura rested her head on her palms, her elbows on the table. "Why?"

Tomoyo coughed slightly. "We're not sure if we should tell you but… he wouldn't do it himself…"

Sakura looked at her best friend, listening.

Tomoyo continued, "And we, that is to say, Eriol and I, think it's best that you know this quickly…"

Sakura nodded. "Okay… What is it?"

Eriol put down his mug and stared at Sakura's eyes. "Before anything else, how do you feel about Syaoran?"

Sakura shrugged. "I hate him."

Tomoyo gasped and Eriol stared at her in shock. "Why???" Tomoyo breathed out.

Sakura stared off into space as she took a deep breath. "Because he is a pain in the ass." She stared at a spot on the table. "He… always does things to confuse me… I don't know if he likes me or is just making fun of me… But he is getting very annoying…"

She looked at the couple in front of her. "It hurts." She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, she could feel tears squeezing out of her eyes.

"Everything he does leaves a mark and it hurts. I feel good, yes. It gives me thrills. But it hurts. It hurts real bad afterwards. Like… I can't function." Her voice was getting loud.

"Syaoran, I love him. But I don't want to anymore. He hurts me and love isn't supposed to be like this." She whispered softly, trying desperately to contain her shaking voice.

Tears were hot against her face. The table was littered with wet spots as Tomoyo looked at her best friend in surprise and Eriol just bowed his head.

"I don't want to love him anymore. I have decided to forget him." Sakura said firmly. "He has hurt me in ways I cannot count. I feel battered already. Like I've been hit a thousand times."

She gripped her mug forcefully, her voice shaking as tears splattered on the table. "And I hate myself for it."

Sakura bit her lip. The dam was open now and she couldn't contain all her feelings. All the pent-up emotions were now released.

"I hate myself for it because I know I deserve better."

Her voice was loud; the television's noises from the living room were off. She knew that Touya and Yukito could hear her belt her heart out, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get this anger inside her out.

"I know I deserve better but I can't bring it upon myself to forget him… He is always in my mind. Always bothering my thoughts… I can't concentrate. I can't think of anything else." She continued. She was now aware of Touya and Yukito standing at the door. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"I want my old life back. I didn't used to care about love lives and guys. Love brings problems. And I can't handle them yet." She bit her lips harder, tasting blood. "I don't want to fall in love again. Love hurts and it means I'm doing it right. But I'd rather do it wrong and not get hurt at all than feel this pain again."

Tomoyo had tears in her eyes now. Sakura held her best friend's hand. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you this before. But it was hard to put my feelings into words. I didn't know how or what to say."

She looked at her very shocked brother standing beside Yukito, his jaw open, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry, Touya. I guess I wasn't a good girl."

She gulped.

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble. But I don't want to fall in love with Syaoran anymore." She finished.

There was absolute silence in the kitchen. No one spoke and no one moved except for Sakura who was trying to contain her tears.

After what seemed like hours, Eriol spoke softly. "Sakura… Are you sure?"

At this, Sakura nodded. She gripped Tomoyo's hand tighter and raised her head. "I have decided… I'll forget Syaoran."

A sharp intake of breath...

Then, "I don't want to love him anymore."

AAA

Eriol paced in the living room, his footsteps making thuds against the carpet. Tomoyo had her face in her hands as she sat slumped on the couch in front of him.

They left the kitchen to give Sakura and Touya some time to talk. Yukito was making more tea. Everyone was pretty shocked about Sakura's revelations.

Tomoyo and Eriol were in a dilemma.

"How can we tell her now???" Eriol hissed, making extreme effort to keep his voice low.

Tomoyo shook her head. "We shouldn't have let her talk first."

Eriol nodded as he ran his hand through his hair, his shirt even more crumpled than before, a few buttons undone.

"There's no way we can tell her about Syaoran now…" Tomoyo said softly.

Eriol sat down beside her, leaning back and letting his head rest on her shoulder. "I know… What's going to happen now?"

"Sakura… needs mountains to move before she can change her mind. Syaoran can't just approach her and confess. She'll beat him to a pulp." Tomoyo said.

Eriol sighed deeply. "Then… Sakura and Syaoran… They're not going to happen?"

Tomoyo nodded gravely. "Yes… It's not going to happen…"

There was a loud silence in the living room as Sakura's sobs still echoed from the kitchen.

Eriol traced patterns on Tomoyo's wrist as they waited and waited for nothing in particular.

"Sakura has reached her limits…" Eriol voiced out. Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"I need to talk to Syaoran…" Eriol said after a while.

Tomoyo nodded as she stared off into space, not knowing what to do or say at the moment.

"He'll be in a tight spot…" Tomoyo whispered as Eriol dialed Syaoran's number on his phone.

"I won't be surprised if he's on the plane back to Hong Kong tonight…" Eriol answered her savagely.

AAA

Touya stroked his sister's hair as she sobbed into his chest. He didn't know what to think and what to do. He wasn't mad at Sakura or wasn't feeling resentful. All he can think of now I how to get his hands on that bastard kid named Syaoran who's been terrorizing his sister's dreams and awake moments.

When he sees that kid, he'll break him apart.

AAA

"I can't contact him…" Eriol said after several tries on contacting Syaoran. "But the office said he left minutes after we did."

Tomoyo just nodded as she stood up and straightened her clothes. "Okay then, he must be home. We can contact him later. Let's go home…" she said. She wanted t stay with Sakura now but she didn't know how to act around her bestfriend.

"No… You stay here, I go home first. Sakura needs you…" Eriol disagreed as tried to straighten his shirt.

"I… don't know what to do around her…" Tomoyo admitted, biting her lip.

Eriol drew closer and held her tight in his arms. "Sakura needs you. You don't need to talk or say anything. You just have to be here. Sometimes… the presence is enough to case comfort." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

Tomoyo nodded. "Okay then…"

They went back to the kitchen to find Sakura who has stopped crying. She was drinking milk in a tall glass. Touya was staring off into space while Yukito was looking like his usual cheery self.

"Hey…" Tomoyo said as she sat down. Sakura nodded once, her eyes red and puffy.

Eriol stayed standing up behind Tomoyo.

"What were you guys going to tell me about Syaoran?" Sakura asked, her voice hoarse.

"Oh… That? Nothing really… Nothing important…" Eriol said.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Tomoyo nodded. "It's not important now."

Touya eyed them angrily. Tomoyo bit her lip.

"Is it really unimportant? I don't want to see that guy unless he wants to die." He hissed.

Yukito chuckled, "Come now, Touya. There's no need for threats."

Touya crossed his arms and stared at the opposite wall, looking determined to bore a hole into it. Sakura gave all of them a small smile. "I'm alright."

Touya made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Yeah right. Don't lie."

Sakura bowed her head sheepishly.

Tomoyo took her hand, "Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

Sakura nodded. "Thank you, Tomoyo. I appreciate it."

Tomoyo smiled at her best friend.

Just then, Yukito called out to Touya, "Touya, you don't have any sugar left."

"I'll get some at the store…" Touya said as he stood up. He went to the hall to get his coat.

There was a loud click as the front door closed. They still haven't moved from their places. All was quiet.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a car outside. Eriol flinched when he heard it. "I know that sound…" he whispered to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo flinched too. They both stood up, leaving the others surprised behind them.

"It can't be him!!!" Tomoyo hissed as they hurried off to the front door, thanking God that Touya wasn't in the house at the precise moment. They plastered their ears at the door, listening for any sound of crunching snow on the other side.

Sure enough, there was the sound of a car engine being turned off and a car door opening.

Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's arm and looked at him in the eyes, "You have to send him away! NOW!!!" she hissed loudly.

Eriol nodded as he opened the door as little as possible and stepped outside into the cold. There, he came face-to-face with a surprised Syaoran.

AAA

"What are you doing here???" Eriol asked Syaoran hurriedly.

Syaoran ignored him and marched up the steps, trying to get pass Eriol.

"Let me in, Eriol! I have to go talk to Sakura!" He said angrily, his breaths coming out in puffs of smoke.

Eriol gripped him by the shoulders and held him back. "You can't!"

Syaoran stared at him full in the face. "What do you mean I can't???"

Eriol bowed his head. Syaoran was confused.

He couldn't understand why Eriol was acting strange. Moments earlier that night, Eriol and Tomoyo were very excited to tell Sakura everything they had just learned! They've been here for several minutes now. Maybe they found out something???

"Eriol, what do you mean?" he asked; dreading the answer.

"She… Doesn't want to see you now…" Eriol whispered.

Syaoran's mouth opened in surprise and denial. "I don't understand…"

"She… Just go home and I'll explain it to you later." Eriol tried to steer him back to his car. But he wasn't going to be put off easily.

"Just let me go, Eriol. Let me talk to her!" Syaoran tried to escape Eriol's clutches.

Eriol, however, didn't relent and loosen his hold. "No! You can't! Just go home!!!"

Syaoran hissed and growled at Eriol like the little wolf he is. "Don't make me hurt you, Eriol!"

Eriol however, wasn't afraid. "I can beat you any day, Syaoran." He was referring to their trainings in the martial arts which they both perfected.

Syaoran ignored that and decided that if he can't approach Sakura, he'll just have to make her approach him instead. Taking a deep breath, he got ready to shout, "SAKURA!!! COME OUT!!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!!"

Eriol struggled as Syaoran held his arms away. He was able to reach the door after throwing down Eriol on the snow but his ankle was caught in a vice-like grip.

He was getting annoyed immensely. Why the hell was Eriol acting so strange?!

He turned to face his cousin lying on the white ground covered in snow. "Don't stop me, Eriol."

"It's for your own good, Syaoran." Eriol's teeth chattered as he tried to get up, slipping and sliding on the snow. His white shirt clung to his sturdy frame, his hair wet and disheveled.

Syaoran has had enough. He gripped Eriol by the collar of his white shirt and held back from hitting his cousin. He was finally here on Sakura's doorstep, ready to talk to her, and nothing will stand in his way!

"What the hell are you talking about?! Just tell me!!!" he shouted.

Eriol bit his lip as he let Syaoran grip him tight. He didn't know how to break the news to his cousin.

AAA

"Sakura, no! You don't have to go outside!" Tomoyo tried to stop Sakura from going outside after hearing Syaoran's voice.

She held her arms around Sakura's waist as her best friend struggled. She looked at Yukito for help. "Yukito, please help me!"

Sakura seemed to be in frenzy, she wanted to know why Syaoran was causing a commotion outside her house. She wanted to tell to his face to get lost and to never show himself again.

Tomoyo held Sakura tightly, steering her away from the door. She was surprised to see Yukito kneel down in front of Sakura and hold her hands in his. With that, Sakura calmed down a bit.

"You want to talk to him right?" Yukito asked her gently.

Tomoyo thought it safe to release Sakura so she did. Sakura stood up limply, nodding at Yukito.

"You want to tell him to leave you alone?" Yukito asked again.

Tomoyo saw Sakura gulp and nod.

Yukito smiled. "Okay then, we'll be there if anything happens."

Tomoyo shook her head. No… This is wrong! There shouldn't be a confrontation!!! If only the others knew what she an Eriol just found out earlier that night!

It'll be a disaster! Sakura will go insane!!!

Before she can say another word, Yukito accompanied Sakura to the door and even opened it for her. What greeted them was a rather tense sight.

AAA

Syaoran heard the gasp behind him. He knew that voice well. It wasn't like Tomoyo's or Mei Lin's. That was his beloved Sakura's.

Slowly, he released Eriol and turned around to see his angel standing in the doorway. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Despite the cold, when his eyes set upon her, everything seemed to warm up.

Syaoran breathed deeply, the cold air filling his lungs, making it hard to breathe.

His eyes seek out her emerald orbs.

But this was different.

There was a fire in those eyes.

A fire he cannot explain.

Anger?

His sight then took her whole angelic face which had anger etched on it.

He couldn't understand! No… Maybe it was…

Yes…

Maybe it was because Eriol was stopping him from getting inside!

Surely that'll be it.

Sakura loves him and she's angry that Eriol was trying to separate them!

Damn Eriol and his lies! How could he say that Sakura didn't want to see him??? That was impossible!  
He took one step towards her, his shows burying under the snow. It was no longer cold, his hands no longer felt pain.

He was numb yet hot at the same time.

Sakura hadn't moved from her position. Syaoran could see no one but her. He took more steps towards her, his arms outstretched.

Without a second thought, he took her in his arms and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

He sighed deeply as her smell filled him with such longing.

Where those her arms coming up to hug him too?

It felt wonderful…

"OIE?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??? ARE THAT BASTARD SYAORAN???" That angry voice seemed very far away. Syaoran ignored it.

But there was a rough hand that landed on his shoulder, wrenching him away from his beloved Sakura.

He held her tighter, almost crushing her. He held her to his chest.

"Let me go!" He growled as he turned to face the madman trying to separate him and his beloved.

"YOU'RE SYAORAN AREN'T YOU? YOU SON OF A –" Touya growled.

_SLAP!!!_

Sakura's hand came flashing out of nowhere, leaving a stinging mark on Syaoran's right cheek.

Syaoran held his face, looking at his angel who was very angrily staring at him.

"What –" Syaoran stuttered.

"Get away from me." Sakura said through clenched teeth.

He couldn't understand the situation.

"But… Sakura?" he pleaded helplessly. He tried to reach for her hand. He gasped when Sakura pulled it away from his reach.

"Don't show yourself to me again. I don't want to see you." Sakura hissed.

Syaoran stepped back. He was in total confusion. What did he do to make Sakura say this to him?

"I… don't understand… Saku-" he stammered.

"DON'T SAY MY NAME EVER AGAIN!" Sakura suddenly screamed, tears running down her face.

Syaoran felt his heart tear in two. This pain… of knowing that those tears were his fault… is unbearable…

"I don't want to see you." She repeated firmly this time, gulping and sniffing.

Syaoran felt his world break apart.

He turned around slowly and stumbled back to his car, wrenching his arm away from Eriol's grasp. Without turning back to see his beloved angel again, he got inside his car and sped away.

He didn't take notice of where he was going. All he knew was that he was driving so fast.

So fast…

He felt wetness on his cheeks but he didn't care. He overtook two cars at once, feeling slightly at peace and alone when he was speeding past highways.

Sakura…

His beloved Sakura…

How…

Can she say that?

What did she mean…

Didn't she love him?

Syaoran bit back his lip as he paid little attention to his driving.

His head was full of thoughts about what happened.

He was supposed to be confessing…

Telling Sakura how much he loved her.

He was supposed to be spending the rest of the night with her in his arms while he lovingly caressed her smooth face and wallow in her emerald eyes.

Unable to take it anymore, he stopped his car in the middle of the road.

No one seemed to be behind him anymore…

Not one car was in sight.

No one.

He was alone.

The world didn't stop nor care that he was breaking down.

His love is gone…

She didn't want to see him.

Nothing was right in the world.

Surely the world will stop and take look at him?

Grieving?

But no…

Nobody was there.

Nobody.

He took out the gift he bought for Sakura. It was still wrapped in it's glorious ribbon. He remembered fondling it when he was on the plane back to Japan. Mei Lin's words of wishing him happiness.

"I'm sorry, Mei Lin… I couldn't be happy…" he whispered as he opened the small box and took out the ring.

The ring he was supposed to propose to Sakura with.

All his plans of marrying her, spending the rest of his life with her, were gone.

The ring felt cold and useless in his fingers, not warm and promising like he felt at the store.

This ring is useless, bound with broken promises.

He slipped it in the necklace he was wearing, where the partner of that ring hung.

The two rings collided with a tingling sound and rested on a cold spot near the hollow of his throat.

The ring.

Is useless.

Just like him.

Syaoran gripped the steering wheel with white and cold hands, tears streaming down his face, gasping for breath.

It wasn't supposed to be like this…

Her words felt like a knife through his heart.

He was bleeding all over the place.

Syaoran gripped the front of his shirt, trying to claw out the pain that was eating him slowly inside.

Unable to comfort himself, he felt alone... and empty…

As if life was not worth living…

This was wrong…

He's a Li for goodness sakes!!!

But hearing the one you love drive you away…

Feeling the harsh sting of her hand against your cheek… were enough to empty yourself of anything worth living.

Being a Li hasn't prepared him for this.

He can stand rejection, manipulate people, rule, lead.

But this…

He wasn't taught how to handle this.

His lessons as a child don't cover this.

He wasn't taught how to handle the pain and to experience love.

Because there was no space for love in being a Li.

Was that true?

Were his father's words true?

He stared at the empty road in front of him, revving up the engine, getting ready to take flight again. He blocked out his father's words.

_You are a Li… You cannot love. You must be strong. AND HARD. Like a rock, unfeeling and imperturbable in the ocean. Stay whole._

Stay whole?

How can he stay whole?

When Sakura already has a piece of him?

And sent the other piece of him in wreckage?

The highway once again filled his mind. It was empty and never-ending.

Just like him.

There was a bend in the road, flanked by a huge towering wall of bricks.

Syaoran felt himself being tempted by those bricks.

_Strong and hard… like a rock…_

He must be like them…

He watched the wall approaching him.

The rings bounced on his throat, cold and uncaring. The light caught them, illuminated the words engraved upon them.

_Yours Forever_…

Like that was going to come true.

The wall was coming nearer, inevitable. It was too fast to stop now.

He gripped the handle of wheel in one hand while he unbuckled his seat belt with the other.

His car will survive the damage.

He was pretty sure he wouldn't.

Summoning his favorite image of Sakura, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Sakura… I love you…" he whispered.

There was a loud crash as everything seemed to move in slow motion.

He kept his eyes closed.

Eternal darkness.

Empty and alone.

Just like him.

BBB. Okay. This one is a sad one…

Now we know what Syaoran bought for Sakura that time when he was in the mall and was hounded by several salesladies.

My playlist rotated through three excellent songs. **Like A Knife**, **Suppose** (both by Secondhand Serenade) and **Kissing You **by Des'ree.

This chapter really hurt.

So I was also really hurt while writing this.

I'm sorry if all the waiting has just ended here at this sad chapter. I know… It's my fault…

But..

I couldn't help it.

Please review. Okay?

Make _moi_ happy.

Syaoran… and Sakura…

Hmmm…

-djkaO

P.S. _Pride can stand a thousand trials, the strong will never fall. But watching stars without you, my soul cries. _–Kissing You.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Hey guys. I'm back after a grueling and depressing chapter wherein Syaoran tries to off himself. HUWAT?! Oh crap. What did I eat to make me write that?!

Anyway… I was thinking of an alternate scene for that. Actually, I was choosing between them…

Here it is:

I was thinking that Syaoran will overheard the conversation between Sakura and the others. You know? The part where she tells them that she doesn't want to love him anymore. So that's where the driving scene will continue.

But…

I don't know… Do you guys like that? I can edit it if you like. But that'll be a lot of work. I'll just put that scene in other upcoming stories.

Also, I brooded on some tactics. This story is soooo long, almost 30 chapters! I was thinking of ending it here right now so I can start a new story wherein it'll be the continuation. But…

That'll be a lot of work too right?

Haha. I am such a lazy person. Though, I'm still thinking of that story sequel thing and I might seriously consider it. Please let me know what you think. Will you, my readers, follow me to the next story if that happens? :D

I a now listening to Phantom of the Opera's soundtrack. Haha. My dad says I'm going mad since I'm listening to opera songs and classical music. But I can't help it. I am currently addicted to Debussy's Claire de Lune. I got that from Twilight. That one also helped in me writing the other chapters.

Anyway, since I stepped over the line, my OMP doesn't have any suggestions for the next chapter. But you can refer to the playlist I played over and over again while writing the previous chapter. :D

Anway… God… I miss writing. :D. haha. It's been a long time since I wrote this seriously. Maybe that's the reason why the previous chapter sucked and had a really sucky ending.

This chapter, the 29th, will be the only chapter that will have a title. The title is from a book I've read (Weekend in Paris by Robin Sysman). I don't know if it'll be a match but I really loved the phrase. Okay?

Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciated them. Although, they were all sad, I'm pretty sure that you guys won't be such sad anymore because I have a surprise for you. Okay? No more of those sad little faces. I'll fix this misunderstanding and Syaoran will not surely die!!! I promise you that. He can't die! Didn't I say that this will be an SxS fic???

Let's get this over with. DO not forget to review afterwards. :D.

Chapter Twenty-nine: _**Jumeaux de la Tristesse**_ (Twins of Sorrow)

Touya watched as Sakura fell to her knees, unmindful of the snow seeping into her clothes, numbing her. Tears fell down from her face as they mingled with the blinding whiteness of the snow.

He knelt down in front of her and gripped her by the shoulders. "Sakura… You must get inside…"

Touya felt helpless. If only he could shield Sakura from the pain. He would do everything to make it right.

He felt small hands clutch the front of his shirt, tugging them. He looked at the tear-streaked face of his sister, her eyes red and puffy.

Time stood still. Nobody cared if the snow was too cold or the ground too wet. Tomoyo was on her knees sobbing. Eriol was at a loss for words.

Yukito's cheery face was gone.

Touya gulped as he heard his sister speak softly, her voice breaking.

"Touya… He's gone…" At this, she let out a wail and flung herself in his arms.

He didn't know what to say.

He didn't know what to do.

He stroked her hair softly for what seemed to be the longest time.

The cold still air was punctuated by Sakura's loud sobs as she repeated those two words that he knew broke her heart every time.

"He's gone, Touya… He's gone…"

AAA

Syaoran felt a sharp pain on his chest where it collided with the end of the steering wheel. His face was numb and his forehead stung.

He gingerly lifted his finger and touched the sore spot on his shoulder.

_That hurt…_

He screwed his eyes as he took in the sight in front of him. The wall was virtually nonexistent, reduced to rubble.

His hands groped the darkness for the latch on the door and opened it.

Swatting at the air bag in front of him, he got out nimbly and scratched the back of his head as he took in the sight of the spot where the wall stood up minutes ago.

He kicked the tire and collapsed on the ground. His crying abruptly stopped after a minute of thinking why he hurt so badly if he was dead.

Also, his car was… spotless.

Except for the dust and powder that descended and still hung about with the snow that settled on his windshield.

The wall was completely damaged, exposing a large farmhouse.

_Great… Now I have to pay for that wall…_

This wasn't how he planned his suicidal attempt.

Maybe jumping off a building will be better since he doesn't have to pay for anything. His insides will be just splattered on the street, his tongue lolling out… His limbs in contortionistic positions…

He pushed the thought out of his head.

The bump on his forehead was what just he needed, to wake him up from the awful dream. Of course he can't do anything about what happened earlier that night but he'll be sure not to let that happen again.

He stared at the dark sky, oblivious of the cold snow he was sitting on. He could feel his pants getting wet. But no matter, he's already numb from the pain, let alone the cold. He spotted a lone star nestled in the vast blackness of the sky.

He was there for what seemed like minutes, his head throbbing from the impact on the airbag that was unusually hard for rescue equipment. He wasn't sure but his eyesight just seems to be fading or was it getting dark.

He couldn't bear the pounding in his head anymore; scooping up a handful of snow in his leather-gloved hands, he packed it tightly and brought it to his forehead. Pretty sure, there was also a bruise on his knee where he collided with the handbrake.

He closed his eyes and filled his lungs with the cold and sharp air. It smelled clean, as if he could almost taste the cold air around him.

Sakura… No matter what happens, he can't refuse her wishes. If she doesn't want to see him, then he won't go at all. He'll just have to settle for watching her at a distance.

He summoned her image again in the deep recesses of his mind, unaware of the blood trickling down his hand that came from the wound on his forehead.

The packed snow melted and he scooped another one, wrapping it in his handkerchief this time, pressing it on his forehead.

He kept his eyes closed. He wanted to be alone. At this state, he'll be unproductive in front of other people. It was almost… comforting…

To be alone…

It was funny –even.

For effect, he chuckled aloud.

_Great… I'm going insane…_

He opened his eyes again when there was some sort of shuffling nearby. Gripping the side of the car with one hand, he pushed himself to a standing position to hear a gruff old voice saying, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WALL?!"

"OHHH!!! THERE'S THE MAN! HE COLLIDED WITH THE WALL?! LOOK AT HIS CAR!!!" this was coming from an old woman.

Syaoran held out his hand and tried to focus on the two figures in front of him. "I… can explain… I'll pay for the damages…" he slurred.

It was hard to control his movements and he was saying. Before he can stop himself, he fell to his knees. His eyes focused on the whiteness of the snow, visible under his shadow. There was something trickling down his forehead. _Probably melted snow…_ But it felt warm.

He touched and looked at it under the glare of the old man's flashlight.

It was red.

"Is this… blood…?" he stammered, looking up to the kind eyes of the woman now crouching beside him.

Before he could say anything else, there was silence and blackness.

AAA

Syaoran opened his eyes and closed them again quickly. The harsh bright lights of the hospitals stung his eyes. He wasn't surprised that he was in the hospital. He could smell the bed sheets reeking of the generic hospital smell. He groaned and tried to sit up.

Just then, there was some sort of commotion outside the door. He could make out Eriol's voice and Tomoyo's.

"Calm down! He's hurt!" Eriol was saying.

Syaoran agreed to this. Even though his head didn't throb anymore, he still felt heavy and he was bruised all over.

"I won't do anything to him!" a female voice said. Syaoran remembered that voice.

It was on the tip of his tongue!

But before he could say anything else, the door burst open and he almost vomited.

"SYAORAN LI! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BE ISERABLE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE??? BECAUSE I WILL SURELY MAE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" Mei Lin practically screamed at him as she held his chin.

Syaoran stuttered. "How… did you get here? So fast?" he asked her.

Mei Lin grudgingly released him and bonked him on the head. He yelped. "The jet! I'm serious, where did your brain go???"

"Turned into pulp, I say." Eriol added from behind her.

Syaoran laid back down on the bed, his eyes used to the fluorescent lights above him. Mei Lin was yapping away beside him. He wasn't really listening.

"AN WHAT IS THIS ACCIDENT?! DO NOT TELL ME THAT YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF?!" Mei Lin growled into his face.

Syaoran shook his head abruptly as he sat up again. "Of course not!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Mei Lin fluffed her hair a bit and started to remove her coat which was still specked with droplets of snow. It seems as if she rushed to the hospital right after her flight.

"What happened anyway?" Syaoran asked them. "Who called the ambulance?"

Eriol was reading a sheaf of papers so it was Tomoyo who answered him. "The old lady called. The police contacted Eriol since he was number one on your speed-dial list. We rushed here as fast as we could."

Mei Lin had opened the door and a tall man, roughly the same height as Syaoran, with a fairly muscular build entered.

Syaoran gasped as Mei Lin clung to his arm after kissing him on the cheek. They were having a private moment there by the door while Tomoyo and Eriol were poring over the sheaf of papers. Syaoran was getting annoyed. Who was this _boy_ that had Mei Lin stuck to him like a leech.

"Who are you?" he hissed, crossing his arms.

All attention seemed to stop and look at him. The newcomer, however, took several steps forward and introduced himself. "I'm Justin James. I'm Mei Lin's boyfriend."

Syaoran raised his eyebrow and looked at Eriol and Tomoyo for confirmation. They nodded. He stared at the _boy_ again. He took in his rumpled hair which he's pretty sure was a poor imitation of his. The clothes were… alright… they were good. BUT NOT THAT GOOD. And he was also confident that the pants will look much better on him. Also the shirt. The shoes, were an exact replica of his loafers.

Syaoran gave him a severe glare instead of acknowledging his introduction. Who the hell was this copycat declaring himself as Mei Lin's boyfriend?

Mei Lin rushed to this _boy_'s side and clung to his arm again. Syaoran's eyebrow raised higher. The _boy_ seemed unperturbed. He was still smiling, _grinning foolishly in my opinion._

"Don't look at him like that, you idiot." Mei Lin scowled.

Syaoran smiled widely. "May I please talk to Mei Lin for a second while you wait outside?"

The _boy_ nodded and closed the door behind him. Mei Lin put her hands to her hips and scowled some more at Syaoran.

Syaoran took a deep breath and then, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"He's my boyfriend!" Mei Lin said defensively.

"I LEAVE FOR ATLEAST A MONTH AND NOW YOU HAVE A NEW BOYFRIEND??? WHERE DID YOU PICK HIM UP ANYWAY???" Syaoran couldn't believe how much of a copycat that _boy _was. He didn't care if he was acting jealous or anything. But he still couldn't believe it.

"He is my boyfriend. Live with it." Mei Lin told him.

Syaoran put his face in his hands. There was too much drama this night. "Fine. Where did you meet him?"

"He's British. We met in the hotel where Mum stayed in Hong Kong. I was visiting and I bumped into him in the elevator. We were once childhood friends." Mei Lin explained.

"Childhood friends? WE WERE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS, MEI LIN. HOW COME I NEVER KNEW ABOUT HIM???" Syaoran pointed out.

Eriol chirped from his seat. "He was with me in England. We were neighbors."

"YOU LIVE IN A PRIVATE 10-HECTARE LAND, ERIOL. YOU DON'T HAVE ANY NEIGHBORS." Syaoran added obviously.

"He was living in the next 10-hectare land beside ours." Eriol pointed out.

"That's like a town between you two." Syaoran said.

Eriol nodded. "I know. But I used to play with him too."

"Then why haven't I met him when I visit you in England?" Syaoran challenged them. He was pretty convinced that they were lying.

"Because you are such a mean bastard, convinced that the world owes you something." Mei Lin piped in.

Syaoran nodded slowly. "Right…" He felt a bit embarrassed. He was a mean kid. And he was a serious one. He didn't communicate with other people unless they were closely related to him or important.

"Can I let my boyfriend in now?" Mei Lin said after a while.

Syaoran nodded as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He felt the edge of the bandage covering the wound on his forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'm Justin James again."

Syaoran summoned the inner goodness in him and shook the extended hand. "Sorry if I was –"

"-a bastard.." Mei Lin finished for him.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "right…"

Justin sat down and Syaoran still couldn't help looking at him Maybe it was prejudice but it seems as if this guy and him has so many things in common. For example, they ALMOST have the same haircut. Just… different shades. His was fairer and more blonde.

Also, the clothes… especially the baggy pants that Syaoran preferred. Same brands too.

The shoes were surprising, though. Like he said before, it was exactly the same.

"Justin and Syaoran are alike in many ways." Tomoyo commented.

"Is that why you've fallen in love with me, Mei Lin?" Justin asked her in perfect Japanese.

"Maybe?" Mei Lin humored him. "If that's the case, I'd pick you since you're way kinder and more handsome than that idiot stuck on that bed."

Syaoran growled. "hey… None of that."

"Fine fine!" Mei Lin argued. "But you're better than him." She whispered grudgingly at Justin who was smiling.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. It was then he noticed the IV stuck in his arm. "Why do I have to get an IV?" he asked them.

"Because if you haven't noticed, you were in an accident." Mei Lin pointed out.

"And what's curious is… The police report said they didn't have break marks on the road…" Eriol said seriously.

Syaoran gulped.

Eriol looked at him and so did the others. "You did try to break didn't you?" he asked worriedly.

Mei Lin clapped a hand to her mouth. "All I said about suicidal attempts… That was true???" she pointed accusingly at Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at the worried faces of his friends. Well…

"Of course not. It was dark and I didn't see the wall. That's why I didn't break."

Tomoyo sighed relieved and so did Mei Lin.

He lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes, listening to the chatter of his friends. He was sleepy again.

Feeling guilty about the worry he caused his friends, he decided to sleep some more. He'll deal with this Sakura business tomorrow.

Or maybe… there is nothing to deal with at all?

AAA

Sakura fell asleep on the couch while Yukito and Touya watched over her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Touya hissed at Yukito who was pouring more tea. There was no sleep in the house. Sakura fell asleep after an hour's worth of crying.

"Touya… You know how you get." Yukito pointed out.

Touya rolled his eyes and leaned back as he sat on the floor. His hair brushed Sakura's hand since she was playing with it earlier.

"Fine. But I think I deserved to know in a pretty good situation unlike this one." He grumbled.

Yukito chuckled softly. "I was waiting for the opportune moment."

"And when was that???" Touya snapped at him.

Yukito shrugged. "It didn't come." He put the pot of tea down on the glass table and stretched his legs. "Anyway, the most important thing now is to protect Sakura. You know? Make her happy… It's Christmas anyway."

Touya grunted to show he was listening. He was very angry about what happened tonight. Also, he still hasn't digested the fact that his little –okay… 17-year old sister is –was in love!

But seeing that snotty rich-faced bastard hugging his sister…

He growled. Yukito gave him a sharp look. "Stop growling, you beast."

It made his blood boil. It was a good thing that Sakura took things in her own hands or else her ex-love would be ex-alive and he would be ex-free. Rotting away in jail, as Tomoyo aptly put it.

He didn't care if the bastard was the heir and owner of the goddamned company (he was pretty sure that the brat didn't know anything worthy).

All he wanted was to protect his sister and beat the crap out of that blasted Syaoran Li.

_I don't care. I'm not his employee. He's not my boss._

He's a runt. And a pest.

Worth squashing.

"Are you thinking of evil thoughts again?" Yukito broke the silence.

Touya didn't say a word.

"Stop it. And you have a message." Yukito handed his cell phone to him.

It was from Mizuki, his girlfriend who was a nurse.

He blushed secretly at this. They've been together ever since the last time he was back in the hospital. Only Yukito knew about it. He was confident that Sakura will tease him to death about this.

'Sumting wrong?Love u. –mizuki'

He punched in the letters saying that he'll contact her the next day. She replied within a span of a few seconds.

'Sakura?'

He has to give her credit. She was pretty sharp when it comes to his problems, able to guess the real reason of his grumbling.

Suddenly, he missed her laughing voice and sweet talks. He pushed the green button and put the phone in his ear.

Taking care of keeping his voice soft so as not to wake up Sakura, "Hey…"

"Touya… Is something wrong about, Sakura?" Mizuki's voice was like bells in his ear.

"Kind of…" Touya said softly as he fiddled with his socked feet.

"Is she hurt???" Mizuki's panicked voice said.

Touya shook his head, "Nah.. More like heart broken."

There was a short silence on the phone. "Heart broken?"

"Mm hmm." Touya answered.

"She's depressed right now?"

"She's asleep…"

"I know that, you dolt. What I mean is that… is she hurting real bad?" Mizuki was a bit annoyed at Touya for being a thickie.

"Uhh… Yeah."

"I'll help."

Touya was a bit amused. Mizuki was cheering up. "Okay… How then?"

"I'll take her shopping. It's an every girl's dream." Mizuki pointed out.

"Uhhh… Maybe not Sakura's…" he said.

"Shut it, Touya. It is. Now… What's the number for Tomoyo? I'll rendezvous with her and we'll take Sakura hopping to cheer her up." Mizuki had it planned already.

"I'll send you the number later." Touya said.

"Okay then." Touya said.

"Love you. Call you back tomorrow. Goodnight."

"I love you too. Sleep well." Touya said.

He put down the phone and looked at Yukito who was eyeing him over the rim of his tea. "Mizuki?"

He nodded.

"Sakura doesn't like shopping." He said, stating the obvious.

"I know. It's only her friends who keep on refusing that fact. Apparently, it's an every girls dream." Touya said.

"So you going to let her go?" Yukito asked.

"We'll better try, right? She needs to cheer up anyway…" he said, looking at the sleeping face of his fragile little sister.

BBB

Hey guys. I'm sorry if this is late.. I plan on adding a bit more to this chapter. So this is the unfinished one. Okay?

It's because… I wanted to give you guys something to read now.

Okay? PLEASE REVIEW.

Thank you. –djkaO. :D


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Hello. :D.

First of all, I want to say something…

I write this story for you, my readers. So this works in majority situations. I want to please everybody, so… Do you think the previous chapter was a bit dull? Someone wanted a more serious one. She said that Syaoran just tried to kill himself and she was expecting a more serious chapter after that. Now that I think of it, she's a bit right.

But I won't change anything.

You can't please everybody, right?

So I'm sorry, whoever you are. I still appreciate your review though.

:D

Okay…

Hmmm…

To all those who liked Touya and Mizuki… AWWWW. :DDD. I like them too. Haha. They are so adorable. Ayt?

Thank you for my reviewers. Okay? Please REVIEW at the end of this one.

Chapter Thirty:

Touya's foot slid and hit the leg of the glass table in front of him, waking him up. He groaned and squinted at the weak sunlight flooding the living room. He looked at Sakura who was still fast asleep on the couch. A delicious aroma of coffee emanated from the kitchen. He figured that Yukito was already awake.

They finally fell asleep near three that morning. Touya yawned widely as he picked himself up and shuffled to the kitchen. He saw Yukito, slightly puffy-eyed, flipping pancakes on the stove. Coffee was already on the table. Picking one up, he took his chair and wolfed down the pancakes Yukito made.

"Sakura still asleep?" Yukito asked as he poured more batter onto the pan.

Touya nodded and drank his coffee.

With caffeine in his system, he felt a bit better.

There was silence in the kitchen as they finished off their breakfast. Yukito kept some pancakes for Sakura and put them inside the microwave. Touya was just going to wash the dishes when his cell phone rang in his back pocket.

He pulled it out and flipped it open. It was Mizuki.

There was a lot of background noise and he could hardly hear his girlfriend talking. "Hello?"

"TOUYA. Syao-… Ku--- Hospi…tal." Came the clipped words.

Touya couldn't understand anything. He stared at his phone as the call went dead. He tried to call her this time but it was only a busy signal. He put it back in his pocket as he decided to ask her later instead. He started to piece everything in his head as he soaped up the first plate.

Yukito was wiping the table for stray droplets of maple syrup. "Who was it?"

"Mizuki." He answered, troubled.

"What's the matter? You forgot your monthsary again?" Yukito teased his worried tone.

"Of course not." Touya scowled as he rinsed of two plates as one.

"Then what is it?"

"She said something about a Syao and hospital." He said, looking at Yukito for enlightenment.

"I've heard that word before…" Yukito pondered on. He put the dishcloth beside the sink as he leaned on the counter and watched Touya finish washing the plates.

"Which one? 'Hospital?'" Touya asked.

Yukito sneered at him. "Not that. 'Syao.'"

Touya nodded slowly. "Yeah… It sounds familiar."

"I think it was your dad who said it…" He guessed.

Touya, however, shook his head. "Nah… Don't think so. It must be Tomoyo or that nerdy kid whats-his-name."

"It's Eriol. And he's not nerdy. He's pretty kind." Yukito defended Tomoyo's boyfriend form the evil workings of Touya's mind. To him, all boyfriends at the age of 17 were playboys.

Maybe because he was one.

"Whatever you say." Touya put the plates back on the rack and dried his hands.

They went back to the living room to watch television.

There was silence between them as they both deciphered what Mizuki was trying to say.

Suddenly, it dawned on them.

"Syao… Syaoran?" Touya stared at Yukito's face.

"Hospital?" Yukito mouthed at Touya.

AAA

"We don't have to tell Sakura about that brat!" Touya hissed as he managed to keep his voice low.

"But Syaoran is in danger!"Yukito protested.

They had just finished calling Mizuki and they found out the whole story. She was assigned to a patient at the start of her shift, named Syaoran Li. And when she entered the room, there was Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Lin and an unknown boy visiting the young heir to the Li Corporation.

Tomoyo had recognized Mizuki quickly and they were suddenly in an argument as Syaoran forbid everyone to tell Sakura about his condition.

However, the argument ended up in Syaoran having difficulty breathing as he tried to contain his anger. He ended up hyperventilating which made him lose consciousness. He was rushed to the emergency room again as his wound on the forehead started bleeding again.

"Sakura has nothing to do with that brat!" Touya said through gritted teeth.

Yukito pursed his lips as he held the bridge of his nose in his fingers. "Fine. But Sakura will get mad if we don't tell her!" he whispered harshly.

Touya raised his eyebrow. "AND?" he challenged. "She'll understand that I'm doing this for her own good! Someone has to take care of her!"

Yukito's eyes darkened at this. Was Touya implying about his certain lack of protectiveness for Sakura?

"You know that Sakura means a lot to me. You both are family. I am just thinking of her reaction if we do not tell her." he calmly explained.

Touya didn't say another word as he continued to pace the living room. Just then, there was a click upstairs.

It sounded like a door closing.

AAA

Eriol and Mei Lin paced in front of the emergency room. They were waiting for Syaoran who was in the emergency room for over an hour already.

"Why did he have to pull his hair anyway?" Mei Lin scowled. She was referring to Syaoran cracking up and losing his temper which made him pull his hair in frustration. "Now his wound is open again."

"He really doesn't want Sakura to know." Eriol said softly.

"But what if this is the real deal??? Maybe Sakura will come and make peace with him." Mei Lin explained.

Eriol shook his head. "We can't… Touya won't let her come anyway."

Mei Lin nodded slowly. "This sucks…" she said after a few minutes.

Eriol just nodded. They were silent once more as they waited for nothing in particular.

"Maybe… they're not… meant-"

"Don't say that." Mei Lin snapped at Eriol. "Syaoran left me for her. There is no way they are not meant to be."

"I thought you were over that?" Eriol asked her.

Mei Lin rolled her eyes at him. "Of course I am. Who said I wasn't???"

Eriol looked taken aback. "Well, you did. You said-"

"I know what I said. Forget what I said. I was making a point. Anyway, the thing is, they are meant to be. You should have heard the way Syaoran talked about her when he confessed to me."

"Confessed to you? But I though Syaoran loved Sakura?" Eriol was looking very much confused.

Mei Lin's eyes grew big. "OH MY GOD. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR BRAIN?!"

Eriol pursed his lips.

"What is wrong with you???" Mei Lin rapped him hard on the head. "Are you brain-dead??? Why, in the name of Li Corporation, are you acting like a thick-headed person???"

Eriol raised his eyebrows. "Enough with the insults and the name-calling. I was merely making heads and tails of what you were saying." He defended.

"God…" Mei Lin exhaled. She was feeling pretty much pissed off with all that transpired that day.

"You were saying?" Eriol reminded her.

Mei Lin rolled her eyes again as she took a deep breath and continued her story. "Anyway. As I was saying… Syaoran told me all about her being the love of his life."

"He said those exact same words?" Eriol was nearly in tears laughing as he tried to imagine the very serious Syaoran saying that cliché.

"Not really… I can't exactly remember. That day isn't exactly on my list of priorities. So I'm sorry if I can't answer your question." Mei Lin said sarcastically.

"Fine. I won't tease you or Syaoran anymore." Eriol said.

"I just hope he'll be fine soon. And that Sakura will talk to him. They're meant to be. I just know it." Mie Lin said hopefully.

AAA

"He's in the hospital because of me?" Sakura asked Touya, her eyes wide.

"NO! Of course not!" Touya hastily said.

"But from the way you explained it… It's like…" Sakura's voice trailed off.

"That's not what we mean, Sakura. It is some sort of coincidence that Syaoran got into an accident right after the… uhhh… confrontation." Yukito explained calmly.

"Oh… Okay then…" Sakura said. She turned her eyes to the television and watched the program again.

"You're not… going to him?" Touya asked carefully.

"No. it's not my fault. Besides, why would I go there if I'm forgetting him? That's a pretty poor way of eating my words." She said without looking at him.

"Okay then..."Touya said, not pursuing the subject any longer.

Yukito just nodded in agreement as he went to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

AAA

"How do you feel now?" Mei Lin stroked Syaoran's hand as he rested on the bed with his eyes closed.

He shook his head a fraction of an inch to the right then to the left.

"Maybe it's better if you don't talk to him yet…" Eriol said softly.

Mei Lin nodded but didn't retreat from her position. "Okay then… Tell us if you need anything." She whispered again to Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded slowly as he tried to get some more sleep. The drugs where still in effect and he was feeling very weak and heavy. It was like some sort of brick was on top of his chest, making it hard to breathe.

He could hear the small whispers of his friends in the background. It was distracting him from getting moment's peace.

"I have to talk to you outside." He barely heard Mei Lin say.

His hand felt cold as Mei Lin released it. He took a deep breath. Another hand replaced it.

"Don't worry, Syaoran. We're still here." It was Tomoyo. Her voice felt almost as good to hear as Sakura's.

He felt a it comforted. There was the sound of a door closing and then, silence.

Tomoyo was humming something softly. It felt good. Like a childhood dream. He didn't mind that he was being treated like a child. The great and mighty Syaoran with a heart of stone is no more.

All that mattered was he needed sleep and comfort.

He needed Sakura.

But he can settle for this at the moment.

AAA

"We have to tell Sakura." Mei Lin told Eriol firmly. "She needs to know."

"She can't. And if she does, what is the guarantee that she'll do something about it??? You weren't there when she told us everything!" Eriol hissed back.

"Syaoran needs her. And Sakura is too much of a bitch not to realize that she needs him too." Mei Lin said angrily.

"You don't know how she feels." Eriol said slowly.

"Tell me, then. So I can understand what is making her stupid!" Mie Lin almost yelled.

"If you were in her place, you'd have a hard time too. Loving your best friend's fiancé. What do you say to that??? She tried to fight her feelings, forget him. But it was too much. Syaoran is just too late." Eriol explained calmly.

Mei Lin shook her head. "So this is a matter of timing???" She asked him.

Eriol shrugged. "Maybe. Timing was wrong. We asked her first before we explained. We were wrong. Everything was wrong."

"Not everything." Mei Lin said grudgingly. "I knew that Syaoran had feelings for her. But I chose to ignore it."

"Just… Let's wait till Syaoran gets better then we can think of a way to get them back together."

"No." Mei Li said suddenly.

Eriol looked at her fearfully. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to her. Pound some sense into her. Make her understand."

Before Eriol could stop her, she grabbed her keys from her pocket and ran towards the elevator.

"MEI LIN! STOP!" Eriol tried to pull her back. But it was a wrong move. Mei Lin bit his arm, giving her time to escape to the fire exit.

Eriol, sensing defeat, trod back to the room to Tomoyo's wide eyes.

"What happened to you???" She asked hurriedly.

"He asleep?" he pointed his chin towards Syaoran. Tomoyo nodded. Then, "Mei Lin's after Sakura."

Tomoyo gasped and Justin looked up from the couch.

"What?!" They both said together.

AAA

Mei Lin stepped on the gas, not caring if she was breaking traffic rules. She sped past a streetlight and nearly ran over a crossing man carrying a briefcase.

Muttering curses under her breath, she ignored the constant ringing of her phone. She knew that it was Eriol, Tomoyo, or Justin calling her back. She figured she'll have ten minutes of alone time with Sakura before Eriol comes crashing through the door.

She stepped on the gas harder and turned left towards Sakura's house.

BBB Hey… Sorry if this was late. I wasn't in the mood for writing actually. There was a bit of problem in my affairs and school… And…

Anyway, that's water under the bridge now. There's no point discussing them anymore.

My preliminaries are coming! And I'm really scared in Trigonometry. I am failing as we speak. And I cannot afford to do that. Its just that the professor is such a useless one. I cannot even begin to comprehend what he's saying. Its taking all of my effort just to LOOK at his face and LISTEN to his droning voice, not to mention understand what he's saying. Also, he keeps on mentioning these so-called encouragements. He's always saying stuff like, if you don't know how to do this particular problem, you should drop out since engineering is not for you.

WHO THE EFF WOULD BE ENCOURAGED WITH THAT?!

He added that we should thank him for saying that because he's just helping us realize that this program is not for us. I think it is utter bullsh*t.

Anyway… I won't let him get to me. I'll pass this freaking semester. I promise you that.

Enough about that. I told you that I won't discuss it. So… leaving that topic…

How are you? I'm dreadfully sorry about this late chapter. I do hope you like it.

Please review. It'll really boost my energy. :)

Okay?

Thank you. I'm looking forward to it.

-djkaO


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Thirty-one:

Mei Lin rapped on the door hard. She was frustrated. Somehow, she thinks that Sakura was hiding from her. She pounded on the door once more and all she got was a definite stillness that hung around the place. Cursing under her breath, she stomped back to her car and slid on the seat, reversing it and heading back to the hospital.

AAA

Touya patted his pockets to make sure the house key was there. Yukito had insisted on Chinese food that night. And he wanted the real thing. Not the takeout boxes that get delivered to your door. He drummed his fingers slowly on the table as he watched the strangers outside pass by.

"Something on your mind?" Yukito asked from his left.

Touya shook his head.

"Okay then… I wonder what's taking Sakura long. She's been in the bathroom for several minutes now." Yukito voiced out. His voice trailed off when he saw that Touya wasn't paying attention to him. He bit his lip. "Everyone seems so moody…"

Again, Touya ignored him.

Yukito sighed and stared intently at his fingers when there was an unusually cheery voice from behind them.

"Phew… That was a very long line. Did you, guys, order yet?" Sakura sat beside Touya and picked up her wooden chopsticks, breaking them apart.

"Yep. Lots of fried rice for you." Yukito matched her cheerfulness. He knew that Sakura was trying to hide her real feelings. But he understood. He didn't care much. It was Sakura's business anyway. And it was her problem.

"Did you leave a light open in the living room, Touya?" Sakura asked as she nudged her brother and knocked him off his trance.

"I don't really remember." Touya said after he scratched his head.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless."

"I'm not. I was just thinking of something." Touya snapped.

"Your girlfriend, Mizuki?" Sakura teased.

Touya's mouth fell open. "How did you know about that."

"DUH. I wasn't born yesterday." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Touya seemed to be fuming. Sakura was trying to suppress her laughter.

"Anyway… You don't have to hide it from me. I won't tease you about it." Sakura said after fits of giggles.

The waiter appeared just as Touya was about to say something. He put down their plates and left. Touya faced Sakura who was already spooning fried rice in her mouth.

"I won't mention it." Sakura told him to stave off his anger.

"Fine." Touya said as he speared a chunk of chicken teriyaki and wolfed it down.

Yukito, sensing the tension between the two siblings decided not to disturb them both.

AAA

Syaoran took a deep breath as he tried to shift and turn on his right side. His back was already sore from staying on the same position for too long. He groaned as his too-tired arms denied his request.

He was already pissed from staying in bed for so long. To him, it has been weeks and so many days. He couldn't stand another person doting on him and hearing Tomoyo, Eriol and Mei Lin plot about how to get Sakura in the hospital and visit him.

He wasn't even sure if he wanted to see her at this time, looking like this. Helpless.

But he couldn't deny the fact that he still loved her very much.

Her image in his head was fading away and his dreams were stubbornly keeping her away from him.

He needed and still loved Sakura.

AAA

It was snowing again and Sakura raised her arms above her head, stretching them. It was cold and she was grateful for the new thick pajamas Yukito bought for her.

Tomorrow was going to be Christmas Day. And all her Christmas presents were already under the tree. She smiled at the thought of opening them all while she stood up and went into the bathroom to change.

Downstairs, she saw that there was no one there. Funny. It was the day before Christmas and there was no school yet Yukito and Touya weren't here.

She poured herself a glass of milk from the fridge and sat down in front of the television. She absent-mindedly flipped through different channels, ignoring the Christmas carols and different programs devoted to Christmas. She was actually staring off into space.

She was sipping her milk when a voice from the television caught her attention.

"… and on to celebrity news! Li Syaoran of the world-renowned Li Corporation has broken off his engagement with cousin, Mei Lin Li, and is now free to choose whom to marry! Rumors have started to float around that he already has chosen his bride when he allegedly stopped by a jewelry store to purchase an engagement ring! Reports on this by…"

Sakura stared at the dark-haired woman on the television, her jaw dropped.

She felt her glass of milk slipping from her fingers and falling on the carpet with a low thud, spilling milk everywhere. Her socks were soaked.

But she didn't care.

All she could think of was that Syaoran was single.

And she just blew everything.

AAA

"How do you feel?" Mei Lin asked as Syaoran stepped out from the bathroom, wiping his face on the small towel she handed him.

"Better…" he said softly. It's been the first time that he was able to stand up after days of being bedridden. He had just finished brushing his teeth.

"Don't overstress yourself and just lie back down." Mei Lin said as she ushered him back to the bed.

Syaoran just nodded, too weak to protest. He sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling sick. He was already tired of the same hospital smell. He already smells like IV and hospital sheets.

"Are you hungry? I could call Tomoyo and Eriol if you want anything special?" Mei Lin said as she fluffed up his pillow.

Syaoran shook his head.

Mei Lin pulled open the blinds, letting sunlight stream through the window. She faced Syaoran as she put her hands on her hips. "Is something wrong? You're a bit down… Do you feel anything?" she said worriedly.

Syaoran shook his head again. "I was wondering…"

Mei Lin waited for him to continue.

"About Sakura…" Syaoran gulped as he mentioned her name. It almost hurt physically.

Mei Lin raised her eyebrow. She was sketchy when it came to topics about Sakura. "What about her?" She said through tightly-pressed lips.

Syaoran gripped the edge of the bed with white knuckles. "Did you manage to get to her?"

"I think she's hiding from me in purpose." Mei Lin said a matter-of-factly. "Every time I go there, nobody's home."

There was silence as Mei Lin busied herself with straightening the pile of cushions on the sofa. "Like I said, what about her?"

"I want to see her." Syaoran said quickly.

"Why?" Mei Lin managed to keep her voice calm.

"I want to tell her something." Syaoran said softly, knowing Mei Lin's suppressed anger.

"What?" Mei Lin snapped. Her head whipped around to face him. "What do you need to tell her? She doesn't want to see you remember???"

Syaoran nodded slowly. "I want to tell her that I'm going back."

"Going back? Going back where?" Mei Lin strayed off from the topic.

"To Hong Kong." Syaoran shrugged. "There's no more reason for me to stay here." He looked at Mei Lin squarely. "And I want to tell that to her face."

AAA

Sakura paced the room agitatedly. She had called Touya immediately after hearing the news.

SYAORAN IS SINGLE.

Those three words kept going round and round in her head. It was pounding against her skull. Her stomach was in double-knotted butterflies and everything seemed to be going fast.

All the kisses.

The hugs.

Everything.

IT WAS ALL REAL.

And Syaoran really does love her.

EVERYTHING WAS REAL.

There were no lies.

And she was the only one.

Only…

One…

Syaoran's only one…

Her heart fluttered every time she thought of that. She couldn't wait to see him!

She took deep breaths to calm herself down and managed not to bounce on Touya as he entered the living room laden with Christmas shopping bags. He still had snow on his hair.

"TOUYA!" she shrieked excitedly.

Touya raised his eyebrow as he put down the bags and rubbed his shoulders. He watched amusedly as Sakura bounced on the sofa.

"Oi, Little Bunny. What's the rush?" Touya said.

"Guess what!" Sakura was practically writhing in excitement.

"Uhhh… About what?" Touya humored her. It's been a long time since he saw Sakura like this.

"Syaoran!" she shrieked again.

Touya stopped in his tracks. "What about him?"

"He's been single all this time!!!" Sakura yelped as she sat on her shaking hands. She felt so happy, its like she's floating on air!

"And?"

"That means he loves me!" Sakura pressed on, slightly annoyed that Touya was being thick-headed.

"He's been single all this time?" He repeated slowly, trying to process each word.

There was silence in the living room as Sakura waited for Touya's remark.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Yukito's cool voice echoed from the kitchen. He appeared in front of them as he was buttoning his coat again. His silver hair was still wet from the snow outside. "Let's go."

Before Touya could say anything, Sakura screamed happily as she dashed up the stairs to get ready.

As the last of her thundering footsteps disappeared behind the closed door, Touya faced Yukito angrily.

"What the hell was that?!" he hissed.

"Don't dampen her spirits, Touya. It's what she's been waiting for." Yukito said calmly as he took his gloves from the pocket and put them on.

Touya collapsed on the floor as he took his head in his hands, weighing the situation.

Sakura…

His dear little sister might be hurt by that brat again.

And if he did love her, why not tell her in the first place instead of leaving her in circles?!

He breathed deeply.

This is the last time.

And if Sakura ends up crying AGAIN, he'll beat that piece of rich-ass-kid to a pulp.

AAA


	32. Chapter 32

Hey Hey. Notes:

For the previous chapter. My OMP suggested Andre Riu's Love Theme for Romeo and Juliet. 

Enjoy this one. It has a nice ending. :D

-chachie

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Thirty-two:

Syaoran breathed in the almost unfamiliar smell of his room. He gestured to Wei who was starting to unpack his clothes. "Can you bring out my luggage? I want to go back to Hong Kong." He said simply. He was glad that Wei knew him well enough not to ask further questions.

He was left alone in his room. He sat down on the bed. Almost all his wounds were already healed. But it still hurt to breathe. He removed his coat gingerly and stared at the dark green carpet of his room.

He felt suffocated. He badly wanted to leave.

AAA

Sakura was practically bouncing on the car seat as Yukito drove towards the hospital. She rubbed her gloved hands together, snow was falling again.

"Why didn't Touya come?" Sakura asked, oblivious to the obvious answer to her question.

"He… Wanted to prepare the Christmas Eve dinner." Yukito smiled. At least it was partly true.

"_What if Sakura asks why you're not going to come?" Yukito asked as he leaned against the wall, watching Touya remove the vegetables from the plastic bags and got out pots and pans._

"_Just tell her I'm making dinner. At her state, she won't notice the difference." He said simply._

_Yukito shrugged and left him in the kitchen. Just in time to see Sakura fly down the stairs, buttoned up in her coat._

"_You ready?" He asked, his hand on the doorknob._

_Sakura nodded, a huge smile plastered to her face. "Have I ever." She breathed out._

"That's nice of him. I thought I was going to be stuck doing them with you while he watches basketball game reruns on TV. Just like last year." Sakura said, recalling memories.

"You're happy." Yukito ignored her comment about Touya.

Sakura nodded. "Of course I am. Now I know that everything is real and he was true." Her smile never seemed to fade away.

"So… What are you going to tell him when we get there?" Yukito said, tearing his eyes away from Sakura's gorgeous smile and on to the road.

"Gee… That's a tough one… I don't really know right now. Maybe I'll get to that when we arrive, right?" Sakura said hopefully.

Yukito shrugged. "I guess you'll come up with something at the spur of the moment. But… To be on the safe side, start with a hug. You know? Rush to him and just… hug him. You know? To set the mood?"

He watched her as Sakura nodded and looked as if he was making a mental note of it.

"And just tell him that you love him." Yukito advised her.

"Won't that scare him off?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Yukito shook his head. "The great Li won't be scared of that. Besides, he loves you too. Remember?"

At these words, Sakura's face glowed as she nodded vigorously.

"My happy ending." She whispered.

AAA

Syaoran paced the room again. He had a towel wrapped around his waist since he just finished taking a shower. He rubbed his hair with another towel as he talked to his mother on the phone.

"No! I don't want to stay here anymore. Cancel everything and just let me go back to Hong Kong!" he said angrily.

"I don't care! I'll get another bride if needed! And I'll do that in the time limit!" He hissed. Before Yelan could say anything else, he ended the call and tossed his phone on the bed. He looked around as he breathed heavily.

He had examined himself in front of the mirror. No scars. Nothing. Nothing to remind him from his mental breakdown. Even the hospital records were erased. The press wasn't involved either and that was good news. As far as everyone knew, there was no 'accident'.

He looked at the boxes strewn around his room. Wei had packed everything while he was inside the bath. Good, he thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called out. He finished toweling his hair and turned around to see who it was.

Mei Lin came in with her face buried in a sheet of paper.

"I already called the airport and there is some problem with the weather so you can't-" she raised her head and looked at him. "Whoah…" she said breathlessly.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows as he waited for Mei Lin to continue. "What?"

"I… didn't know that you looked this good." Mei Lin said skeptically.

"Huh? What?" Syaoran was a bit confused.

"Have you always had those abs? And those arms?" Mei Lin asked as she tapped her pen to her chin.

Syaoran stared at her with wide eyes. "Yes. Why?"

Mei Lin took a step closer. "God… You're so… perfect. And I didn't know…"

Syaoran took a step back from her and raised his hands. "Hey, don't turn all lovey-dovey on me now."

Mei Lin looked at him. "Like I would. Justin looks better than you." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"WHAT?" Syaoran retorted outraged. "YOU'VE SEEN HIM? HIS? ALL OF HIM??"

Mei Lin just gave him a smile and shrugged. "Not your business. Anyway, about the flight. You can't go now. Weather reports say that the snow will worsen throughout the night."

Syaoran was distracted and took the paper from her. He scanned through it. "It'll start worsening at around 9. It's only 6."

Mei Lin nodded. "Yeah. So you can't go."

"We'll leave now." Syaoran said as he turned around and put on his jeans while Mei Lin turned her back on him.

"But what about Sakura? I thought you wanted to tell her that you're leaving. I already sent a car for her and she'll arrive in about twenty-"

"I don't." he simply replied.

"What? What changed- Can I turn around now?" Mei Lin said, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah…"

She stared at him sternly. "What's the big rush? What changed your mind???"

"I just don't want to see her anymore. And it's not a big deal. End of conversation." Syaoran said as he pulled a sweatshirt over his head.

"Fine. I won't ask anymore. But you'd better call Wei since he was the one I sent to pick her up." Mei Lin said as she folded the paper and put it in her pocket.

"Are you packed?" Syaoran called after her.

"I'm not going!" She answered as he closed the door behind her.

Syaoran sighed as he sat down on the bed and put on his loafers.

He dragged his hand through his damp hair.

It's better to leave this way. Not seeing her.

So he won't have to deal with the pain he felt when he first left.

AAA

"What do you mean he's not here?" Sakura's face fell.

"I mean, there is no record of a Syaoran Li here." The receptionist punched in a few more buttons and swiveled the monitor to show her. "See?"

Sakura turned around and stared at Yukito, tears starting to form around her eyes.

"Maybe he was discharged?" Yukito said softly as he stroke her hair.

Sakura shook her head. "No… They said he was never here. That there was no accident."

Yukito led her to the couch and made her sat down. "Look, I'll call Touya and have him ask Mizuki, okay? Better yet, I'll ask for Mizuki right now."

Sakura nodded as she sniffed. "Thank you," she whispered.

She looked around the reception area as sick people passed her.

"Sakura? Is that you?" A female voice asked her.

Sakura turned around and watched the tall Mizuki come nearer. "Are you sick again?"

"Nah… I came here to see Syaoran. Do you know where he is? The other nurses won't help me." She said softly.

"But you won't find him here. He's been discharged this morning." Mizuki whispered to her as she sat down beside Sakura. "All his records have been erased since his company ordered it. So non of the nurses will be able to help you."

Sakura nodded slowly. "So he's at home right now?"

"I guess so. Where else would he be, right?" Mizuki smiled. She stood up and winked at Yukito who was walking back. "You'd better drive Sakura to the Li's now."

Yukito thanked her and led Sakura back to the car.

"Let's go. Do you know where he lives?" Yukito asked as he pushed open the doors and they hurried through the snow.

"I think so. I'll call Tomoyo so we won't get lost." Sakura said as she took her phone and got inside the car.

AAA

Syaoran stared at the window and watched the snow falling. "Why aren't you coming with me?"

"Well, I can't just drag Justin back to Hong Kong tonight right. Besides, if you need me, I'll come later." Mei Lin said.

They were in the limo and on the highway.

Syaoran looked out the window again. The road was familiar. He drove down this road many times towards Sakura's house.

He felt emotion surging through him. Before he knew it, he rapped on the partition.

"Wha-?" Mei Lin asked.

"Take me to Sakura's first." He ordered the driver.

The driver nodded once and the partition closed again.

"What are you doing? You're going to miss the flight I scheduled for you at 7!" Mei Lin said angrily.

"I just need to see her." Syaoran said softly as he looked at his watch.

6:20pm.

AAA

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Yukito asked Sakura for the nth time. They were driving down a very long road for ten minutes already and they still haven't seen the signs of a house.

"Tomoyo said this was a shortcut!" Sakura said. She was trying to dial Tomoyo again.

"Well, we've been driving down this road for a long time. That mansion should appear right now." Yukito said. He feared that the snow might worsen and they might get stranded on the road.

AAA

"I'm sorry, Madame. But he's not here right now." Wei said apologetically.

Sakura's face fell again for the second time that night. There was long silence as she stared at the kind old face.

"But… I think… You might have time to catch up on him." Wei said with a wink. Before Sakura could say anything else, Wei gave her a piece of paper. "Follow these instructions and be there as soon as you can. He leaves at 7." With another wink, he closed the door and Sakura rushed back to Yukito who was waiting in the car.

She got inside quickly and gave the paper to Yukito. "DRIVE!" she yelped as she put on her seatbelt.

"What do you mean?" Yukito asked as he reversed the car.

"I think he's leaving. At 7!"

Yukito looked at his watch.

6:45pm.

He looked at the piece of paper and saw that they were directions to a private airport. He looked fearfully at Sakura but didn't say anything.

It would take them at least twenty minutes to get there. And that was without traffic.

AAA

Touya ignored the doorbell as he shifted comfortably in the bathtub.

God, this bath is nice…

AAA

"I'm sorry." Mei Lin whispered as Syaoran got back inside the car and the driver sped off the airport. The pilot was already calling them nonstop to confirm if they were still flying.

"It's nothing." Syaoran shrugged as he settled himself on the seat again. He closed his eyes.

Mei Lin didn't say anything anymore. She didn't know what to say.

She looked outside the window. Where the hell is Sakura anyway?

AAA

"Will we get there in time?" Sakura said in a small voice. They were caught in the holiday traffic, about fifty miles from the airport.

It was already 6:50pm. The shortcut road was closed due to special circumstances.

"I don't know…" Yukito answered her softly.

She sniffled. "I can run." Her voice was already wobbly.

"You'll freeze to death." Yukito shook his head.

"I need to see him."

"I know you do. But we can't do anything about it now." Yukito said. "We have to wait." He held her hand. The traffic moved a few inches.

"Okay…" Sakura finally said after a long time. She was tired of waiting.

AAA

"Finally! I thought we weren't going to get here in time!" Mei Lin said as they entered the hangar.

They managed to avoid the traffic by using the private road.

"Load the bags." Syaoran told the helpers as they opened the trunk of the car and took out his luggage.

"We need to take off now, Sir." The pilot approached them.

Syaoran nodded.

The pilot left them to get ready.

"So… You're not coming back?" Mei Lin said as she watched him look around.

"I don't know why I was here in the first place." Syaoran said, smiling.

"It was work." Mei Lin said.

"Now I remember…" He said softly.

Seeing Sakura for the first time, descending on the stairs like an angel in white… Seeing her smile… Her perfect lips…

"I'm leaving for work." He said, assuring himself.

"No… You're leaving to run away." Mie Lin corrected him.

Syaoran nodded slowly. "You know me so well, its scary."

"Well, someone has to watch over you, you know." Mei Lin said a-matter-of-factly.

"In case what?" Syaoran asked her.

"In case you hurt yourself." Mei Lin said as she kissed him on the cheek.

AAA

Sakura got out of the car and entered the huge warehouse. Her mouth fell open as she saw the private plane and several people loading bags and boxes from a limousine.

She was relieved that it hasn't left yet.

She searched for Syaoran's chocolate hair.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

She remembered that voice. She turned around to see Mei Lin carrying a coat.

"Mei Lin. I need to see Syaoran." She said hurriedly.

"What are you doing here?" a male voice asked from behind.

Sakura's heart stopped.

AAA

She knew that voice. And have waited long to hear it.

She turned around slowly, not wanting to break the spell.

The man of her dreams looked perfect standing there.

"Syaoran…" she breathed out.

He looked so perfect. Her heart was melting. SHE was melting on the spot.

"I don't want you to leave." She said softly.

Syaoran looked at her with wide eyes.

They were perfect, those eyes. Every bit of him, perfect.

Sakura felt her feet move.

She flung out her arms and hugged him tightly.

"I love you… I love you… I love you…" she whispered in his ear.

She heard him take a sharp breath but she held him tighter.

She took a whiff of him. He smelled exactly the same as in her dreams.

"I love you…" she whispered again.

That was when she felt his arms around her too.

It seemed like forever.

And magic.

BBB Hey guys! Nope. It's not yet over. :) I hope you like this one. And I'm very sorry about the VERY late updates. School is ending soon so I'll be able to write some more. Please REVIEW.  PLEASE PLEASE.. Haha! And also, suggestions. 

-chachie.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey. Guess what. School is over mehn!. :D I feel so great. So…Here's what's been up.

I've been reading a few fanfictions AGAIN just to get myself up and running since I've been out of the playing field for a really long time. I needed fresh ideas too But I really appreciate those who've been PMing me, asking for updates. I'm sorry if I didn't get to reply at all. I've been having trouble with the internet and getting a hold of the laptop so I had to keep everything bottled up inside.

And when the time to set them free came…

I forgot all about them. 

SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.

Also, the previous chapter was real good right? hha!

Sakura and Syaoran on the same page, on the same sentence, on the same scene, on the same place, at the same time, in each other's arms. :D. BUT WAIT!

You haven't heard what Syaoran has to say about our little angel's confession! :D

And who says that the story is over???

It's not yet over!!! :D. IT REALLY ISN'T! I've still got a few things up my sleeves. 

Though im not yet sure if I'll do it in this story of write a sequel instead.

The thing is, I've been having lots of new ideas and remember the idea about MEI LIN BEING A TOMBOY AND EVERYTHING? I kind of got hooked on that so im pretty much thinking of that plot nowadays. HOWEVER, NEVER FEAR! :D. I'll definitely finish this story before I post another one. 

Also…

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. :D.

-chachie.

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Thirty-three:

Sakura's arms tightened their grip around her beloved. Tears streaming down her face, she kept on whispering, "I love you… Don't go… Please…"

AAA

Syaoran was in a trance.

_Is this a dream?_

_Is this the real Sakura?_

_Am i… Dead?_

He took a deep breath.

Sakura's intoxicating scent filled the recesses of his brain.

Not a dream…

He raised his arms and hugged her back.

"I love you… Please, don't go." He heard her whisper.

He smiled. Everything seemed to dawn on him.

His arms felt her soft skin and she smelled exactly the same.

"I love you." He said softly to her.

Sakura's heaving stopped.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Something wrong?"

God… She's so cute… All red and puffed cheeks and those eyes.

How he loved looking at her eyes.

He stroked her cheek when Sakura held his hand. "Say it again…" she barely whispered after what seemed like eternity.

Syaoran held her by the waist and pulled her close. "I love you. Need to hear it again?"

He chuckled softly as Sakura blushed and buried her face in his chest.

He could stay like this forever. She fit in his arms perfectly.

He knew it. They were meant to be.

"Why you hiding?" He asked her as he stroked her hair, trying to raise her head to look into her eyes again.

Sakura kept her face stubbornly pressed in his front shirt. That part was wet now with her tears.

"Sakura.. I love you… Why are you crying?" he asked again.

Nothing existed anymore. They were alone.

It's as if someone pressed the MUTE button. He could only hear their breathing.

"It's because you love me." Her voice was muffled and strained as she cried, using his shirt to wipe her tears.

He chuckled again. He was amused by her little antics. He was amazed at himself for acting so cool and calm all this time.

When he saw her… The world stopped.

Every pain… Every hurtful word she told him… They all disappeared.

He was pretty sure he won't be flying tonight.

"Is that worth crying about?" he asked her as he held her chin in his hands.

Even with a red nose, she was still perfect.

He smiled as she nodded. His gaze dropped on her lips.

Those perfect lips he'd been dreaming of for months now. He traced them with the tip of his finger, hearing Sakura take a deep breath.

He held her still.

"If I kiss you… Would that be okay?" he said softly, pleading.

"Why do you need permission?" Sakura sniffed, smiling shyly up at him.

Everything is perfect now. The world has tilted back to its rightful place. It was Christmas Eve and there was snow and it was the prefect night.

Syaoran smiled at her, tears forming behind his eyes now. "I don't want to hurt you anymore…" he said, remembering her words.

Sakura shook her head frantically. "Forget that! Forget everything I said!" She blurted out. "I didn't mean- I mean… I meant everything I said but I'm taking that back! I love you and that's what matters!" she was panicking and Syaoran held her still in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Shhh… No need to explain. I've forgotten about them." He consoled her.

He felt Sakura nod her head and hug him back.

God… He could stay like this forever.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Then… don't ask me permission anymore…"

Syaoran's eyes lit up as they drew away and he stared at her.

He bent forward slowly and his lips grazed over her eyes, feeling the thick lashes on his bottom lip. He kissed the tip of her nose then her lips, first tasting them with his tongue.

Magic.

For a long time, everything is finally fixed.

He could ask for nothing more.

Sakura tasted so sweet and so perfect.

His princess.

He nibbled her bottom lip softly.

Unable to control his emotions, he entered her with his tongue.

Perfect.

He knew it.

AAA

Mei Lin wiped a tear away as she watched the new couple kiss. Her heart was warming up and she felt o happy for the two of them. This was saying something. It means she's really over Syaoran now.

She paused and looked away, not wanting to steal their moment. She sniffed and took her handkerchief.

She stared off into space for a few seconds when there was a tap on her shoulder. It was the pilot.

"We're ready to leave, Ma'am."

Mei Lin smiled. She knew that the pilot avoided Syaoran since he was busy with Sakura. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. But I don't think Syaoran will be flying anymore."

The pilot looked confused. He turned red as he looked at his master. "There is no more time. If he is really leaving, we have to leave now or else we'll get caught by the storm."

Mei Lin nodded as she bade him away. She took a step towards the couple and coughed loudly.

"Not wanting to disturb the both of you but if you're going to cancel the flight, do it now." She told Syaoran.

Syaoran hesitantly let Sakura go as he licked his lips sheepishly. "Oh… That…" he looked as if he's just coming back to earth. Mei Lin giggled.

Sakura looked fearful. She grabbed Syaoran's hand. "You're not going right?"

He looked at her and cupped the side of her face. "With you here? Hell no." he said.

Mei Lin nodded. "I'll go explain to the pilot. I'll call Aunt Yelan for you too." She waved her hand and gave them the privacy they needed. She approached the pilot.

"I'm sorry…"

AAA

"I'm real glad we got to you before you left." Yukito said as he turned left. They were driving back to Sakura's house where Touya was waiting with the Christmas dinner.

"I wouldn't know what to do with Sakura if that happens." He added.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura who was sitting beside him. They were sitting at the back while Mei Lin was in front.

"Are you still worried?" he asked her softly. Good thing it was dark at the back and snow was falling heavily. Christmas carols were playing in the background while Mei Lin and Yukito were talking animatedly.

Sakura shook her head as she grasped his hand tighter. "Not anymore."

"Good. I have no intentions of leaving." He whispered in her ear, making her squirm.

"Foul!" she hissed. It was one of her most ticklish spots.

Syaoran laughed softly. "It's not my fault you blush ever so cutely when I do that."

Sakura smirked. "I'm not the only cute one here."

He raised his eyebrow. "I'm not cute. I am handsome, amazing, suave and cool."

Sakura giggled as she snuggled closer to him. "Yeah right."

"It's true!" he argued.

Sakura nodded as she yawned and took his arm in hers. "I didn't say it isn't."

AAA

The door opened and Touya greeted them with an apron around his waist and a kerchief keeping his hair in place. He was grouchy.

"Took you long enough." He growled at Yukito.

"Holiday traffic." Yukito grinned at him.

"Hey, Touya. Be nice." Sakura said as she hugged him.

"I'll try, Kaiju." Touya said grimly as he gave her an extra squeeze. He let her go and took a step forward to greet Syaoran.

Tension hung in the air. It appears as if both of them were sizing each other up.

Sakura waited nervously in the sidelines.

After what seemed like an eternity. The pair shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you." Syaoran said.

Touya just nodded and let his hand go quickly. With a stern look at Syaoran, he faced Sakura. "I have a surprise for you though."

Sakura's eyes squinted. "Given the strong smell of your cooking, I'm guessing it's food."

Touya smirked. "Not this time."

They all looked at the stairs as footsteps were heard.

"Is that my Sakura???"

BBB Hey, guys. Who do you think it was?!

It's Christmas! Sakura and Syaoran are finally together!  What do you think will happen next? Please review!!! 

-Chachie


	34. Chapter 34

Hey guys… I'm back. 

I've received several guesses on who the newcomer is. Though you'll have to find out in this chapter. However, there is one guess that got me thinking about Ezra.

And I want him back in the story but I don't know how he'll fit. I don't know what kind of role he'll get since Sakura is the only one he loves. I can't make him have a new girlfriend because that plot already happened with Mei Lin.

So…

If you guys, want Ezra back, I'll need help from YOU.  Send me suggestions via reviews or email me at . You can also add me up in YM! Messenger but please introduce yourself.

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Thirty-four:

Sakura's eyes grew big as a tall figure came bustling down the stairs, arms outstretched.

"DADDY!!!" She squealed. She ran up to her father and with a childish leap, jumped into his arms. "I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!" She gushed out, blinking back happy tears.

Fujitaka beamed at hi beloved Sakura, all grown up now. He embraced her tightly and settled her back on the floor. "I wanted to surprise both you and Touya. It's Christmas after all."

Sakura pouted. "Then nobody picked you up at the airport."

"I did that." Yukito suddenly said from the doorway. "While Touya was grocery shopping. Uncle Fujitaka stayed at my house in the meantime. My grandparents haven't seen him in a long time after all."

"They were very generous. Thank you, Yukito." Fujitaka said as he placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders. "What's with that little pout of yours? Angry that Yukito was part of this surprise?"

"No…" Sakura smiled.

"Dad." Touya's serious voice broke the moment. Fujitaka looked at him as he gestured to Syaoran and Mei Lin standing near the door.

"Ahhh. We have guests. Introduce your friends, Sakura." Fujitaka said with a warm smile.

Sakura suddenly blushed. She nodded slowly. "Dad… This is Mei Lin Li and Syaoran Li."

"Merry Christmas to you, Mei Lin and Syaoran. I am Sakura's father. What brings you here?" Fujitaka shook their hands.

Sakura broke eye contact with Syaoran. Before Syaoran or Sakura could say anything, Touya interrupted.

"Syaoran… Is a very special person to Sakura? Isn't that right?" He said with a meaningful look at Fujitaka.

"Well then," he seemed to get the message. "Let's all have Christmas dinner then. Sakura, honey, change out of those clothes while I lead the guests to the living room in the meantime. Touya and Yukito will set the table."

Sakura, with a push by her father on her back, went up the stairs slowly, not daring to tear her eyes off Syaoran.

She was worried.

What will her father say?

This wasn't part of the plan!

It's not like his coming was a bad idea… But…

How can she deal with this?

AAA

"I've heard a lot about you." Fujitaka said as he slowly lowered himself on the armchair.

"Uhh… Me, sir?" Syaoran, for once, has been rendered speechless. In front of the father of the girl he loves, he doesn't know what to say. This is so unlike him!

He has lots to say. He wants to let Fujitaka know that he loves Sakura very much. That he'll do anything for her.

But…

How can he put that into words?

He might not be taken seriously.

He's 17.

A kid in other words.

"Yes. Touya has been telling me about your… endeavors." Fujitaka said, tapping his knee with his fingers.

Syaoran was confused. Is he mad?

If he was… He wouldn't be smiling warmly. Right?

Or is it warm?

"You remind me of someone." Fujitaka said. "Me."

"You, sir?" Syaoran asked. He can't figure out where this conversation is going.

"Touya already told me everything. Even about you hurting my Sakura. Every single thing."

"I'm sorry about that, sir. I was being selfish and only thinking about myself. I was—"

"Taken away by your feelings?" Fujitaka supplied with a yet another smile.

Syaoran could just nod.

"Love… is a very simple thing. It's about giving, sacrificing. You are… 17?" Fujitaka asked him.

Syaoran nodded again.

"Then you were just like me when I was your age. I love Nadeshiko very much. And I would give and do anything for her." Fujitaka stood up and laid his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "That's why I know that you love Sakura as much as I love her mother."

Syaoran suddenly realized everything. He smiled at his future father-in-law.

"Don't think about marriage yet."Fujitaka chuckled.

Mei Lin giggled at this, turning Fujitaka's attention on her.

"Your role in this?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Simply a witness of their undying love for each other." Mei Lin answered.

Fujitaka nodded. "Well then, that was a nice talk. You two better take care of my Sakura." With that, he left into the kitchen to check the dinner preparations.

"That was…." Mei Lin breathed out.

"_Simply a witness of their undying love for each other???_" Syaoran imitated Mei Lin's high voice.

Mei Lin scowled and hit him round the head. "I was backing you up!"

Syaoran stuck out his tongue at her. "You didn't need to make it sound so cheesy!"

Mei Lin crossed her arms. "It is pretty good, you know. You're just not a romantic."

"I am."

Mei Lin laughed sarcastically. "YEAH RIGHT, SYAORAN LI."

"You just don't know how romantic I can be." He growled.

"Maybe because you're not in the first place." Mei Lin hissed.

"You'd better stop teasing me, or else." He threatened.

"Or else what, Mr. High Almighty?" Mei Lin made a face.

"I know where the bodies are buried." He said in a very serious tone.

"I know where too." Mei Lin retorted.

"I have access to the private and best assassins in the world." Syaoran boasted.

"I'm closer to your mother than you." Mei Lin laughed.

That shut Syaoran up.

AAA

Sakura strained against the door.

She has been trying to listen but to no avail. She sighed and stood up, smoothing her skirt down. She put on her shoes and took one last look in the mirror.

AAA

"So… how long have you been two together?" Fujitaka suddenly broke the ice at the dinner table.

Syaoran, who was in the middle of swallowing his food, started choking. Sakura patted him at the back while Mei Lin gave him a glass of water.

"Daddy!" Sakura scolded. She gave him a look.

"I was just wondering since you didn't tell me anything!" Fujitaka explained.

Touya was being unusually quiet while Yukito was munching happily on his chicken leg.

"So, answer the question?" Fujitaka smiled.

Sakura scowled. She knows that her father was pulling their legs.

"Uhh… We're not together?" Syaoran gave Sakura an uneasy look.

"We aren't??" Sakura asked him.

"I don't know?" Syaoran was confused.

Mei Lin sighed loudly. "They are together. Just this night."

"MEI LIN!" Syaoran and Sakura both exclaimed. They went back to their plates, both red in the face.

"You two are so cute." Mei Lin gushed.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Stop it." He muttered under his breath.

Just then, Sakura had a brilliant idea. "Dad…" She said sweetly with an evil look at Touya.

Touya stared at her back, his hand stopping in mid-air.

"Do you know about Touya's love life?" Sakura finished.

Touya's eyes grew big.

"She's kidding." He growled.

"Are you talking about Mizuki, Sakura?" Yukito inquired as he got himself another cup of rice.

Sakura nodded triumphantly as Touya growled at him. Mei Lin was trying to hold back her laughter. She was deeply amused by Sakura and Touya's sibling rivalry.

"That's nothing, Dad." Touya said heavily.

"That's great, Touya!" Fujitaka said enthusiastically, waving a piece of potato in the air with his fork.

"Yeah, Touya. I've been meaning to ask, how is Mizuki?" Sakura asked him, a sneaky smile on her face. "I mean, how did she survive such extensive brain damage?" She giggled along with Mei Lin. Syaoran was trying to keep a straight face.

"Shut it, Kaiju." Touya growled.

Sakura kicked him under the table.

"Now, now. It's Christmas Eve, play nice." Fujitaka warned them.

"Fine…" Sakura and Touya both mumbled.

"Ahh, Sakura. Where is Tomoyo? I haven't heard from her for a long time. Usually, she's here and you two are inseparable." Fujitaka said.

Sakura put a cauliflower in her mouth and chewed. "She's in China, doing a Christmas Fashion Show."

Fujitaka nodded. "So she's really famous now?"

"With Sakura as her main model? You bet she is." Yukito added.

Sakura smiled. "I'm not her main model."

"Why aren't you with her?" Mei Lin asked.

Sakura shrugged. "It's Christmas. We figured I'll spend Christmas here while she goes to China."

"You'd better give her a call to greet her a Merry Christmas." Fujitaka said.

Sakura nodded, "Of course. Though I'll just leave a message. She might be busy with the show and I don't want to bother her."

AAA

Sakura and Syaoran were both curled up on the sofa. Christmas dinner was over around an hour ago and Justin came to pick Mei Lin up. Touya and Yukito left the house to visit a friend who was having a Christmas Eve party. Her father was over at Yukito's.

In short, they were alone.

There was silence in the living room while Sakura had her head on Syaoran's chest, his arm around her. Only the sound of the television was heard.

There was no need for words.

Their actions were more than enough.

Sakura snuggled closer to him, sighing as she did so. His arms were perfect.

There was more silence as they continued to watch their TV program. Then, there was a commercial.

Sakura felt his hand on her hair. "I love your hair…" He breathed out as he took a deep whiff of her tresses.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"And I love the way you smell." Syaoran whispered in her ear as he pulled her up to him. It was… easy… He never thought that he'd be able to tell these things to Sakura as if they were just normal conversations.

"Syaoran… You're making me blush…" Sakura whispered to him.

"And so? We're the only two people here." Syaoran retorted as he nibbled her ear. "You're like strawberries and cream…" He started again.

Sakura pouted as she raised herself on her elbows. "What else?" She was blushing profusely, making Syaoran link his forehead to hers.

"You're so beautiful… and gorgeous… and cute…" He said softly.

Sakura giggled. "really?"

"Really." He said.

"Say it again…" She pleaded.

"Which one?" He smiled.

"From the start." Sakura said.

"I've got a better idea." He said huskily in his bedroom voice, making Sakura's skin tingle.

"That better be good."

"Oh it is…" he held her chin in his hand and brought her face to his, brushing his lips on her eyelids, feeling her eyelashes tickle his senses.

They were nuzzled comfortably as they kissed, their lips brushing against each other.

Syaoran's hand was on the small of her back, tracing her spinal cord. His other hand was on her cheek, caressing her soft skin as he inhale d her sweet scent and tasted her with his tongue.

Despite the coldness of the weather, the two of them were building heat and momentum. Their kiss turned ravishing and they seemed not to get enough of each other.

Syaoran held Sakura very close to him, almost crushing her, making her whimper as he bit her lips and sucked them full. He wanted her to react, to move, to respond to his quickening need.

He slowly felt heat pulsing through his body to his member as he earned another whimper and moan from Sakura from his ministrations. His hand was inside her skirt, pulling her closer if possible, shifting her into a position that will reveal to her his plan.

His jeans were limiting his growth, it felt painful but satisfying. He ran his fingers over her core as he kissed her senseless.

Taking more action, he shifted and Sakura found herself under him. Before she could take a chance to speak, his lips captured hers once more and his hands roamed her body, making her squirm.

He couldn't take it. But he must. For Sakura's sake. To sooth his pending need, he removed his shirt and kissed her again. This time, he could feel his sweat mingling with hers. She was red, and panting, whimpering –moaning. She looked feverish… Perfect.

It made him ache some more. Unable to control himself, he slipped his hand under her skirt and into her panties. She was… Hot… and Ready.

He felt her shudder before hearing her gasp. He looked at her, not daring to stop what he was doing.

"Syao…" she moaned as she closed her eyes. Her hair was in disarray.

He pushed his fingers inside her, making her pant more.

His own breath was coming out ragged. He kissed her again, crushing her lips with his. He planted kisses on her neck and pulled the neckline of her shirt down, gaining more access of her chest.

It was hot.

She was enticing.

He pulled his fingers out, making her gasp. And making sure she could see him, he licked them. Sakura licked her bottom lip. He smiled.

He pulled her in for another kiss, ravaging her with his tongue. He grind his hips into hers, making her groan.

And when his bulge grazed her thigh, Sakura stopped.

Syaoran looked at her, his eyes pleading.

Slowly, she nodded.

Syaoran, grateful, kissed her again as he felt Sakura's hands unbuckling hi s pants.

At last, his jeans were free and he felt himself hardening more. Sakura's touch was like ice on his skin, he could feel every trace.

He pulled her shirt over her head and cupped her mounds, hardening them into peaks. He put one in his mouth and rolled it with his tongue, making her moan in pleasure.

His lips grazed her stomach as he pulled her skirt down. Next was her underwear.

He looked at her for signs of protest but there was none.

Their eyes met.

It was a heated gaze.

No need for words. Their bodies did all the talking.

He held her thighs, feeling the soft, smooth skin.

He breathed in her scent as he spread her legs slowly.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, his tip grazed her core, making her shudder.

It took all of his restraint and self-control not to plunge into his angel. But that is over now.

This is it.

The moment has come.

Taking a deep breath, he positioned himself and-

There was a knock on the door. Both of them jumped in surprise and they scrambled for their clothes.

There was a knock again, Syaoran was cursing under his breath.

THEY WERE SO CLOSE.

He pulled on his pants, hitting his bulge, making him yelp in pain.

Sakura fixed her hair and kissed him on the lips. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Syaoran shook his head. He understood. But…

_Argh…_

His crotch hurt. And the unmistakable pain in his groin was obvious as he nodded slowly. "I know."

Sakura bit her lip as the knockings on the door rent through the air again. "Take care of yourself in the bathroom for a while?"

"I can take this." Syaoran said as he sat back down on the couch and put a pillow on his lap.

Sakura nodded grimly as she kissed him again. "We'll do this later, okay?"

Syaoran nodded. He knew he was being selfish. But the aching was too unbearable!

Sakura nodded too and left the room to see who it was.

BBB, hey guys. :D Did you like it? HAHAHAH!!! Who do you think it was? Guess!!! :P REVIEWS PLEASE.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey, guys. :) How are you? I've missed writing so much. Sorryyy about the delays. My sister's been using the pc so much I can't get a writing in edgewise. Anyhoos! How are you??? I've been receiving all kinds of reviews from the last interrupted chapter. I know, I know. We were all left at a cliffy. I just don't know what to write! :D. Okay then.

I know y'all probably hate me right now but PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. Also, my sister would be going to Medical School and she's taking the laptop with her!!! EVIL. :/

But I'll really try to finish this when that time comes. :)

Now…

To get these things off my mind:

To anonymous reader, **Hannah**, the story ain't finished yet. :D To another anonymous reader, **Cloudy**, you won't have to kill me. He will get what he deserves. :D. Also, for the several guesses about who the intruder is, you'll have to find out later. XD.

Again. To all anonymous readers out there, register! :D So I can reply to your reviews. :D. Okay?

Also, I would like to thank **Michiko14Anime** since she was the one who told me that my email wasn't shown in the chapter. Well, it's written on my profile page so you can check it there. To try again, here it is: **charing029yc**.

That is yahooDOTcom. :D. You can add me in YM too.

Okay. For the people who s ready for the lovey-dovey between our favorite couple, here it is. :D

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter 35:

Sakura fluffed her hair and licked her lips. Putting a smile on her face as she tried to calm her still racing heart, she opened the door.

"What the hell took you so long, Kaiju???" Touya sped past her and rushed to the bathroom.

Sakura stood at the hallway in shock as Yukito came in and removed his coat. "Touya seems to have eaten a lot during dinner. He even had some at the party." He said as he took off his boots.

He straightened up and looked at Sakura. "Are you okay? You look at little… Flushed?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing, Yukito."

He reached up and patted her on the head. "Are you sure? Where's Syaoran?"

Sakura gulped. That was real close. "Oh… He's watching TV in the living room."

"Oh really? Where you guys watching? What Christmas movie? I heard there's this special tonight and…"

His voice faded as he went inside the living room. Sakura dragged her weak knees and followed him. She groaned inwardly as she saw Yukito settling in on the couch beside Syaoran, the remote in his hand.

"There's this Christmas and we can watch it all together!" He was saying excitedly.

Sakura nodded as she sat down on Syaoran's other side.

She heard Syaoran breathing heavily. She took his hand in hers and whispered, "You okay?"

Syaoran just nodded.

Yukito was busy flipping through the channels.

Sakura leaned on his shoulder and held his hand tightly in his. "Sorry…" She mumbled.

Again, Syaoran just nodded.

"You mad?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"Why won't you speak?" Sakura asked him.

Syaoran raised his hand and shook his head again. He nodded downwards. He squeezed her hand.

"Oh…" A dawn of realization hit Sakura and she almost wanted to laugh.

"You'd better not be feeling my sister up." Touya suddenly said from behind them.

Sakura glared at hi as he sat down. "Syaoran wouldn't do that!" She said indignantly.

Touya rolled his eyes as he settled on the couch beside Yukito and stared at the television screen.

After what seemed like several minutes of silence, Touya spoke up. "Of course he wouldn't. I'll have his head." He mumbled audibly.

Then a pillow came soaring right in front of Syaoran's eyes and hit Touya squarely at the back of his head.

He whipped around and glared at Sakura. "I'm just saying the obvious. Just because Dad gave you permission doesn't mean I give you mine."

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "I don't need your permission."

"You do, actually." Touya retorted.

Syaoran bit his lip as Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "Don't believe him." She whispered.

"I heard that." Touya snapped.

"And what if you did?" Sakura challenged him.

"I'LL GET THE EGGNOG!!!" Yukito suddenly announced to the shock of all.

Syaoran nodded and got up hastily. "I'll go with you!" he said.

At this, Sakura stood up and glared at her brother.

"I am seventeen years old and you cannot boss me around." She hissed, trying to keep her voice low.

Touya raised his eyebrow and stared at his sister.

"You are seventeen years old and I can boss you around." He said simply.

Sakura stomped her foot. "Look. Syaoran is everything I've ever wanted. And I won't ask for more. Just accept that."

"I won't unless I see for myself that he's changed and that he really loves you."

"He already got Dad's permission!" she said indignantly.

"But not mine."

"You are not Dad." She huffed.

Touya stopped at this. He stared at Sakura. "And I can't care for you?"

Sakura sighed and knelt beside Touya. "I love you… You'll forever be my brother. But please… support me in this. And if he cocks everything up, then you can beat him up as you see fit."

There was an even longer silence.

"Okay then. I'll settle for that…" Touya said softly. He pulled her closer and hugged his little sister.

AAA

"You'd better not 'cock' anything up. I've seen Touya beat people and it's not pretty." Yukito told Syaoran as they entered the kitchen. They were eavesdropping on Sakura and Touya in the living room.

"I have no plans of 'cocking' anything up." Syaoran chuckled as he fetched the glasses while Yukito took the bottle from the cupboard.

"Anyway…. What you were doing when we arrived…" Yukito started.

Syaoran stopped in his tracks. He turned to Yukito to face him and get ready for the mighty blow. He was a bit surprised to see Yukito smiling his usual smile.

"I won't tell Touya. But you should have closed the curtains, you know. Luckily, he was dead set on knocking on the door and he didn't think of looking through the window. So be careful next time. Or else you won't have a head on those shoulders. Touya would throw a fit. That's his favorite couch."

Syaoran sighed loudly and collapsed on a chair.

Yukito was laughing. "You thought I'll be scolding you?"

Syaoran wiped his brow with the back of his hand and nodded.

"I wouldn't do that. Though you must use protection next time. If you 'cocked' anything up, you'll die. Literally." He winked.

Syaoran nodded gratefully. "Nothing happened anyway. You guys knocked just before it went in."

"Planning to make a Christmas baby?" Yukito teased him.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Hell no. I won't get Sakura pregnant."

"That's good. I'll even help in killing you if that happens. And I promise you, it won't be pretty when I do that. I can be mean if I want to." He said.

Syaoran chuckled. "I'll be careful. We'll be careful."

"Good. We don't want anything to ruin our happily ever afters, don't we?" Yukito said as he poured the eggnog into the glasses.

AAA

Sakura was feeling very much annoyed. She wanted to continue where they left off. But Touya and Yukito were proving to be stubborn.

They were still in the living room, watching the Christmas special and Syaoran was unusually quiet. SHe gripped his hand under the pillow.

"Yeah?" Syaoran inclined his head towards her.

"Why are you so quiet?" she whispered.

"Just thinking, love." Syaoran smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. He released her hand and put his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled closer.

"Hey… Like I said, don't go feeling my sister up."

Sakura tried to straighten up to fire a retort to her brother but Syaoran held her still. "I won't be doing that in front of you."

Sakura held Syaoran tightly. "Stop saying things like that, Touya."

"Just leave them alone, Touya." Yukito said with a smile.

"I've got eyes at the back of my head." Touya hissed.

Syaoran just nodded amusedly while Sakura giggled.

Soon, there was silence again in the dark living room. Sakura was getting impatient. She finally has Syaoran for her own but Touya was getting in the way; him and his overprotective brotherly instincts. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at Syaoran who was looking at the television intently.

"Aren't they going to look for you?" She said softly.

"Mei Lin will vouch for me." He answered.

"Is it really okay?" she pressed on, leaning closer.

Syaoran held her cheek. She could feel her face getting hot. They're so close again… Bringing memories of what happened earlier that night.

"Don't worry, _hime*_." He said and kissed her softly on the lips.

She nodded dreamily. "Good… I have no intentions of letting you go tonight." She said unaware.

"I have no intentions of leaving." He told her.

She snuggled closer to him, to the point of her sitting on his lap.

"I saw that, punk." Touya growled from near the television.

"They're together, Touya. Leave them alone." Yukito told him firmly.

"Not in my house, Yukito."

"They aren't doing anything you and Mizuki ain't doing." Yukito said.

"WHAT?!" Touya's eyes grew wide.

Syaoran stiffened and so did Sakura.

"Of course, not _that._ Sakura is too young. Right, Sakura?" Yukito pushed Touya back on his chair.

"Uhh.. Yes, of course, Yukito." Sakura stuttered.

"Maybe you can go upstairs with Syaoran, talk a few things over." Yukito said, pinning Touya on his chair. "Leave them alone." He growled at his best friend.

Sakura nodded gratefully at Yukito, took Syaoran's hand and together, they rushed up to Sakura's room.

"Wow… This is the first girly room I've seen in my whole life, minus Mei Lin's of course." Syaoran said as he went straight to the cabinet where Sakura's framed pictures were all displayed.

Sakura closed the door behind her and locked it.

"It's embarrassing. Please don't look at my pictures." Sakura was blushing profusely.

"It's not. They're cute." Syaoran said, picking up one. "Can I have this?" He showed it to her.

Sakura nodded slowly. She's feeling very strange right now. As if… the room was too small for the both of them.

Syaoran already took the photo out of the frame and into his pocket. He turned to face her. "You're red. Are you hot?" He said. He moved towards her.

Sakura kept her head low and nodded slowly. Warmth was spreading all throughout her body, especially between her legs. She knew that she was squirming.

Syaoran was very close now. She could hear him breathe.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" His voice was husky… rough. He stepped even closer, only a few inches separating them.

Sakura looked up at him.

"I want…" She breathed out.

His lips brushed her eyes. "What do you want, Sa-ku-ra?"

She stood on her toes and licked his lips. "You…"

His lips were warm and moist, soft and supple. She could feel his breath.

Everything seemed surreal as Syaoran took her in his arms and kissed her slowly at first, their lips brushing against each other. She felt him take her in her arms and slowly drop to her bed.

She looked up at Syaoran who was over her. She felt hazy as she watched him remove his clothes. She licked her lips unaware of what she was doing, tugging at her own blouse.

"Mou… Syaoran…" She breathed out.

His torso was naked. She could see the contours of his chest. He looked at her and stopped her hands.

"Let me do that for you, Hime." He whispered in her ear as he got on top of her and kissed her again.

He was nibbling her ear, making her gasp in pleasure and surprise. "Are you safe?"

Sakura nodded weakly.

Just like that, Syaoran lost all restraint.

He licked his way down her neck and left a mark, down to the V of her chest where her mounds were still covered with her bra.

He kissed her softly on the lips again. "Slow?"

Sakura nodded again. She's surrendering everything to this man.

His hands were doing wonders on her breasts. She moaned softly, enough to encourage him more. Then he was licking her erect nipples through the soft material.

She felt a tingling sensation that made her gasp in surprise. She looked down a Syaoran who was looking more handsome than ever.

"Syao…" She breathed out as he slid his bra down and took her nipple in his mouth.

Perfect.

The feel of his tongue was enough to drive her to insanity.

Sakura raked her hand through his hair as she moaned a bit louder. "Syao… Uhhh…"

However, she gasped when Syaoran moved over her and cupped her down below. His fingers slowly slid up and down the clit as she squirmed against his hand.

"Syao… ran…" she moaned.

Just then, his lips were back on her, teasing, sucking. "I've waited so long to hear that from you again."

"Again?" she asked, intoxicated by the tender ministrations Syaoran was making. She gasped as he hit a very sensitive spot.

"I'll explain later, Hime." He breathed out. He moved downwards, dragging her underwear with him, leaving her in her bra and skirt.

It was cold and snowing outside. But Sakura felt extremely warm with Syaoran's gaze on her. She smiled shyly as he knelt own between her legs. He was staring intently at her.

She nodded as he lifted the hem of her skirt up and spread her legs. She watched his every move feeling a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Lie back down, Honey…" Syaoran caressed her cheek as he kissed her again.

Sakura shook her head. "No… I want to see…"

"You'll be on the bed soon enough." He teased as he rubbed her again and kissed her on the neck.

"Mou…" she breathed out. His fingers were strong yet gentle on her throbbing flesh.

"You're very wet, Sa-ku-ra…" He whispered huskily as he teased her with his fingers.

"Your fault, Syao… ran…" she answered back.

With that, he lowered himself and disappeared between her legs.

Sakura gasped as her mind raced. "Syao… ran…" she gasped again and clutched at the sheets, leaving them frayed and twisted; her arms were getting weak and unable to support her in her sitting position. In delicious defeat, she fell back down on the pillows and suddenly remembered something.

"_Syao… ran…" she breathed out weakly._

_Instead of answering her, Syaoran kissed her on the lips again, his hands still on her. When he teased her tongue into action, he pulled away. Sakura pouted._

"_Something wrong?" he teased, using the same tone of voice she used on him minutes ago._

_Sakura raised her eyebrows. "What?"_

"_You said my name…" Syaoran kissed her on the neck again. She felt the same pull of contentment drag her back to heaven. "Lovingly… I might add."_

_Sakura smiled as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. "Syao… ran…"she repeated._

_Syaoran nodded. "Mm hmmm… like that…" he lightly licked her collarbone._

"Syao… ran…" she moaned again as he brought her closer to heaven with his tongue and fingers. She could remember everything.

_Syaoran did not move when she did that. She took that a good sign. She brushed her lips teasingly over his. "Will you just… kiss me now?" she said in, barely opening her lips. As if to prove her point and to show him she was ready, she ran her tongue lightly over his lips, feeling the soft texture._

"Syao… ran…" she breathed out as he pushed two fingers slowly inside her, sucking on her bud at the same time.

_Sakura drew in a breath as she felt his tongue leave wet trails on her skin, raising goose bumps. She smiled. "Maybe I should call you more often…" she remarked._

_Syaoran raised his head and looked at her in the eye, his fingers leaving her breathless and weak. "Why?" he teased her still._

"_You know the answer to that…" she replied dreamily._

_He playfully shook his head. "I'm not that bright."_

"_Oh well… I always do the thinking for you… Hmmm… Because… If I call you that… I get to receive this kind of treatment more often." _

_Syaoran pursed his lips, looking adorably cute in her opinion. "Sounds reasonable." He decided then kissed her back on the neck. "Now… don't talk. Let me kiss you."_

She clutched the sheets as Syaoran slowly and surely sucked the life out of her. But before it could all end, Syaoran was moving again, his hands back on her chest as he kissed her lips, tasting herself from them.

"_Your lips… they're the best part of you." He said as he ran his fingers on her inner thigh, willing her legs to open wider for him. "If I would have my way… I'd kiss you all… the… time…" _

Unable to take it, wanting more of the delicious pain, she fumbled with the snap of his jeans as she sucked his tongue back. Syaoran made an action to remove them himself but she held him still.

She pulled his pants down and stared at the bulge in his boxers. She bit her lip. There was silence around both of them.

Both of them waiting.

Slowly, grasping the band of his boxers. She pulled them down and gasped at the sight before her. Seeing him for the first time made her shudder.

"Big…" She whispered, looking into his eyes.

Syaoran was smiling as he stayed still, not wanting to surprise or frighten her.

"Want it?" He asked huskily.

"Yes… But take it? I don't think I can…" She whispered softly at him. She was a bit surprised at her own mature answer.

Syaoran held her shin and kissed her again. "I love you… Slow… remember?"

Sakura nodded as she hugged him closer, his tip grazing her flat stomach.

She shuddered just like she did earlier that evening. It was hot but he was like fire on her skin, making her sweat, groan in pleasure.

He was kissing her again. Kissing her slowly and deliberately as he grinded his hips into her, his member pressed upon her heated flesh, making him groan in anticipation.

Sakura shifted as his long length rested just between the fold of her lips; like a long hot metal rod being pressed on her own heated flesh. She moaned at the contact, skin on skin.

"Slow…" She heard him whisper under his breath as he rubbed himself on her.

She yelped in delight and was panting at the same time. The pleasure was so exquisite, perfect.

Suddenly Syaoran stopped. "I can't…"

Sakura's eyes flung open as she instinctively mimicked his pumping action, grinding herself onto him.

"No… Sa=-ku-ra…" He groaned loudly as he gripped her by the waist.

"Syao… ran…" she pouted up at him.

He lowered himself onto her and kissed her on the forehead, her nose, her eyes then her lips, licking them first. "A minute… I need to get a hold of myself. I won't last ten seconds."

She nodded weakly as Syaoran turned his attention back on her breasts and suckled them. Not for long, she was moaning again when Syaoran kissed her back on the lips for so long.

"You're making me harder." He nibbled her lower lip.

Sakura blushed as she wiggled her hip.

"Ow…" Syaoran made a face as his member rubbed against her again.

"Do it…" She breathed out.

"I won't last—"

"Who says you're coming home tonight?" She retorted softly as Syaoran chuckled and positioned himself in her entrance.

Grasping his hardness, he let the tip graze Sakura up and down, making her moan in intense pleasure. Her core was glistening and moist. Feeling that she was ready, he spread her legs further and gripped one of her thighs.

Slowly, he pushed into her.

Sakura felt an intense pain, like she was being stretched. She bit her bottom lip hard as she grasped Syaoran's arm.

"Hurts…" She gasped as Syaoran continued to penetrate her.

After what seemed like several minutes, Syaoran stopped. At least one and a half inches inside her, Syaoran stopped. He could see that Sakura was hurting very much. She was clutching at the sheets, her knuckles white and her eyes were closed.

"Hime…" He said softly, caressing the side of her face. He ignored the pain in his length as he tried very hard not to push into her.

"Go on…" She gasped.

"No… You're hurting." He said. He started to take it out but Sakura held him still.

She looked at him in the eye. "Please?"

Syaoran sucked her lips again, determined to make her feel good while he did push into her.

Slowly…

Inch by inch.

Sakura was panting now. It really hurt. Like a foreign object was inside her and she couldn't get it out. She squirmed. Tears were leaking out from her eyes.

Syaoran stopped when he was halfway through. Before Sakura could stop him and do anything, he pulled out and laid beside her. He picked her up and put her on his chest.

"We'll try in a bit." He said firmly, his length throbbing much harder.

"Okay…" She whispered as she snuggled closer to him. She sniffed as she blinked back the tears.

As Sakura calmed down and Syaoran's member did too, she looked up at him.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" She asked him.

Syaoran kissed her nose. "No."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She drew circles on his chest.

"You thought it was a dream." He answered as he played with her hair.

"I didn't remember anything the next morning." Sakura explained.

Syaoran kissed her on the lips.

"I'll make it up to you." He smiled.

Sakura nodded. "Okay. But this time… DON'T STOP. Okay?" she whispered as Syaoran got on top of her again and started kissing her neck.

"Yes, Princess." Syaoran obeyed as he got in position.

"Don't pull out unless I tell you…" Sakura said, anticipating the penetration.

Syaoran held his member in his hands as he pushed into her opening while keeping eye contact with her; looking for any sign of discomfort.

She was blushing.

Halfway through, he stopped when her walls were too tight, they almost hurt.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her softly.

"Don't… stop…" She panted as she held on to his arms.

He bit his lower lip as he pushed a bit more. There was silence as he was fully in.

"Don't move yet…" Sakura whispered as he rained kisses on her face. He could see her face twisted in pain.

"I love you, Sakura." He breathed out as he tried to control the instinct to push in and out.

"Move…" Sakura said after a few seconds.

Slowly, he pulled out, making her breathe deeply. It was exquisite! The pain from her tightness was becoming intense pleasure instead.

"Uhhhmm…" Sakura moaned. His motions, although painful, were still surprisingly alleviating. He was big, no doubt about that, but she was more surprised of herself as she was able to take him. She felt stretched but complete, full.

His pace was a bit quicker, earning more grunts from him as he relished the fact that he was making love to his angel. Every push was hard and tight but it felt good. It was satisfying even when he pulled out. He used one of his hands to spread her legs further, making it easier for him and her.

Sakura was panting, sweating as Syaoran pumped in and out of her. The pain was undeniably disappearing now and she was starting to feel immense pleasure. She held the back of his neck as he panted on top of her.

"Sakura… You're so tight… Uh." Syaoran groaned as he pushed deeper, making Sakura moan.

The pain was gone, only the sweetness of their lovemaking remained. He wasn't going fast but he wasn't that slow either. It was just right.

The rhythm…

His touch…

His lips…

His eyes as he made eye contact…

The way his hands move as they cup her breasts…

The feel of his tongue on her bare skin…

It was perfect.

Every moment of it is perfect.

"Syao!" She yelped as she gripped his arm with her hand tightly. She could feel herself convulse, her walls contracting. "Syao… ran.." She gasped as he pushed deeper.

"Just…" He groaned. "Let it go…" He grunted as he pushed deeper to the hilt.

Sakura bit her lip as stars exploded against her eyelids. She was gripping him hard with her inner walls. From somewhere far away, he was gasping her name.

"Sa-ku… Ahhhh…." He moaned as she came back down to earth ever so slowly.

When he felt her loosen up a bit, he started pumping again. He was near his limit and Sakura was very wet and hot.

She was moaning still as he pumped a bit harder than before.

"Syao… ran…" She gasped as he pushed deeper with every thrust.

Sakura felt him shudder as a pool of heat spread inside her. Being a virgin and innocent, she still new that he had finally released.

He lowered himself on her and stayed in that position for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath.

Sakura could feel his sweat mingling with hers.

"Syao…"

"Am I heavy?" He said somewhere under her chest as he made a move to get up.

She held him by the back of his neck. "It feels wonderful." She breathed out.

"_You_ feel wonderful." Syaoran chuckled. Slowly, he lifted his head and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you…"

Sakura nodded as she held him closer. "Stay for the night?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "I have no intentions of leaving."

"Good… I want to wake up with you." Sakura whispered as he played with a strand of her hair.

"I want to be woken up by you." He answered back.

Sakura giggled. Syaoran got off her and laid beside her, gathering her in his arms, putting her head on his chest.

"You'll be hurting tomorrow." He said as she made herself comfortable.

"How did you know that?"Sakura looked up at him, interested.

"I do browse the internet." He said a matter-of-factly.

Sakura pulled a face of horror. "You watch porn too???"

Syaoran kept his lips clamped.

Sakura pursed hers. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll get it out of you tomorrow."

"Okay then." He sighed contentedly as Sakura put one leg on top of his.

"It was great." He whispered to her as she yawned sleepily.

"It was… amazing." She answered back groggily.

He kissed the top of her head and made a mental note of Sakura's sensitive spots.

"What are you thinking of?" Sakura asked him softly.

"Stuff…"

"Me?"

"Of course." He kissed the top of her head again.

"Goodnight, Syao…" She yawned one last time.

"Goodnight, Princess."

AAA

"Sakura?" Touya pounded on the door. It was past midnight and he completely forgot about Sakura and Syaoran when Yukito played an action DVD.

"Sakura???" He knocked two more times.

He tried the doorknob but it was locked. He pounded harder on the door which made a seething Yukito appear beside him. "You're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood!"

"They might be doing something in there!" he hissed at his best friend.

"DO YOU HEAR ANYTHING????" Yukito growled.

Touya pressed his ear to the door. "No." he retorted.

"THEY'RE ASLEEP THEN!" Yukito said, prying Touya away from the door. "Give the kid some credit, he won't do anything bad to Sakura." He explained as he led Touya down the stairs.

"Define bad." Touya grumbled as he plopped down on the sofa.

"Shut it, Touya." Yukito snapped.

"But—"

"No buts. Eat your popcorn or I'm calling Mizuki." Yukito threatened.

BBB

Please COMMENT! OHMAHGAHD!!!

I cannot believe I wrote that.

HAHA! I had to research for a few things before finishing it.

So please… comment!  Let me know what you think. Okay????

THANK YOU. :D.

-djkao


	36. Chapter 36

Hey. It's moi. This chapter is just to inform you that CHapter35 has been edited to mys atisfaction and hopefully to yours too. Please check it out. Okay? And leave me a message. A PM or a review in this chapter would be really nice. I'd like to know what you tink because...

Well... Just because. )  
THnak you for reading it and Gambatte!!! :D -djkaO 


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura.

Yes… Yes… My sister has been taking the pc to her dorm and I wasn't able to write at all.

Anyway. I'm here now to make up for the time I missed.

Of course, we all know that Sakura and Syaoran already did it…

And we all like that, I assume. 

Let's see what happens next.

Chapter 36:

Syaoran opened his eyes blearily as Sakura shifted comfortably, her head on his arm and under his chin. He took the covers and covered her up to her bare shoulders since it was pretty cold. He guessed the time to be around dawn. Pale light crept at the edges of the thick green curtains hanging at the window.

He waited for sleep to come back but instead, he found himself getting more awake. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he was able to look around the room. A thing he wasn't able to do since they made love before he could inspect every nook and cranny of Sakura's place.

As his eyes roamed the interior, something caught his attention. A familiar shape peeked at him from the bookshelf. He smiled to himself as he saw the stuffed wolf he sent Sakura some months earlier.

Sakura shifted some more, her leg on top of his. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and inhaled her scent.

As usual, she smelled wonderful.

The air in the room was cold but Sakura's presence made everything warm. He looked at her sleeping form. He could stare at her for hours on end and not get bored.

This was bliss. After several hindrances, he's finally together with Sakura and nothing can take her away from him. Her sleeping form against him was comfort. Like a newly-made bed after a very long day of work. Her lips were exquisite and plump and supply against his.

Giving in to urge just because he can, he took her chin and kissed her.

Sakura sighed and opened her mouth. He took this chance and put his tongue in, teasing her into waking up. If he's going to spend all dawn awake, he wasn't going to do it alone.

Sakura moaned softly. He knew that she was already half-awake. She was moaning into his mouth.

"Syao…" She managed to breathe out just as he claimed her lips fully. She was drowsy but slowly losing sleep over what he was doing. He smiled. He was never bold like this before. The feeling was like releasing him from his restraints. Anything is possible.

She was finally snapping from her drowsiness. She was responding to his kisses. He sucked her lips just as she sucked his.

"Waking up like this…" He murmured softly as they took a breathe but not pulling away from each other. His lips were still on hers, ready to claim them as soon as she could breathe again after their lengthy kissing session.

"Beats everything else doesn't it?" He finished as he claimed her lips again. She moaned again. He pressed himself to her, muffling her cries.

"Let it go, Sa-ku-ra…" He whispered to her. "Or else you'll wake everyone else up." He continued his nipping kisses down her jaw to her neck.

He looked up at her, Sakura had her eyes closed, her tongue tracing her lower lip seductively.

Damn his little angel. Always managing to tease him back to her lips.

He went back to the lips he just abandoned a few moments ago and kissed them. His hands roamed around her naked body under the sheets. He shifted into position on top of her. Pulling her into a sitting position and planting her legs around his waist, the tip of his growing erection barely touched her smooth buttocks.

He held her, one hand on her back and the other on her neck as he sucked her tongue, keeping her moaning softly, whimpering almost.

He chuckled softly when he saw her hand move towards her breasts and massage them.

He left her gasping for air when he suddenly left her lips and put a nipple in his mouth. Her mounds of flesh were heaven to his hungry mouth. He teased his tongue around her peak, hardening them into little pebbles.

"Mou… Syao…" She whimpered in his hair as she pulled his head closer to her chest.

"You're mine…" he managed to say as he paid attention to her other breast.

"I'm yours…" she responded softly.

Unable to take control, he lowered her back on the bed and kissed her again as one hand massaged her breasts.

His erection pressed into her folds. She was slightly wet. He rubbed against her, making her bite her lower lip in order to control her moaning.

She was looking seductively sinful. Her hair fanned around her face on the pillow. She was panting and gasping for air as he suckled her breasts almost painfully.

She was finally grinding herself to his erection.

But he wanted her to beg.

"Like this, Sa-ku-ra…?" He groaned as he took her lips again and pressed his long length against her wet folds. She was warm and ready now.

"Syao… Please…" She whimpered breathlessly.

He continued on teasing her to new heights. His lips trailed kisses on her neck towards her breasts again as his cock proceeded to grind into her.

"Please…" She whispered so softly, it was almost inaudible.

"Please what?" he blew cool air on her nipples.

A few strained seconds passed as Sakura fought to catch her breath.

"Touch me…"

And he did.

He pressed and swirled his finger on her clit, making her squirm and keep her eyes tightly closed.

The room was filled with Sakura's panting. He managed to keep his groans to a minimum level.

"Syao..." He heard her gasp his name.

"Yes?" he kissed the corner of her lips as she turned her head to capture him in a proper kiss.

"I want you… inside me…" She said softly.

Taking her wishes to heart, Syaoran touched her thighs, spreading her legs further and wrapping them around his waist.

He kissed her on the forehead and looked down as she grasped his cock and guided him into her.

The feel of her smooth palm cradling his manhood made him anticipate, more excited for what was in store for him.

Slowly, he entered her. Her silken interior was heaven to him.

It was smoother this time. And Sakura wasn't hurting that much compared to last night. She was still tight though. Her walls were hugging his length as they throbbed against each other.

Slowly, he pulled and pushed into her.

Slowly, teasing her again.

"Syao…" She said almost pained.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled against her creamy shoulder.

"You're teasing me…" She stated the obvious as she breathed deeply.

"Yes…" He let out a low laugh as he continued to pump inside her.

"I want you to go faster…" She moaned.

"As you wish." He said softly and planted kisses on her closed eyelids. He bit his lower lip as he pumped in her faster.

The bed was creaking softly but he didn't care. Sakura was underneath him and he was pleasuring her just like she wanted him to. She was panting his name, moaning because of him. Music to his ears.

Slowly losing control and not wanting to hurt her, he held the headboard with one hand tightly as he pumped harder. Every stroke, every thrust, made him weaker than before but he was nearly there.

Sakura's fingernails were digging into his back. It was painful but he didn't care. He felt her increasing pleasure.

He felt her walls tighten around him and took this a sign that she was coming. He thrust faster and when she gasped aloud, pressed himself to the hilt in her, feeling every vibration, every convulsion, every throb she made as she released. It was warmer and smoother. It was more erotic and this drove him further.

"Syao…" She moaned softly as she came back down from her release.

He started pumping into her now. The sound was more delicious than before. Her liquid made everything better.

"Sakura… take me…" He groaned as he thrust into her again and again.

"I will…" She said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Just like that, he came and spilt his seed to mingle with hers.

They stayed that way for a moment. He made a move to get off her but just like last night, Sakura stopped him. He was too exhausted to argue so he kissed her softly on her lips, thanking her for everything. Then he laid his head down on her breast.

"Waking up like this…" He heard Sakura imitate him as she caressed him at the back of his neck. "Beats everything else doesn't it?"

He nodded once and looked up at her. He kissed her on the chin this time and continued staring at his wonderful angel, the sunrise glowing behind her through the curtains.

"Sleep, my Syaoran… I'll be here when you wake up." She whispered as he closed his eyes tiredly.

Wrapping his arms around her, he basked in the thoughts of them making love and drifted off to sleep.

AAA

"What happened last night?" Mei Lin demanded as Syaoran entered the mansion, yawning. It was already past lunch time.

"Do you have any idea what kind of bitching I went through so that you could spend the night at Sakura's???" Mei Lin demanded from him, prodding him with her finger in his chest.

Ignoring her, he nodded and proceeded into the kitchen to get water.

Trying another tactic to get answers from him, "Did you eat lunch already?" Mei Lin asked in a softer voice.

Syaoran drank a glass of water and poured some more as Mei Lin clicked her heels on the marble floor impatiently. When he was done, he turned around to face her.

"I was with Sakura last night. I thank you for the trouble you went through and yes, Fujitaka made me eat lunch in their house." He said in one breath to satisfy his cousin. He grabbed a pint of ice cream from the freezer, a spoon on the counter and leaned on the countertop as he ate it straight from the tub.

"So what really happened last night? Give me details or else I'll torture Sakura for answers." Mei Lin growled at him.

He looked at her and shoved ice cream into her mouth. "Stop asking me for details." He snapped and left her in the kitchen, bringing his ice cream with him.

As expected, Mei Lin followed after him. "Come on, Syaoooooran." She called out to him.

"Did you do it?" Mei Lin asked as he hurried up the stairs and continued to ignore her.

"I bet you did. That's wonderful! Christmas Eve and you two did it and Sakura is probably blushing right now and-"

She was cut off when Syaoran slammed the door of his bedroom in her face. She tried to doorknob but it was locked. Pounding on it, "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME FOREVER, SYAORAN LI!!! WE DO LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE!!!"

Syaoran let himself fall on the bed and hugged the ice cream to his chest. It was what they had for dessert at lunch at Sakura's. He didn't want to go home earlier but he knew he had to.

Besides, Sakura promised him that they could see each other after school and that they'd be boyfriend and girlfriend and got to malls and watch movies and have dinner dates and everything!

He laughed out loud. H was acting like a crazed teenager!

But fuck 'em all.

Sakura is now his. And there's nothing wrong with being a teenager since he is one.

AAA

Sakura fell on her still-unmade bed in satisfaction.

The last twenty-four hours of her life was total bliss. And this was the best Christmas present anybody could every give her. Although she was a bit sad she couldn't contact Tomoyo and tell her all the details since she was doing a fashion thingy in another country.

SHe grabbed her pillow and hugged it tight to her chest as she closed her eyes and brought to memory all that had happened last night.

Syaoran had taken her and it was far better than all of her imaginations combined. Also, he was sweet and gentle and caring and they're finally together!!!

She sighed contentedly as she inhaled her pillow. Syaoran's scent was still on it.

They had both stalled his leaving. They both missed breakfast but it was worth it. Lunch was a more-than-an-hour affair as they took bites slowly and held hands under the table. He even helped her in cleaning up the dishes while Touya, Yukito and her father wandered off into the living room. They ended up with soap in their hair which meant both of them had to take showers. Then at the front door, when he was about to leave, he drowned her in kissed, not caring if any passersby saw them.

She was ecstatic. Falling in love is the most magical feeling in the world. And Syaoran is the most wonderful man a girl could ever dream of!

There's just one tiny flaw…

He's been gone for thirty minutes.

And she's missing him ever since he left the house.

She shifted positions and dropped to her belly. Her muscles still ached a bit but she welcomed the feeling. It reminded her of how Syaoran loved her.

She closed her eyes.

AAA

Syaoran stepped out of the bathroom and dried his hair with a towel. He had just finished taking his second shower of the day after his nap. He was still tired from all the activities he did with his finally-girlfriend Sakura. The shower revived most of his senses.

He sat on the edge of the bed as he continued to dry his hair.

So that's an hour of his day gone. How is he going to spend the rest of it?

He stood up again restlessly and wandered around his room. Finally, he went into his closet and took out a shirt and a pair of shorts.

Maybe he'll watch a movie in the viewing room?

And have Mei Lin hound his every step? Hell no.

Okay… Maybe… He'll just take another nap?

And dream about Sakura's lips?! Hell no.

Maybe he'll just…

ARGH! He was frustrated at himself! He missed Sakura so damn much it was driving him insane! He's even talking to himself now!

He pulled the shirt on and the shorts. He wore his bedroom slippers and pulled the door open.

He found Mei Lin there poised to knock.

He arched his eyebrow inquiringly at her.

"Why are you directing all your anger on me?" Mei Lin asked him as she hit hi round the head. "If you miss Sakura, call her!"

Syaoran pursed his lips at her and ignored her comment. "I do not miss her." He will not admit that to Mei Lin.

"Heck no. I know you so well, Syaoran, I can host a talk show with you as the lead." Mei Lin teased him.

He stopped suddenly. "Okay… Maybe I do miss her."

"You are such a guy, Syaoran!" Mei Lin squealed. "That is so you!"

He waited for the moment to pass.

"You need me to distract you?" Mei Lin asked him, a twinkling in her eyes.

He nodded slowly. "No shopping. And no girly stuff like makeover or something." He said immediately.

"Okay okay. So no girly stuff though a makeover will do you some good. No shopping though I'm really behind on my Christmas clothes." Mei Lin pondered on this.

"Just… Let's watch a movie in the den and you won't disturb me. How about that?" He said after a few minutes.

Mei Lin nodded slowly. "As long as I get to choose the movie and we order in."

"Deal." He hurried off the den as Mei Lin followed her.

"Man, Syaoran. You must really miss her. Or else you won't be hurrying off like this."

He gritted his teeth. He wanted to attack something. He could remember everything last nigh. Every single vivid detail.

He got on the sofa and stuffed a pillow between his legs casually so Mei Lin wouldn't notice.

Four more hours to go before bedtime then what?

BBB

Hey guys. I'm sorry if I haven't been around much. But hey! Look on the bright side! Even though this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, I still have something for you!!! :)

Also. Maybe I'll be doing this more often? School is taking its toll on me and I just can't get enough free time. I need a drink. Maybe two. :P

So keep those reviews coming! Okay? Illbe looking forward to reading them. Thank you!

-djkao


End file.
